Nakama Until The End
by Feral Inari
Summary: Zoro isn't on top form? Sanji makes a discovery about the swordsman's past as they approach an island they can't afford to avoid. Can Zoro survive the past that comes back to haunt him? YAOI WARNING FOR LATER CHAPTERS! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE
1. Chapter 1

Damn that marimo bastard, why did he feel the need to jump in like that?! I would have got out of the situation... somehow... I sure as hell did not need (_or want_) his help (_if he was going to end up like this_). Fucking stupid, stupid marimo headed swordsman.

* * *

Everyday on the Thousand Sunny held something un-expected, whether that be Luffy falling through the deck (a combination of indestructibility and pure clumsiness) or a marine ship (or twenty) attacking. Still life was much more worthwhile being on that ship no matter what trouble brewed. The captain may have been childlike in the way he expressed himself on an everyday basis, but when it really counted he seem able to tap into every Nakama's thoughts, knew how to keep them going, to spur them on to greater heights and achieve their dreams. Certainly the most open minded of all those in the East Blue if not the whole sea, he seemed to understand the unspoken. Could that be why Zoro trusted him so much? Was that why he'd been following him with some sort of innate sense that he would be able to keep his promise?

_Without question, I have followed Luffy as he gradually increased our crew. Only now did something feel like it was missing... Why? What more could I need or want? Each fight has told me I am improving my skills and stepping closer to my promise, so why do I feel hollow recently? Che! So much for training clearing my perspective, even that isn't working today _thought Zoro testily. Not usually one to dwell upon matters such as these.

Zoro had woken especially early that morning and didn't know why. Unable to sleep he got up to start his training for the day. He quietly moved from his wooden hammock stealing a glance around the cabin. Usopp was snoring, muttering from time to time about "the fearless captain Usopp", Luffy slept soundly as a small child would, a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth, then Zoro's eyes caught the sleeping form of the ships cook, hair as always draped over one eye, his arms gracefully folded over his chest breathing deeply... Zoro shook himself, why did he always find the damn ero-cook sleeping such a calming sight? As if Zoro's gaze was rousing him Sanji turned over, Zoro made his exit before the cook saw him gawping, _Che! Why did the baka have to have such beautifully blonde hair_? … which Zoro longed to touch, not that he would EVER admit that to Sanji, or anyone else on the Thousand Sunny for that matter.

Pulling on his pants and Haramaki placing the comforting weight of his three swords at his waist in the bathroom he heard someone stirring in the cabin. Coming out of the bathroom, he bumped straight in to the Ero-Cook,

"Marimo Bastard, watch what your doing" Sanji said, voice still gruff from a deep sleep

"Same to you, maybe if you didn't have hair in your face you'd see what you were doin."

"Fuck off stupid swordsman" Sanji grumbled, barging past Zoro into the bathroom.

Shaking his green haired head Zoro made his way to the deck hissing insults about the cook as he went. As involved as he was in his cursing he didn't notice Sanji peer round the door of the bathroom to stare after him, taking in the well-muscled back and shoulders of the swordsman, his shirt draped over one shoulder.

The morning was bright and already uncomfortably warm and humid… or so he thought. Discarding his shirt Zoro stood in the quiet open space of the deck closing his eyes, listening to the slight breeze through the sails and the shift of the waves as they bore the Thousand Sunny on its quest. Taking a deep breath Zoro centered himself, relaxing himself nerve by nerve seeking the tranquillity he brought himself to before and after each session of training. Sanji's blonde hair flashed through his mind. Huffing slightly at this rather sudden and unusual interruption of finding his concentration he tried another deep calming breath, only to recognise the familiar smell of tobacco as Sanji made his way past him to Nami's mikan grove.

Zoro growled, stupid floppy haired cook, _why the hell is he in my headspace today?_ Giving himself a mental shake he placed his hand on Wadou's hilt and once again slowly took a breath. Drawing it slowly he relished the singing note of the blade leaving its sheath. Extending his arm fully in front of him slowly opening his eyes he settled into his attack stance. He executed the single sword techniques he practised with Wadou, exclusively, as fluidly as always. Then he placed Wadou between his teeth and drew Sandai Kitetsu and Shuusui taking his stance once more.

* * *

Sanji finished in the bathroom and made his way out to the Mikan grove his Nami - swan loved. He took out a cigarette and placing it between his lips struck a match to light it. He took a long and welcome drag, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs, the calm the nicotine provided slowly seeping into his system, and slowly breathed out a long smokey breath. He saw Zoro standing in the center of the deck breathing deeply eyes closed. The sun playing along the huge scar on his chest as it rose slowly. Unlike most mornings, Zoro did not draw his sword straight away; instead, he seemed to give himself a small shake and attempted the breath again. Sauntering past Sanji saw that again, he, again, did not draw his sword... perhaps he couldn't find the "calm" he'd heard Zoro mention to Usopp when he'd asked the swordsman why he seemed to meditate before and after a training session. Sanji could have sworn he heard a deep predatory growl from the swordsman, so he decided to make his way past as silently as possible, Zoro interrupted in training ALWAYS resulted in harsh curses and fights, having just woken up Sanji didn't feel like a fight right now. Just as the cook was turning his back, he heard the sound of the first mates most treasured sword being drawn slowly, almost reverently. He turned to watch. The way that meathead moved when practicing his sword art was…..well…artistic. All smooth actions, no movement wasteful and always executed with precision and power. He had seen those same movements tear enemies to ribbons in seconds; it took him by surprise every time he saw Zoro practice that such graceful actions he was currently witnessing could have such bloody and brutal effects. He sighed a little as Zoro straightened up to his full height having finished the first part of his sword drill. He moved Wadou to his mouth and made to draw his other swords. Zoro began to turn in Sanji's direction as he once again took up his attack stance. Realising he was about to be caught staring at Zoro Sanji about faced as quickly as possible. Hoping the super sharp senses of the first mate had not alerted him to his presence.

* * *

As Zoro drew Shuusui, he could have sworn there had been a streak of blonde hair and cigarette smoke disappearing up to the Mikan grove. _Had Sanji been watching….again?_ The first mate was sure he had seen the cook watch him train on many an occasion in the last few weeks.

* * *

After gathering some of Nami's mikan Sanji went to the galley to make juice for breakfast. He knew it would only be another half hour before the rest of the crew awoke more than likely due to Luffy's loud demands for food and whining at how terribly hungry he was. It never stopped amazing Sanji just how much food their captain could consume (it was ridiculous that his Devil Fruit power extended to his stomach). Sanji set about making pancakes, bacon, sausages and fruit salad for the crew. Nami-swan and Robin-Chan's breakfast would of course look the most amazing, but every crewmember's food would taste the same - perfect.

Putting the final additions to the table Sanji was suddenly rocked on his feet. The Thousand Sunny shuddered as a loud thud reverberated through the ships frame. _Fucking stupid Marimo! What the hell had he done now?!_ Sanji raced out of the galley towards the deck.

"LUUUUFFYYYYY!" he heard Zoro bellow loudly followed by curses and the heavy stamp of boots across the deck.

* * *

Zoro had just been about to pick up his weights when he heard the distinct whistle of a cannon ball hurtling through the air. He turned to the direction of the sound to see a fleet of marine ships approaching and a cannon ball rushing square on to the mast. With agility honed from years of training Zoro was in front of the mast before the cannon ball could reach it. He drew Wadou in one powerful motion with enough speed and strength to slice the cannon ball in two so that the pieces landed either side of the mast with a resounding thud.

He screamed for the captain and ran to the railing of the ship to get a better look at the trouble approaching. _Damn it! How in the hell did I not sense the Marine bastards? _He counted three small but agile Marine ships and they were closing quickly, well within cannon range as they had already demonstrated. He turned abruptly when he heard running footsteps behind him.

"Oh for the love of women marimo! How could you miss those fuckers sailing over for breakfast? I'm pretty sure you usually keep your eyes OPEN when you swing your damn tin sticks about!" yelled Sanji as he saw the ships closing_._

"Piss off shitty cook, I was concentrating and turned the other way you ass," spat Zoro with more venom than usual. To Sanji the swordsman looked tense rather than his usual manic battle loving , shark-like smile his face was drawn with an inner….worry?!

Sanji didn't have time to consider this more as by now, Luffy and the rest of the crew were on deck. Another cannon ball made its way to the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy saw the cannon ball and bared his teeth. Stepping onto the railing Luffy stretched to reach anything he could creating a barrier between the offending cannon fire and his ship. Nami, meanwhile, was screaming for Franky to turn the ship to port so the sails could catch the breeze more effectively in an attempt to gain more distance on the marines.

"STOP FIRING AT MY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" the last word of the captain stretched as much as he did while deflecting the cannon ball. With a "twang", Luffy sent the marines little gift speeding back with what Usopp could only describe as fluke accuracy, as it tore through the main mast of the foremost ship. One ship down and two to go.

"Aaahhh, N…NA…NAMIIIII!!" Usopp screamed, "More ships on the port side… two of them!" the customary high note of panic in Usopp's voice.

How…? How in all the Grand Line had Zorro not noticed the two sets of Marines? _Baka… damn baka! _He cursed, couldn't even sense them… why?! Zoro was always one of the first to sense trouble, sometimes even before the crewmember on look out duty had sighted the threat.

Now that the Thousand Sunny was flanked, even with Franky's arsenal, there would be the possibility of close quarters fighting… _Che! Why wait for them to come to me and mess up our ship, _he growled inwardly. This would be the perfect chance for him to work off (or attempt to work off) the rage at his sudden incompetence, building like a tsunami, threatening to crash down on him and push him over the edge. The only question left was - which ship should be the target?

"Luffy! Get me on that shitty marine ship now!" the first mate raced to his captain's side sheathing his sword.

"Zo…Zoro you always say you'll kill me if I have to throw you!"

"Don't care" Zoro cut Luffy off mid- protest, "Just DO IT Luffy" Luffy was about to object further when the first mate reached for his left arm and untied the bandana reserved for serious fights. Seeing that Zoro was barely keeping his fury bubbling under the surface the captain, lacking the shirt he usually threw Zoro with, grabbed the back of the first mates neck with a slap and launched him head long towards the nearest ship.

Unfortunately for Zoro the accuracy previously witnessed by the crew did not extend to his launch. In fact, it fell short. Seeing that he was either going to take an unintentional swim or slam into the hull Zoro executed a summersault drawing his sword and driving it forward so that it bit deeply into the timber acting as a pick. Muttering many a foul word Zoro readied himself for the oncoming fight, very unlike him, he paused. Although he could very well** _hear_** the marines pelting towards the railing above, he could not _**sense**_ their menace or killing intent. A slight twinge of panic tugged at Zoros' stomach. He had always relied on his inhuman ability to sense the raw emotion of murderous intent. On numerous occasions, it had alerted him to the most skilled and silent of assassins, saving not only his life but also his Nakama's.

A bullet skimmed his shoulder interrupting the swordsman's unsettling thoughts. Crushing the sudden questioning of his senses Zoro savagely tore the sword from ships hull and launching himself upward into the heat of battle he bore down on the first of his victims.

* * *

"Zoros stopped… he isn't moving for the deck" Chopper pointed out from his safe position behind the Thousand Sunny's mast. Although it was only a momentary pause it was unheard of with Zoro. Usually the blood lust he experienced when fighting (especially in a rage) ended up with him being restrained to prevent more damage than necessary. _What the hell was wrong with the shitty swordsman?_

The fact Zoro seemed unable to settle to his training with the ease he usually did coupled with him not sensing the marines until they were practically knocking on the galley door for breakfast, and this sudden pause, unsettled Sanji more than he was willing to let on.

"Oi… Oi Luffy!" Sanji called pushing his hair irritably out of his eyes in an impotent gesture to try to ease the anxiety he was beginning to feel. "Throw me over; I'm not letting the fucking baka marimo have ALL the fun"

Luffy was currently shrinking back to his normal size after ballooning to bounce back yet another cannon ball. Straightening the straw hat he considered his treasure, he made to grab Sanji's collar.

"Luffy… mind the shirt… it was expensive." Luffy merely chuckled and launched Sanji through the air. He only had enough time to reflect that being launched voluntarily was only marginally more acceptable than the more common surprise or accidental flying lessons Luffy would sometimes treat them to, before hitting the deck with a jolt.

The scene on the marine ship was fine… if you liked crimson chaos and brutality. Sanji had a moment to survey the scene since this side of the deck was full of Zoro's discarded enemies. He saw the swordsman being swamped by the remaining marines on this ship. He didn't look one little bit disturbed. In fact the swordsman's feral grin was visible around the sword he held in his mouth. In a blinding flash of movement, Zoro executed the move Sanji had come to know as the Oni Giri. It used Zoros outlandish speed to slice through any enemy in range. It was so fast the enemy usually saw Zoro sheath his swords before they even realised they had been hit.

* * *

Panting slightly after his exertions Zoro still felt as tense and as ill at ease as he had hanging onto the side of the ship. He didn't know why though. There must have been thirty marines on the deck, hadn't he cleared them all? He had no injuries, so what the hell was he worrying for? He had to work this "stress" off somehow; either that or he was getting back on the Thousand Sunny and kicking that ero coo…"

"Oi shitty swordsman, you just goin' to stand there in a trance or are you goin' to do something useful?"

"Not the time to mess with me BAKA!" Zoro spat furiously feeling his temper raise a notch… or twelve.

Sanji studied Zoro's face. The usual anger at being provoked by him was plain to see, but somewhere in Zoro's eyes, there was something else… uncertainty? No, what would he have to be unsure of? He had nothing to doubt.

"Come on, you've hogged all the fun enough meat-head. Lets see what we can do about getting on that ship" Sanji gestured to the marines still hounding the Thousand Sunny with cannon fire. Sanji elected to keep an eye on the swordsman during the next fight, for some reason the flicker of something… not… something not Zoro in the swordsman's eyes had unnerved the cook.

Looking in the direction of the other marine vessel Zoro mentally calculated the distance. He looked up towards the mast and decided that should the mast come down it would make a very convenient bridge between the ships. Sanji was simultaneously coming to the same conclusion. They moved towards the mast. A mock bow from Sanji gave Zoro the go ahead to take down the mast. He drew Wadou, took his stance and closed his eyes breathing deeply. He coughed. Opening his eyes, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and tried again. Sanji noticed he was a hell of a lot more tense than usual when performing such a basic task. Slowly he moved the sword back, Sanji blinked, he missed the physical action but felt the force. For a moment, the mast didn't move, then it began to slide and topple toward the unsuspecting marine ship to their starboard side.

The cocky grin was back on Zoros face as he watched the mast crash into the deck. _Heh, nothing to worry about really was there!_ Mimicking the bow Sanji had given him Zoro smirked up at the leggy blonde.

"Wouldn't want to be accused of hogging all the fun now would I ero cook? After you." he gestured for Sanji to start across the mast. Sanji felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks so he hopped onto the mast hastily turning his back. He looked across to the now disorganised marines. He made a clicking noise against his teeth, "Hmmm not many on the deck." he commented in a bored tone.

"So? If you're just going to stand there move and I'll deal with the bastards."

Turning to make a smart comeback Sanji caught sight of a stray marine behind Zoro. His exposed eye grew wide in surprise as he saw the marine level a rifle at Zoro's back. This caused Zoro to smirk and open his mouth to give the shitty cook more attitude when he was silenced by the crack of the rifle and the bullet tearing through his side. Shock drained his usually tanned face.

"Fuck!" Sanji hissed _why didn't Zoro react?! He NEVER allowed himself to be attacked from behind._

An uglier expression now crossed Zoro's face "SHITTY MARINE!" he roared as he turned and cut the marine down with shuusui. He stumbled slightly as he turned to face Sanji once more. The bullet must have passed straight through because Zoro now had a jagged round wound about the size of a belli in his right side just below the ribs and a smaller neater wound a little lower on his back. Blood flowed freely down his side; he made no effort to staunch the flow.

"Zoro… what the… are you…?"

"Shut up cook," the injured swordsman snarled tossing his head in the direction of the marines beginning to make their way across the mast, "deal with THEM first, THIS later." he made as if to pass Sanji so the cook turned to the oncoming marines, levelled himself and ploughed down the mast knocking the enemies off their feet into the water below with his powerful kicks.

During the ensuing battle, Sanji didn't have much of a chance to keep an eye on the first mate. Gun shot wound or not the swordsman dispatched his opponents as efficiently as always

* * *

The gunshot wound was worse than Zoro had anticipated, usually pain like this spurred him on out of pride and anger, but, right now, he felt drained and confused. He couldn't understand how he hadn't been able to react to the marine behind him, he had honed his senses to the point of demon like reactivity - he had NEVER been successfully attacked from behind.

While to an observer, his skills seemed of their usual standard Zoro felt laboured. His heart was pounding, sweat poured from him and his concentration was nowhere to be found. He could feel his strength slowly leaving him as the continued movement made the wound bleed more and more freely. His own rasping breath was making it hard for him to hear his attackers approach. His swords felt heavy and alien. Barely able to wield all three swords, he resorted to using only Wadou.

* * *

Sanji's faith in his judgement that the swordsman was ok was dashed the second he saw Zoro resort to using one sword. In all the time Sanji had been with the straw hats, he had NEVER seen Zoro single sword techniques in a normal battle unless his swords were broken.

When Zoro had eliminated the nearest marines he staggered to the rail and held on for support - only for a second- but Sanji didn't miss the action. He moved his fight nearer to the swordsman in case he needed help.

* * *

Zoro was sure Sanji had seen him lean into the rail. _Damn, that's all I need. One moment of weakness and __**he**__ had to see it._ Zoro straightened quickly seeing Sanji move closer in what he thought may have been concern… but seriously hoped was not.

As the last marines gathered to make a final attack on the two pirates Sanji stole a glance at the Thousand Sunny to see the other marine ships near it in a most sorry state indeed. Once the cannon fire from the ship he and Zoro were on had ceased, Franky had deployed his full arsenal and decimated the marines' naive enough to think they could conquer the straw hats.

His one eyed gaze snapped back to the fight when he heard Zoro curse foully. Three marines dropped to the deck, the third slightly after the others. He however, wouldn't be getting back up as he'd had Wadou forced through his throat. Zoro never used deadly force unless in a life and death struggle. These marines certainly were not skilled enough to threaten Zoro's life. He couldn't make sense of what he'd heard and seen. Then something made it all clear. Even as he planted his hands on the deck and rearranged the features of several marines with powerful and accurate kicks the realisation hit him. Not only was there a large and rapidly spreading patch of blood seeping through Zoros haramaki there was now a gash from the top of Zoros left shoulder to just underneath his right shoulder blade.

* * *

Zoro felt the bite of the blade on his back and flung himself forward to stop it going fatally deep. Cursing ruthlessly, he swung his sword arm flying round stabbing the marine through the throat. He realised belatedly he had killed the marine rather then wounded. He hissed painfully as sweat ran into the new wound. He heard the last choking breath of the marine and the dull thud as the lifeless body slumped to the deck. The cook moved towards Zoro; worry clear in his visible blue eye. This stung the swordsman's pride and he forced himself to stand straight gritting his teeth against the pain and placing Wadou back in its sheath.

"Fucking touch me and I'll kill you." he rumbled menacingly as Sanji made to support him. He pulled off his bandana and retied it around his left arm.

"Luuuuuffy… Chooopperrrr!" Sanji hollered as the pirate ship approached

"Hai?" Chopper yelled back sensing the worry in Sanji's voice.

"Zoro needs you to take a look at a bullet wound and make sure you've got your sewing kit ready!" Sanji moved too quickly for the blood-deprived swordsman throwing the stupid Marimo's arm over his shoulder. "You can kill me later fucker," he said eyeing the first mate. He received a low harsh growl but nothing more as he saw the first mates eyes dim a little. Zoro leaned on Sanji slightly and in doing so caused the cooks arm to brush against the wound on his back. Sanji felt Zoro tense and shudder against the pain, even though he tried to suppress it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Be nice it's my first attempt at fanfiction. There are more chapters to come if people like this (it's going to be a long one :s)


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro was taken by Sanji and Chopper to the "infirmary" as chopper liked to call his specialised room. The little reindeer eyed the slash on Zoro's back, and then plastered it with a balm that would help to stop the bleeding. He removed the haramaki caked in blood. He had seen Zoro injured many times before, but never bleeding this badly. Chopper made Zoro lie on his uninjured side and the table so that he could work on the bullet wound.

Sanji looked on concerned. He couldn't believe Zoro had been injured…TWICE by stupid marines. He'd never seen him with a gunshot wound. The uncanny bastard always dodged them. There was something wrong with Roronoa Zoro and that made a part of Sanji's chest ache in worry.

"Oi cook, make yourself useful. Get me some saké" Zoro said voice slightly muffled now that he lay on his stomach so that chopper could work on his back. Sanji looked at Chopper who rolled his huge eyes and nodded. Zoro with saké would be a much better patient than Zoro without.

Sanji sauntered to the galley and found a standard bottle of saké. That baka wasn't having good saké just to drown his sorrows at having to be taken care of. Stupid macho pride. When he returned Chopper was working sewing the edges of the angry slash together. Zoro put out an arm for the bottle, making the muscles along his back ripple. Sanji thought they looked like steel under silk…_wonder if they feel like that…_ Zoro pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth letting it drop to his free hand. He took a mouthful of saké.

To Sanji's surprise Zoro re-corked the bottle and placed it on the floor. Even Chopper raised his eyebrows making his hat rise an inch.

"You're not having the good saké for dulling the pain, it's that or nothing"

"Fine, I just thought I'd wait until Chopper had finished. I'm pretty sure if I kept moving about it'd make things more difficult for the doctor. Who said it was for the pain anyway? I just thought it'd be easier to get saké out of you now rather than later you shitty blonde"

"Dick head swordsman" Sanji shot over his shoulder as he turned to leave. Even when the ass was bloody and torn up he still had the energy to wind him up.

* * *

As Zoro heard Sanji stalk out of the room, he regretted making him leave that way. He could have just asked him to leave rather than provoke him…but that would seem unusual. He needed time to talk to Chopper. He needed to know why his senses were suddenly so…dull.

"Done sewing you up. Just need to dress the wounds and you can have your saké." Zoro heard Chopper's hooves hit the floor when he jumped off the stool he was using to reach the table. "You can sit down here now Chopper gestured to a low seat. Tentatively Zoro got up, why did it have to hurt so much? He'd been injured worse.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked from the door.

"Zoro will be ok he just needs some rest when I'm finished. Oh and no training for the next couple of days, you'll tear the stitches."

Robin was expecting a long and colourful series of complaints to issue from the first mate. Even after being almost cut in half by Mihawk, Zoro was fighting again in a matter of days. However, the only response the swordsman made was a small nod and, "'K Chopper". This made Robin raise one manicured eyebrow and step further into the room.

"You don't seem yourself bushido-san. You certainly don't usually let run-of-the-mill marines get the better of you, or is this a new way for you to get a kick out of fighting?"

"Shut up" Zoro twisted round quickly to glare at her. His sudden outburst leading him to cough. Cough? Why had he coughed? He wasn't ill was he? However, that single cough led to a violent coughing fit that in turn set the wound at his side bleeding once again.

"Zoro are you sick?" Robin asked leaning back against the doorframe.

"How would I know I'm not the doctor on the ship, the reindeer is." he snapped after getting his breath back.

"Well let's start with how you were feeling this morning, anything unusual?" Chopper asked. Zoro glanced warily at Robin. He didn't want the whole ship to know his business.

"If you're anxious about the whole ship knowing your business you should know by now I will not say a word. Chopper and I promise whatever you say will go no further than this room" she said closing the door. Chopper nodded emphatically as she did so.

"Lets face it, your not the most articulate of people Zoro, Chopper might need me to translate from macho stuttering to normal speak." She smiled down at the swordsman, no teasing in her voice, just a very matter of fact tone.

Zoro sighed and made an attempt to explain.

* * *

Sanji had stormed into the galley to try to salvage the breakfast he had prepared earlier. Now that it was nearer to lunch, he might as well serve the bacon and sausages with other sandwich fillers and use the fruit salad to make sweet pancakes for dessert.

Settling to slicing the bread Sanji thought about the way Zoro had been all morning. The more he thought about it the more he worried. Even the dig about the saké hadn't held its usual goading edge. He didn't have time to mull it over anymore as Luffy and Usopp barrelled in through the door.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" they shouted together seeing Sanji piling plates with meats and cheeses. Luffy stretched his arms out towards the plates and Usopp charged forwards. One well placed slap and a kick later and the hungry duo were sat sedately at the table waiting patiently as the other crew members came in. Robin and Chopper arrived a little later, but Zoro didn't come at all.

"Where's Zoro? Sulking in a corner with his saké?" Nami asked

"He needs some rest so I sent him to get some sleep on the deck; the fresh air and sun should do him some good." Chopper replied through a mouthful of fruit.

Silence fell at the table. Ok, so Zoro slept or napped ALL the time but he never NEEDED rest after a fight. Usually he'd be angry at being scratched or too psyched up after the fight so he'd train. In addition, he was never one to take the news that he needed to slow down too well. To find out that not only did he need the rest but had also taken the advice without the whole ship suffering for it had shocked the crew.

"Oh," Nami said a little embarrassed by her earlier comment, "Well I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow and back to his usual training and fighting with Sanji-kun."

Everyone at the table chuckled and continued with their meal, happy with Nami's assessment of the situation. Sanji however, did not miss the private look that passed between Robin and the ships doctor.

* * *

"Run down? I've run myself down!?! Give me a break!" Zoro had barked, "What a load of shit…" he grumbled looking from Robin to Chopper and back again. He took a deep breath to calm his temper, as shouting would only make the sensitive Chopper cry. The deep breath did nothing to help; it had just set him off coughing once again. The coughing left him weak and leaning against the table. He felt several pairs of hands force him to sit again and chopper listened to his chest and breathing.

"How long ago did you lose Yubashiri?" Robin asked conversationally.

"Err … a couple of months ago… why?" he asked a little confused at the sudden question.

"I seem to remember Usopp telling me about that marine with the rust Devil Fruit powers. He'd rusted your sword to nothing… but didn't he also get hold of you?"

"Yeah he did…so?"

"Do you think it could have affected his chest?" Robin asked directing the question to Chopper.

"Rust!" squeaked Chopper, "Yes as unusual as it is, I guess it would restrict the amount of oxygen he'd take in. Then all it would take is a chest infection or illness that influences the lungs to cause the rasping cough and difficulty in breathing you are experiencing now…" he looked at Zoro.

"I felt ok after though, I didn't have any trouble breathing back then."

"Your idea of ok often involves bloody and bruised," Chopper snorted dismissively,

"You've damaged your lungs because you're too stubborn to admit you're injured and instead you push yourself to your limits everyday."

"Damaged..? Permanently?" Zoro blanched under his tan.

"No, but!" he said sharply seeing Zoro relax a little too much for his liking, "You will HAVE-TO-TAKE-IT-EASY. As you've mentioned your senses are dulled due to your body fighting off infection, any more fighting and while your lungs would most likely hold out well, you'll get yourself killed anyway."

"You need to follow Choppers advice Zoro; this crew won't manage with out you if you end up getting yourself killed. A certain crew member certainly won't." she said eliciting a knowing chuckle from Chopper and a confused half glare from Zoro.

Zoro got up to leave. "What about your saké?" hands appeared through the decking to pass the bottle to him, "and don't worry, Chopper and I wont say a word, you have our promise."

"Thanks" said Zoro, more directed to the promise than the saké.

First Zoro went to the cabins and tried to sleep in his hammock. He heard everyone respond to Luffy's cry for food and make his or her way to the galley. He wasn't hungry. _Why the hell is it so damn hot in here?!_ Zoro cringed as he made to jump out of the hammock causing the muscles in his side to clench painfully. He didn't really want to sleep on deck he found the sun to bright for his quickly worsening headache. Shielding his eyes, he looked up at the crows nest. No doubt Chopper would go mental at the thought of Zoro climbing up there… but…

* * *

Sanji missed having Zoro there to help with the dishes, not because the task took longer but rather he missed the companionable silence or the banter back and forth about something stupid. He had found it impossible to stop thinking about Zoro since he'd left him in Chopper's capable hands…or hooves. _Actually, I think about him all the time anyway… I'm just making up excuses now. _He shook his head in surprise. That was the first time he'd actually admitted that! Not aloud of course. He put away the last glasses. Maybe he did think about the stupid marimo all the time… no need to admit it though really was there?!

After a few more moments of Zoro obsessed thought, he decided to see if the swordsman was ok. His cover story? Well food of course, as the ships cook he couldn't have a crewmember go hungry now could he?

Sanji left the galley to look for Zoro having swiftly made some sushi (Zoro's favourite) and taking the mikan juice he'd made that morning. Not finding Zoro on the deck to be tripped over, or in the cabin below Sanji looked up at the crows nest. He deftly carried the food and juice in one hand as he ascended to the one place Zoro had left to hide.

Quietly he climbed into the room. He noticed that the two windows that could be opened were wide open and a very cool breeze made its way through the room. On the couch, propped on cushions to ease the pressure on his wounds, lay Zoro. One muscular arm was over his eyes and he was breathing deeply. At first Sanji was going to put the food down and leave Zoro to sleep until he realised that the snoring that usually issued from the swordsman while sleeping was absent.

"Marimo… you awake?" he asked quietly stepping forwards

"Hnn? What do you want cook? Zoro asked without moving his arm. The question lacked the usual aggression he tended to soak his words with when he'd been woken up. Sanji thought he sounded more tired than he'd heard him before.

"I brought you some food." Zoro's hand dropped from his face as he looked at the cook with mild surprise at this uncharacteristic show of concern. Realising he was rather hungry now Zoro attempted to sit up grimacing as he stretched the wound on his back. Seeing the discomfort the first mate was in Sanji put everything down on the floor by the couch. He removed the cover from the plate and put Zoro's chopsticks next to it while pouring the mikan juice with the other hand into a glass he'd produced from his pocket.

"Sushi?" Zoro looked up at the cook "Thanks" he said more sincerely than Sanji was expecting, causing the cook to blush.

"No probl…" Sanji was cut off from the rest of his sentence as Zoro's moving about had caused a fit of violent coughing. Seeing that the swordsman was finding it difficult to get his breath through the coughing and was incapable of doing anything about it, Sanji sat beside him and brought the glass of mikan juice to his lips, "Drink it." he said waiting for the swordsman to tell him to get away from him. Instead, Zoro gratefully drank the cool soothing juice.

"I'll get Chopper that did not sound good." Sanji said standing up

"No!" Zorro grabbed for the cooks hand, "don't I'm fine, and Chopper has already examined me over this. I just need some rest, that's all." he quickly moved his hand looking away realising the heat that was rising to his cheeks.

_Was that a blush? _Sanji cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ok, but does he know you have a fever?" Sanji's brow furrowed as Zoro gently chuckled.

"I don't have a fever, just a higher natural body temperature than most. Chopper spent two weeks solid trying to figure out why just after he joined the crew. Don't tell me you've never noticed in all the fights we've had or wondered why I can still sleep on deck in the snow" Zoro looked up at the cook smirking slightly.

"I … err… no, I haven't" Sanji said confused. Then, remembering he'd never once touched or been touched by Zoro's bare skin, he blushed at the thought of touching his bare skin.

_There he goes again! Blushing… but why? It's me who should be embarrassed I don't do… sharing… so why am I? _He picked up his chopsticks and took the first piece of sushi. He couldn't decide if Sanji's sushi always tasted this good or whether the fact it had been personally made for him made it taste better. He savoured it more than usual anyway. "Don't go telling the whole ship I'm ill like that damn sissy Usopp." he said without looking up from the plate going to take another piece of sushi.

"Ok, but, only if you tell me exactly what's going on with you." Sanji said sitting again. Zoro looked at him sideways. He seemed to be weighing the proposition up.

"Not much to tell really" he said quietly. Zoro had decided he would tell Sanji, if only to keep the blonde there a little while longer, after all, he did, secretly, enjoy his company.

Zoro started with Choppers diagnosis and then went on to explain his fight with the rust fruit marine. He even found himself telling him about laying his broken sword to rest - only Brook had understood at the time. Zoro had thought Sanji would laugh at such sentimentality towards a sword, instead he just listened intently.

All the time Zoro was talking Sanji watched the swordsman. He noticed how delicately he ate with chopsticks, he'd never noticed before, he was always too busy fussing over Nami and Robin to distract him from the swordsman. He liked the way Zoro looked out of the crows nest while he talked, with a distant look in his eyes as he recalled events, for once no smirk or grin or the emotionless mask he tended to wear on his face. The breeze ruffled Zoro's short green hair in a way that made Sanji want to run his fingers through it. He toyed with idea of doing it, just to see the swordsman's reaction. He was disturbed from his latest thought by a loud cough followed by a curse from Zoro. Looking at what Zoro was referring to he saw a broken chopstick.

"Damn cough" he said between coughs, "broke it now… baka" Zoro was the only one who used chopsticks and they had been one of the few things Zoro had brought with him when he'd joined Luffy's crew.

"We'll get more next time we land." Sanji said, Zoro continued to look at the broken pieces of wood.

"Hnn, yeah… these used to be Kuina's. Only damn thing I've managed not to break… oh and Wadou of course."

If Luffy's straw hat was his treasure, Wadou was Zoro's. Sanji knew Kuina had owned the sword before Zoro. He also knew it was upon that sword Zoro had made his promise to become the strongest swordsman in the world over her grave after she had died suddenly. Zoro had never told anyone but by listening to him talk in his sleep, it didn't happen often but, Sanji had eventually got the idea.

Sanji made a sudden decision. He got up sharply clearing away the empty plate and glass and causing Zoro to hiss painfully at the sudden jerk of the couch.

"Sorry" he picked up the pieces of the chopstick and before Zoro could say anything, he was gone.

Zoro eased himself back down onto the couch. _That cook can act so strangely at times._ He had enjoyed Sanji's company and felt relaxed… and bone tired. He sighed and cautiously stretched. _I wonder what he'd have done if I'd have pulled him down to me when I had hold of his arm, che, probably kick me in the head as he seems so fond of doing. _He shook his head and chuckled to himself. _Why do I have to like the cook? _He'd always known he preferred men, though he'd never actually _felt_ this way about anyone. _Oh well, can't be helped I suppose, I'll go off him eventually._ Pushing aside his thoughts he closed his eyes and finally slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Continue? I have more in store (including a soppy Zoro moment!) R/R please :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Usopp? Oi Usopp" Sanji said poking his head around the door of the room the straw hats sharpshooter used to make new pachinko bullets among many other things.

"Hai cook-san?" the curly haired head popping up from behind the bench he was working at, "I'm busy Sanji I'm trying to…"

"It's important Usopp," Sanji said quietly looking at the broken chopstick in his hand. Usopp stopped work when he looked up to see the cook looking quite upset. He listened attentively while Sanji made his request. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Easy. It shouldn't take me long to do either." Usopp replied. When Sanji left the workshop to prepare something for the evening meal, he had a more cheerful look on his face.

Usopp smiled a broad smile and good naturedly shook his head. When would those two finally realise they liked each other? The whole crew knew apart from the two that actually needed to! He chortled again. Perhaps what Sanji was doing would make Zoro realise. The rest of the straw hats had agreed to say nothing about the Zoro-Sanji thing in the hopes that they would realise on their own. It was taking too long according to Luffy, but Usopp supposed that was because he secretly liked Zoro and was jealous.

* * *

When Robin had gone to check on Zoro before the evening meal he'd been sleeping deeply and the crew had decided to leave him be. A little disappointed Sanji set aside Zoro's meal before their ever-hungry captain could wolf it down. He had purposefully made seafood paella, knowing that the swordsman preferred savoury dishes, most of all traditional Japanese food and seafood. Once everyone had finished their food, Sanji began to clear the table. Nami offered to help, "No, no Nami-swan! No need, go and enjoy your evening" he smiled.

He took a cigarette from his shirt pocket placing it between his lips he struck the match. As he took a long and nicotine soaked breath he realised that this was only the second smoke he'd had today - very unlike him. He started to soap the dishes drifting into another bout of Zoro obsessed thought. He found himself wondering what it would be like to curl up against someone as warm as Zoro. Why was he so much warmer than everyone else? He'd knew Zoro had developed a technique that made the inflicted wound ignite but he'd never had the time to wonder where the eerie blue fire came from. He'd ask later. He wondered when Usopp would finish with the request he'd made. The long nosed marksman had said it wouldn't take him long. This train of thought made him turn to the door; he caught the back of someone leaving. Glancing at the table he realised he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't heard the person come in and put a small box on the table. He made himself stack the last of the plates and clear out the sink before he went to investigate the box.

Sitting down at the table, he pulled the box towards him. It was smooth and varnished with the kanji for promise carved into the lid. Carefully he opened the box. Inside on silk a very familiar green colour lay the chopsticks. One as it always had been, light wood lacquered with the top end carved to match Wadou. The other was now considerably different. Although the thinnest end was the original wood, from where it had splintered in Zoro's strong grip there was a much darker contrasting wood expertly joined. The top end was carved to match Shuusui. Where the two different pieces of wood joined, a delicate green dragon twined itself around the joint making it look as if it had never been broken to someone who had never seen the originals. He closed the box and sighed. Would marimo understand the meaning?

Sanji lit another cigarette, he was nervous about returning the chopsticks to Zoro. How would the gruff swordsman react? Would he mind Sanji having them altered? Finishing his smoke and preparing a tray for Zoro, he straightened his shoulders, and swallowed against his nerves.

The evening was cooler than he'd expected so by the time he made it up to the crows nest he was considerably cold. Pushing the door open, he shivered. Zoro was sleeping stretched out on the couch still shirtless. He crossed to the table setting everything down quietly. He wondered whether he should wake the first mate. It was Sanji's watch tonight so he'd be coming up here anyway in half an hour; perhaps he should leave the first mate until then.

A stirring on the couch caught his attention. Zoro had opened his eyes and was peering at the cook through the gathering darkness.

"More galley to crows nest service eh?" he said trying to sit up. He grimaced and lay back down with a huff.

"Need a hand?" Sanji asked

"Please" said Zoro just not in the way you mean… "It's that fucking bullet hole, every time I move." Sanji helped to support Zoro as he sat forward so that he didn't put too much strain on the torn muscles. Wow, he really is warm. It's cold enough to set me shivering but he's still hot to the touch… and the eye.

"Thanks" Zoro coughed a little.

"Oi, that's twice you've used manners now in the last minute. Once more and I'm calling Chopper" the blonde chuckled. Zoro grinned, Sanji noticed that Zoro's face looked completely different when he smiled genuinely, he liked it. Zoro looked expectantly at the tray "So… what have I got this time? Not something that I need my chopsticks for I hope?" A slight look of disappointment crossed his face for a second and then it was gone, the fake smile glued back into place. The fake smile that Sanji was beginning to dislike he thought irrationally.

"Seafood paella… and I brought a fork. Unless…"

"Unless?" Zoro prompted when Sanji went quiet.

"You could use these" the cook placed a box down and quickly left the crows nest.

"O… Oi!" but Sanji was gone.

Zoro could smell the food and he was starving so without a further thought he picked up the fork and ate hungrily. When he'd finished his attention turned to the polished box. He lit the small lantern over the couch and studied the box. Beautifully made, smooth and lightly varnished. As his calloused fingers traced the lid he was drawn to the kanji for promise. Now even more curious he opened the box and gasped softly. Zoro had never been given a gift like this before. His throat tightened and it was nothing to do with being ill. As he moved the box further into the light a card fluttered from the lid to the floor. He tried to bend forward to retrieve it but it hurt like hell to bend like that. However, when he recognised Sanji's writing he decided bollocks to the pain, I NEED to know what it says. He threw himself forward to reach for the card making a low rumbling growl at the pain. When he read it, he found the nagging pain was worth his effort.

**_I got Usopp to repair them for you. I thought having one like your _**

**_sword and one like Kuina's joined by something _**

**_that resembles your determination would be a good sign of the _**

**_promise you strive to keep_**

**_=S =_**

A single silent tear crept slowly down Zoro's cheek.

* * *

Half an hour later a somewhat nervous cook made his way to the crows nest. Silently he stepped into the room and looked automatically at the couch. Zoro wasn't there. Everything had been cleared away. Sanji had been so nervous about Zoro's reaction he'd sat in the cabin until it was time for his watch.

Wondering if Zoro had gone to join the rest of the crew, Sanji went to look out of the window.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" a low voice asked from the shadows to his left. He jumped back a little in shock. Zoro walked towards the cook with the box resting gently in his hands. He stood by Sanji and looked out of the window. The blonde watched him nervously. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when Zoro shook his head.

"For once let me do the talking, I know I'm pretty crap at it but bare with me. I mean every word I'm about to say." he took a deep breath and turned to Sanji, looking directly into the crystal blue eye not hidden by a veil of blonde. "I've never told anyone about the promise I made with Kuina, but I'll hazard a guess that I talk in my sleep to compensate for my silence while I'm awake. I've never mentioned it because I didn't think anyone would understand why it's so important." he raised the box, still looking into the cooks eyes, "these show that you understand the promise, that it's not just a macho thing to beat all other competition… I …I've never been given anything like this before." he put a hand on Sanji's shoulder "Thank you." he smiled warmly, yet again this smile reached his eyes and was genuine. Sanji's heartbeat quickened at the intimacy of the gesture and the genuine, unguarded expression on Zoro's face.

All too quickly, Zoro had broken the contact and was moving back to the couch closing the windows as he went.

"I thought you didn't get cold?" Sanji asked stupidly trying to recover from his shock.

"I don't" Zoro said pointedly, "You were the one shivering earlier." He sat down.

"You should probably get some more rest, I'm on watch tonight."

Zoro looked up at Sanji, "If it's ok I'd rather stay up here." Somewhat surprised at Zoro wanting to be in Sanji's company he just nodded. Then he decided that since old moss head seemed in a relatively sharing mood he'd take advantage of it.

"So… did Chopper ever figure out why you're hotter than everyone else…? I mean your temperature" Sanji gave himself a mental kicking, did he really have to word it like that?! Zoro didn't seem to notice the slip.

"Mmm… he said it was something to do with the amount I put my body through all the time, training, fighting. It means my muscles are always in a state of work, which naturally raises my temperature. Now that I've been doing it for so long, my body has adapted to it. No need to warm up if your muscles are already working." He stretched and lazily draped himself on the couch. The cooks eyes flicked over Zoro's toned stomach and the swordsman smiled inwardly. Zoro had caught the cook looking at him more and more recently. He'd also been aware of him watching his training. Now that he had some spare time on his hands he decided to see how interested the cook was. All the blushing and watching and then the present couldn't be for nothing… Zoro put his feet on the small table Sanji had brought up earlier and nodded to the space next to him

"You can sit down you know," he yawned

"How's your back doing?" the blonde asked sitting down rigidly. Why am I so freakin' nervous just sitting here?

"Full of questions today aren't you cook?" chuckled Zoro watching the colour rise to Sanji's cheeks once again. "A wound like that with Choppers stitching will be pretty much healed in about two days… it's the bullet wound that's bothering me. Guess that's because I've never been shot before." he admitted with a thoughtful frown.

"You've never been attacked from behind before have you? Successfully I mean… I… I noticed they're the first scars you'll have on your back" Zoro witnessed Sanji's cheeks deepen to a colour he didn't think blushes could go to at admitting this little observation. Zoro raised his eyebrows at another of Sanji's questions.

"Oh I've been cut before, just never so deeply and not in the last seven or eight years. Normally I can sense them coming… today I couldn't."

"I've heard you say that before - that you can sense them. How?

"It's difficult to explain. It's not like I sense the person, their physical presence I mean, it's more like their intention. Perhaps it's just fluke or maybe it's a real skill, I don't know, but when someone directs their murderous intent towards me or someone near me it feels like thousands of tiny red hot needles on my skin, a shiver… or sometimes a pressure." He paused for a minute, "Here, its better if I show you, it worked when I was showing Ace, your smarter than that fiery ass wipe so I think you should get it." he removed his boots and stood in the centre of the room "take off the jacket and shoes blondie, you'll have to be silent when you try to hit me"

"I can't hit you! Chopper will go mental!"

Zoro chuckled "Oh you misunderstood, I said **try** to hit me" seeing the look on Sanji's face made Zoro laugh loudly. The cook took it as a hit to his pride.

"Fine marimo bastard… don't blame me if you end up even more fucked up." he threw his jacket and shoes into a corner, "now what?"

"**Try** to hit me… simple really." Zoro closed his eyes.

For a moment Sanji just stood there. The cocky way Zoro had said try had stung the cooks pride, he couldn't hit an injured man… well, not hard anyway. He moved silently to the left round to Zoro's injured side, slowly moving forward he went to tap the first mates shoulder, but as his hand got level with Zoro's shoulder the swordsman slapped his hand away. Chuckling with his eyes closed Zoro said, "You'll have to try harder you pervert cook."

Ten minutes later Sanji still hadn't landed a hit, or in fact come close to landing a hit. He'd tried floor-sweeping kicks, axe kicks and lightning fast combos, all of which Zoro deflected or dodged with ease. The cocky way the swordsman harmlessly batted away all his attacks had infuriated Sanji, realising this the cook stopped and took a deep breath. He wasn't a mindless fighter, he paused to think. Hadn't Zoro said it was the intent he sensed? Not the physical presence… there had to be a way of using this information…

* * *

To Zoro's relief he could sense Sanji as plainly as he would have in broad daylight with his eyes open and Sanji bellowing his head off. He was starting to enjoy it. He heard Sanji blow out the lantern.

"I'm not peeking you know" Zoro smirked. Not that I don't want to, he always looks so hot when he's fighting…

No reply from Sanji, so he was finally taking this a little more seriously…ok.

* * *

Now in the dark Sanji took a deep breath, calming himself. If Zoro sensed intent… what if he showed none? Edging closer slowly, silently he reached for Zoro's face inching closer, closer, he could feel Zoro's breath on his outstretched hand, he'd do it this time, he'd get the smug bastard this time.

SLAP! Just millimetres away from the swordsman's nose and the Zoro had him. Although Sanji thought he saw Zoro frown at just how close he'd managed to get. So close… then I got cocky and thought about it… one more try.

* * *

Shit! That was way too close. Zoro frowned concentrate instead of getting cocky.

"I'll give you three more tries" he said

"Just one will do marimo" Sanji said calmly

* * *

Sanji moved behind Zoro, moving slowly and holding his breath he crept closer. He lightly traced a line down Zoro's spine making the first mate jump and then shiver through the sensation. He leaned in closely revelling in the closeness of his body to Zoro's.

"Told you one more try would do it." he whispered next to Zoro's ear.

If he'd wanted to say anymore, he couldn't as Zoro turned and crushed his lips against Sanji's.

* * *

One more try? Che, when Ace had tried it he'd said that for four hours. Zoro concentrated he could sense Sanji move back and to the right… then nothing. He held his breath, no, couldn't hear him either. Just as Zoro thought Sanji had given up and left in an ero-cook style hissy fit, he felt a single cool finger trace a line down his back from just below the shoulder blades to the base. Initially it had made him jump but the sensation was like electricity, he could feel Sanji's lithe body so close to his. His heartbeat quickened.

"Told you one more try would do it." he heard Sanji whisper next to his ear. He could feel the warm breath of the cook on his neck, smell the cigarette smoke in his hair.

Without thinking, Zoro turned and claimed Sanji's lips as he'd been longing to for months. Sanji began to respond, surprised out of his rash action Zoro broke away.

"Fuck," he cursed, "sorry." he said hand on the back of his head staring down at his feet. Sanji moved forward quickly reaching out and holding onto Zoro's chin.

"What for?" he asked not allowing himself time to think lest he wake from the dream. As Zoro had done, Sanji didn't allow for a reply, kissing Zoro roughly.

Either Zoro was more ill than he thought and was hallucinating or… Sanji was actually kissing him. His lips were so soft, his hand on Zoro's cheek so cool and soothing. Zoro ran his hands up the cooks back wrapping one arm round his waist and placing the other hand on the back of Sanji's neck twining a finger gently in the blonde silk he'd been longing to touch. As the kiss deepened Zoro pulled Sanji's lithe body against him, he seemed to fit every contour. Sanji's hands explored the swordsman's back, he could feel the rolling muscles under the bronzed skin, they really did feel like steel under silk, just as he'd imagined. He wanted so much more. His hands went to Zoro's shoulders, one continuing to trace the line of his strong jaw, the other working its way into the short spiky green hair. He nipped gently at Zoro's lip eliciting a small groan from the usually silent swordsman. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot mouth he'd wanted to explore. Soon their tongues were vying for dominance tasting each other. Zoro tasted like the saké he'd drank with his meal mixed with steel… Must be from holding that sword Sanji thought almost drowsily as he melted even further into the kiss. Zoro could taste the cigarette Sanji had been smoking earlier, rather than dislike it he found it powerfully sexy on Sanji.

Sanji dropped his hands to Zoro's chest gently tracing the lines of the scars that decorated it. Zoro shuddered at the sensation. He could feel the muscles tense and relax as he ghosted over them. He broke the kiss to lower his head where he kissed a line from ear to collarbone, smirking slightly as he heard another groan from the swordsman.

"We'll have to play that game of yours more often if this is what I get when I win." Sanji said nipping at the first mates neck.

"Mmm don't think you'll win when I'm one hundred percent though." Zoro chuckled indulgently.

"We'll see about that." replied the cook teasingly running a finger over one of Zoro's nipples causing him to groan a little louder.

"Don't tease" Zoro said kissing Sanji suddenly on the forehead and taking a step back.

"Why frightened I'll be more than you can handle marimo?" Sanji said raising a curled eyebrow and smirking.

"Che, Oh I know I can handle you love-cook but…" his eyes dropping to the bandaging at his side, "Obviously not just yet."

Blood had begun to soak through the bandages again from their little "game" earlier.

"I know how moody you'll get if I bleed on you're shirt" the swordsman laughed wishing like mad that he'd not been injured, he'd love to show Sanji just how much he could handle.

"Baka" Sanji said over his shoulder lacking the usual venom he used when calling Zoro anything. "I'll get a fresh dressing" he turned and left.

Zoro collapsed onto the couch belatedly coming to the conclusion that it was a bad idea when he jarred his side painfully. He leaned back with his arms behind his head and sighed. A small smile on his lips as he re-lived the kiss. The cynical voice in his head wondered if Sanji would be the same in the morning or if it had just been a heat of the moment thing. He relaxed and mulled it over, Sanji had been the one to continue… surely, if he hadn't wanted to he'd have laughed at Zoro, or kicked his ass for being a pervert…

A low and silky chuckle startled him out of his thoughts. Sanji stood over him lighting the lantern above the couch, "Sitting there like that gives me ideas swordsman." there was a sly and sexy grin on Sanji's face as he knelt between the swordsman's legs. Zoro narrowed his eyes, "You'll have to remind me next time we're both up here." he began to lean forward and winced as he reached for Sanji's face. "Damn it" he hissed as more blood seeped through the bandage.

"Sit back marimo, I'll put these on. Relax." he gently pushed Zoro back letting his hand linger on the warm chest.

As carefully as possible Sanji removed the dressing. It was difficult as the dried blood caking the bandage meant he had to peel it away. He could see Zoro's jaw clench in an effort not to make a sound. Sanji made Zoro turn his torso so that he could see the wound properly. Chopper had done a good job, it was neat and clean. He warned Zoro before he the ointment on, he knew it would hurt before it could start to numb it. "You ok?" he asked when he felt the muscles tense in Zoro's legs.

"Yeah stings like a bitch but its ok, it'll numb in a minute." his voice was slightly strained as he tried to keep any sign of pain out of it. Once it was dead of feeling Zoro quite enjoyed Sanji's ministrations. His hands were so gentle and smooth against his skin. He could feel his eyes closing, the combination of tiredness and being absolutely relaxed starting to get the better of him. He let his head lean against the couch.

As Sanji worked on the bandages, he felt Zoro's muscles slowly relax and his breathing deepen. He smiled when he looked up and saw Zoro beginning to doze. He tied off the new bandage and stood up. Before he realised what was happening Zoro had pulled him back down to sit on his lap.

"Oi, Don't ruin the dressing meathead, I'm not doing it again."

"You'll have to sit still then wont you? Or it'll be you that's to blame for messing it up." Sanji allowed Zoro to hold him there for a minute, arms around his waist hugging him tightly. He loved being in Zoro's arms - it felt right, _will Zoro want me in his arms after tonight or is this just a heat of the moment thing?._ He gently slid sideways onto the couch so that his legs were still across Zoro. The swordsman put a hand on Sanji's long legs and relaxed back into the couch again.

"Better get used to relaxing now, while you can." Zoro murmured eyes closed.

"Why?"

"You won't get chance when this shits sorted. First thing I'm gonna do is pound you into this couch"

"Really?… I hope that's a promise." he got nothing more than a low chuckle from Zoro before he'd fallen asleep. For once, Sanji realised, it was true sleep, not the on-guard napping the straw hats first mate usually snatched so frequently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Soppy Zoro moment! (I know completely out of character but I liked it)._**

**_Just finished writing the "Zoro and Sanji finally get it on" chapter ... keep reading it'll be in a chapter or so's time!_**

**_Opinions please - I can't improve without your help!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji woke with a start early the next morning, it was still relatively dark, it took him a moment to remember why he was sprawled across a sleeping swordsman, as the memory came back nice and clear his smile widened.

"Awake now?" Zoro said sounding amused when Sanji jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah," he stretched "Not like me to fall asleep on watch… then again I don't normally sit down."

"What do you do then?"

"I train; you can't be as flexible as me without keeping up with your training. Not all of us like to make a show of our training you know." he said seeing Zoro's face.

"I don't show off, it's not like there are many places that I can train with the size weights I have."

"True," Sanji conceded "I'm going to make breakfast." he put on his jacket and shoes.

"Nami is up, you should go make those little love hearts at her" Zoro teased, "She's by the mikan grove."

Sanji looked out of the window, "How the fuck did you know?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"I'm used to the energy everyone on the ship gives off that's all, she seems anxious today though." Zoro stretched and yawned, his muscles again drawing Sanji's attention. He grumbled when his side ached.

"Oi, watch what you're doing. You better hurry up and get better… Especially after your little proposition last night." Sanji sauntered out of the crows nest, a sly grin on his face.

For a moment, Zoro couldn't remember what he'd said last night, only for a moment though. A sly grin that mirrored Sanji's crept across the swordsman's face.

* * *

"Nami-swaaan, good morning!" Sanji sang in his usual Nami/Robin swoon voice. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, morning Sanji-kun." she replied distractedly

"What is troubling my sweet mellorine this wonderful morning?"

"I don't think this morning is going to stay so wonderful… if I'm right we're heading for a storm, and the log-pose keeps swinging erratically." a frown creased her delicate brow. "I think you should make something simple for breakfast Sanji-kun, I'm going to bet that this storm will hit us in the next hour or so."

"Hai Nami-Swan, you know the weather's moods better than the weather itself." He skipped off to make breakfast.

_Unfortunately, I do… and I think this storm could be the worst we've experienced in the Grand Line so far._

Sanji's heart didn't feel as joyful as the actions he made, skipping away as if nothing was wrong, if Nami was willing to bet on something it was certain to happen.

"Oi Nami, this storm I heard you mention to Sanji is going to be bad isn't it?" Zoro asked startling her. She didn't know why but even though Zoro was the gruffest most emotionally restricted person, she'd ever met, she had to give him his due, he always perceived everyone's moods perfectly.

"Yes, I think it will be." she said sighing. "How are the wounds?" She asked eyeing him.

"You don't have to act concerned." he smiled "I'll pull my weight if… or rather when the storm hits." he followed the cook to the galley. Nami couldn't help but smile at the veiled compliment she'd just received from Zoro… so he trusted in her judgement. She was genuinely concerned for Zoro; the whole crew had agreed he was out of sorts the previous day allowing the marines to better him like that. She knew he'd seen Chopper and that he must be ill as well as wounded, she managed to interrogate that much out of the little furry doctor. Zoro didn't know how much the crew depended on him.

"She's sure it's going to be a bad one?" Sanji asked when Zoro had waltzed into the galley with the look on his face that meant trouble was brewing and he liked the thought of it. He nodded in reply. "Ah well I guess it will pass the day." He started to set out a breakfast of omelettes for the crew and as usual half of an animal for their insatiable captain. The cook stuck his head out of the door

"Oh Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your breakfast is ready," he sang "You too you lazy bastards!" he roared. Coming back into the galley Sanji put the last plate down and found himself face to face with the first mate when he turned around. A rough kiss was placed on his lips, "You know I'll be fulfilling that little proposition as soon as I'm better." Zoro said next to the cook's ear. He picked up his breakfast and left one shocked cook in the galley as it began to fill with the rest of the crew.

* * *

As the crew sleepily made their way into the galley, slightly confused at having a wake up call so early, Zoro sat on the deck eating his breakfast in the open. He couldn't decide why he felt a nagging feeling about the storm Nami had predicted. Nami had never said that the log-pose had wavered during any other storm, he wasn't an expert and didn't know much about navigation… but didn't that mean something was affecting the magnetism the log-pose used to guide their way? The way she had been when telling Sanji about the storm had unnerved him too, normally she was calm and collected, announcing a storm quite nonchalantly. He shrugged, it wasn't like him to ponder, see where luck takes you and take an opportunity if it comes your way, that was the way he liked to live. He'd do what was needed when the storm came, injured or not.

* * *

Nami told the crew about the storm. Franky bragged about how well the ship would cope, Usopp said he could handle anything the sea threw at him as he was the "Great Captain Usopp" (his legs were noticeably shaking under the table). Chopper began to worry, Brook went to pack up his violin properly so it wouldn't get damaged, Robin listened intently as always and Luffy got over excited.

"It's going to be a bad storm." Sanji stated making everyone look up at the cook, "Isn't it Nami-swan." he stood by her. She was grateful he'd managed to quieten the crew enough for her to explain, she wasn't in the mood for screaming this morning.

"Bad navigator-san?" Robin asked her chin resting delicately on her hand.

"The log-pose is being affected, that's never happened before, I have a feeling this could be one of the violent electrical storms I've heard about. They don't usually last long but they are extremely violent."

The crew stayed quiet for a moment, it was like their confidence had been evaporated. Then Luffy spoke, "It's a storm, we'll get through it we always do, I trust my Nakama." He smiled at all his crew, "Yosh! I'm going to wait for the storm." he jumped up from the table and bounced out onto the deck. somehow he always managed to lift flagging spirits.

* * *

It didn't take long for the storm to make itself known. The sky darkened to an oppressive purple and grey. The clouds seemed to press down on the Thousand Sunny. The wind picked up to a howling gale, tearing the words away from the crew as they shouted to each other making it difficult to hear anything that was said. The waves were like a thousand sea kings buffeting the ship from all directions. As if that wasn't enough to cope with the rain lashed down like thousands of knives, making visibility poor, but, the biggest problem was the lightning that flashed down frequently. Fork lightning was dangerous at the best of times but now it was like a thunder Kami was directing it all at the Thousand Sunny. They had already witnessed the lightning strike one of the mikan trees reducing it to cinders and splintered wood. It hit the deck and showered them with wood, Usopp and Franky were doing their best to patch up the hole it had created before water could fill the lower level. The crew were scurrying about the ship faster than ever before hoping Nami was right and that the storm wouldn't last long.

Before Franky and Usopp could finish patching the hole Chopper was swept up by a wave that crashed down onto the deck threatening to swamp them. He was thrown into Nami's legs toppling her and throwing them both into the hole and down into one of the storage rooms below.

Zoro had seen it all from his position by the rail and flung himself forwards. He pelted through the rain to Usopp's side and looked down into the hole. It was filling with the water thrown at them by the waves and lashed down from the clouds. Without another thought he made Usopp take his swords and dropped down. He hit the floor with a thud, the water not yet deep enough to make his landing easier. He heard Chopper spluttering but nothing from Nami.

"Oi Nami!" he shouted

"She's over here, I think she hit her head, she's out cold Zoro," Chopper said in a quivering voice. There was a creaking sound from the wooden crates stacked around them. This store room had the crates of cannon balls in it. They were shifting precariously thanks to the furore outside.

"We need to get out of here, the crates are shifting if one of them falls…" Zoro paused menacingly. "Can you help carry Nami out?" Chopper nodded and took her shoulder. They got to the door as a huge wave rocked the boat. The creaking became a crashing sound as the crates toppled one by one. Zoro tore the door open and shoved Nami and chopper towards it. He saw one of the crates threatening to crush little Chopper and he braced himself against it, using his back and shoulders to support it. The falling crate had them trapped. It had wedged against the door slamming it shut. A low and savage growl rumbled out of Zoro as he felt the bullet wound in his side tear. He couldn't put enough muscle behind the crate to lift it enough to open the door. The rising water was making it difficult to keep his footing.

"Zoro you're bleeding!" Chopper squeaked.

"It's ok Chopper, I'm fine." he saw a gap in the crates and had an idea, "Can you squeeze through the crates here? If you could climb them you could get help from Usopp and Franky." Chopper nodded and squirmed his way through. It was slippery because of the water and the little reindeer fell frequently, somewhere near the top of the toppled crates he fell badly. Although he hadn't injured himself he caused some of the crates to collapse further. Seeing them roll further and crash against each other he shouted for Zoro… no reply. He scurried as close to the top of the room as possible and screamed his little heart out. To his relief a long nose poked over the edge followed by a veil of blonde hair.

"Sanji, Usopp, we're stuck. The crates have collapsed and Nami is unconscious. Zoro is trying to hold back the crates so they don't fall on her, but, the doors jammed. Zoro's bleeding again too. Hurry and do something!!" the garbled words flying from his mouth at one hundred miles an hour. Sanji had turned and ran for the store rooms before it registered with Usopp what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Ouch! Poor Zoro ... this is turning out to be a bit of a cruelty to Zoro fic... :s Ah well he's a big boy and he'll get over it._**

**_Ch6 has the ZoSan moment you're waiting for! PLEASE keep reading this story its keeping me awake until the stupid hours every night!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_What a shitty day to wake up to_ Zoro thought. His legs were shaking slightly as the weight of the crates bore down on him. He heard more crashing and braced himself against the increasing weight, Chopper must have fallen and dislodged more crates._ I hope the little reindeer is ok…_ Nami began to stir, she sat up abruptly. Confused she took in the surroundings, her eyes finally resting on Zoro.

"What have you done now Zoro?!" she hissed her vision still clearing. Raising her hands from the water she was sat in.

"Nothing apart from stop you getting splattered on these boards," he stamped on the floor splashing water, "by these fucking crates," he nodded over his shoulder, "So don't give me attitude navigator." his voice tight and angry.

"Oh." she said finally taking in all the details. "Sorry. Zoro! You're bleeding badly." she went to stand up.

"Sit still if you make the crates shift I'm fucked if I can stop them falling now, it's only a bit of blood." he said looking down. He realised it was more than a little bit of blood, his shirt up to his chest on one side and his pant leg down to the knee was soaked in blood._ Huh, must have really messed up Choppers stitches._

The pitch and roll of the ship began to lessen, "Must be the storm coming to an end." Nami stated relieved. She could hear the thud of footsteps nearing the door, _thank Kami someone is here_, she thought looking at Zoro. He was really struggling to hold the weight of the crates, he was sweating and bleeding freely now.

"You ok in there?"

"Sanji-kun! We're ok but you need to hurry up, Zoro's bleeding. You cant barge the door, the crates are against the top of it and if you dislodge them Zoro and I will be crushed." Sanji heard the swordsman grumble something at Nami… probably that he was fine "it was only a bit of blood" he guessed. He studied the door. He could rip the panels out from the bottom, get Nami out, and brace the crates so that Zoro could get out. Usopp and Robin came down the corridor to help..

Sanji and Usopp made fast work of the panels between them. Nami ducked under the remainder of the door helped by Sanji, she seemed shaky, Chopper would want to examine her as soon as the storm had settled. Sanji peered under the door, Zoro stood there water running over him from the hole above, muscles straining as he struggled to keep his footing and hold the tremendous weight. When he moved back, Robin looked into the store room and used her devil fruit powers to hold the crates in place as Zoro got out. He was in a sorry state, covered in blood and sweating, clothes torn where the rough crates had snagged them. He staggered slightly and leant on the wall to catch his breath. Somehow even in that state Sanji found Zoro attractive in a raw powerful way.

"I'm letting go of the crates" Robin warned them. A second later and there was a thunderous rumbling as the crates fell. Cannon balls and water rolled out from the broken door down the corridor.

"Thanks Zoro." Nami said over her shoulder as Robin helped her up the stairs so the Navigator could see Chopper. He nodded still leaning heavily against the wall trying to get his breathing under control. He felt shaky and weak, he didn't trust himself to walk without stumbling. _I've lifted half a building before, taken more hits before… why do I feel like this now? I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world and I'm standing here on the verge of passing out after holding some crates back… how pathetic._ Zoro's vision refused to clear, it kept blurring and getting darker. Only his stubborn will not to be seen as weak was keeping him conscious.

One of the runaway cannon balls hit something further down the corridor, "I'm going to get the door fixed and find the stray cannon balls before we end up with a wrecked ship." Usopp grumbled, even with Franky the shipwright about Usopp still ended up fixing a lot of things, mainly due to their captains ability to destroy anything he looked at, never mind touched. The sharpshooter disappeared down the corridor muttering something about the great captain Usopp being the straw hats only hope of having a decent ship.

"Marimo, you need to see Chopper, come on." The cook went to support Zoro.

"I'm fine. I'll see Chopper in a minute. I don't need your help" he scowled blackly.

"Fine, you stubborn shit. You walk out of here onto the deck without any help and I'll believe you."

_Bastard, _"Fine." he pushed away from the wall. Concentrating on walking steadily, his first few steps were fine, then his vision darkened and he could feel his head swimming. He stumbled and grabbed for the wall, he'd misjudged how far away the wall was and he would have been on the floor if Sanji hadn't been there to catch him. He put the swordsman's arm over his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked gently "You're injured." the only part of Zoro's reply he managed to catch were the words "not weak" then the swordsman finally had to give in, he passed out and hung limply from Sanji. The cook shook his head. _Nobody on this ship would ever dare call you weak. Stubborn jack-ass, when will you realise you can depend on us and not be weak?_

* * *

Zoro woke up to bright sunlight streaming through a window… not what he had been expecting. One minute he's arguing with Sanji in the corridor, the next he's lay down looking out of the window. He turned his head and realised he was in the infirmary… again. _Oh great, I suppose I did pass out then. Bet that pervert cooks laughing now._ Zoro mulled over the possibility that Sanji would not want to be involved with someone as weak as him, passing out like a girl. He sat up immediately regretting it, his vision went blurry and there was a piercing ringing in his ears. His side felt like it was on fire. He felt cool hands support him and then push him back onto the bed by the chest. He thought he was going to throw up, he'd never felt this bad.

"Fucking hell," he groaned.

"You need to rest, just stay still for a change marimo. Chopper will be here after the crew have had their lunch to take a look at you. In the mean time just relax. You lost a lot of blood and you have a fever bad enough to knock out a sea king for a week according to the doctor."

Gingerly Zoro turned his head to face the voice, Sanji was sat beside his bed long legs crossed gracefully smoking a cigarette as always. A slight frown creased his brow as he looked at the swordsman. He looked like he was about to ask a question, then he shook his head.

"What?" Zoro asked slightly irritated it had to be Sanji sat staring at him.

"I was just wondering what makes you such a stubborn bastard. You don't have to be ashamed of the crew helping you out from time to time. You're so pig headed. What if I'd taken your word for it and wandered off leaving you in the corridor to pass out and bleed to death?"

"Fuck off ero-cook, I'm not weak, I can take care of myself. I could before I joined the straw hats and I can now." he huffed staring at the ceiling.

"Not a single member of this crew would call you weak EVER" Sanji said furiously, "When will you learn that you can rely on us without any of us thinking less of you?! To be honest it's quite offensive that you won't rely on us." his clear blue eyes burned into Zoro.

Zoro could rely on them, he'd known that from day one… he was so used to being on his own it was difficult for him to admit it and accept help gracefully. He'd spent his childhood alone until joining the dojo then he'd been left feeling desolate when Kuina had suddenly died. It was easier to stay slightly apart from other people, it didn't hurt as much when you lost them that way… at least that's the way he'd originally felt. Now he never wanted to leave or lose any of the straw hats, Sanji in particular for some reason. But these feelings about his crew and the cook made him feel anxious and uneasy. "I do know" he said quietly still refusing to look at Sanji, "I know I can rely on you all, but, I don't want to have to."

Sanji's face softened he knew it must be difficult for a loner like Zoro to get used to being in a crew full of people who relied on him and could be relied upon in return.

"Oi, you hungry?" the cook asked deciding to shift to a safer topic.

"Not really, could kill for a bottle of saké though." he sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You'd have to, Chopper has us under strict instruction not to let you touch any kind of alcohol, the medication your on is waaaaaaaay to strong. Apparently he had to dose you with double the amount to get any kind of effect. Seems your body matches your personality."

"How do you mean?" Zoro asked detecting a slight hint of sarcasm in Sanji's voice.

"The pig headed determination not to accept help." he knew he probably shouldn't tease Zoro while he was likely to be feeling quite fragile and defensive, but, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

_I should have been expecting that! _"You just can't help yourself can you cook." Zoro said. He sounded a little more good natured than Sanji had been expecting. "I shouldn't expect any less from you though should I?"

"I only speak the truth dear swordsman." Sanji grinned. His eyes twinkling at the swordsman playfully. "Did you do this on purpose so you wouldn't have to keep your proposition?" Zoro merely narrowed his eyes at the cook. "I'll take that as a no then." Zoro leaned over the edge of the bed and dragged Sanji out of the chair with one strong arm,

"Do I have to make it a promise?" he said his lips an inch away from Sanji's. The cook gulped at the sudden closeness and the strength of the swordsman, even on his sick bed he lifted Sanji as if he was nothing. He found himself lost in those dark predatory eyes. He was further surprised by a sudden rough kiss. When Zoro had finished Sanji was left gasping for air. Zoro chuckled and pushed him back into the chair. "Call it a promise." The look on Sanji's face made him laugh outright, the laughing made him cough painfully.

"Serves you right for taking advantage of someone worried about you and then laughing at them!" He reached over for a glass of water passing it to the swordsman. Zoro tried to drink it but ended up spilling it everywhere as he couldn't stop coughing long enough to drink it. Sanji poured him another glass and held it steady for him. Once Zoro had drank some and his coughing had subsided he said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it your face was a picture."

"I wasn't exactly expecting to be manhandled by a guy on his sickbed. Now lie back and shut up before you set yourself off again." Sanji put a hand on his chest to make him lie down. _Shitting hell! He really does have a high fever, he almost burns to the touch._ "Chopper will go mad at me if your in a state when he comes back, we've had to force him to leave to eat for the last two days."

"TWO DAYS?!? What the hell do you mean two days?"

"You've been out cold, or should I say hot, for the last two days."

"Oh wonderful. Now I feel even more bored than I was beginning to feel knowing that I've been doing nothing for longer." his jaw set and he stared at the ceiling.

"Don't go into one of your brooding sulks, I'm not here to watch you sulk marimo, now that your awake you could at least talk or something, Chopper and I have been more bored than you over the last couple of days. At least you weren't conscious to watch the clock hands move millimetre by millimetre."

"You were here too?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Err yeah," _Bollocks I wasn't supposed to say that, I don't want him thinking I'm too involved with him, knowing his macho meat headed ways he'll back the fuck off and stay there if he thinks I'm going to be like a clingy little girl_. "Chopper needed the rest and the rest of the crew was busy, don't forget most of my time is spent cooking or on watch so I'm not busy all day.

"Oh" he caught the note of disappointment in his own voice, _I was kind of hoping it'd be because you didn't mind spending the extra time around me… stop thinking like a sissy Zoro!! He'll think your turning into a needy little bitch_.

"You sound disappointed" Sanji grinned

_Shit, why did he have to pick up on it?_ The clicking of hooves drew their attention away from a potentially awkward conversation - much to Zoro's relief.

"Zoro!!" Chopper said dashing the last few steps to his bed, "Your awake!" he smiled from ear to ear, "I told Sanji you would be ok, he was so worried, and Luffy said…" Choppers voice faded into the background as Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji, who's cocky grin had suddenly disappeared. The cook was busily finding a cigarette in his shirt pocket in an attempt to avoid Zoro's gaze. The swordsman chuckled inwardly.

"… isn't that right Zoro?" Chopper said finally finishing his overexcited babbling.

"Yes Chopper." Zoro said cheerfully, Sanji looked up at his tone and blushed. _Ha! I knew it, worried about me eh?_

"Your to have bed rest for three days and your not to do anything strenuous for the week. I mean it Zoro, I'll tie you to the bed if I have to." he gave Zoro one of his very few serious looks and Zoro didn't argue, the little reindeer could be intimidating when he wanted to be. "I'll get the medication your on, so that I can explain what it is and how much your to have." he walked to the other side of the room.

"Perhaps you should see if Chopper is serious about the bed rest…" Sanji whispered

"Huh?"

"I think it's be a good idea if he tied you to the bed, I could get you back for worrying the crew in my own way." Sanji smirked brushing his lips against Zoro's ear. He felt the swordsman shiver at the touch. Still smirking he sat back before Chopper turned round and caught him teasing his patient.

"Just you wait." growled Zoro, again Sanji felt the weight of the swordsman's predatory gaze and shivered in anticipation, _what could he possibly be planning?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hmmmmmmmmmm What could Zoro have planned I wonder...?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well, thanks for the reviews! I decided to hurry up and write more (a lot more) so here are the next few chapters!! (I think this is the chapter you ZoSan fans have been waiting for...)_**

**_For those of you who are not big fans of YAOI you might want to skip to near the end of the chapter (search using ctrl+f for languidly and it'll take you to the "safe part" of the chapter._**

**_ZoSan fans - ENJOY! ;3_**

* * *

"I see you're in another one of your sparkling moods marimo." Sanji said, it had been two days since Zoro had woke up and he was clearly bored. So bored in fact he had taken to staring pointedly out of the window and watching everyone else go about their daily duties. His fever was more or less gone and his wound was healing well so he couldn't see why he had to continue the bed rest. He complained that he couldn't sleep because he'd not spent any of his energy like he would have while training, he whined because he couldn't drink to dull the boredom and he sulked constantly, but Chopper remained adamant that he stayed in bed. Today Zoro's mood seemed even darker than usual, since they had made it into a harbour early this morning and the crew would be leaving to visit the town. "Cheer up, today should be your last day of bed rest." Sanji said trying to brighten the thunder cloud that seemed to be hung over the swordsman's head. He got no reply. "Don't huff at me shitty swordsman." Still not even a twitch, "I know you're not sleeping Zoro, don't be so ignorant you bastard."

_Just a little longer._

"Oi!" Sanji took a long stride arriving at the side of Zoro's bed. He put a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

_Ha!_

Zoro whipped round grabbing Sanji's wrists and yanking him onto the bed. He rolled on top of him pinning him with his body weight. Deftly he tied Sanji's wrists to a piece of fabric he had passed from one side of the bed under the mattress and out of the other side. Taking the sheet with him Zoro wrapped it around his waist (since he'd been sleeping naked) and stood at the bedside, a triumphant grin on his face. "Still think it's a good idea to tie someone to a bed?"

"What the fuck marimo?! Stop pissing about, someone will see us!" Sanji all but shrieked.

Zoro leaned across Sanji to look out of the window, his body pressing across Sanji's thighs, "I don't think so, Nami, and Chopper have just left and the others went about half an hour ago… that means there is no one to come and untie you." His grin was verging on evil when he looked down into Sanji's furious blue eye. "Don't look at me like that cook, you shouldn't have put the idea into my head." For a minute Sanji struggled against the ties with no luck. "I think I'll go get some saké." Zoro said turning his back on the struggling cook and taking a step towards the door, "Unless you can think of anything better for me to do?"

Sanji stopped struggling at the tone of Zoro's voice, low, silky and very suggestive. He took in the sight before him, one bronzed muscular swordsman with a sheet wrapped around his waist tight against his hips, backside and well toned thighs. The new scar on his back was a thin pink line that ran across plains of muscle adding to the raw image the swordsman had. "Oh I can think of something better to do swordsman… but are you up to it?" _I just can't help but tease him._Zoro turned around looking at Sanji as if he was the mouse that the cat had just cornered. Sanji noticed that the sheet was also pulled tight against something much more interesting than Zoro's thighs…

"Oh I'm up to it cook," he said in a low predatory growl right next to Sanji's ear. The sound of Zoro's aggression edged voice went from Sanji's ear straight to his cock. The tight pants he'd taken to wearing in an attempt to attract Zoro's attention were now far to tight.

Zoro put a hand on Sanji's chest slowly bringing his fingers up to the collar button and tie. He made short work of the tie and buttons confining his new plaything, pushing the shirt open and kissing the blonde's chest lightly. He nibbled at the cooks jaw line and then blazed a trail of hot kisses from his neck right down to Sanji's belt, he could feel the cook tense slightly as he neared his crotch. Zoro ran his hand up the inside of the cooks long thighs gently passing his hand over the impressive bulge in those tight pants, the cook quivered and took a sharp breath. Zoro was going to enjoy this. He circled the cooks nipples and continued to kiss and nip across the cooks belt line allowing his arm to occasionally brush over Sanji's straining pants.

The cook was becoming more and more desperate to feel more of the swordsman. His touch was like searing flames on his skin. Every touch was a teasing promise of more to come, but for Sanji it couldn't come quick enough. His mouth was suddenly claimed by the first mate in a rough and desperate kiss. He groaned into the swordsman's mouth as he felt his belt loosened and his pants undone. Still Zoro teased running his hands all over the cooks body but never touching right where Sanji wanted his strong hands, always passing closer and closer, but not fast enough for the cook. He wanted Zoro now.

Teasing the cook wasn't just torture for the blonde, Zoro was torturing himself too. For the last few days Sanji had taken to wearing pants so tight they could have been his skin. He'd watched those long sexy legs carry the cook from one end of Zoro's small room to the other, not wanting the cook to leave but wishing he would so that he could get another glimpse of the fine ass he was becoming rather obsessed with. He couldn't wait to see what the cook looked like without all his fussy clothes on. He quickly removed the cooks pants, to Zoro's surprise the cook was wearing nothing underneath, he'd always imagined him to be the silk boxers type. There lay the cook naked but for the shirt hanging from his arms, and Zoro liked what he saw greatly. He drank in the sight.

Sanji loved the look in Zoro's eyes being directed at him, a look between lust and admiration. He stretched leisurely, "Are you just going to stand there? Is there a DO NOT TOUCH sign I haven't noticed over my head?" he smirked playfully twisting his head this way and that searching for the "sign". The swordsman's eyes narrowed further, like a cat he sprang onto the bed, his hands either side of Sanji's head, face just an inch away from Sanji's.

"You couldn't stop me even if there was a sign, could you cook?" The answer was muffled as Zoro began another assault on Sanji's mouth. Slowly he lowered himself on top of Sanji, both breaking the kiss to gasp sharply as their straining members brushed against each other, only the thin fabric of the sheet wrapped around Zoro separating them. Leaning on one elbow Zoro used his other hand to explore the toned chest and stomach of the cook, stopping to tease a nipple and smiling as the cook groaned. He kissed his neck biting gently. Sanji wrapped his legs around the Swordsman's waist pulling him down and rocking his hips to meet the swordsman. The contours of their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. "Take the sheet off." Sanji said his voice rough with lust.

"No" Zoro said moving down Sanji's chest. He lightly kissed a line to the cooks belly button. "That's not very… oh god" Sanji stopped sharply as he felt Zoro's strong hand wrap around his throbbing cock. He squeezed. Looking up he saw the cook had thrown his head back, with each movement of his hand the cooks breathing became shallower, "Thought that might shut you up." he smirked. If there was going to be a sassy come back from the cook he never managed to make it because he found himself surrounded by Zoro's mouth. His lips formed a tight seal around the blonde's hard flesh, tongue teasing the tip before he plunged his head down taking Sanji all the way down his throat. Sanji quickly decided that Santouryu was definitely a good idea when it caused a lack of the gag reflex, he'd never felt anything like it. Zoro's skilled mouth was working him into a frenzy, he tried not to buck his hips, he didn't want to choke the swordsman, to his relief he found Zoro was holding him down so he didn't have to worry about that. He could just enjoy it. He looked down to see Zoro's head bobbing up and down steadily, the sight nearly pushed him over the edge, "Oh god.. Zoro."

Hearing his name come from the cooks lips, his voice coloured with desire was music to the swordsman's ears. He was glad the cook was enjoying this, he was using every trick he knew. As the cook got closer the swordsman was determined to taste him, he brushed a finger past Sanji's entrance, he felt the cook try to buck wildly and groaned at the thought of burying himself in that gorgeous ass. The moan made his throat vibrate around Sanji adding to the sensation. Again he teased with his fingers increasing the pressure of his lips and swirling his tongue around the huge cock in his mouth. He felt the cook tense, a strangled call of his name the only warning he had before the cook released into his mouth. Stars exploded in Sanji's vision as the white hot heat in the pit of his stomach and groin released. He shuddered with the intensity of his orgasm. He managed to look down to see Zoro swallow every drop greedily, he licked his lips as he made eye contact with the cook. Sanji thought it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

The swordsman crawled back up the long lithe body beneath him, coming to rest between the cooks legs. His erection was painfully restricted in the sheet he wore. He hissed quietly as he felt Sanji's legs pull him close again, the wonderful friction of Sanji's hardening cock against his once again. He kissed the cook deeply, the cook taking control of it this time, nipping gently at the swordsman's bottom lip. He could taste himself mixed with the taste he knew as Zoro. He strained his arms against the ties, he wanted to run his hands through the swordsman's short hair, to feel the muscles like steel under silk. "Untie me marimo." he said gruffly. Zoro looked down at him his dark eyes even darker with desire. He fumbled with the knots at Sanji's wrist, although they weren't tight Zoro's hands were made clumsy by the unbelievable lust he felt. Loosing his temper he got off the bed and pulled the fabric from underneath the mattress. Sanji watched as he tore it, the muscles in the swordsman's arms tensing beautifully, he suddenly had the image of Zoro tearing through his clothes like that and found it appealing in a brute force kind of way. Sanji dragged him back on top of him, he found he liked the weight of the swordsman on top of him.

Zoro found himself robbed of the sheet as soon as Sanji's hands were free and able. Nothing separated their bodies now and it made the friction between them so much sweeter. Sanji ran his hands all over every part of the swordsman he could reach, he wanted to feel very inch of him and more. He put a hand between them and grasped the first mates impressive length, he felt Zoro thrust into his hand. He began to stroke the swordsman slowly, teasing him. They kissed frantically their minds no longer controlling their actions. His head by Sanji's ear Zoro growled "I want to fuck you cook." the intensity of his voice sending a pleasurable shiver down the blonde's spine.

"Do it then." he replied huskily. He felt Zoro reach under the pillow. He took out the oil Chopper had been using to stop the edges of his scar splitting and coated his fingers in it. He put the oil on the windowsill and bent to kiss Sanji. He slid his hand between Sanji's legs, pulled back and looked down into Sanji's eyes as if waiting for permission. Sanji gave an almost imperceptible nod and Zoro slowly pressed one finger in, he felt Sanji tense as he moved his finger searching for the spot that would drive him wild, he brushed gently and Sanji began to relax. Sanji writhed as Zoro's finger brushed against the perfect spot, the swordsman slid another finger in finding the sight of Sanji beneath him almost too much. He was desperate to take him, but he wouldn't hurt him no matter how much he wanted him. Sanji was only aware of two things, the pleasure the swordsman was giving him and the glazed lustful look levelled on him. He clenched his fists in the sheets as Zoro added a third finger preparing him, although he loved the feel of what Zoro was doing he was eager for something else to fill him.

"Fuck me" he said his voice a breathless growl.

"I don't want to hurt you." Zoro managed to choke out, the effort of not pounding the cook into the floor through the bed was killing him. Sanji reached for the oil and poured some into his hand. He reached down and began to slick Zoro's member with it,

"If you don't do it soon, I'll do it for you." Zoro had thrown his head back, the feel of his neglected cock in a vice like grip was overwhelming. Then the hand was gone, a wanton cook beneath him waiting for him. He took a deep breath.

He positioned himself and looked the blonde in the eyes.

"Say it again." said Zoro, the blonde leaned forward pulling Zoro's head against his,

"I said, Fuck me" he whispered.

Zoro pressed forward gently into the tight ring of muscle. They gasped together. Sanji was so unbelievably tight it almost hurt, the sensation was making Zoro dizzy and he was using all of his iron will not to just ram into the cook, he needed time to adjust or he'd hurt him. Sanji hissed as he was filled by Zoro, he'd never imagined he'd be so big, he felt like he was going to be split in two until Zoro stopped and allowed him to relax a little, then all the pain was forgotten as Zoro began to move inside him. The cook clutched at the strong arms either side of him grasping tightly, his nails digging into the swordsman's flesh. He couldn't take his eyes of Zoro's face, the intensity of the look in his eyes as he slowly moved in and out of him. Sanji curled his legs around Zoro's waist tighter changing the angle slightly and making them both see stars as Zoro could thrust even deeper, hitting that perfect spot with every thrust. He could tell Zoro was holding back, _cant have that now can we!_"Fuck me harder marimo."

The sound of those four words was just what Zoro wanted to hear, he knew Sanji was strong and could probably take his full force but at the same time he didn't want to risk hurting him. Now he had permission though. He pulled almost all the way out and paused. Sanji was about to give a cutting comment when he thrust his hips forward…hard. He did it again, and again, the look on the squirming blonde's face telling him he loved every second of it. Ragged groans were issuing from the usually sassy mouth of the cook and Zoro loved being the cause. The tight ass, toned to perfection body, filthy mouth, crystal blue eyes peering from underneath a veil of blonde and the flushed face were making it hard for Zoro to keep himself under control, he wanted to make this last but with every second the heat he was surrounded by increased, Sanji tightened around him.

He reached between them and took Sanji's hardened flesh in his hand, stroking steadily in time with his thrusts. The cook threw his head back and cried out. That cry was what pushed Zoro past the point of control, thrusting faster, harder. They found a desperate rhythm, bodies coming together with bruising force. Their eyes locked as they groaned loudly, Zoro squeezed and stroked faster tipping Sanji over the edge once more, his hot seed spilling over Zoro's hand onto their stomachs. Sanji's eyes glazed as he was rocked by the force of his climax, his already unbearably tight muscles clenching around the first mate, that and the vision of Sanji cumming hard all over him, head thrown back in ecstasy, back arched and lightly muscled body glistening beneath a light sheen of sweat made Zoro follow him close behind. With one last thrust Zoro shuddered, the waves of orgasm robbing him of the ability to speak but one word, "Sanji!"

The cook looked up at the sound of his name torn from Zoro's lips, his eyes half closed, muscles tensing and shuddering as he filled him. The sight would be burned into his memory, and he didn't mind at all. Zoro, with the last of his strength, draped himself over Sanji carefully. Their hearts beating wildly and their breathing ragged they lay there together until they had recovered.

"Just for once cook, your idea was a good one." Zoro said drowsily earning him self a cuff around the head.

"You just wait marimo, I'll get you back." he replied stretching languidly beneath the first mate, "Pass me my smokes will you?" Zoro reached down to Sanji's discarded pants and retrieved the cigarettes resuming his lounging upon the cook. He heard Sanji strike the match and draw a deep breath, breathing out a cloud of smoke. His eyes were getting heavy and he was finding it hard to stay awake, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. Something had been bothering him recently and since Sanji had insisted he could rely on the crew he thought now would be as good a time as any to bring it up.

"Do you miss the Baratie?" he felt Sanji lift his head to look at him in mild surprise.

"On the odd occasion yeah, I guess I do… what made you ask?"

"I recognise this town that's all, it means we're getting nearer to my home island, I've just been thinking about it recently that's all." Sanji could detect a hint of uncertainty in Zoro's voice.

"Isn't it a good thing? You'll be able to see old friends, maybe your sensei even." he felt Zoro tense slightly.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad, I just hadn't planned on returning until I could visit Kuina's grave and tell her I'd done it… also there are people there who would be pissed if I suddenly turn up again, it could mean trouble."

"Trouble?" Sanji snorted, "Come on, we could handle it, it's not like we've never fought before."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Something in Zoro's voice told Sanji the swordsman wasn't telling the whole story but he didn't ask for anymore details as he felt the first mate begin to relax and doze. He waited until Zoro was sound asleep and then carefully climbed out of the bed. It wouldn't be that long until Luffy caused trouble in the town and had the rest of the crew fleeing an angry mob, marines or anything else Luffy could offend. He got rid of Zoro's makeshift restraints now in tatters at the side of the bed and straightened the room up.

Down in the galley preparing drinks and desserts for the evening meal Sanji mulled over the swordsman's unusual attitude towards his home island. The more he thought about it the more he realised that he didn't actually know very much about Zoro. Only that he didn't enjoy sweet foods, had an insatiable thirst for saké and never seemed to get drunk, he was determined to beat Mihawk to the point of being comfortable with meeting his death in the process of getting to that duel and that he was the only person known to use the Santouryuu. Nothing personal … apart from his weakness for a certain blonde cook.

When Zoro had said there could be trouble Sanji immediately thought of the numerous bar brawls Luffy and Zoro had got the crew into, but now on more thorough consideration Zoro usually referred to things like that as bothersome or a nuisance never trouble… What did Zoro really mean? _Huh, I'm thinking too much about this_. He smirked to himself, it wasn't like him to think over things the marimo had said… but then again he hadn't known the meat-head had been interested in him, staying aloof and trying not to care what he'd said were his anti-marimo-heartbreak-defences.

He decided to make discreet enquiries about the islands nearby, Nami and Robin would probably be able to tell him something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Zoro you tease!!_**

**_Could there be more to what Zoro has just said? See what it is when Sanji digs deeper in Ch7!!_**

**R/R Pleeeeeease (makes me more likely to undress a certain cook and swordsman in future chapters...)**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro woke a few hours later feeling much more relaxed than he had been over the last three days. He smiled briefly when he remembered why. The smile didn't last long, he realised what he'd said in his half sleep state… _Why did I mention my home island? I could have kept my mouth shut, pretended like I didn't know where I was, play on the hopelessness of my sense of direction… Why didn't I??? _He decided not to worry about it too much, it wasn't like Sanji had questioned it much anyway. He'd be too busy swooning over the girls and cooking and would probably forget about what he'd said. Zoro sighed and lay back for more of his nap while he was still pleasantly tired.

* * *

"Why do you ask Sanji-kun?" Robin enquired upon hearing the cook quiz Nami on the surrounding islands and their reputations.

"N-no reason Robin-chwaaan," for some reason he didn't want to tell the ladies what Zoro had said, "I was just wondering if there would be anywhere with wonderful new ingredients for me to cook for the two most beautiful seafaring angels in all the Grand Line." he sang. The women of the crew were not convinced by Sanji's answer, something in his voice and the lack of the heart shaped eye were the give away. Nami answered his questions as best she could. She knew that the only island they would be able to get supplies from was one renowned for its strict dojo's and the raising of warriors, the rest of the islands were either swamp ridden and uninhabited or too far out of their way.

"Warriors? Sugoi!" shouted Luffy, "Tell Zoro, that might cheer him up!" as the captain rushed out of the door to tell his first mate a seemingly desperate leg barred his way.

"Don't!… Don't tell Zoro yet, he's still recovering." Sanji frantically searched his brain for an excuse, he didn't think the swordsman would appreciate him snooping around, "You know he'll start training or do something stupid and Chopper will spend all day running up and down the ship going mental about the damage he'll be doing himself. The stupid marimo will hear the word warrior and go into training overdrive, to save Chopper the worry we should only tell him on the day we arrive." Sanji held his breath in the hope that Luffy would see sense, but, not that Sanji was covering the truth with his quickly fabricated dig at Zoro's knack for training against doctors orders. The thought seemed to filter through a couple of seconds later and Luffy smiled and nodded, "Ok, we'll tell him it's a mystery island then." seeming pleased with his idea Luffy strode off towards the figure head to take his usual seat.

Nami and Robin shared a look, "Are you sure that's the only reason you were asking about the area we're sailing into?" Robin asked, one finely manicured eyebrow raised.

"Hai, Robin-chwan, what other reason could there be?" he swooned "To cook delights for the feminine beauties who grace the ship, and make my life that much sweeter, is the only reason I have for being interested in anything other than yourselves." He floated past hoping that he sounded much more sincere than he felt. The ladies shrugged and went back to making the list of the things they wanted to buy at the next island.

* * *

Later that evening Sanji was preparing the main meal in the galley, his mind was wandering between what Zoro had said about his home village and what they had been getting up to minutes before.

"Any chance of some saké?" a silky low voice asked from the table behind him. Sanji jumped as if he'd been burned, "Shit! Don't do that to me dick head." he blurted in shock, then realising that Zoro was sat at the table and not in the sick bed he smiled.

"Chopper finally let you out then?"

"Not exactly, but it is pretty much the end of the third day and I was bored as hell… nobody to keep me occupied." smirked the swordsman.

Sanji blushed for a second before recovering his usual cocky façade. Secretly Zoro found the fact that the cook blushed quite endearing… but since this was not a manly thing to admit Sanji would definitely never find out.

"Chopper will have a fit when he finds you in here creeping for booze."

"I'm not creeping, I asked." he shifted his weight gingerly, the wound was still uncomfortable. "It's not like I'm training, I'm just sitting here."

"Yeah well don't blame me when you get a medical mauling."

"Shut up."

"Make me marimo."

For someone still recovering the first mate moved fast, before the words had finished leaving Sanji's mouth Zoro had pinned him to the counter and claimed his mouth in a rushed bruising kiss. Zoro pulled away slightly breathless, "Don't tempt me." he growled his voice laced with lust. He could hear heavy footsteps on the deck above and regretfully sat back at the table just as Brook sauntered into the galley.

"Cooking up a storm cook-san?" Brook asked passing him to get some milk.

"What?"

"Your flushed, must be hot working over those boiling pans."

"Err yeah, you could say that."

Zoro sniggered behind him drawing Brook's attention, "Ah swordsman-san! Out of Choppers sick room I see, Feeling better?"

"Nnn" Zoro mumbled standing and heading for the wine rack.

"Oi, one shithead, or Chopper really will maul you, probably followed by me and then I'll be forced to kick your ass."

"Try it curly brow."

"Ah, it seems no permanent harm came to our first mate. I'd roll my eyes… except I don't have any… Skele-joke!!!!" Brook left the galley and the two men glaring at each other.

Zoro sat on the couch by the table and opened the bottle. He took a long pull at the saké he'd been craving for days and let out an appreciative sigh.

"You sound like you needed that…" Sanji commented turning back to his pans.

"Mmnn" he heard Zoro take another long pull at the saké bottle. He was expecting the first mate to leave, when he didn't Sanji decided he would question him a little further on his home island - if he got pissy he'd stop, simple as that.

"That wouldn't be because of where we're headed would it?" he kept his back turned to the swordsman, but he could still sense him staring at the back of his head.

"Look, what I said before, just ignore me… I was half asleep." _Dammit I was sure he'd forget about it._

"It didn't sound like sleep caused mumblings to me marimo, but, if you don't wanna tell me fine. Zoro got up from the table and the galley door clicked shut. _Guess he didn't want to tell me after all_, Sanji sighed. He jumped at the sound of someone sitting at the counter where he was working, looking up he found Zoro had closed the door for privacy and was now looking a bit sheepish.

"If something has you bothered about that island you should tell Nami, it's not like you to get like this. Usually you mention trouble and get all over excited because you might be able to bloody someone up."

"I can't tell her "something" is bothering me about the island, besides I know for a fact there are very few islands around here we will be able to get supplies from, most of them are deserted."

"Ah….ok… well mention it to Luffy then, he'll decide what we do, whether it be a small party of us go to the town or whether he decides its safer for us to eek out the supplies. I know he usually gets as over excited as you when it comes to a fight, but, he respects your opinion as First Mate and he'd hear you out."

"I'm not even certain that those people will still be there… that and the fact I know Chopper needs to re-stock… it seems my medicine uses a lot of what he has stored…" Zoro grimaced, Sanji knew he definitely didn't relish the sweet tasting medicine Chopper had made for him.

"…ok, well how about you tell me what's got you desperate for saké, one of the crew should know something about this just in case something was to happen."

Zoro ran a hand irritably through his short green hair "ok…" Zoro took a deep breath and drank a little more saké.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Yep, you guessed it - it's time for Zoro to share a little with our favourite cook! Ch8 reveals all. I'm nearly finished writing it so it shouldn't be too long until I upload it._**

**_Fingers crossed you like the story so far and will like the story to come (this is turning out to be longer than i thought!)_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Before I was a pirate hunter I trained at a dojo that was renowned for the unique sword skills its graduates were allowed to perfect. Rather than sensei sticking rigidly to tradition he allowed each one of us to develop our own style using the basics he taught as a foundation.

At that dojo his daughter was the strongest student there, he showed her no favouritism, he didn't teach her more than us - she was strongest because she worked for it. When I joined I was determined to beat her, but no matter how hard I tried one sword, three swords, a million swords! I just couldn't beat her. One night we duelled with real swords away from the dojo and after being beaten again, rather than tease me she became depressed. She knew that because of the strict traditions of the island soon she would be forced to stop learning sword skills and made to "become a proper woman" as the head of the village used to say. After fighting so hard all her work would go to waste and she would become weaker.

That night we made a promise based on neither of us shirking our training, that no matter what we would become stronger and one day one of us would be the strongest sword fighter in the world.

I dreamed of beating all the opposition and the final deciding fight being between me and Kuina… but a few weeks later Kuina died." Zoro paused for a moment and Sanji could see it still hurt the stoic swordsman deeply to talk about this.

"They said she had been cleaning her sword and went to put it away. It was in one of the lower rooms of the dojo and there were a really steep set of spiral stone stairs leading to it. The elders and mothers of the children who lived at or near the dojo always yelled at us for racing up and down the steps but as kids we never listened. She fell near the top of the stairs and when one of the other kids found her she was badly hurt at the bottom.

I was out training and knew nothing about it, apparently the doctor tried everything but she had broken her back and badly injured her head… she didn't make it. My friends came to tell me about it later that day when they finally found me miles away from the dojo.

I don't really remember the funeral, just that it was raining and colder than it had ever been on the island. I eventually begged sensei for Kuina's sword." Zoro subconsciously caressed the white hilt of Wadou Ichimonji while he was speaking.

"I told him of our promise and he left the sword in my care." Zoro's voice cracked slightly and he took another long drink of the saké.

"Roughly two weeks after I had been given the sword I had been sent into town to bring supplies up to the dojo from the port. I had heard rumour of a strict dojo opening a few months earlier, they were big on tradition and ancient techniques that had fallen out of use, because of that they hated our dojo with a passion. They said that the techniques sensei was allowing us to develop were a "perversion" of the purer arts they were teaching. A few of the younger students had been bullied by the younger students from the new dojo… but I thought nothing of it, there is always competition between rival dojo's you just get on with it." another large gulp of saké.

"When I got to the port one of our youngest students was in a heap on the floor with bad lacerations all over his body, he was a real mess, but nobody was helping him, they all just cowered away from the older boy and his friends stood over him and laughed. I knew it was going to be the boys from the new dojo and sensei had told us to steer clear of them but this was different. They had really hurt him, they had made such a mess of his hands and arms that even I knew he'd no longer be able to hold a sword properly." Sanji shuddered at the thought, his hands were his life, to lose them would be….

"I lost it and jumped in without sizing up the opponent first. For the first time since Kuina I lost a fight… badly." Zoro's eyes were hard and he swallowed back tears draining the remainder of the bottle.

"Not only did I end up out of commission for weeks but that young boy died… with no one left to run back to the dojo for help because I'd been too stupid to think first rather than act, that boy lost his dream and his life all in one go. The only thing I could remember about that fight was an adult coming to move the rival students away, he'd spat on the boys body and in my face laughing all the time. He said he'd be surprised if sensei's dojo would stay open after the "tragic" loss of his only daughter and two students." Zoro breathed deeply for a few seconds, the rage he'd felt all those years ago coming back with full force he gripped the saké bottle shattering it, not even feeling the shards of glass bite into his palm. He cursed loudly as Sanji took his hand and pulled him over to the sink to clean the cuts. When Sanji had finished he sat Zoro at the table and began to dress his hand.

"Go on." Sanji quietly encouraged the swordsman.

"It took weeks for me to recover and sensei lost all his students apart from the really dedicated ones. Parents were pulling their kids out by the dozen and enrolling them with the new dojo due to pressure from the village elder and the new dojo master. I went back to training as hard as I could staying away from most of the people I knew. I was ashamed of letting that boy die, but even more so I was angry. The anger I felt, I couldn't contain and I'd take it out on people left right and center… in the end only sensei understood I think… I had told him about what the adult from the fight had said and I saw him tense, he said that I had proved them wrong by living - it wasn't two students but one. Although he said nothing more about it I believed that he had come to the same conclusion as I had. I could see it in his eyes. Kuina hadn't died by accident. She'd raced up and down the stairs thousands of times and never once stumbled, she wasn't a clumsy person. If I was to describe her injuries to Chopper I know he'd say the head injury couldn't have been sustained in the kind of fall she'd had - I asked every doctor I came across on my travels and got the same answer - she must have been hit by someone causing her to fall.

After two years I had mastered the Santouryu style I had been developing, no one in the dojo could master it or beat me using their own techniques. Around the same time the village elder announced that there would be a tournament between the dojo's of the island, the winning dojo becoming the style and teachings that the rest of the dojo's would then follow.

Sensei had already heard that most of the dojo's around the island had caved under the pressure of the elder and our rival dojo and were all beginning to convert to the "traditional" sword art. This was just their way of eliminating any of the opposition still brave enough to stand up to them.

While sensei had advised none of us to enter and to just agree to accepting the traditional teaching continuing our technique development in secrecy he couldn't force any of us to obey him as we had all already come of age and could do as we pleased.

Three others and I entered the tournament. We trained hard making sure we were ready to uphold sensei's pride and the dojo name… wrongly we presumed that they would fight with pride in the way of bushido being as traditional as they were… we were wrong.

Two of them were crushed in the qualifying rounds by underhanded tactics, a boy called Naga and I made it to the semi finals. We had already seen the way our rivals fought. Pushing their opponent into the crowd where one of their fellow dojo members were conveniently standing giving the opponent sneaky stabs to the back n the gaps to the padding we were issued, drugging them, going for the ankles to weaken their stance. They were out to win and if they couldn't win they would kill.

Naga had his Achilles tendon slashed when he was forced back into the crowd. He tried to continue, but with only one good leg he didn't stand a chance. It was obvious that the referee should have stopped the fight but he'd been paid to look the other way. He let the bastard maul Naga to within an inch of his life.

I then faced Naga's opponent in the quarter finals only to find it was the same bastard who had killed that young boy years before. He was extremely good with the Katana and kodachi. I had watched him through all of his fights and knew he used the kodachi - a shorter blade to create a solid defence drawing the opponent in as close as possible before attacking with the full length katana. Doing this most of his opponents were unable to block the longer reach of the katana after having got caught up on breaking the kodachi's defence. I knew if I could force him to defend with the katana I'd find an opening. I never got the chance to try it though. While I slept, the night before my fight I was drugged and could barely stand let alone fight the next day."

"So he didn't want to fight you?" Sanji asked

"Oh no, nothing like that. He knew I would be forced to forfeit. He wanted me to be shamed in front of all the spectators and he got his wish." Zoro was shaking with anger.

"To make it that much more shameful, not only was our dojo renounced meaning that we could only take on students refused by all the other dojo's as no-hopers he spread the rumour that I had faked the drugging, that I was too afraid to fight after what had happened to Naga. I was completely disgraced by everyone other than the few supporters of our dojo.

Sanji was disgusted. _How could someone do that? Zoro would __**never**__ back out of a fight._

After another year of training I went out to sea as a bounty hunter to find more challenging opponents because "Zoro the Disgraced" was not allowed to challenge true warriors. I was also making it more dangerous for my sensei by staying, on more than one occasion they had tried to get into the dojo to destroy it, every time I beat them down but one night they stood over sensei as he slept, a knife over his throat threatening that they would kill him and anyone else who associated with me if I didn't leave." he looked up at Sanji. "I told sensei it was because I wanted to see the world, find better opponents and keep my promise… I couldn't tell him about the threat." He paused and stared Sanji right in the eye.

"I didn't leave because I couldn't win, I didn't leave because I was scared."

"I know…" Sanji said quietly. He had no idea that Zoro had been through anything like that. No wonder he had problems with people being close to him. "Did you ever encounter one of those bastards again?"

"Yeah, once a couple of months before Luffy recruited me. I found out that the traditional arts they had been teaching were not "traditional" but Forbidden. Centuries ago there were a sect of swordsmen who had developed techniques that gave them immense power and speed. They were called the Blood Techniques. It was nothing to do with it being a race thing passed on generation to generation as blood kin or anything like that. It was called that because they _used_ your blood. I couldn't compete with him - again I lost and again he almost killed me. It was only because of the kindness of an old couple who lived nearby that I survived, they spent a month tending to my wounds in the hopes I'd come round. A month wasted, all because of a dark magic using swordsman. I refuse to accept them as true swordsmen." Zoro slammed his fist into the table.

"How long ago was all this?" Sanji asked

"Almost three years now." Zoro slumped back in his seat taking a deep breath.

"So is it likely tha..?"

"Zoro!!! I didn't tell you it was ok to leave the infirmary! I can smell saké!! I told you not to drink!"

"Sorry Chopper I let him have half a cup of saké to celebrate him being out of bed. I know that because he's had such a good doctor tending to him that he'll be well now… I got carried away, sorry."

Chopper looked up at Sanji eyes glazing, wiggling and tapping his hooves together, "I don't need your compliments ass hole!" a little more coddling from Sanji and Chopper forgave Zoro making him choke down his medicine.

Hearing the commotion the rest of the crew came into the galley and all began a noisy celebration of Zoro being out of the infirmary. For the first time Sanji just wanted his galley empty but for one green haired swordsman. He served the food quickly without much fuss over the girls. He wanted to know the answer to his next question. Zoro was last to be served and as Sanji leant over him Zoro whispered in his ear, the rest of the crew too intent on celebrating to notice,

"I'm going to take watch tonight. See you up there?"

"Ok." he said simply putting another large spoonful of curry on Zoro's plate.

"Oi Sanji!! Why does Zoro get more? I'm starving!" the captain whined from the other end of the table already working on stuffing his face with his own food and other peoples.

"He just got out of the infirmary, he's only been eating soup Luffy."

"Just soup?? Give him more!" Luffy's attention was then drawn away because Usopp had slapped a rubbery wandering hand from his plate.

Zoro gave Sanji a rare half smile and began to eat with enthusiasm. For once he agreed with Luffy about food, soup just didn't do it for him. The meal was noisy as always but it was a lot happier an atmosphere tonight thanks to Zoro's recovery. Everyone ate and drank their fill. Except Zoro … Chopper made sure the swordsman didn't drink any more saké, for once Zoro only put up a token resistance because all he really wanted was to get on watch to find out what Sanji's question was.

Eventually the straw hats began to go their separate ways. Usopp was about to leave the galley for his watch when Zoro rested a hand on his shoulder,

"I'll take watch tonight, I've been sitting around doing nothing for long enough now."

"Zoro your not supposed to be doing anything!" Chopper sounded exasperated.

"C'mon Chopper, it's not like I'll be doing anything strenuous I'll just be on watch that's all. Take my weights out of the crows nest if you like. You've lectured me enough on how much I need to make sure I rest this time around."

Chopper eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't like Zoro to give up his training even when he'd been injured.

"Doctor-san, it would seem you have finally got through to the swordsman so shall we not trust him and go to bed, it is late after all." she stretched delicately as Chopper stifled a yawn.

"Ok, but if I find out he's been training I'm pouring _**all**_ the saké we have over the side of the ship." With that Chopper plodded off to bed followed by Robin and a very grateful marks man.

"I'm glad you're better Zoro." Luffy grinned as he left.

Nami left the galley at the same time as Zoro, "err.. Zoro?" she said standing slightly behind him.

"Hmm?" he turned to look over his shoulder.

"I've been meaning to say thanks for the other day…" she said awkwardly.

"You don't have to, it's what nakama do isn't it?" he shrugged earning a grateful smile from Nami as she left him on the deck alone.

The night was clear and the air was cool and fresh. He took a deep breath. Now that he'd voiced his worry over going back to his home island, he actually felt a little better, almost relieved. If he'd read Sanji's reaction correctly he had been wrong to feel stupid for worrying, to have someone understand his feelings was a strange but kind of nice experience. Usually he didn't share enough for people to be able to do that.

He slowly climbed up to the crows nest pondering what Sanji's unfinished question was. Sitting on the couch he waited for the cook to kick Franky and Brook out of the galley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_oooooo conspiracy theory or what?! Next chapter on it's way soon._**

**_Let me know what you're thinking of this :) (oh...and there is more ZoSan nudity on the way!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_ok, wow, i'm actually shocked so many people are reading this!! *stupidly HUGE grin on face*_**

**_I'm glad people are enjoying this and Thanks for my reviews. I'll put this chapter up now and hopefully before i go to bed tonight the nest bit of ZoSan nudity should also be ready for uploading. Enjoy XD_**

* * *

"Aren't you going to bed?" Sanji asked a little put out that Franky and Brook were not showing signs of leaving.

"What's the rush cook-bro?" ask Franky pushing his sunglasses up to look at the blonde.

"Look, if I leave now you'll leave your mess for me to deal with in the morning. I end up being last to bed and first up. I'm tired and want my bed so hurry up… or are you both washing up?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Franky and Brook exchanged a look, gulped down the last of their drinks, handed Sanji the pots and left quickly. Sanji rolled his eyes, the mention of washing up ALWAYS cleared the room… apart from Zoro… This set Sanji thinking about just how long the swordsman may have been interested in him.

* * *

When Sanji finally climbed into the crows nest he was met by an amused swordsman.

"What?" he asked seeing that rare smile on Zoro's face.

"Let me guess, you threatened them with the washing up?" he chuckled knowingly.

"It's a guaranteed room clearer." Sanji shrugged, "Never got rid of you though…"

Zoro looked shocked for a second and then scratched the back of his head, "I guess it didn't."

Sanji couldn't help but smile as he sat down beside the swordsman. "You know, I think today was our first proper conversation."

"Yeah… I'm more an actions over words kinda guy. It's easier to keep things to myself than it is to share them. Just the way I grew up I guess." Zoro stretched and yawned. "That reminds me, you were asking me something when we were interrupted earlier." he looked at the cook expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask if you thought those bastards would still be around after three years."

"I'm guessing so. They'd managed to turn every dojo into their own apart from sensei's - it's not like they were doing it for fun. For some reason the village elders and the new dojo wanted a single sword style to be universal - they must have had bigger ambitions because they sent the best "swordsmen" out to sea to recruit more students."

"Ideally, we need to tell Luffy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Zoro rested his head in his hands and sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"You tired?" Sanji asked watching Zoro's shoulders sag.

"yeah must be the medicine Chopper has me on." he yawned a jaw popping yawn.

"More likely to be the bottle of saké you had earlier." Sanji picked up a blanket and threw it at Zoro. "Go to sleep, I'll take watch, I'm not that tired."

"No it's ok, I'll be fine." unexpectedly Zoro pulled Sanji close to him throwing the blanket over them both. He put his arm around the blondes slender waist and rested his head on Sanji's. "If I feel like I can't stay awake, I'll wake you, but you should get some sleep. It's not like you've had much rest the last couple of days… being so worried about me."

"Shut up Marimo."

Zoro chuckled softly. He looked out of the window and wondered what would happen in the next couple of days, his mind wandering as he felt the stubborn blonde trying to stay awake finally begin to doze. Zoro allowed himself a contented sigh as he watched the cook sleep.

* * *

Sanji had expected to be woken up by the snores of the first mate, having fallen asleep on watch. Instead he woke up at dawn with Zoro still awake and still holding him.

"Morning." he said looking out of the crows nest."

"Mmmorning." he replied enjoying his bone popping stretch. "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoro didn't move, nor did he release Sanji.

"You need to let go of me if I'm going to make you something to eat." Sanji said amused.

"In a minute."

Sanji looked up at Zoro, "Anybody would think that you actually enjoyed cuddling…not very manly is it?"

"Are you complaining?" Zoro raised an eyebrow as he peered down at the blonde.

"No."

"Good." Zoro lowered his head giving Sanji the softest of kisses. He smirked at Sanji's surprised face.

"I didn't think there was anything you could do that would surprise me anymore… then you go and prove me wrong."

"Many more surprises in store." Zoro yawned. His stomach growled loudly, "Any chance of that food?" he nudged Sanji as he released him, "I'm starving!"

Sanji stood up, "Baka." he muttered, "Come on."

They both went down to the galley. Zoro sat at the table while Sanji went about making food for the crew. By the time he'd prepared Zoro's breakfast he was sleeping with his head resting on one arm on the table. Sanji smiled. He'd known Zoro was exhausted last night, he supposed him staying on watch had been a kind of silent thank you for listening. He appreciated it too, the sleep had done him the world of good.

"Oi, Marimo." Sanji said quietly placing a huge plate of breakfast in front of Zoro. "Wake up and eat before you have to compete with Luffy."

"Hnn? Oh… OK. Err, Thanks." He said sleepily, although he woke up quite quickly once he saw his plate. His stomach growled in complaint so he wasted no time in digging in.

Sanji leaned at the counter and smoked his first of the day. He watched Zoro intently, noticing as he did that Zoro didn't do what most of the male crew members did - shovel his food down indiscriminately. He took the time to eat most of what was on his plate separately rather than throwing it all in his mouth. Again he was surprised at the delicacy Zoro used when eating with chopsticks.

"Something wrong?" he asked when Zoro paused for a minute.

"No… but you've used a different seasoning in the omlette today…I think." Zoro looked a little sheepish, "I'm no cook though so I'm probably wrong." he said turning back to his food.

Well! Zoro was right, there _were_ more surprises to come. Sanji certainly hadn't expected that.

"Actually I have…something I've been thinking of trying for a while. Even Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan don't notice most of the changes in my seasonings."

"What? Did you think that because I'll drink liquor that's good, bad or indifferent I'd have destroyed my sense of taste or something?" Zoro smirked, "I take pride in having highly developed senses including taste. I like this seasoning better than your last one." he sat back with a satisfied sigh when he'd finished his breakfast.

Sanji had no witty retort, he was too busy being happy and maybe a little smug. Zoro had paid him a compliment, Zoro just raised an eyebrow at the lack of sarcasm and allowed the cook to take his plate. By the time he had washed it and put it away Zoro was asleep again chin resting on his chest. Rather than disturb him Sanji prepared the rest of the crews breakfast. When the inevitable cry for food came from Luffy Sanji was ready to silence it with a well thrown joint of meat asking everyone else to stay quiet.

"Wow Bro, what did you do drug him?" Franky asked seeing Zoro completely out for the count.

"Yeah… no snoring, that's unusual." Nami commented.

"No! I did not drug him! Sanji spat, exasperated at the very suggestion.

"Actually Zoro doesn't snore when he's in a deep sleep." Chopper informed the crew as he sat down, "He only snores when he's dozing."

"Thank you Chopper." Sanji said still insulted by Franky's insinuation. He placed everyone's food down and served the ladies drinks.

Usopp gently prodded the sleeping form of the swordsman, "He's well gone! Luffy this would be a perfect time to execute prank number 196 - the swordsman's new moustache!?" he prompted when Luffy didn't react.

"Ah! Yosh! Where are your markers?" Jumping from his seat.

"Luffy no!" you won't eat for the rest of the day if you do." Sanji said.

"Awww but Sanjiiii!"

"No meat for a week." Sanji further threatened.

Luffy gawped at the cook as if he'd just been told he'd die in the next thirty seconds. He did sit down again. Usopp also gawped at the cook, Sanji usually encouraged Zoro related pranks.

"Didn't know you cared!" Usopp huffed.

"Who said I cared?!" Sanji shrieked (all be it quietly), "I just don't want a pissed off Marimo ruining my quiet morning." trying to sound less panicked. He couldn't react like that at the mere suggestion of him being anything other than Zoro's antagonist, the whole crew would figure it out if he did.

For a second Robin and Nami looked at each other oddly then thankfully Chopper, again, stepped in.

"Zoro could do with the rest you know, it's the time he's been on watch since he'd been injured… too early for my liking but as long as he rests now it'll be fine."

The rest of breakfast was accompanied by quiet talking and Zoro's deep breathing. It was the quietest Sanji had ever heard the crew at meal time. As each member of the crew finished their breakfast, rather than stay to chat they left to continue their conversations elsewhere.

Sanji cleared everything away and began to wash the pots. He had to admit Zoro looked kind of cute… in a manly way of course. Halfway through washing the pots he stopped to light a cigarette, striking a match on the side of the box.

That tiny sound filtered it's way over to the swordsman who slowly roused from his sleep. Zoro watched the cook in silence as he rhythmically washed pot after pot. He stood and made his way over to the sink.

"Need a hand?" he asked pulling the towel that was hanging from Sanji's back pocket.

"Hell Marimo!" he yelped having been too involved in his own thoughts to realise Zoro was approaching. "You could kill a guy sneaking around like that… sure, I could use a hand." he said recovering quickly.

Zoro chuckled and took his place to the left of Sanji. They worked in companionable silence for a while.

"It's not long until we reach land." Sanji said as he passed the last plate to Zoro.

Zoro sighed. Sanji saw his shoulders sag. "How long?"

"Nami said tomorrow evening if the weather holds."

"Guess I'd better let Luffy know then… I'll tell him at lunch, gives me time to figure out what to say."

"It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of Zoro."

"…That's not the issue, I'm just not sure how much of the details I want the whole crew in on. Some of it is… hard to talk about."

Having witnessed how difficult it was for Zoro when he'd spoken about it earlier Sanji understood.

"You don't have to mention Kuina or the young boy, they don't need to know those details. Just tell them the details that you're comfortable with." He rested a hand on Zoro's muscular upper arm and squeezed reassuringly, "Ok?"

A little surprised at just how well Sanji understood Zoro nodded and visibly relaxed. "Thanks."

* * *

Sanji actually felt nervous all morning. He kept checking the time but, it just seemed to slow down the more he checked. About an hour before lunch Zoro approached Luffy at his favourite spot on the lions head. They had what seemed to be a normal conversation to the rest of the crew (well as normal as possible given that Zoro had started the conversation). Sanji took that as a sign to start lunch.

* * *

When the crew was all seated for lunch Luffy didn't start wolfing his food down, which was much more effective than him actually asking for everyone's attention being that it was so unusual.

"Zoro told me earlier that the island we'll reach next is his home island…" the crew all looked at Zoro who seemed to have found something particularly interesting on the edge of his cup. "I need you all to listen and not to ask questions until Zoro has finished telling us what he has to say, because it is important."

Zoro told them the majority of what he'd told Sanji the previous day leaving out the more hurtful details. To Sanji's surprise Zoro did tell them about the way he had to leave the island and the shame he'd had to bare.

The crew stayed silent after he'd finished talking. Brook, Franky and Usopp looked shocked, Chopper's lip was trembling as he held back tears, Nami and Robin were looking at each other in disgust at the way Zoro had been treated and Luffy was having the same reaction Sanji had, he was shaking with rage.

"THAT'S IT, NOBODY treats a member of my crew like that! When we get on that island I'm finding them and I'll kick their asses!"

"No." Zoro said quietly silencing the murmurs of agreement.

"He's right, we don't even have to go, we'll just avoid it, right?" Nami looked around for support. Usopp, chopper and Robin seemed to agree.

"No, we can't. the cook needs ingredients and Chopper is running low on supplies. When we get onto the island I want to find sensei and if he is still ok we stay with him until we're re-stocked and we leave… if that's ok Luffy?" he looked up at the captain realising he sounded like he was giving orders.

"Are you sure Zoro?" Luffy asked his brow crinkling in concern. Zoro had been with him from the beginning of his adventure, for him to have carried this pain with him silently for so long must have been hard. Zoro may seem gruff and sometimes un-feeling but when you watched carefully he always listened to peoples troubles intently. He put the crew first and followed Luffy without question. NOBODY had the right to treat his first mate that way. Luffy felt like he needed to do something to set things right, but, he didn't have the right to meddle if Zoro didn't want him to.

"Yes, nobody will bother the rest of the crew and if I stay out of the way we should be ok. I can stay on the ship if you think it's too risky but, I'd like to visit my sensei and… sort some other things out."

"Fine, we do as Zoro suggested," Luffy nodded making the plans final.

"Err Zoro, do you know roughly where on the island your sensei's dojo is?" Nami asked without much hope. The swordsman's sense of direction was diabolical after all.

"Actually yes, I do. It's on a peninsula on the east of the island." the crew was shocked by Zoro's sudden geographical knowledge. "It's the only place in the whole world I'll ever be able to find my way around." with that he stood up and left the galley. He needed the fresh air.

The crew finished their lunch and set about making plans for the next "adventure" as Luffy called it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Next chapter on it's way soon._**

**_(I've also just had an idea for another ZoSan fic, it hit me like a miss-guided strawhat launched by Luffy - just a little bit excited about it!!)_**

**_R/R?_**

**_T.T.F.N!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well! That took longer to upload than I'd planned thanks to gettign stuck at my parents in the random snow we had last night!! So- apologies for the lateness!!!!_**

**_YAOI WARNING! For those who dislike YAOI only the first few lines and last paragraph are for you! For my fellow ZoSan fans - as promised more ZoroxSanji hottness!!_**

**_ENJOY ;3_**

* * *

While the rest of the crew were busy making their preparations Zoro sat alone in the crows nest. _What if I'm wrong? What if they have left the island and I'm being stupid?_ Zoro hated the idea of having shared such private details for nothing. Deciding that second guessing himself was more likely to piss him off further he picked up his weights. The first mate soon lost himself to the comfort of the repetitions and burning muscles.

* * *

"Marimo?" the question floated from the crows nest entrance to the swordsman along with a very enticing aroma.

"Hnn?" Zoro looked up for the first time in a while to find Sanji stood in the room with a plate full of food and a drink. He looked out of the window and was surprised to see that it was dark outside.

"You missed dinner so I brought you some up. It's my watch too so you should eat and get some rest."

Zoro put down the weight he must have been lifting for the past two hours or so and accepted the food. He placed it on the table and grabbed a towel. Sanji watched as Zoro dried himself off the muscles in his arms flexing under the bronzed skin he suddenly wanted to feel against him again.

Zoro sat down and winced, this wasn't missed by the cook.

"Did Chopper tell you that you could start training again? He raised a curled eyebrow in doubt.

"No, not exactly…" he buckled under the reproachful look Sanji gave him. "Look I didn't even think about it I just needed to do something other than think about home ok?"

Sanji sighed. He knew what Zoro meant. It wasn't even his home island and he'd been cooking all afternoon in the hopes that he could work off the nervous energy that had settled upon him. He's made enough treats and snacks to last a week.

"Let me see." he pointed to the bandage that still covered Zoro's waist. Zoro looked forlorn, he'd just picked up the plate of food to eat and was obviously hungry. "Ok, after you've eaten!" Sanji found the puppy dog eyes Zoro had been giving him frankly… unnerving.

As he watched the first mate demolish a large plate of food the urge to reach out and touch the man he wanted was increasing. He needed to feel that warm skin against his, those surprisingly soft lips caressing him, anything but just watching.

Zoro put his plate on the table and turned to the cook, "Thanks, didn't realise how late it was."

"No problem. Stand up while I look at your wound." reluctantly Zoro stood in front of the seated cook, who gently unwrapped the bandages from the muscular form standing before him. He was relieved to see that it had pretty much healed, though the new skin was still pink and tender looking.

"If Chopper finds out you're over doing it you'll be in the shit muscle head." Zoro seated himself next to Sanji again.

"Chopper just won't find out I was training today will he?"

"So I'm supposed to stay quiet about you training to the point of not knowing how much time has passed, missing your meal and straining a newly healed injury?"

"…Err… yes?"

"Oh? And what is my silence worth then?" Zoro was about to reply when he realised the way that Sanji was looking at him. The sarcastic reply died on his lips before it's first syllable was even uttered. That single blue eye burned into him, he could almost feel his remaining clothes burst into flames. He raised an eyebrow as a predatory grin spread across his lips.

"Well lets see shall we?" he said, the building lust making his voice husky. He grabbed Sanji's tie and dragged him into a searing kiss that took the blondes breath away.

In a flash the cook straddled Zoro's lap wrapping his arms around the swordsman's neck. Zoro's hands were busy freeing the shirt from the cooks pants and quickly unbuttoning it. He ran his calloused hands over the pale skin he had exposed earning a quite moan from the blonde in his lap. Next the cooks tie was discarded and the shirt was impatiently pulled off. The heated kiss was broken for a second to catch the breath they needed. Sanji was flushed and his visible eye was glazing over with lust as he watched Zoro pull his haramaki up over his head, the muscles of his stomach and chest rippling with the action. Before Zoro had finished taking off his haramaki Sanji had dipped his head and trailed light kisses down his chest, lightly tracing the line of the huge scar which adorned the swordsman's chest with cool slender fingers. Zoro sighed, those cool fingers on his hot skin were bliss, but he wanted more, he pulled the cook back in for another fevered kiss.

Sanji ground down with his hips making Zoro growl into the kiss. He fumbled with the cooks belt in his haste to get rid of the clothes in his way. Once the belt was undone and thrown to the side the swordsman made quick work of the rest of the fastenings. He slid his hands inside the blondes pants and grasped the firm ass that was being ground enticingly into him. He pulled the cook closer as he nibbled along Sanji's jaw line then down his neck. He bit down on the junction of Sanji's neck and shoulder causing the cook to dig his nails into the bronzed back he had been exploring.

Zoro pushed Sanji off him onto the couch until he was lay down. The swordsman now on top took advantage of his position and spread Sanji's legs further apart with his knee. Subjecting the cook to the same teasing treatment he had been experiencing. He reached down palming the bulge in the cooks trousers, Sanji moaned, bucking wantonly into the touch. The touch and weight of the swordsman disappeared and Sanji was about to complain when he heard Zoro's heavy boots thud to the floor. He leaned up on one elbow in time to catch Zoro removing his pants. What a sight to behold, all that beautiful bronze skin and perfectly contoured muscle. The first mate caught the look on Sanji's face,

"I take it you like what you see?" he chuckled. The sound of that deep silky voice went straight to where Sanji wanted Zoro to pay attention to most.

"I'd like the view better if you were over here."

"You have too many clothes on, I'm not coming any closer until things are… a little more equal."

For someone who professed that his clothes were important and that good care should be taken of them, Sanji showed little concern when he rid himself of his shoes and trousers, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Rather than wait for Zoro to move Sanji advanced on the swordsman, who stood still admiring the way that the moonlight played across the pale skin and golden hair that belonged to the cook. He realised that it must take a lot of work to maintain a body like that, while Zoro concentrated on strengthening and building muscle, Sanji would have to prevent himself from becoming too bulky with muscle as his flexibility would be limited. Zoro was abruptly draw from this train of thought as he felt Sanji push him down onto the couch.

The cook knelt between Zoro's legs, locked eyes with him and without a further word he took the whole of Zoro's length into his mouth. The swordsman may have been surprised if he wasn't too busy marvelling at the feel of Sanji's hot mouth and skilled tongue. He threw his head back and tried not to buck into the paradise that surrounded him. Sanji was watching this reaction and hummed in satisfaction at having so much power over the stoic swordsman. The humming made Zoro see stars, he was barely holding himself in check when he felt those cool slender hands push his hips down to prevent him from moving. He peered down at the blonde to be met with that smouldering blue eye. Sanji began to bob his head up and down alternating between taking the whole of Zoro's length into his mouth and leisurely swirling his tongue around the tip. He could hear Zoro's breathing become more and more shallow. He stopped suddenly earning a grumbled complaint which he silenced with a rough kiss. He bit Zoro's bottom lip as he once again straddled the first mate. Zoro bucked his hips up to meet Sanji's teasing grinding.

"Who's topping because if I have to wait much longer I'll go mad." Zoro asked

Well! Sanji hadn't expected that! He'd been under the impression that Zoro would be the kind of guy who would never offer to bottom being that he was so dominant in every other aspect of his life. "You mean you don't mind if I top?" Sanji asked the surprise evident in his voice.

"No, why would I? Now hurry up and decide or I'll decide for you."

"I'll top." Sanji said quickly not wanting to pass up the opportunity just in case it was a heat of the moment thing.

Zoro reached down and took Sanji's cock in his hand. The cook hissed as Zoro smeared something cool onto his over sensitive flesh. He realised Zoro had already planned to bottom and had lube ready for Sanji. He couldn't help but smirk at the impatience of the swordsman. An idea suddenly filtered into Sanji's head, it could be dangerous but…

"If you want me to stay quiet about you're training you'd better do exactly as I say marimo." Sanji's voice came out close to a growl with suppressed need. he could fuck the swordsman senseless, if he wanted to, right now, but, where was the fun in that?

Zoro raised an eyebrow. He considered for a second then decided to see what exactly Sanji had in mind nodding his acquiescence.

"Lie on the floor over there, on your back, head at that end." Sanji gestured to a spot near the weights rack as he stood up. Zoro complied and Sanji quickly followed him. Before the first mate knew what had hit him Sanji had tied both his hands together above his head with surprising strength and speed. When Zoro tried to lower his arms he found that they had been tied to the weights rack. He tilted his head to see that Sanji had used his tie. Zoro flexed the muscles in his arms testing the integrity of the knot and material. He quickly found that the knot tightened the more he struggled and soon lay still.

Zoro found himself the object of Sanji's blatant stare. He felt more vulnerable than ever, but, he had technically set himself up for this considering his previous antics in the infirmary. Sanji took in the sight before him as he lowered himself on top of the swordsman, their arousals now pressed together creating torturous but blissful friction. Sanji raked his nails up the swordsman's sides as he bit down on Zoro's collar bone. A low moan escaped Zoro's lips. Sanji moved back and lifted the swordsman's hips and positioned himself.

"Hurry up and fuck me already!" Zoro snarled

"I'll hurt you, you idiot."

"Shut up and do it, some of us like it rough."

Zoro's aggression was catching and without warning Sanji snapped his hips forward with savage force seating himself to the hilt in one movement. Zoro hissed at the sudden intrusion and Sanji saw stars. He held himself still, he'd come if he moved now, the sudden heat and tightness threatening to push him over the edge before he was ready.

When he was a little more in control he began to move pulling almost all the way out before thrusting roughly once again. Zoro's breathing was ragged, he dared to peer down at the sight below him. The swordsman's body covered in a light sheen of sweat was bathed in moonlight. His eyes half closed, mouth open so that the deep moans could escape him. The more Sanji moved the more those deep groans and growls graced the cooks ears.

"Faster." Zoro gasped as Sanji hit the spot that made his vision blur. The blonde complied, it was bliss to completely let go and not be afraid of hurting the man under him. He pounded into him until he could barely breath. He knew he couldn't last much longer and judging by the ragged breathing from Zoro neither could he. Sanji reached between them and stroked Zoro's neglected cock roughly.

It was too much for Zoro and as a blinding climax overtook his body Sanji's name was torn from his lips. Hearing his name cried out by the first mate and feeling Zoro's muscles clench unbelievably tight made Sanji follow closely behind, vision blurring and coherent thought becoming impossible he too cried out his lovers name. He gently pulled out and collapsed on top of the swordsman completely spent.

Zoro recovered his voice first, "Hell cook, didn't know you had it in you." he panted eyes closed, enjoying the sense of complete satisfaction.

"Baka." was all Sanji could muster for the moment. They lay together for a while until Zoro shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, don't fall asleep before you untie me, I can't feel my hands." Zoro grinned as a dishevelled cook lifted his head from the chest he'd been leaning on. He crawled up Zoro's body and released his hands. His hands now free he pulled Sanji into a chaste kiss, now able to take their time and really appreciate it since they were no longer desperate to tear each others clothes off.

Sanji sprawled over Zoro, his head resting on the broad shoulder beneath it. He sighed contently as he slowly regained the control of his body and breathing.

"You had that planned didn't you?" he asked Zoro who merely chuckled.

"To an extent." he reached up and draped the tie over Sanji's neck, "didn't expect that but, considering you promised to get even I guess I should have."

"You seemed to enjoy it." Sanji smirked as he looked down into dark eyes.

"I enjoy you." Zoro said simply.

"You better had!" Sanji said smiling in return. He stood up looking for his discarded clothes, unlike the swordsman he was getting cold and wanted a cigarette. Zoro rolled onto his side propping his head up with one hand and stretching luxuriously while watching Sanji dress. Sanji turned around and found himself being stared at, he smirked and threw Zoro's pants at his head.

"Have some modesty meat-head." he chuckled as he sat down on the couch and lit a well earned cigarette. Zoro pulled on his pants and again stretched, he reminded Sanji of a cat the way he seemed to thoroughly enjoy his stretching.

"I'm grabbing a shower. I'll be back in a bit."

"Go get some rest marimo, you'll need a decent nights sleep" replied the cook as he peered out of the window.

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'll see you in the morning." he walked over and kissed Zoro on the forehead. Zoro looked at him for a second then left to enjoy a scalding shower and a good nights sleep.

Sanji sighed once Zoro was well out of hearing. He looked out of the window again. _Looks like we'll reach the island a lot sooner than Nami predicted _he thought as he watched the tiny dot on the horizon slowly get bigger. They'd be there just after breakfast. He'd wanted Zoro out of the crows nest before he realised how near they were. He knew how worried the swordsman was about this island. If he was right and they were going to find trouble Zoro would need all the rest he could get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_From here on in the story gets a little more serious - warnings for angst and bloody battles!_**

**_Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews XD I shall add another chapter as soon as I get back from work tomorrow_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Next chapter as promised keep the reviews coming in! Spurs me on to write quicker XD_**

* * *

Sanji spent most of the night alternating between smoking and pacing while looking out of the window every couple of minutes expecting the island to be leagues closer. By the time he was supposed to make breakfast his nerves were frayed.

What would happen if those bastards were still there and they found Zoro? Even if they were gone, what if Zoro's sensei wasn't there? or had suffered more? or the dojo was in ruins? or… or… He had to sop thinking like this, it would only make it harder for Zoro. Irritably he scrubbed at his eyes with his knuckles and sighed. There was no use pondering what could happen, that would get him nowhere. He was a strong believer that it wasn't what situations were thrown at you that counted, it was the way you dealt with them that made the difference. He left the crows nest to make breakfast before Luffy's insatiable stomach woke the crew. He checked the view from the door of the galley to see if the island was visible. If he hadn't been dreading going there so much the view would have been breath taking. A high forested mountain rose majestically from the sea ringed by clouds near its summit. Against the dawn sky it was beautiful shades of purple and blue. Pale wispy clouds curled around the highest summit. The island itself seemed to be long and relatively thin.

"What 're you looking at?" Chopper asked still bleary eyed from sleep.

"Zoro's home… you're up early."

Chopper climbed the stairs to the galley and followed the direction o Sanji's gaze, being so short he couldn't see and changed to his heavy point form. "It looks so peaceful from here." he shrank back to brain point and gave Sanji a worried look, "Do you think everything will be ok?"

Seeing that Chopper was just as worried as he was Sanji forced a reassuring smile, "Of course it will Chopper, we'll probably be able to get off the island without any trouble." changing the subject he asked, "What's got you up so early?"

"I wanted to make sure I had all my things prepared. Nami said it seems to be a summer island so there might be some new specimens and medicinal herbs for me to collect." Chopper's expression lightened a little as it always did when he thought about improving any of his medicines. "Sanji, could I have a drink?" Chopper looked up at the cook, "It's warm already." Sanji's expression softened, the Dr always suffered on summer islands because of his thick coat.

"Sure, come on I'll get you some juice." he put a hand on the reindeers hat and steered him into the kitchen.

Sanji made fresh juice for Chopper and added plenty of ice. He made extra juice so that he could make Choppers favourite treat at summer islands - flavoured ice shavings. Chopper took a sip of his drink and sighed in relief, "Thanks." he said as he hopped down from his seat to prepare his things.

Sanji set about making a hearty breakfast buffet, the usual haunch of meat was roasted for Luffy. As always his timing was perfect, just as he was placing the last plate on the table Luffy barrelled into the kitchen. The captain opened his mouth to bellow when he caught the cooks raised eyebrow and poised leg, ready to kick him out if he uttered a syllable. Luffy laughed nervously and closed his mouth, sitting at the table impatiently waiting for the crew to join him.

Franky, Usopp and Brook walked in together discussing what they wanted to do when they docked and what kind of people they would meet. Nami and Robin gave Sanji a nose bleed as they walked in wearing short skirts and summer tops, a bikini top in Nami's case. Once he has recovered from that and served them drinks and their special breakfast he noticed he'd missed Zoro enter the galley as he was already seated shaking his head at the cooks usually womanizing antics.

"Chopper said he'll give breakfast a miss this morning, it's already too hot for him." Nami informed the cook.

"Ah, thank you Nami -swan. He came to me for some juice earlier this morning." he moved around the table placing everyone's meals in front of them. When he got to Zoro the swordsman whispered,

"You ever do that to me and I'm jumping ship and swimming back to East Blue." he had a playful look in his eyes.

"Huh, as if I'd ever swoon over you, you bloody great brute." the blonde whispered back cuffing him around the back of the head. Since this kind of reaction to anything Zoro ever said to the straw hat's cook was an everyday occurrence none of the crew noticed.

Sanji took his usual place at the other side of the kitchen as the crew ate their breakfast. He watched Zoro carefully, while outwardly he seemed relaxed there was a tension to his shoulders that spoke of underlying nerves.

"Zoro?" Nami asked more tentatively than usual. When he looked up at her she continued. "I've been wondering, we all thought you were from the East Blue… but you're home island is in the Grand Line?"

"You all presumed I was from East Blue. Besides with my sense of direction did you really think I'd be able to tell you where my home was? The only reason I know where I am now is because I recognised the dock at the last island." he blushed a little at admitting how poor his sense of direction was. "Doesn't really make a difference though does it?" he turned back to his plate.

Nami looked at the first mate for a second and realised what he said was true, "No doesn't make a difference at all." she turned back to her conversation with Robin.

"Zoro-san, if you don't mind me asking, what is your island like?" Brook peered over his cup of milk.

Zoro sighed, "It's not my island it's called Tamashi Isle. The warrior's spirit and Bushido are strongly valued there. There is a large town to the south of sensei's dojo, it's a merchant town so you should be able to pick up what you need there, plus any information about the log pose you need. I won't be going with you. I'll wait on the ship until you've all had a good look around." he looked over at Nami amongst the surprised stares, "Once you know how long it's going to take for the log pose to set I'll decide what I'm going to do." he took his now empty plate over to Sanji and went to leave the galley. Almost as an after thought he turned to speak again, "Usopp can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure I'll only be a second." the sniper shovelled down the rest of his food and disappeared out of the door after the swordsman.

* * *

Only when the crew were ready did Zoro and Usopp emerge. By which time they had docked at a quiet looking pier. He handed two sheets of paper to Zoro and left the ship with Franky, Brook and Chopper.

"Robin, cook." Zoro called fro their attention and walked over. "Could you do me a favour and look out for this crest?" he handed them both a copy.

"The crest of the rival dojo I presume?" Robin asked looking at the design with interest, "It's quite an arcane design…"

_Arcane? Sorry Robin-Chwan it's plain twisted! _Thought Sanji looking at his own copy. A cadaver was impaled vertically through the chest while crushing two warriors with each hand. The words "_**Ryuuketsu e no Yokubou**_" were written underneath.

"Am I right in saying that these words translate to bloodlust?" Robin asked sounding more and more intrigued.

"Yes, if you see that crest stay away from them. I'd like to know how many are in the village and surrounding area. I need to cross the village to get to the dojo if I have time to speak to my sensei."

Nami was peering around Robin to see the paper. "Don't let Luffy cause any trouble with these guys, they won't take kindly to his… energetic ways." Zoro warned watching the captain leap over the side of the Thousand Sunny to the shore below.

"We'd better get going then, the captain seems most eager." Robin observed as Luffy bounced up and down eagerly awaiting the rest of the crew he was under strict instructions to stay with. They all turned to leave when Sanji felt the lightest touch at his elbow. He turned back to see Zoro stood by him.

"Careful." was all he said before walking to the ratlines to ascend to the crows nest.

Despite himself Sanji smiled, so the marimo was worried about him… it felt kind of good.

* * *

Zoro waited patiently in the crows nest, for once not even considering a nap. He decided to train for a few hours then he would meditate. What Chopper didn't know couldn't hurt him.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group reached the outskirts of the village. It was bustling as people made their way about their daily tasks. A few people greeted them, but for the most part they were ignored. It was a residential area so they passed straight through heading in the direction Zoro had said would take them to the merchant town. While Nami was dubious of trusting the first mates directional advice she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for now. He had managed to direct her to the quiet pier they had moored at.

The weather was perfectly clear, only a few lonely, wispy clouds graced the clear blue sky. Chopper was already beginning to pick samples, he had enrolled Brook to help and was excitedly telling him about a particularly interesting specimen. Franky and Usopp were wondering if they could pick up anything "Suupaaaa" in town. Luffy was nagging Sanji for béntō already and judging by the way he was almost biting his cigarette in half Sanji had just about had enough.

"Luffy, why don't you climb that huge tree over there and see if you can see the town?" Nami called pointing to a tree about ten minutes down the track they were walking on. Like a puppy dog Luffy's ears pricked up, he followed the direction Nami was pointing in.

"Yosh!" he trotted off to climb the tree. Nami had a clear view of where he was going so if he strayed she would know. She doubted he would, before leaving the ship he was threatened with vegetarian food for a month if he didn't "behave".

"Cook-san, has kenshin-san told you anymore about the people here?"

"Not really." he avoided Robin's gaze.

"Sanji-kun we know he's spoken to you about it more than you're letting on. You don't have to tell us any personal details, but, we could do with knowing more than they are rivals. Zoro would usually relish the thought of running into a rival."

"If kenshin-san has sworn you to secrecy we understand, but this situation seems to be much more serious than just a disgraced swordsman."

Sanji sighed, "Ok… nobody else finds out though," he fixed them both with a stern look. When they nodded agreement he continued. "Zoro's closest friend was murdered by them, a fellow student was also killed while Zoro was forced to watch. They have nearly killed him twice, not to mention the rigged tournament and the disgrace put on his sensei and dojo. The second time they almost killed him was around two months before he met Luffy. It took him a month to recover.

"A month? We've seen him up and about after almost dying mere days after the fight… what the hell did they do to him?!" Nami hissed the question, the reality of their situation slowly sinking in.

"They use a weird technique that…"

"Uses blood?" Robin finished for him.

"Yes, Robin-Chwan you've heard of them?"

"I have heard of an ancient sect who's mantra was "Through sacrifice of life there is power- bloodlust" it came to mind when I saw the crest."

"They _**use **_blood?" Nami was repulsed. "How?"

When Sanji shrugged they both looked to Robin. "Depending on how adept the user of these forbidden rites is they can do anything from make your blood boil inside your body to using their own blood to inflict pain and injury upon those who oppose them."

"If they find out Zoro is back there will be trouble. I hope the log pose doesn't take long to set…"

Luffy chose this moment to dangle down from the tree like a monkey and yell that the town wasn't far away, but béntō would be good right about now. Sanji set about grinding his teeth once again.

* * *

They reached the town half an hour later, after having to stop for béntō for fear that their cook was actually going to kill their captain. As Zoro had described it was a busy merchant town with shops and stalls of all kinds packed into and around the main square. Something Sanji noticed straight away was that the crowds were made up mostly of men and young ( as in too young for him to flirt with) girls running errands. Many of the men were wearing traditional samurai style clothing and carried swords. The people were extremely polite, almost to a fault… the friendliness the crew were receiving seemed somewhat false. this made the cook very wary of his surroundings.

"You've noticed cook?" Robin said very quietly as she nodded yet another greeting to a passer by. "They seem to be on edge around strangers"

"Oh it aint strangers dear." said an old woman sat outside a run down stall. She wore drab clothing and her stall seemed to be removed from the rest. "It's because you and you're friend over there," she gestured towards Nami who was attempting to speak to a man about the log pose without success, "are flaunting a little more flesh than these men are used to!" she chuckled. "Ere, come inside and I'll give you something to help you fit in a little better."

Robin called Nami over and they went inside the tiny house joined to the stall. The old lady rummaged about in a large chest for a while, then with a triumphant flourish she turned around holding out two beautifully made kimono's.

"Ere darlings you put them on, that'll stop the idiots outside giving you the cold shoulder."

"These are stunning, we couldn't take them." Nami said caressing the good quality silk, it was so much lighter than any of the clothing she had with her.

"Don't be silly dears, you can see I won't b able to wear them, not got the legs for it have I?!" she smirked elbowing Sanji. He smiled down at her, she was a very endearing woman, something about her nature had set him at ease. While the girls got changed Sanji took the opportunity to speak with the old lady.

"Why were they being like that with us? Surely they are used to having strangers come and go?"

"Yes lad they are, what they aint used to is women with strong personalities and a sense of self confidence." she shook her head. "Over the last few years since the dojo's changed and the village elder got greedy us women have been expected to be good little house wives, those of us who refuse… well we're not exactly welcome." she shrugged her shoulders. "The women from this island used to be strong and proud, now it's just the men who are eligible for such glory."

This fit in with some of the information he'd got from Zoro. "Tell me is there still a dojo on the peninsula to the North of here?"

"Yes… how did you know about that?"

"I have a friend who was brought up there."

"Well for heavens sake don't mention that outside, that dojo and it's sensei have been outcast thanks to the "traditionalists" who came into town a few years back. Anyone associated with that dojo is worth less than the dirt on the bottom of your shoe out there." she gestured distastefully to the door. "That poor sensei suffered so much. He still does when the little cretins from the surrounding dojo's get bored."

Nami and Robin emerged effectively ending the conversation thanks to sending Sanji into a "mellorine-fit".

"Ah now see! I knew they would be perfect!" she looked at them admiringly "Now, you go out there and don't take any rubbish from those stupid men, no offence." she said looking at the heap on the floor that was Sanji.

After an hour or so they began to make their way back to the Thousand Sunny. Sanji had supplies in a cart that Franky was helping him drag up the hill. Luffy was playing some kind of game with Chopper and Usopp and Nami and Robin talked quietly at the back.

"Did you see how many men had that crest on their clothing?! How the hell are we going to do this?" Nami was trying hard not to let the panic come through in her voice, but judging by the look on Robin's face she had failed miserably.

"Navigator-san, there isn't much we can do unless you want to sail blindly?"

"Of course I don't want that, but ten days!! Almost every man in that town had the crest somewhere on him. The traders who visit the town regularly steer clear of those people as much as possible and according to the locals in the bar they like nothing more than making an example of the weak or anybody they take a disliking to in fact!"

* * *

Nami was still freaking out quietly when they got back to the Sunny. Robin took her to the women's cabin so that they could talk privately. Chopper enlisted Brook to help him store all his new specimens and Franky and Usopp went off to make something new… no doubt something would explode before long. That left Sanji to store all the ingredients he had stocked up on. He didn't mind too much, it gave him time to think about just how he was going to tell the first mate that the area was crawling with "Desanguinate* Brotherhood" as they now called themselves and that it would be ten days before they could leave the island.

* * *

Zoro sensed the crew arrive back. Some of them seemed dejected but he had no idea why. It didn't really matter to him, he'd made his mind up while meditating for the last three hours. No matter what the situation was, he was going to Kuina's grave and he was finding his sensei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_*Desanguinate - process or anything that causes A massive loss of blood._**

**_Phew, ok people the next chapter is where things REALLY heat up - keep you're fingers crossed for the Strawhats *gulps*_**


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro missed another meal, but, the crew was glad of his absence as they discussed the state of the town. Only Nami, Robin and Sanji understood the full extent of the situation, however, the way they were acting got the message across to the remaining members of the crew that this was not a situation to be taken lightly.

Nami couldn't say any different, she had deserted the early Straw Hat crew to save her family and knew she would do it again if ever she felt she had to. "Robin-Chan I understand what you are saying but… ten days… it's so risky."

Usopp was reminded of the time Zoro had stood his ground on the north slope of Syrup village against the Nyaban Brothers. Nami remembered Zoro saving her from Mr. 1 in Arabastor. Chopper recalled the time he'd almost died in the ordeal of steel against the Priest Ohm. Zoro had protected him at his weakest. Franky and Brook thought of the fight for Brook's shadow against the zombie samurai Ryuuma. Each of them looked a little ashamed. Zoro always seemed to enjoy the fighting, but, ultimately he would sacrifice himself for each and every one of them to keep the Straw Hats dreams in tact, even at the cost of his own. Surely they should return the favour.

* * *

Zoro had paused at the galley door, the crew were discussing the situation in the town. He felt a little guilty at the crew being involved in this situation. They were worried about him and what would happen over the next ten days, but, he wouldn't let them stop him. He needed to see his sensei, he needed to know if he was still ok. The adventures out at sea had kept most of his thoughts about his home in the back of his mind, when they did surface he usually picked a fight with the cook or drank saké.

He decided now would be a bad time to interrupt them and turned away. It was his time to face the past, just as Nami had all that time ago in Arlong Park, not even Captains orders were going to stop him. Zoro hoped it wouldn't come to anything like that. His pride stopped him sloping off in secret, so he would wait for the crew's decision and then put forward his case.

* * *

A little later in the evening Luffy called Zoro down from the crows nest. What the swordsman was met with was not what he was expecting. The whole crew were waiting for him. Nami was stood with her Clima Tact assembled, Usopp with his Kabuto, Robin was stood smiling, Chopper had his medical kit, Franky with a stock of Cola, Brook with his sword at the ready, Luffy had his hat on and Sanji was tapping his foot, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Good luck Zoro" Luffy said smiling, "We know you have some things to do on this island and we won't stand in your way. We'll support you as nakama should." he grinned the whole hearted grin the crew had come to love. Zoro was so taken back by the situation he just stood there with his mouth open. He' been expecting to have to at least argue his case, but, as usual Luffy was one step ahead in knowing what his crew needed.

"Err, thanks." he scratched the back of his head.

"Be careful Zoro." Chopper squeaked, his bottom lip wobbled and everyone knew what was coming next. Chopper threw himself at Zoro knocking him off balance, tears were streaming down the little reindeers face, "You have to be careful, don't over exert yourself, don't try to stitch yourself up, don't get into any fights…" the crew left Chopper to exhaust himself with his list of "don't do's"

Zoro lay on the deck with Chopper on his chest for about ten minutes, knowing better than to interrupt him. Once the little Dr had run out of steam Zoro rested a hand on his hat, "I won't be gone for long and I promise I'll be careful. As much as I like a good fight this isn't the time or the place to be reckless." he set Chopper down next to him and sat up crossing his legs. Chopper gave him a watery smile and picked up his scattered medical supplies to put them away.

Noticing that Chopper had finished Luffy made his way over, sitting opposite.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?"

"No Luffy, I want to do this on my own. I wont be gone any longer than two days."

"You better not have an adventure on your own," Luffy pouted slapping his flip-flop clad feet together, "If there is going to be an adventure I want to be there!" Luffy jumped up, "I'll see you later." Zoro nodded in reply. He picked up his swords and went to the galley to fill a pack with things he'd need.

Sanji was in the galley, béntō already prepared. He handed that and two bottles of saké to the swordsman. Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow, "Saké?"

"The usual bottle is for you, this one," he waggled a long finger towards the nicer bottle, "is for when you meet up with your sensei." Sanji turned his back on Zoro and continued to tidy up the galley. He heard Zoro pack everything and settle his swords at his hip. The next thing he knew a pair of strong arms had encircled him from behind. He stood still for a moment enjoying the embrace then turned around.

"Be care…" Zoro cut Sanji off with a breath taking kiss. He poured everything he had come to feel for the cook into that one moment. While the cook was still reeling from it, he left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Zoro knew the way to the dojo off by heart, he'd walked this path so many times in his past he was sure he could close his eyes and his feet would carry him there on their own. He got as close to the first village as he dared and then waited for the darkness. He could go around the village, but it would add a lot of time onto his journey and since he'd promised he'd only be two days, time was something he did not want to waste.

Once it was sufficiently dark and most of the villagers had gone inside he tied his bandana around his head, partly to disguise his give away hair and partly to intimidate so that people wouldn't approach too closely, he walked through the village.

Even in the dark he could see that very little had changed. the houses were a little more run down but time did that to things. He fervently hoped that the dojo was still standing. He had decided to visit Kuina's grave first, it would be safer in the dark than going during the day.

Zoro was almost out of the village when two men appeared on the road ahead, they didn't seem to be taking any notice of him so he made his way past them as casually as possible. He'd passed them and let out a breath of relief when one of them shouted back to him.

"Oi, bit late for a traveller to be strolling about around here." the man was slurring his words, clearly drunk. Zoro ignored him and kept walking.

"didn't you hear what he said?" asked the drunken mans companion, who also seemed worse for wear. "We don't like ignorant people in this town."

Zoro turned around, "Sorry, I got lost this afternoon, just finding my way back.

"Lost?! The island is a straight line!" the second man fell about laughing, "What were you drunk?!"

"A little yeah."

"Ah, the saké is good in this town isn't it." the first man said wandering a little closer. He whispered conspiratorially "We've had a bit too much too."

_Hell yeah you have, you stink of the shit_. Zoro grinned back as if agreeing. He started to move away when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. _Fuck, will you just let me get out of here?!_

"Why you got so many swords?" said the whispering guy jabbing at the hilt of Shuusui.

"I collect them."

"Lets see! I like swords, you got anything worth any money?"

"Sorry these are damaged, I sold the last decent one I had earlier today." Zoro tilted his hip away from the drunk, nobody touched his swords.

"Too bad." the drunk finally turned away, picking up his friend and stumbling on.

Zoro let go of the breath he'd been holding. He should have thought about his swords getting noticed, not many people carried three around. Doesn't matter they won't remember in the morning anyway. The rest of his walk was uneventful and he soon reached the cemetery. There were a lot more graves than he remembered, too many for his liking. That many people didn't die from natural causes in three years.

He wound his way through the various grave stones until he came to the one he was looking for. There was already someone knelt in front of it.

"If you're here to cause more trouble, I've had enough today. I'll kill you if I have to." Zoro recognised that voice straight away, it hit him like a lightening bolt. The figure stood tearing his sword from it's sheath and swinging it down in a powerful arc. If Zoro hadn't been fast enough in drawing his own sword the attack would have taken his head clean off!

"Sensei?!"

The figure paused, still poised for another attack.

"Sensei, it's Zoro." he sheathed the drawn sword and stepped forward into the moonlight.

"Zo…Zoro? Is it really you?" the sword was dropped without consideration. He looked closely at Zoro's face. Zoro removed his bandana. "It is you!" he dropped to his knees and began to cry. Zoro crouched by him, he had no idea what to say or what to do. The broken man before him was not the sensei he'd expected. He always remembered him smiling, happy eyes peering at you through those large round glasses.

Once Zoro's sensei had calmed down he looked back at his student. "You shouldn't be here, if they find you, you know they will come after you until they get what they want."

Zoro put a reassuring hand on his sensei's shoulder, "I'll be fine, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be." he turned his head to look at Kuina's grave. Zoro tensed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the beautiful white stone was covered in something vile. Flowers that could only have been placed a few days before were shredded, the incense ground to a powder at the base of the headstone.

"You should have stayed away Zoro, nothing good comes from this island anymore" silent tears once again made tracks down his sensei's cheeks. Zoro noticed the things his sensei had brought with him to the grave. He'd been trying to clear the mess up when Zoro had interrupted. "They do this every time I manage to clean it, but I can't just leave it like this, Kuina would…"

"I'll do it." Zoro knelt in front of the headstone and began to scrub at it. Silently he cursed the hearts and souls of the people who had done this. The dead were supposed to be respected. After a few minutes Zoro's sensei settled himself by a tree and let Zoro get on with it. Zoro scrubbed until his hands were raw, whatever was on the stone was putrid and burned the skin when it made contact. By the time he had finished the sun was beginning to rise. He stood back to look at the grave. His sensei joined him.

"Thank you Zoro." he looked up into the young mans face. Only three years before Zoro had left the island "looking for adventure". He knew the real reason, the brotherhood had taken great delight in telling him that they had driven him away, using the dojo and himself as a threat. "Are you coming to the dojo? It's probably your safest bet considering how recognisable you are."

"I had planned on finding you there."

"Probably a good thing you bumped into me first, if this shocked you, the dojo certainly will…" the older man sighed. " Don't expect it to be the way you remember it. Us "outcasts" aren't entitled to the same as the rest of the island. We can't get anyone to help re-build damaged areas so they fall into disrepair and stay that way."

When they reached the dojo Zoro was glad of the warning. Although it was not the largest of dojo's it had always been a handsome building. People used to some by to enjoy the gardens, but judging by the state of the place, nobody had visited in a while.

Two people came out to meet them. While Zoro was struggling to place their names they recognised him straight away.

"Zoro-kun!" the woman hugged him tightly, "I can't believe that it's really you!" she stepped back to look at him. "It feels like it's been a lot longer than it has since I last saw you."

"Emiko, give him a chance to get through the gate before you jump on him like that." the man smiled a broad and welcoming smile.

"You're just jealous Naga," she ran back to the man who had walked more slowly and linked arms with him.

_Naga!?_ Now that he had stepped into the light Zoro could just about recognise him. Angry looking scars marred the face Zoro had once known.

"Ha, look at that Emiko the baka is as articulate as always!" It was definitely Naga, he had always teased him when they were younger about being stupid.

"You're as funny as you used to be." Zoro smiled back and clasped the offered hand.

"Come in, I'll make tea." Emiko ran ahead of them as the sensei guided Zoro to what he still remembered as the kitchen. Once they were seated the four of them chatted about the old days for a while.

"What brings you back here?" Naga eventually asked.

"The crew I'm with made it here from East Blue. We're just waiting for the log pose to set before we continue."

"Do we get to meet the crew?!" Emiko asked excitedly, "I've seen all of your wanted posters!"

"Yes, you have quite the bounty on your head don't you Roronoa?" Zoro looked at his sensei, rather than seeing a reproachful look he saw a smile. He had half expected to get a lecture on how his sensei had expected better of him, that pirate's were not to be trusted etc.

Looking sheepish for the first time since his arrival Zoro just smiled back.

"**_Well?_**" Emiko asked impatient for an answer. "I want to see what this "Black Leg Sanji" really looks like, nobody in the whole of the Grand Line could look like that poster, and is Tony Tony Chopper really your pet? Don't you think keeping a reindeer on a ship is cruel? Also.."

"Emiko! Good lord woman, if you expect answers at least give the man a chance to give them to you!" Naga laughed. Emiko blushed and looked at Zoro hopefully.

Zoro was laughing too by this time, "Chopper isn't a pet, he's our Dr. he ate the Hito Hito no mi and became part human. As for Sanji no, he looks nothing like that poster, but, we all tell him he looks exactly like it to wind him up." he chuckled as he remembered Sanji's unintelligible rant about his wanted poster.

"You didn't answer the most important part - Do we get to meet them?"

"I'm not sure Emiko, if I get spotted I'm in trouble, but, if they are with me, it's not just me at risk is it?"

She seemed crestfallen but soon perked up, "How long are you here for?"

"I'm for two more nights, then I have to go back, I promised I wouldn't be any longer than two days."

* * *

The pair of drunks eventually made it back to the house they were staying at.

"You two took your time, I got bored." a deep cruel sounding voice came from the corner of the room, he gestured to the floor. The two men snickered at what they saw.

"Doesn't matter, we found what you were looking for. You were right, that ship is the Straw Hat pirates."

"Was he with them?" a chair scraped across the floor as the menacing figure stood up.

"Not in the town, it seems he has more sense than that. He waited until dark before he emerged. We bumped into him on the way back here. He made out that he was a drunk merchant who had got lost on his way back to town"

"Does he suspect you?"

"No, come on, you paid us to be discrete and we were. He thinks we're both drunks."

"Good. Lets return to the dojo and give Tatsuya the good news, this place has become boring to me." he threw something to the floor and left leaving the door open as he went.

The moonlight poured in through the open door. A family lay together on the floor. The sight would have been heart warming if they hadn't been staring lifelessly at the shining moon outside. Why the families lives had come to an end that night only the menacing figure currently walking into the darkness would know. Perhaps they had insulted him in some way, or perhaps it was a whim of his. Nobody would ask for fear that they would also end up that way.

The three men made their way back to the brotherhood, they would be welcomed with open arms once the leader Tatsuya heard their news. Only one man had dared to attempt to stand up against Tatsuya's brotherhood and lived to tell the tale. Twice they thought they had killed him only to discover he was alive and well with a bounty to warrant the interest of many bounty hunters. Their leader had become obsessed with finding the unworthy worm and crushing him once and for all… now he had his chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Bit of a long chapter there...**_

**_Zoro's in trouble but he doesn't know it yet :S (This really is turning into a torture Zoro fic...)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Phew!! HAD to get that written today, it's been plaguing me at work!!**_

**_Hope you enjoy it! (Oh and thanks for all the reviews so far - keep 'em coming XD)_**

* * *

Zoro enjoyed the day with his old friends. He wondered what had happened to Naga. When he'd left three years ago, Naga had a limp thanks to the underhanded tactics of the brotherhood in that fateful tournament, but he certainly hadn't been as badly scarred as he was now.

Emiko had been the one to care for Naga while he was injured. She had always had a soft spot for him but wouldn't tell him because she didn't want him to be distracted from his training. Once he had to slow down a little due to his injuries they had grown close. Zoro was happy to learn that in the years he had been away the two had married and stayed at the dojo to help sensei.

The dojo had four students, all orphans thanks to the brotherhood. Three boys and a girl of similar ages. Zoro sat and watched with interest as sensei took them through the basics. The bolder of the three boys kept staring at the new comer throughout the training earning himself some nice bruises, the girl he was sparring against was quite the little fire cracker and when she thought she wasn't being taken seriously she gave her opponent what for.

When the first training session had finished the bold boy walked right over to Zoro.

"Sensei said you used to be a student here, but, you aren't you a pirate?"

"Swordsmen can be pirates." he replied watching as the other three youngsters carefully approached him.

"How do you use three swords?"

"Manners Katsuo! Before you engage in a conversation you are to introduce yourself." Sensei said.

"Hi, I'm Katsuo and I'm12 years old and I'm the strongest here." he beamed sticking out his hand in greeting.

"No you're not! Suzume and Sho are just as strong as you… and I'm quicker."

Zoro chuckled at the faces Katsuo was making, "Ok, so now I know you're Katsuo, I presume you're Suzume?" the girl smiled as she fixed her pony tail, "which means you must be Sho." the taller boy nodded. "I just need your name now." Zoro looked at the boy now tussling with Katsuo.

"I'm Fumio." he said wriggling free of the grip Katsuo had him in.

"Settle down. Perhaps while I get some drinks Zoro would answer your original question now that you have been …polite." he rolled his eyes as the group settled in front of Zoro eagerly.

"So come on, how do you use three swords at once? Do you juggle?… oh and we already know your Roronoa Zoro, we've seen the poster."

"Ok, no I don't juggle. I hold a sword between my teeth." He waited for the usual questions.

"Doesn't that hurt? I couldn't pick up a real sword in my mouth it'd be too heavy." Suzume asked.

"It took me a long time to strengthen the muscles in my jaw and neck. It used to hurt, I can tell you that." he remembered all the times Kuina and Naga had laughed at him when he complained of toothache and called him stupid for trying to wield a sword using his mouth.

"Why did you become a pirate? didn't you start out as a pirate hunter?" Fumio asked

"My captain asked me to join, my only condition was that he didn't stand in the way of me becoming the strongest swordsman in the world and he agreed. It turns out it's probably the best move I've ever made, I encounter some of the strongest people on the Grand Line thanks to being in that crew.

"Sensei said you developed your sword style yourself and that it was the most unique style he'd seen at the time… do you think we'll be able to do something like that?" Sho looked hopeful.

"Shut up Sho." Suzume said as if they were going over an old argument, "You know we cant talk about this to anyone else, we're in enough trouble by being who we are, never mind developing "perverted" techniques."

"But he's sensei's friend." Sho pouted at being shot down.

Zoro stood up and looked out of the window, "I take it you mean the brotherhood?"

"Yeah, they come up here causing trouble every once in a while. If they were to catch us we'd end up like Suzu…"

"Suzu?" Zoro turned back to face the children, they all had their heads down.

"She was my older sister," Suzume's eyes were shining with tears. "She had mastered an unusual weapon and we'd kept the fact hidden for ages. She got caught training with it in the field out back. They took her into town and made a show of her being a "freak"" she spat the words out. "When she refused to back down or run away like they wanted her to a fight broke out and she was killed. She stood up for what she believed in and fought until the end, she took three of them with her." Suzume's eyes were still watering but she held her head high, she was obviously proud of her sister.

"Sounds like a brave young woman. I would have liked to have seen that weapon in use." Zoro said regretfully.

"Suzume took up that weapon after, she is quite an accomplished wielder." sensei had got back with the drinks and was looking down at her with pride. "In fact all of these children would surprise you Zoro, Sho has mastered the segmented sword, Fumio uses two very unusual knives, very hard to master due to their balance might I add, and Katsuo uses the split blade."

The students looked surprised that the man who has always told them to be so guarded about their weapons and techniques had just told Zoro everything.

"In fact they could show you a little of their skills tonight, you picked a good time to come, tonight is a full moon so the brotherhood should be busy with their rituals."

The children looked at each other, as realisation dawned they grinned. Katsuo stood up looking like he would burst with excitement, "Does that mean Zoro can show us his swords too?"

"If he wishes to do so." sensei handed the drinks out. Make sure you take your weapons to be checked by Naga at sun set."

Apparently due to Naga no longer being able to fight he had settled to creating weapons. He'd had an innate talent back when Zoro was still at the dojo so it only seemed natural he would do this.

* * *

"You're positive that it's him?"

"Certain."

"Then tonight as soon as the ritual is finished we strike. He has to be at that pathetic fool's dojo. It's the only place that would welcome him."

* * *

It had been a full day since the marimo had left and Sanji had spent all of it over-cooking and over-smoking. He was pretty sure that if he made one more treat the ladies would throw it back at him.

"Cook-san?" Robin pulled him from his current thoughts on the marimo.

"Hai Robin -Chwan?" he turned trying to conjure up the usual hearts and flirtatious behaviour, failing miserably as he had for the main part of the afternoon.

"Are you and kenshin-san… involved?" she asked.

Sanji's jaw hit the floor, in fact it went through the deck, the stern and hit the ocean floor, "Err… Robin-Chwan… what do you mean?"

"Judging by the way you're wringing your hands and going for heaven knows what number cigarette I'll take that as a yes."

Sanji didn't know what to do or where to look. He knew his face was scarlet and that he was sweating nervously, heart beating ten to the billion. He once again attempted to stutter something feasible only to have his objection waved away.

"The crew have known for some time that you feel something more than friendship for swordsman-san." she sat delicately at the table, "We also know he feels the same way about you. I was just wondering if you had both discovered this fact yet?"

Sanji just picked up his ash tray and sat at the table, completely speechless.

"You don't have to hide these things from the crew, Luffy would be perfectly happy for you both." she smiled.

A thought hit Sanji, "How do you know Zoro feels the same?"

"Luffy asked him outright a while ago, gave him "Captains orders" to tell the truth." she tilted her head in thought, "In all honesty I think Nami put him up to it, she's had her suspicions about you two from just after you joined the crew. Navigator-san seems to have quite the fixation on you two being together."

Sanji suffered what you might call a meltdown in the following few minutes.

* * *

Zoro was impressed by the quality and obvious care that had gone into these weapons. He walked between them as they practiced. Zoro was more than impressed that Suzume could wield such a heavy weapon with the amount of grace she did. The scythe itself was almost the same size as her, attached to the bottom of the staff was a ball and chain. When this was swung round at speed the ball and chain created a strong defence allowing her to bare down on an opponent choosing the right time to strike with the deadly scythe blade.

Katsuo's sword had two blades which split from the hilt. He would be able to break lesser swords by catching the it between his two blades and twisting the hilt sharply. For more sturdy weapons he would at least be able to disarm his opponent.

Sho's segmented blade was very interesting. The weapon was like a cross between a whip and a sword. He could attack at long distance or close quarters, it was a very versatile fighting style.

Fumio was true to his word, he was definitely the most fleet of foot out of the four of them. His blades were long and curved, the edges were serrated and it seemed that the hilts were the heaviest part, when thrown into the air they wobbled unpredictably, or so it seemed to Zoro, yet Fumio was able to juggle them around effortlessly.

Sensei and Naga stood in the background watching proudly. "So do we get to see your swords now Zoro?" Katsuo said panting from his training. Zoro looked doubtful for a moment.

"C'mon Zoro, it's been a while since I saw that crazy sword style of yours." Naga grinned, "I never thought you'd master it when we were younger." he shook his head at the memory.

"Fine, for old times sake." Zoro smirked back at Naga. He drew all three swords, placing Wadou in his mouth. He took his stance and executed some of his more basic techniques to the delight of the young students.

"You're holding out on us, what about the long distance attacks you told us you would master?" Naga teased.

"Long distance?" Sho looked confused, "Only my sword can be used at a long distance."

"You sure?" Zoro asked. "See the top branched of that tree?" Zoro pointed to a tree about twelve feet away. Sho nodded. "Can your sword reach that from here?"

"Don't be stupid, no sword can reach that far." Sho said scoffing at the idea.

Zoro once again took a stance, this time with two swords drawn, "Seventy-two pound cannon!" the swords created a blade of air which sliced straight through the branch he had indicated. Feeling a little smug he sheathed his swords and took in the look on Sho's face.

Naga was laughing heartily, slapping his knee. "That's what you get for underestimating him Sho, he used to show me up every time I said he couldn't do something."

The group were all laughing and joking, thoroughly enjoying each others company when Emiko raced over from the back of the dojo, "You have to go!" she said terror clear in her eyes, "Take the children with you and go!"

The adults were on their feet.

"Emiko, what do you mean?" Naga asked clearly disturbed by his partners state.

"I was finishing supper in the kitchen, when I saw someone outside, I thought it was one of the kids until I caught sight of what he was wearing. He's seen the students practicing and he knows Zoro is here, you _have_ to go!"

"Shit. I'm not going unless you all come. You'll all be in for what ever they have planned. If we can get to the ship, I know we'll be ok."

They all looked to sensei for an answer. "Get your weapons, Emiko take directions from Zoro and go ahead with the children. We will follow in a second first, I want to leave a surprise for the brotherhood."

When Emiko didn't move Naga gave her a push, "Go we'll be right behind you."

Zoro quickly described where the Thousand Sunny was docked sending the students and their guide on ahead. He joined Naga and their Sensei inside. They had barricaded the door and were doing the same with the windows.

"If we can stall them getting in here we'll have a decent head start. They set some lanterns in one of the side rooms making it look as if they had barricaded themselves in that room. Naga stoked the forge and put barrels of gunpowder around it, when the precariously piled coals fell the brotherhood would be in for a surprise.

A moment later and the three of them were fleeing through the fields in the direction of the ship. While the moon was an advantage in that they could see where they were going it was a bigger disadvantage in that they could also be seen by anyone pursuing them. Naga was already beginning to lag behind, his injured leg not capable of keeping up with the pace. Zoro knelt, "Get on."

"I'm fine Zoro."

"Shut the fuck up and get on will you, I'm not leaving you lagging behind." begrudgingly Naga allowed himself to be carried. They had only gone a few more steps when they heard the explosion at the dojo, screams punctuated the night air.

"Guess it worked." Naga said next to Zoro's ear.

* * *

Emiko had given Fumio the instructions to go on ahead and tell the Straw Hats what was happening. He was to tell them to get ready to sail around further around the bay where they would be under cover of the mountains which framed the eastern coast, in the dark the brotherhood wouldn't be able to tell whether they had sailed out to sea or not, it would hopefully buy them enough time to allow the log pose to set. It would all depend on just how badly the brotherhood wanted to find them.

Emiko, Sho, Suzume and Katsuo were making good time, when Fumio looked back he could just about see them. He willed his legs to carry him that much faster, the sooner he reached the ship the more chance they had of surviving.

* * *

Clouds had began to gather in the sky, at times making it so that Sensei and Zoro could barely see. Zoro was straining all his senses to catch the slightest sign of the enemy, he couldn't let them catch up, he was in no position to fight with Naga on his back, but, he would be damned if he left Naga to struggle. It was good to see that his sensei was still as fit as he'd always been , at least he didn't have to worry about carrying him!

As the clouds cleared Zoro heard something whistle past him, with a "thunk" it hit a nearby tree, Zoro caught sight of it as he passed. _Great, they've got an archer with them, that's all I need._

"Sensei arrows!" he hissed, like hell he was going to shout out and give them an even clearer target. He caught the older mans nod and followed him as they weaved between the trees, running was harder here but at least it cut down on the chance of being hit by an arrow. Once they had cloud cover again they'd be able to run in the open.

* * *

Fumio could see the ship, his legs were burning and his lungs felt like they'd burst but he wasn't stopping, not until he'd reached that ship!

* * *

The children were quietly urging Emiko on, she wasn't used to running like this. She supposed she should have kept up with her training rather than focus on being the housewife she had become over the recent months, not that she'd ever been a good runner, her strengths lay elsewhere.

* * *

Thankfully the cloud cover was back and Zoro and his sensei were making good progress. The archer had stopped plaguing them. Zoro had reservations about this "good" piece of news. Soon his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a twig snap behind him and to his left. The archer hadn't stopped because of the darkness, it was because his comrades were now too close to his target fro him to take pot shots. There was another noise this time directly behind him. _Shit! They're closer than I thought._He felt Naga move and heard what sounded like a body drop behind him.

Naga chuckled mirthlessly "Guess I'm still a good shot with the old kunai." he rummaged in his pouch for another. Zoro heard Naga hold his breath while he listened, felt his muscles tense and then the same jolt as he'd felt earlier as his old friend sent another blade flying. This time they could hear the pained gurgling of someone trying to take their last breath around the knife in his throat.

"No, you're better than you used to be." Zoro said shifting Naga's weight to carry him more easily.

* * *

Fumio reached the ship and began to call out. Nami and Sanji were first to the rail to see what the commotion was.

"What do you want kid?" Usopp asked a little annoyed that the shouting had startled him while pouring gunpowder into one of his pachinko balls causing him to spill it all over his work bench.

"We need your help, I'm from Roronoa's dojo, the brotherhood found him. _**PLEASE HELP US**_!!" he screamed in sheer panic.

"Luffy, get that kid on board!" Nami shouted. The captain obliged stretching to reach Fumio and snapping him back.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked skidding to a halt at Luffy's side, the rest of the crew were assembling quickly.

Although Fumio was out of breath he wasted no time in giving the straw Hats all the details they would need.

"If they're being chased we need to make sure the brotherhood can't get close enough to the shore to see where we sail, Franky come with me? Sanji I'm trusting you to have the ship ready for me to sail around that headland ok?" Nami said hurrying off the ship.

"Hai Nami-Swan!" Sanji began the preparations.

* * *

"What's the plan?"

"I need you to slow the brotherhood down while I get a little present ready for them, you have to separate them from Zoro and whoever else is with him. That Fumio kid said there should be a woman and three children reaching us first, then Zoro and two other men." Franky nodded his understanding and they ran ahead silently.

They could see a small group ahead of them running as hard as they could. Nami shouted ahead so that none of them needed to stop, "Fumio made it, carry on ahead, the crew are ready."

As the two groups passed each other Emiko gave Nami a grateful smile.

Franky and Nami reached the top of the next hill and they could see the final three, a man on Zoro's back and someone running slightly ahead of him. The brotherhood weren't far behind. "Remember slow them down Franky. Nami ran a little further ahead out of sight.

"Yo Bro!!" Franky shouted to Zoro. He saw the swordsman's head snap up to look at him. The cyborg let rip with his weapons on an all out assault.

"This weeks Franky is Suuuuuppaaaaaaa!" he cried thoroughly enjoying the fact that the brotherhood didn't know what was happening.

"I'm glad your friends are here… but are they all so noisy?" Naga asked, relief audible in his voice.

"Not all of them, if you think Franky is...odd, wait until you meet Brook." Zoro was getting out of breath, running on his own wouldn't have been a problem, with someone on his back, it proved more difficult. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that his sensei was also struggling now. They couldn't afford to drop the pace though.

"Better hurry up Bro, bad weather on the way." Franky shouted as they got closer.

"Oh shit! We've got to move if we don't want to get toasted, if that damn sea witch hits me I swear I'll ram the next lot of treasure we find right up her money loving…" Zoro mumbled. The group got level with Franky who was still firing wildly down the hill. He continued fro a few more seconds then followed the running group.

Nami joined them from the right still spinning two of the Clima Tact batons. "The ship should be ready when we get there. Better brace yourself for a Luffy style boarding, he'll be watching out for us from the deck."

"Great." Zoro knew that meant he'd probably end up hitting the deck… hard.

"Wow, when did the storm roll in?" Naga asked wide eyed at the huge mass of intimidating black clouds that had gathered behind them.

"Just watch." Zoro replied.

"Thunder Bolt Tempo!" Nami cried swinging the remaining section of the Clima Tact over her shoulder releasing a huge ball of electricity. Once it hit the cloud the crash of thunder resonated throughout the hills. The screams of the men tapped inside the tempest could be heard.

Franky had picked Zoro's sensei up and was running ahead, they could see the mast of the Sunny now.

"Come on Zoro, your getting slow in your old age." Naga laughed.

Zoro was about to retort when he felt Naga go absolutely rigid against his back, at the same time he felt a sharp burning pain in his shoulder. "What the Fuck?!" he gasped as the burning radiated out towards his arm and chest with every step he took.

"Arrow… Arrow through the shoulder." gasped Naga. Zoro quickly realised the arrow must have gone straight through Naga and into his shoulder. If they didn't snap the shaft of the arrow Zoro's running was going to cause more damage.

"Can you snap it?" he felt him move and heard a snap, Zoro's shoulder now moving independently from Naga once again. Naga shuddered as he pulled the end of the arrow out of his shoulder, thankfully the tip hadn't pierced Zoro too deeply and a wound to the shoulder wasn't as serious as other injuries. He'd laugh about them having matching scars when they were out of trouble.

Franky had set Zoro's sensei down and was waiting for Zoro and Naga to catch up. At the all too familiar cry of "Gommu Gommu no…" two rubbery arms grabbed the group and flung them towards the Thousand Sunny.

"Robin! Catch!" Zoro cried as he twisted to move the injured Naga away from the oncoming ship rail. He heard Naga's pained gasp as Robins net caught him - a much more gentle landing than Zoro had got when he was wrapped around the ship rail.

"I swear Luffy I'll kill you one day." Zoro cursed winded.

"Sorry." Luffy said in his usual happy tone.

The rest of the crew set sail as Zoro called for Chopper. Naga was writhing in pain, he was in far more pain than the wound in his shoulder warranted.

"Zoro you need to keep him quiet," Nami hissed, "my storm is dissipating and it won't take them long to get to the shore, if they hear him it will give away that we haven't sailed out to sea."

Zoro cursed under his breath, he picked up his injured friend and went with Chopper to the infirmary where Chopper sedated him. Although he was no longer conscious Naga was still thrashing about in pain.

"What caused the injury?" Chopper asked

"An arrow." Zoro said he looked down at Naga, his face was contorted with pain.

Emiko had been stood in the doorway as she watched her husband she sank to the floor, "No!" she sobbed, "not just any arrow… it probably already had blood on it."

Realisation hit Zoro like a sea train. _Bastards! _

"I don't understand." Chopper said looking from Emiko to Zoro.

"If the arrow had the archers blood on, they have the ability to cause pain to the person their blood comes into contact with, think of it as a poison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**To Be Continued**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Will Naga Survive?**_

**_How will the crew manage for another 8 days when they can't move away from Zoro's home shores??_**


	14. Chapter 14

_***wipes brow* Phew! that was a long chapter to write! Anyway please enjoy :)**_

**_(As always thank you for the reviews - i'm loving them!!)_**

* * *

Out on deck the crew were silently setting sail. The problem Nami had was that she couldn't stray too far away from the coast without affecting the log pose, it was dark and she had no idea how shallow the waters were.

Usopp was in the crows nest watching for the Brotherhood. Judging by how terrified the people who had just got on board were, Usopp _REALLY_ didn't want them to catch up. He could feel the "if-they-see-us-before-we-make-it-around-the-headland-I-might-have-a-heart-attack-disease" setting in.

As the thousand sunny slid behind the mountains and they lost sight of the shore they had been docked at only minutes before, the crew breathed a sigh of relief. Nami made them sail quite a way further before allowing Franky to drop anchor.

* * *

Sanji had taken the children into the galley and made them some warm drinks to help with the shock they were no doubt experiencing. Their sensei was telling them that everything would be ok, but he could see the doubt in the older man's eyes. _How could everything be ok when they would be killed if they set foot on their island again?_

"Are these your weapons?" Sanji asked looking at the strange assortment propped against the galley wall. He hoped that by distracting them it would make the sensei's burden a little lighter. The children nodded. "These are some pretty unusual weapons, you must be quite skilled to use them." He looked more closely. "Judging by Zoro's skills, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised since you come from the same dojo." he said almost to himself.

"Zoro has become much stronger since he left my dojo, but, thank you cook-san, I'll take that as a great compliment."

"Please, call me Sanji."

"Black Leg Sanji?!" Suzume squeaked over her hot chocolate.

"Yes mademoiselle." Sanji did a small bow, "The one and only."

"Your poster looks nothing like you."

"How kind of you Miss." Sanji smiled down at her and chuckled when she blushed.

"The eyebrow's the same." Katsuo stated giving Suzume a disapproving look.

Said eyebrow twitched as the three boys snickered, "Pardon?" the cook asked in the quiet and menacing tone usually reserved for the first mate. The laughing stopped promptly and the boys were suddenly engrossed in their drinks.

"Why do they call you Black Leg?" Katsuo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because I only fight with my legs and feet, the man who taught me was called Red Leg, so that name was already taken." He lit a cigarette.

"Just your legs and feet? Doesn't that mean you would lose to anyone with a weapon?" Sho said.

"You'd be surprised." the sensei interrupted, "You have a fine knack for underestimating people Sho." he chided.

Sanji could see that the older man was worried about the injured man who had been brought on board, but, was unsure of leaving his charges. "Why don't you find out how your friend is doing? Anybody on deck will be able to show you where he is. The children seem to have plenty of questions about the crew that I'm happy to answer."

"I am most grateful for your consideration cook-s…I mean Sanji-san."

With their sensei gone the children allowed their curiosity to take over asking questions one after another.

"The guy in the Speedo's … he was shooting from his arm wasn't he?" Fumio asked. Judging by the expression on his face Sanji could tell he was struggling to decide which was stranger - the fact that he could shoot bullets or Franky's "Battle Pants".

"Franky, other than having an odd taste in clothing is a cyborg - as in part robot. He powers himself on cola."

At this point Robin and Nami joined them. They too were asked many questions. They were especially interested in Robin's devil fruit ability.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do, but we could do with the children not being here for that." Nami whispered taking Sanji aside while Robin entertained the children with her Hana Hana no mi.

"They can sleep in our cabin, but can you convince them to go?"

Children were not Sanji's strong point, but, since Nami had asked, "Certainly Nami-Swan."

"Come with me." Sanji said carrying a large flask of hot chocolate and some mugs. With a little hesitation the children followed Sanji to Nami and Robin's cabin, where they found Franky putting the finishing touches to two temporary beds.

"Sorry Bro's not enough wood to make you one each." he stood back to admire his work.

"A bed?! A real bed?!" Fumio raced over to it and dived in. the other two boys followed, as they were rolling about in the soft sheets Suzume giggled.

"We've not slept in a real bed since we became outcasts." she explained. She stood smiling as she watched the boys. It was the sweetest smile Sanji had ever seen.

"You not trying yours sister?" Franky asked pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the smaller bed. The smile got bigger still as she nodded emphatically. She sat on the bed, then lay down sighing at the comfort.

"Thank you Franky!" the boys sat up and shouted their thanks too.

"Call me Bro." Franky said giving a thumbs up. He received a giggle from Suzume but the boys looked at each other for a second then, "Thanks Bro!!" when Franky was leaving Sanji was sure he'd caught tears leaking from underneath Franky's shades.

"If I leave you with some more hot chocolate do you promise to go to sleep? We can't have you wandering the ship. It's still dangerous."

"You mean you don't want us to hear what the adults are talking about." Sho said.

"You're a shrewd one aren't you boy!" Sanji was just beginning to think he'd have to bribe them or something when soft snoring reached his ears. Fumio was out like a light. _Must have been all the running Sanji thought._

"It's ok, we'll stay here we promise." Katsuo said, Suzume and Sho nodded their agreement. "Besides if sensei found out we'd been wandering around without permission we'd get lectured on our manners again." A long suffering sigh escaped Katsuo and Sanji had to laugh, he remembered all Zeff's shitty lectures.

He saw to it that the young students had everything they needed and quietly closed the door.

* * *

When he reached the galley everyone except Emiko and Brook were present. Chopper looked tired and worried as did Zoro and his sensei.

"What do we do?" Usopp asked. "Will we be safe behind the cliffs?"

"For a time perhaps, however, the brotherhood do have lookouts somewhere in these ridges." Sensei replied.

"How is Naga-san?" asked Robin

"I can't cure him." Chopper was staring at his hooves, "I can't just try out any old antidote and hope it works. I could make it worse."

"There is only one way to stop that which Naga is going through, you can't cure this young doctor, no doctor could." sensei said sadly.

"But there is a way to stop it?! You just said so."

"Yes…"

"Chopper, you have to kill the person responsible for the curse." Zoro said, no emotion in his voice and no expression on his face.

The table stayed silent. Nobody knew what to say. If the Brotherhood could do this with a single arrow, what could they do in an all out fight?!

"If the only way to help Naga is to fight, I'm fighting." Luffy said.

"Luffy!" Zoro stood up, "You know how dangerous this is right? You can't call it one of your adventures, people could die." Zoro caught himself before he said anymore, he'd surprised himself with this sudden uncontrolled out burst. Sanji could see the whole situation was taking it's toll on the swordsman.

"Zoro." Luffy said frowning, "Everything we do is an adventure. You usually enjoy a good fight, besides these guys are really pissing me off. Nobody has the right to take away peoples dreams, that's what they're doing to those kids. I'm fighting." he stated once again.

"Me too." Sanji blurted out before thinking about it anymore.

"Zoro?" Luffy looked at the swordsman.

"You know damn well I'm going. I just hadn't planned on having company when I went."

"Captains orders! No adventures without me!" Luffy said pouting at his first mate.

"If you're all going so am I, I'm extra suuupaaa this week."

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here we go again."

"Oh no, I… I can't go I can feel a bad case of "must-avoid-the-island-of-death-disease" coming on" Usopp said shaking. The rest of the crew ignored him.

"We need to plan this first though Luffy. If you go running in there Gommu Gommu no-ing god knows what, we don't know what they will do to Naga-san." Nami watched some of the wind go from Luffy's sails.

"Could you give us any more information Sensei?" Robin rested her chin delicately on one hand ready to listen intently.

"There is not really much to add to what you already know. They are cruel and merciless and enjoy the kill. There are three ranks of the Brotherhood. The lowest can only use techniques which involve the transfer of their own blood into a victims body to cause injury. This rank wear brown. The mid ranks can inflict injury using both their own blood and the opponents, however the blood must be on the outside of the body and in contact with the intended target. Mid ranks wear navy blue. The top rank wear black and can use the same techniques as the mid ranks plus being able to influence the opponents blood flow without breaking the skin. If you begin to go numb you know one of them is influencing you by cutting off the blood flow to that part of your body. They can't influence major organs though. The three adepts wear black and crimson. They can do all I previously described and heavens knows what else.

"Sensei you mentioned a ritual earlier." Zoro reminded him.

"A ritual? The Brotherhood worship something?" Robin was truly intrigued now.

"They worship an old statue. I've heard that if you donate blood to it you are imbued with the blood techniques, but, from that point on your body is in some way connected to the statue. You must make a blood offering every full and new moon."

"Could you describe this statue?"

"If I saw it I would know it."

"Sensei, please would you accompany me to the library? I would like to see if any of my historical texts contain any information about the Brotherhood… something about this statue sounds familiar."

"Certainly." the two of them left.

Zoro went for the saké. "Not that Marimo, try this." Sanji took a bottle from the back of one of his cupboards, "Looks like you could do with something stronger than that shitty stuff."

"Thanks." Zoro reached up into the cupboard for a glass.

"Zoro! You're bleeding!" Chopper fell out of his seat in his rush to point out Zoro's injury.

"Oh, yeah… I'd forgotten about that. He moved the shoulder, "It's fine it doesn't hurt."

Chopper made an exasperated chocking sound and ran to the infirmary for bandages. Usopp, Franky and Nami shared a look that blatantly said "typical Zoro."

"How did that happen?" Sanji enquired as he patted himself for cigarettes. Finding he'd smoked todays quota he shrugged and leant against the sink.

"Same arrow that hit Naga." He took a gulp of saké, eye's widening at the strength of it. "Went straight through him and into my shoulder."

"Why isn't it affecting you?" Usopp asked eyeing Zoro as if he was about to drop to the floor in agony.

Shrugging Zoro said, "Probably only had Naga's blood on it by the time it hit me."

Chopper came back with anti-septic and bandages. He ordered the first mate to take of his shirt so that he could see properly. Begrudgingly Zoro put his drink down and did as he was told. The little reindeer had a habit of sedating him if he didn't do as he was told during treatment.

Sanji watched as the body his dreams and waking thoughts had become consumed by was exposed. Muscles flexing with every move he made. Sanji was strongly reminded of their night in the crows nest when Zoro had been writhing beneath him, skin flushed and eyes full of desire. He was brought back to earth with a bump as he realised he was openly staring at the swordsman. Quickly he checked around the room to see if anyone had noticed. To his great disappointment Nami winked at him, when he blushed she just smiled more. She looked as though she was about to say something but thankfully Robin chose that moment to return with a book in her arms and Zoro's sensei following closely behind.

"We found something." Sensei's eyes had a hopeful glint which immediately caught the crews attention. "This young lady's book collection and historical knowledge is extensive, truly amazing." he said smiling.

Robin thanked him graciously and lay the book in the center of the table. Although the pages were well worn the text and illustrations were still clear. The statue was a grotesque creation. A demonic form was knelt on one knee, one arm stretched above it's head holding a large sword, the other arm was extended over a large vat it's clawed hand open as if something should be placed in it's palm.

"Urgh! How frightening." Nami commented.

"You might think so now, listen to it's past." Sensei said shaking his head.

Robin began to tell them of it's history. According to legend this statue was the deity of an arcane religion who believed that by sacrificing their blood they would be immortalised with the demons they worshipped at their time of death.

In return for the blood sacrifices these demons would bestow power upon the devout followers. At some point this civilisation was destroyed because the statue disappears from history. It is highly likely that they had brought about their own extinction, the statue would form a bond with the people who had made blood offerings, these bonds were permanent. If you did not make a blood offering at every full and new moon you would become considerably weakened, failing to make offerings consecutively resulted in the bond or contract between you and whatever being inhabited the statue being broken resulting in death.

Those who kept up the contract were said to survive on malice alone since their veins would eventually run dry. These were the most devout worshippers who far outlived their natural years.

The crew were becoming more and more disgusted by the second. Luffy didn't seem to be understanding and was instead screwing his face up to look as though he was concentrating.

"How does any of that help?" Franky said, "apart from telling us that those guys are seriously twisted."

"Well here is the most interesting part. The Brotherhoods greatest weakness is that statue. If someone was to destroy it, that would also break the bonds between statue and worshipper. Those who had not sacrificed enough blood to "survive on malice alone" would become weak and defenceless. The more devout among them would simply cease to exist."

Robin let that fact sink in before she requested a cup of coffee. While Sanji was busy making coffee the crew asked many questions of the sensei. Did he know where the statue could be found? Would it be difficult to find? Would it be well guarded?

"I believe I'd be more help answering those questions." a laboured voice said from the galley door.

"Naga!" Sensei said in shock. Zoro leapt up to help Emiko bring Naga to the table. He sat a comfortably as possible, Emiko standing behind him protectively.

"You shouldn't be moving about!" Chopper said completely flustered that none of his patients seemed to want to heal properly.

"He'll be fine for a while." Emiko said her face a mask of tired sadness, "the member of the Brotherhood who did this must be sleeping. It's the only respite those suffering the blood curse ever get - you cant concentrate on inflicting pain if your deeply asleep."

"I know where the statue is" Naga stated.

"You do? How?" Luffy asked eager to know what part of the island he needed to get to, to kick Brotherhood ass.

"A year or so ago a small group of us "outcasts" decided we'd had enough. We'd heard rumours about this sacred statue and figured if we could take or destroy it they would leave. Emiko was able to tell us which dojo it was in because her father had been part of the Brotherhood." Emiko hung her head in shame, Naga gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled weakly at him.

"With the information we gathered we went to the dojo in the middle of the night. From what we saw it wasn't heavily guarded and our entrance was relatively easy, we should have known better. We made it to the worship chamber when guards began to flood in, four of us went on while the rest stayed behind to buy us time. We tried everything, explosives, acid, axes, clubs, swords and bullets. We'd taken anything we could get our hands on and none of it made a scratch." Naga shifted his weight gasping in pain as he did so.

"By the time the guards ahd completely surrounded us we'd tried everything, we just stood there completely numb. The bastards laughed at us. They jeered and made fun of us because they knew thre was nothing we could do. The leader entered a huge grin plastered across his face." Angry tears were spilling down Naga's cheeks at the memory of the humiliation.

"He even told us that the only thing that could destroy it was "a paradoxical blade." once we'd heard that we knew that at least one of us had to get out alive to pass on the information, so that someone could figure out what he meant and go back to finish what we couldn't. I'd fully intended on staying to fight to the death but the twins who were with us had other ideas. Had us back into a corner where they discretely set an explosive on the outer wall. Then they charged before the two of us left could even think of moving. The explosion sent shards of the walls and floor into my face temporarily blinding me. I owe my life to the man with me. He dragged me out to the cliff edge and threw me into the sea below before the Brotherhood could catch up. He stayed on the cliff top and fought. Thankfully the current took me to a small bay to the west of that damned dojo and some children found me. They helped me back to Sensei's dojo, in thanks we took them in."

With Naga's help Nami was able to plot a map of the area surrounding the dojo and also a rough layout of the dojo and it's worship chamber.

Chopper could see that Naga was exhausted and ordered him back to the infirmary. Zoro helped Emiko carry Naga to the bed he desperately needed.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly unable to look either of them in the eye, "If I hadn't been selfish enough to seek out Sensei I wouldn't have got you into this." The first mate settled Naga into bed gently.

"This was always going to happen Zoro, you can't blame yourself. We've been lucky enough to hang on for so long. We don't blame you." Emiko lay a gentle hand on Zoro's cheek and made him look into her eyes. "This is not your fault." she smiled sadly at him.

They both looked down at Naga who was sleeping already, "I swear to you Emiko, I won't let him die."

"I know you won't. Now go and figure out how to destroy those bastards."

* * *

When Zoro returned most of the crew had gone to bed. Only Luffy and Sanji remained in the galley.

"Sensei is sleeping in my hammock." Sanji said before Zoro could ask. "Here, finish your saké." he pushed the bottle and glass towards the swordsman as he lit one of his reserve smokes. Zoro sat heavily at the table and took a grateful drink.

"As soon as we have a plan, we'll tear that mystery statue apart Zoro. Then everything will be ok again." Luffy smiled and went off to bed.

Zoro shook his head in despair, if only the world was as simple as Luffy saw it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Do you think it might be time for a little Sanji comforts the tortured Zoro???**_

**_This story is becoming more encyclopedia length by the day... :s_**

**_Let me know what you're thinking!_**

**_No updates until Saturday night now i'm over at the parentals house where (wait for it...) there is no computer!!!!_**

**_Bye for now! XD_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I had fun with this chapter XD **_

**_Sorry I got carried away so it's another long one :s_**

* * *

Zoro scrubbed tiredly at his face. Why couldn't everything be as simple as Luffy thought? Usually Zoro's outlook on life was to trust in luck, since leaving this island that had worked out well. Now that he was back it seemed his luck was slowly trickling away.

"What do you think they mean by a paradoxical blade?" Sanji asked blowing a plume of smoke upwards.

"I don't know, never heard of it." Zoro leant back in the chair, he put the saké bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. Sanji watched the swordsman down the remainder of the bottle.

"That's strong stuff you know, you should have savoured it more."

Suddenly Zoro felt very tired and short tempered, "Too late now." he scraped the chair back roughly and went to get another bottle.

"Do you think that's wise?" Sanji asked quirking his visible eyebrow. He watched as Zoro clenched his fist.

"Why the fuck do you have to have an opinion on everything I do crap-cook?"

"Whoa marimo, back the fuck up! I asked a question, that's all. If you want to get shit faced when we're in this kind of situation be my shitty guest."

"I know what kind of situation we're in ok? Don't you think I know it all too well?!" Zoro tore a bottle of saké from the rack shaking it.

"Don't wreck my kitchen bastard." Sanji felt his temper flare in retaliation to Zoro's sudden mood.

"Just fuck off ero-cook." Zoro snarled.

"You're forgetting something, this is MY kitchen. YOU can leave anytime you like." Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm as he stalked past. When Zoro ripped his arm free he smashed the bottle against the counter.

"Damn it aho-cook!" with that he slammed out of the galley leaving behind a shocked and pissed off blonde.

* * *

Zoro stormed to the bathhouse and set a steaming shower going. He couldn't explain this sudden rage he was feeling, he was just so damn angry! He knew he'd done wrong in taking it out on the cook. Zoro wasn't used to regretting his actions and found that it was rather an uncomfortable feeling. Pride or not, an apology was needed.

As the room filled with steam he put his swords outside the bathhouse door and closed it behind him. He stripped off his clothes and threw them along with his boots into the corner. He also removed the dressing Chopper had put on, if he didn't wet it he'd be able to use it again since it had only been on for a little while.

He stepped under the scalding water gritting his teeth against the burning until he was accustomed to it. He crossed his arms above his head and leaned against the wall, head resting on his hands. The sting of the water on his shoulder didn't even penetrate his thoughts. His mind was consumed with thoughts of how he would make the Brotherhood pay for everything they had done. As wrapped up as he was in his thoughts he also failed to notice the bathhouse door click open and then the sound as it locked behind one very pissed off cook.

* * *

Sanji fumed as he cleared up the broken glass and wasted alcohol. He had a good mind to soak up all the saké and ram the cleaning rag down the swordsman's shitty throat. What had he done to deserve that reaction?! Being the hot tempered individual he was Sanji decided that he was finding Zoro and telling him what an obtuse, shitty, good-for-nothing swordsman he was.

Since Brook was still on watch he doubted Zoro would be in the crows nest, he checked the deck and men's cabin, there was no sign of Zoro. He was about to check the aquarium when he noticed steam coming from the bathhouse vents. He climbed his way up and sure enough a set of swords were propped against the door frame.

_You've had it now marimo bastard._

* * *

Sanji stood quietly for a moment, his back to the door, watching water wash over skin the colour of milky coffee. Short green hair glistened as water trickled through it down the neck and broad shoulders to the muscled back, over the recently healed injury running under his shoulder blade, down to his hips continuing to the cleft of a very well formed ass and down the powerful legs to the feet.

Still oblivious to Sanji's presence Zoro shifted slightly letting out a long sigh. He reached for the soap and lathered it up in his hair. Sanji took off his shoes and crept slowly over to the shower.

When Zoro ducked his head under the jets of water and raised his arms to wash out the soap the last thing he was expecting was to be shoved roughly against the wall.

"What the…?! He cursed trying to clear his eyes of soap.

"Don't think you can have a bitch-fit in my galley, make a mess, waste supplies and walk away." Sanji's voice was a low dangerous whisper.

Zoro felt the irrational anger he was trying to subdue rise to the surface again. He grabbed Sanji's shirt collar and hauled him into the shower pinning him roughly against the wall. He held the struggling cook there one handed as he cleared the soap from his face.

"I don't know what you think you're doing cook, but, I'm really not in the fucking mood." The first mate growled savagely.

"Oh and you think I'm in the mood for your mood swings?! It's not just you suffering here." Sanji put all his energy into struggling against Zoro's grip. In terms of upper body strength Zoro had the advantage and they were too close for Sanji to get a good kick off.

"You don't have to point that out crap-cook, I already know the whole crew is involved in something they shouldn't be." in his anger he increased the pressure on the cooks chest crushing him back into the wall.

"The why be a selfish bastard and take your shit out on the people trying to help you." Sanji barked. His eyes widened when he saw Zoro raise his fist. The cook closed his eyes and tensed himself. He heard the swordsman's hand connect but felt nothing. The pressure on his chest lifted and he dared to open his eyes.

Zoro had punched the wall next to Sanji's head, cracks branched outwards from his fist in the wall. Blood began to drip from Zoro's hand.

Sanji looked at the first mate who had his head hung low, his shoulders sagged. Using Zoro's chin to lift his head so that he could look him in the eyes. Zoro's eyes held nothing, they were completely devoid of emotion. After a second Zoro seemed to come back to himself a little, when he tried to look away Sanji leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over Zoro's. when there was no reaction Sanji simply persisted. This emotionless and out of control Zoro worried him, he decided he needed to do something to bring Zoro out of this. Sanji used every trick he knew, when he thought he's have to give up Zoro began to respond.

It started out tentatively. Sanji allowed Zoro to take control. He figured Zoro needed to get what ever was bothering him out of his system.

"Clothes off." Zoro's voice rumbled deeply in Sanji's ear. The cook began to unbutton his shirt, "Slowly." Zoro instructed standing slightly further back to get a better view.

At first Sanji felt conscious of himself until he noticed the hungry look in the swordsman's eyes. _That's better_ he thought. Confidence boosted Sanji complied with Zoro's request.

Sanji locked eyes with the swordsman returning the predatory gaze. He let his soaked shirt slide from his arms and chest slowly exposing the pale toned form underneath. Those dark eyes were taking in every detail as Sanji unbuckled his belt and lowered the zip. The cooks hands paused at his hips, sliding his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers watching Zoro intently. He slowly pushed them down freeing his growing erection.

As soon as the cook had kicked off his pants and boxers and straightened up Zoro grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and held them high above the blondes head and pinned him against the wall claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss pressing the full length of their bodies together. The swordsman ran his free hand down the toned stomach making the blonde squirm. He lowered his head to the cook's jaw line kissing along it and down his neck slowly. The swordsman was torturously grinding his hips making Sanji's breath catch. Sanji bucked his hips forwards to meet Zoro's grinding making them both gasp.

Zoro released Sanji's hands to tangle his fingers in soaked blonde silk. The cook dropped his hands to the ass he'd been admiring minutes before, kneading the soft flesh before dragging his nails roughly up the first mates back. A growl escaped Zoro's lips as he arched into the touch.

Sanji threw his head back as Zoro grasped his cock squeezing and moving his hand up and down teasingly slowly. The cook closed his eyes tightly and Zoro smirked, running his thumb over the sensitive tip causing Sanji to shudder and dig his fingertips into the arms he was now clinging to.

When Zoro dipped his head and grazed a sensitive nipple with his teeth while pumping Sanji's member more vigorously the cooks knees began to buckle, the only thing keeping him upright was Zoro's supporting hand on his hip. Sanji couldn't concentrate on anything other than the hot water caressing his skin and the slow lingering touches of the swordsman.

Suddenly the touch he was revelling in disappeared. Opening his eyes he found Zoro's onyx eyes level with his. The swordsman's hands came up to cup the cooks face and for a second he rested his forehead against Sanji's. the cooks eyes widened at the unusually tender gesture and he barely caught the single whispered work uttered by Zoro before he crashed their lips together again.

"…Sorry."

The first mate lifted Sanji who instinctively wrapped his legs around the swordsman's waist pulling them closer together. He could feel Zoro's neglected cock brush his entrance and couldn't think of anything better than having the swordsman inside him. He tilted his hips making the contact more noticeable.

A low rumble of desire issued from Zoro's slightly parted lips.

"Do it." urged Sanji his voice so husky it sounded alien to him. Zoro raised his eyebrows, he might enjoy it rough but he'd never thought Sanji would.

"It'll hurt."

"What the fuck do you think I am? I'm not going to break." the cook snarled as he bit down hard on Zoro's shoulder. He felt Zoro shift his weight and braced himself.

As the swordsman sank into Sanji his senses were over loaded. Zoro was right, it did hurt. Sanji hissed as he was filled, he looked down at Zoro, the sight made him forget about his discomfort. Zoro was breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down, skin glistening in the water. His muscles tensed and body shook with the effort of controlling the primal instincts that were so tempting to give in to. His head had fallen back and his eyes were closed.

Sanji tightened his legs, the movement made Zoro's eyes snap open, predatory growl rumbling up from his throat.

"Move." Sanji whispered the cooks breath was hot on Zoro's neck.

Zoro lifted Sanji's body using his superior strength, then, lowering the hot body again and rolling his hips forwards h hit the spot that made Sanji cry out. Zoro repeated the action over and over driving the cook wild and making him curse incoherently.

Sanji marvelled at the control Zoro had and the strength this was taking, but he wanted the swordsman to lose himself, to lose control and give into his primal urges.

"Put me down." Sanji gasped. Zoro lowered him so that he could put his feet on the floor. Sanji groaned at the loss of the swordsman inside him and turned around bracing himself against the wall. The cook looked over his shoulder at the swordsman as took hold of the slender hips and drove himself back into the blissful heat of the blonde. Sanji pressed back until Zoro was completely sheathed within him.

Zoro moved a hand from hip to shoulder and pulled almost all the way out before rolling his hips forwards once again angling to hit the spot that made Sanji cry out, each curse torn from his lips spurred Zoro on. Zoro grunted as he rammed into Sanji, the blonde grinding his hips enticingly causing the swordsman's control to slip away. His steady rhythm shattered as he got closer and closer to his release. While Sanji wasn't usually a fan of rough sex, he had to admit something about Zoro's raw power and complete loss of control had him reduced to a panting, writhing bundle of sensations. He could feel himself getting close and took a hand from the wall to stroke his cock. To his surprise Zoro's hand closed over his. He looked back over his shoulder at the swordsman their eyes locked in a scorching gaze.

Sanji cried out as he came over their hands, muscles clenching tightly. A growl came from the swordsman behind him and he glanced again over his shoulder, through a haze of pleasure, to see Zoro throw his head back, muscles flexing, body looking completely glorious as water poured down his figure.

They stood still for a moment catching their breath. Zoro slid out of Sanji, the cook winced… he was going to be sore tomorrow. He turned and leaned back on the wall giving Zoro a lazy and appraising look. Zoro smirked. _Well thank fuck for that!_ Sanji thought as he saw a glint of the normal Zoro begin to resurface.

"The whole point of a shower is to clean up." Zoro said looking at the dishevelled and rather sticky appearance of the cook and giving him a lopsided grin. In his opinion Sanji looked better (much better) like this than in his prissy suits.

Sanji picked up a soaked flannel and threw it in the swordsman's face with a wet "slap".

* * *

Sanji decided to share Zoro's hammock on the proviso he was always first awake and the crew would never be any the wiser. _Not that, that seems to matter, most of the crew have already figured it out according to Robin-Chwan_.

Zoro was secretly enjoying having the cooks body draped over him, he was even more secretly grateful for Sanji preventing him falling into a self torture, rage inducing state of mind. Together they slept soundly for a few hours.

* * *

The previous night must have taken more out of the cook than he expected because he wasn't the first awake, nor was the swordsman. Unfortunately however, the rest of the crew did wake up. Zoro stretched lazily as he began to come around from possibly the best sleep in weeks. As the sleep haze lifted and he took in the faces surrounding him his heart stopped. He shifted a little more in the hammock and saw that every member of the crew and his sensei, excluding Usopp, were all peering over the side of his hammock. His moving around made Sanji mumble sleepily in complaint and snuggle closer. Nami's eyes sparkled and Zoro was sure she was about to say Awww when he scowled at her.

"Err, cook?" Zoro said dreading Sanji's reaction to his wake up call.

"Shut up marimo, I'm tired." came the sleepy reply. Zoro was just wondering if he could sneak out of the hammock, drag everyone outside and swear them to secrecy for Sanji's sake when Franky sniffled loudly.

"Bro you two look so good together. I knew there was Man love between you and... it's beautiful."

Sanji bolted upright nearly tumbling them both out of the hammock. "Oh Fuck!" he said turning a shade of red that was yet to be classified.

"I knew it!!" squealed Nami, then her brain caught up with all the possibilities this presented and her shorted out sending her crashing to the floor in a fit of Zoro/Sanji drool.

Sanji covered his head with the blanket and groaned, he didn't mind people knowing, but, he was worried about the swordsman going cold on him. To his absolute astonishment he felt Zoro's arm encircle his waist. "If you have a problem with this you'd better speak up now, Sanji… is mine and I'm not particularly bothered what you think about it, but, if it's going to cause any problems with any of you it's best I… we… should know now."

Sanji slowly lowered the blanket to find the crew beaming at them, "Nope, no problems!" Luffy grinned an impossibly large grin, "Took you both long enough to figure out your mystery love!" he laughed. With that the whirl wind they called their captain left the cabin. Robin followed winking at Sanji and sprouting arms to help dragged the still stupefied Nami out behind her. Realising everyone else was leaving Franky and Brook also left. Zoro's sensei smiled at them both and turned to leave.

"Sensei?" Zoro asked uncertainly.

"You have found someone who makes you happy?"

Zoro nodded.

"Then I am happy for you and glad you have the pride to tell the truth. You really are a student to be proud of." he closed the cabin door behind him.

Zoro collapsed back into the hammock, relieved. He watched for Sanji's reaction.

"You're really ok with them knowing?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing to be ashamed of in admitting I have feelings for you."

Sanji blushed and relief flooded in. Then realising Zoro was being bit too sentimental for his liking he threw the blanket over Zoro's head, climbed out and went to cook breakfast. Zoro chuckled and went back to sleep only to be woken half an hour later by being tipped out of his hammock because breakfast was ready.

* * *

The two newly discovered lovers thought that the atmosphere was going to be odd in the galley, but, thanks to the rest of the crew having already caught on to the pairs attraction to each other way before the pair in question did, and the children being none-the-wiser, the atmosphere was as normal as it could be given the situation they were all in.

Chopper reported that Naga had had a relatively good nights sleep until the early hours when the member of the Brotherhood had evidently woken up and resumed his torture. With that news Zoro suddenly felt the anger from the previous night rear it's ugly head. Knowing how he had reacted to simple conversation last night while in this state he got up from the table and climbed into the crows nest to train.

* * *

"Zoro!" Usopp said shocked out of his daydream when the first mate moodily climbed into the room.

"Out." Zoro said not daring to look at the sharp shooter.

"No need to be so grumpy Zoro-kun, the crew are fine with you and Sanji aren't they?" he said smiling.

"I said out!" the swordsman snarled picking up his heaviest set of weights. Usopp jumped and scampered out of the crows nest, the proverbial tail well and truly between his legs.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Zoro wondered. He was a trained swordsman who knew how to control his emotions. Any trained swordsman knew that emotion only dulled the sword. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't control this sudden and all consuming rage.

* * *

"What's wrong with Zoro?" Usopp asked when he entered the galley.

"Nothing that we know of why?" Robin answered.

"He's just nearly ripped my head off for being in the same room as him, all I said was that the crew were happy for you two." Usopp said nodding towards Sanji.

"I'll go see." Luffy said.

* * *

Luffy shot up into the crows nest as only he could. Zoro was lifting a ridiculous looking weight as usual.

"Zoro?"

"Luffy, leave me alone."

"Usopp said something was wrong."

"Please Luffy, just go away."

"Zoro if something is…"

"Luffy! I just need people to leave me alone." Zoro snapped.

Luffy could see Zoro was shaking with anger, even he knew that wasn't normal for his first mate. "Zoro, we're nakama, tell me what's bothering you."

Zoro threw down his weights making the whole ship shudder, "I don't fucking know what's wrong with me ok?! I just feel so angry and no matter what I do I can't control it so just get out before I do something I regret."

* * *

"He got into an unexplainable rage last night." Sanji said cigarette wobbling in his mouth as he chewed nervously on the end.

The crew heard a crash outside, instructing the children to stay where they were the rest of them bolted outside to see what was going on.

Luffy lay on the lawn by the tree swing looking dazed. Glass littered the floor. When he stood up he looked at the crows nest in confusion.

"What's happening Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"Zoro just threw me out of the crows nest window."

With this news Robin crossed her arms and conjured an eye in the crows nest. Zoro was on his knees repeatedly punching the floor. Sanji made to climb up to the crows nest.

"No cook-san, I wouldn't go up there. Whatever is wrong with swordsman-san, he is not in control of himself. Perhaps it would be best to sedate him Chopper?"

Chopper looked to Luffy who nodded in agreement. When Chopper had retrieved his sedatives, he went together with Luffy to the crows nest. Without warning Luffy pounced on the berserk swordsman winding his limbs around him and bringing him to the floor struggling.

"Chopper hurry!" Luffy said struggling to keep Zoro retrained. Chopper managed to inject the sedative into Zoro's neck and after another minute of struggling the swordsman finally succumbed to the drug.

* * *

"What's happening to him?" Luffy asked standing over the sedated swordsman.

"I'm not sure Luffy." Chopper answered, "I have a suspicion it might be to do with the arrow he and Naga were hit with, but I need to look into it more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**More to come ASAP although I have a very busy week this week so please excuse any lateness in my uploading.**_

_**Hope you liked it. I've been well and truly spurred on by the reviews, so please, keep 'em rolling in (makes me write faster!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload!!! I'm pretty sure work are trying to kill me with overtime :( HOWEVER, I have a day off on Thursday so Ch17 will be up ASAP.**_

**_Again, Sorry for the delay! x_**

* * *

The atmosphere on the Thousand Sunny was tense. For someone as strong as Zoro to suddenly lose control like that was dangerous for just about everybody on board. The infirmary was becoming crowded much to Chopper's dismay. They quickly fond that having Zoro in the infirmary as he was, was a bad idea, he had already partially come around from the sedative and had to he held down by Luffy.

Franky cleared out the storage room and the straw hats began to use that as a secondary infirmary, Sanji and Sensei took turns to watch over Zoro alerting Chopper if he seemed to be coming around. Chopper was busy trying to make Naga more comfortable and also studying Zoro's blood samples.

When a whole day had passed but there was no improvement in Zoro's condition Chopper began to panic. He'd had to up the dose of sedative almost every time Zoro had come round. Zoro was fighting it more and more. Chopper explained to the crew that he dared not risk upping the dosage anymore for fear of stopping Zoro's heart.

"I Don't know what to do." Chopper said teary eyed on the deck. The poor little reindeers nerves were in shreds, he had barely slept between caring for Naga and Zoro. "We'll have to keep him restrained until it passes or I find a cure."

None of the crew liked the sound of restraining a nakama, nor did they like the thought of Zoro suddenly rampaging through the ship. Franky made some reinforced restraints and helped Brook to restrain the swordsman while he was still sedated. Chopper suggested leaving the swordsman alone to wake up. He doubted very much that Zoro was going to be happy finding himself chained up as he was and he didn't want anyone being injured in the rage fuelled explosion that was likely to occur.

The crew tried to act as normally as possible. For a start they didn't want to worry the children anymore than they needed to. They had been through enough.

The children were out on deck being entertained by Usopp's ridiculous tales and Brooks music. It had taken them a while to get used to Brook for obvious reasons, however once he had told them his story they had warmed to him.

Nami had convinced Emiko to leave Naga's side for something to eat and they joined Sanji in the galley. He looked almost as tired as Emiko did.

"Are you ok Sanji-kun?" Nami asked tentatively.

"Yes thank you for your concern Nami-swan ." Sanji mustered a half smile and set down the food he'd made for Emiko also seating himself.

"How is Naga-san?"

"Chopper has found a good mix of sedatives and pain killers for when Naga is at his worst, so he's more comfortable than yesterday. The little Doctor really is amazing… in fact your whole crew is." Nami and Sanji smiled at the compliment.

Suddenly the galley door bust open and Chopper ran in completely out of breath.

"Is it Naga?!" Emiko cried jumping up from the table.

"No, no Naga is fine… Robin is sitting with him." Chopper paused to catch his breath, "It's Zoro! He's awake and he's NOT happy."

Sanji ran out to the storage room being used as Zoro's "room". All he could hear were guttural roars accompanied by the sounds of thrashing and straining chains.

"He's going to hurt himself if he carries on like that." Sanji looked down at the Dr and noticed that not only was his hat rather crumpled but his nose had a slight hint of red to it.

"Chopper what happened to you?"

Before he could answer the door burst open as Franky and Luffy barrelled out. Both of them significantly worse for wear. Luffy looked worried as he and Franky collapsed to the floor panting.

"We've shortened the chains, he can't move now." Franky said between breaths. Chopper nodded.

"I'll go back in, in a minute." he joined them on the deck looking equally exhausted.

* * *

Zoro began to come around. His head felt fuzzy, his eyes were slow to focus and his throat was dry. As his eyes slowly began to co-operate with his wish to see his surroundings he realised he was in the storage room. He couldn't understand why and he couldn't think about it too much because his head felt fit to split right open. He reached up to his forehead. Just short of touching his head he felt something snag his arm so that he couldn't move any further.

"What the…?" he tried again, this time the chink of chains registering in his befuddled mind. Looking down he saw he was restrained. _Restrained on his own ship? _He slowly began to piece together the memories from the last day seeing himself throw Luffy. As it all began to fall into place he felt the familiar rage begin to build again.

_No! Not again! _He thought desperately as he felt himself losing the once iron control he had on his emotions. He didn't want to descend into that rage again. No matter how much his mind screamed at him to gain control, no matter what he tried to think of he could feel himself being consumed by it.

Chopper walked in to take some more blood samples.

_No Chopper, go! Get out! _His mind screamed yet his mouth did not obey. Instead as the unsuspecting reindeer advanced he felt a sneer curl his lips. His body wouldn't listen to his mind, it was as if he was completely separated, mind and body no longer in tune.

Chopper assumed his heavy point and cautiously advanced with a syringe. Zoro's body fooled the Dr into thinking he was going to co-operate, relaxing and showing no signs of aggression. It waited until Chopper was close enough to use the syringe … then it violently exploded.

The short length of chain was more than enough for Zoro to punch Chopper. The Dr took the blow to the face staggering slightly in shock holding his face. Zoro could see it all happening in slow motion, his arm slowly extending in front of him, his fist meeting Chopper's face, his other hand grabbing and pulling the Dr back… but he couldn't stop it, no matter how much he ordered, no matter how much he pleaded, his body disregarded him. Again he saw himself strike Chopper. This time though the Dr raised an arm to stop the blow connecting and took a step away.

Zoro felt the rage build more. _Please Chopper, get out. _The first mate felt rather than heard the enraged roar torn from his throat. Zoro's grip on his thoughts was becoming more and more tenuous. It was as though the anger was quashing his very consciousness turning his body into a thing of pure instinctual rage. The last thing he saw was Chopper running from the room as the red veil of fury finally won over his mind. He saw, heard and felt nothing but fiery rage.

* * *

"Why do you need to go in there again?" Franky asked.

"I need more blood samples, I think I might be onto something… but I need more samples to test it." Chopper said getting to his feet.

"I'll help." Sanji said. If Chopper thought he was close to a break through he would help no matter what. He couldn't stand the thought of Zoro being the animal he'd become any longer.

Cautiously they entered the room, closing the door behind them once again. Zoro's mindless thrashing against his restraints stopped as he eyed the cook and the doctor. What Sanji saw shocked him. In front of him was not the Zoro his thoughts had become centred on, in his place was something savage. There was an evil glint in his dark eyes and a cruel sneer marred his face. His ankles were bound and pinned to the wall as was his waist, elbows and wrists. Franky was right he couldn't move, he could only turn his head. He reminded Sanji of a captive animal waiting for his freedom to take revenge on those who imprisoned him.

Chopper moved forwards to take his sample and Zoro began to wrench at his chains again. Sanji could hear the metal links straining under the force the first mate was putting on them.

"Better hurry up Chopper." Sanji said eyeing Zoro's wrists, they were bruising and beginning to bleed but the swordsman seemed oblivious. He pressed his back into the wall behind him to get more leverage with his arms. Chopper once again in his heavy point clamped one arm down and inserted the syringe taking four vials of blood. As the fourth one filled the sound of failing chain links and splintering wood filled the room. Zoro had freed the other arm and it was hurtling towards Chopper, fist bunched.

Before the fist could connect Sanji had met it with a dress shoe, he forced it back against the wall and kept his foot pressed against it. For a moment he saw what he thought was relief in the swordsman's eyes before they once again clouded over and regained their evil glint.

"Go Chopper." Sanji said in a level voice not breaking eye contact with the swordsman.

"Sanji…" Chopper said torn between staying to make sure the cook would be ok and getting back to the infirmary to continue his work.

"I'll be fine." again Sanji didn't look at Chopper, he just kept staring into Zoro's eyes searching for the hint of the first mate he'd seen. Zoro cocked his head to the side and smiled nastily as he watched Chopper back out of the room.

Zoro's eyes snapped back to the cook when he felt the pressure increase on his wrist. _Sanji…_Zoro could feel his mind grow a little stronger looking into the deep sea blue of the cooks visible eye. He still couldn't quell the anger consuming him though. His body, once again, against his will, began to struggle at its bindings. Sanji slammed the first mates arm back into the wall, hard.

"Zoro…"

Sanji looked angry to the man trapped inside the beast's body, angry and upset. He wanted to smile and tell him he would be ok, but he couldn't make his body do what he wanted, it was almost completely alien to him. The only thing he could feel was the pressure on his left arm from the cooks shoe. He turned to look at it. _Wait! I moved my head… _in his excitement Zoro stopped concentrating on the sensation in his wrist and his head snapped back to look at the cook, his body once again struggling wildly.

Zoro once again concentrated on the pressure of the dress shoe, feeling his body calm slightly. _Concentrate on it, don't get distracted_ he thought.

Sanji could see a slight difference in the dark eyes before him, it was as if sense and instinct were warring against each other.

"Zoro…?" he said once again lessening the force he was putting on Zoro's arm. He watched as Zoro's eyes moved from the point of contact to his face, there was an almost imperceptible shake of the head and slight panic in the dark eyes.

_No! don't take the pressure off, I need something to concentrate on… give me something to focus on!_Zoro thought desperately.

For a second it looked like instinct was winning over in Zoro's eyes so Sanji once again slammed the first mates arm back. A slight nod from the swordsman suddenly made the situation register. _He needs something to focus on! _

"Dammit Zoro!" he pressed his foot more, he couldn't keep his leg up like this for too long, he could already feel cramp setting in at his hip, he could kick until All Blue dried up but putting constant pressure on Zoro's arm while he fought back was difficult. He knew he couldn't match him in terms of upper body strength … what the hell was he supposed to do?! Sanji could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the nape of his neck as the cramp in his hip got worse. His eyes never left the swordsman's, he could see his consciousness trying to win through, the struggling lessening when his eyes became more like the Zoro he knew.

Zoro was frantic to regain control now that he had found a way of fighting the irrational anger he was experiencing. He could feel the pain in his wrist as Sanji's dress shoe pressed on bloody raw flesh, he could see the deep blue eye boring into him, he focused on these things and tried to drag his consciousness to the front of his anger ridden mind, it was like swimming through treacle, he felt so tired!

Sanji could see determination beginning to win over the fury in Zoro's eyes - he was doing it! He was fighting it! Sanji felt a bubble of hope begin to form, if Zoro could fight this he'd be ok. No sooner had the bubble, so fragile and delicate, formed than it burst. Exhaustion seemed to be overtaking the swordsman. The struggling died down and Zoro took a breath as though he was about to say something, then he slumped in his chains, his breathing becoming deathly shallow.

* * *

Zoro felt the anger suddenly subside, he didn't know how but he didn't care either. He was exhausted and needed to tell Sanji he'd be ok, he couldn't stand the worried look on his lovers face… although he'd never tell Sanji that directly.

He took a breath to speak, then everything went black.

* * *

"CHOPPER!" Sanji screamed dropping his foot back to the floor and lifting the first mate's head. "Zoro? Zoro?!" he panicked, one minute Zoro was beating whatever had turned him into an uncontrollable beast, the next the fight, the determination and even the anger had disappeared leaving a weakened man before him.

Chopper burst through the door with Luffy, "What happened?!" Luffy asked seeing his first mate in such bad condition, when only minutes before he'd given the captain and Franky so much trouble while restraining him.

"I don't know he just collapsed!" Sanji said moving aside to let Chopper take a look.

"I think this is definitely the blood curse affecting Naga…only it seems that something has caused it to react differently with Zoro. The second before you shouted, Naga regained consciousness, as he does whenever the person instigating the curse goes to sleep, at the same time Zoro stopped fighting." Chopper instructed them to restrain the first mate again, leaving the wrists unbound so that he could dress them.

I'm going to continue to study Zoro's blood samples, hopefully the person who cursed Naga and him will sleep for a few hours to give me a chance…"

Sanji hoped like mad Chopper would be able to figure something out before Zoro woke again.

* * *

What seemed to Sanji like hours passed, in reality it had been about forty minutes, he had dragged a wooden chair into the storage room and sat facing the slumped first mate a she slept fitfully. His limbs twitching occasionally.

_I'm going to kill the bastards for this… I swear. _The thought of Zoro staying this way frightened him, he'd only just come to terms with the fact that he actually … loved… him and all this shit caused by the brotherhood was tearing Zoro apart both mentally and physically right before his eyes.

* * *

Sanji had no idea he'd even closed his eyes until he felt a delicate hand shake him awake. Groggily he opened his eyes. Zoro was still unconscious, but, his breathing was more steady. Looking up he saw Robin smiling down at him,

"Doctor-san has some news for you, he's in the galley with the rest of the crew."

Sanji knocked over the chair in his haste to get to the galley, remembering belatedly to stick his head back round the door frame, "Thanks Robin-Chwan!"

She chuckled and righted the chair sitting down to watch over the swordsman. The cook and first mate fascinated her. She had known early on that the two were attracted to each other but it seemed they would never let on… she wondered what had changed that.

* * *

Sanji burst into the galley to find Emiko, Sensei, Nami and Chopper all sat at the table.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun, we wouldn't start without you." Nami smiled looking at the dishevelled cook in the door way.

The blonde sat down and nodded to the doctor to begin.

Chopper explained that Zoro had indeed been affected by the arrow and cursed blood as had been suspected. Thanks to the medication Zoro had previously been prescribed his body was fighting the foreign blood in his body, Zoro's immune system was already working efficiently and with his natural ability to heal quickly the blood curse couldn't work in the same way.

"I'm going to give him a stronger dose of the medication I had him on to see if we can suppress the effects of the blood curse, I know I can't cure it, but if I can lessen the effects enough Zoro will be able to cope with it on his own." Sanji's face brightened.

"BUT, I'm not sure it will definitely work, we'll have to let him come around and hope for the best." Chopper turned to Emiko, "I'm sorry, the same treatment won't work on Naga, he was far more strongly infected with cursed blood."

Emiko nodded her understanding, "That's ok Chopper I know you're doing your best."

Chopper looked to Sanji, his face showing a lot more hope than it had when he'd first burst into the galley,

"Sanji… if it doesn't work…"

"It will Chopper." Sanji said bluntly, "It has to."

"I don't know that for sure… I need you all to understand that if this doesn't work the toll Zoro's condition is taking on his body and mind could…"

"Chopper. Don't say it. It's going to work." Sanji stood up looked at the little reindeer expectantly.

"OK. We'll try it now." Chopper said following Sanji out of the galley.

* * *

Sanji watched Chopper administer the concoction he hoped would help the first mate. Luffy and Sanji made themselves comfortable on the floor and waited…

Sanji held his head in his hands, _Please… please let it work…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Right I'm going to crawl into bed, got another 11 hour shift tomorrow thanks to the new computer system the dumb boss has screwed up in the office *sigh of long suffering***_

_**The next Ch is half written, I'm too tired to complete it tonight - sorry ZoSan fans.**_

_**G'night! x**_

_**zZzzzZzZZZZZzZZzzZz**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok... another chapter finally! I had misjudged and thought I had Thursday off to do all my writing... can you imagine how crushed I was when I realised it is THIS Thursday not LAST Thursday I booked off work... *sighs* ah well at least I still have a day off!**_

**_Enjoy this Chapter - 'tis quite a long one. Oh! and YAOI warning for the end of the chapter. XD_**

* * *

Luffy and Sanji waited tensely in silence for Zoro to regain consciousness. Chopper came in from time to time to check Zoro's condition, he seemed a little happier each time, saying Zoro's breathing and heart rate were back to normal.

Luffy began to get fidgety after an hour, Sanji was surprised he'd managed that long. "Why don't you go outside Luffy? I don't mind staying here. If he wakes up I'll shout." Sanji took out a cigarette and shifted to a more comfortable position.

Luffy's eyes lit up, "You sure?" Sanji nodded and Luffy was bouncing out of the door a second later. The cook smiled, he admired the captain, no matter what he said or how annoyed he acted about having to cook almost non stop to provide for him, he was grateful to him for pestering the shitty old man until Sanji had joined the crew. He began to think about the early days with the crew.

As absorbed in thought as the cook had become thinking of Aarlong park, Arabastor and many other adventures the small movement in the corner of his eye drew him back immediately. Zoro's right hand had twitched, the fingers curling slightly. He watched intently, was Zoro dreaming or was he waking?

Zoro took a deep breath, lifting his head slightly. _He's_ _definitely waking up… Please work! _Zoro lifted his head fully, eyes suddenly snapping open. Sanji didn't see the rage in his eyes, but, nor did he see Zoro in them, they were empty, as though it was being decided which Zoro should surface. Zoro moved his arm discovering that he was chained up. First there was confusion then all the signs Sanji didn't want to see began to show.

Zoro's muscles tensed, his fists clenched and his jaw set. Sanji rushed to his side and grabbed his chin forcing the swordsman to look into his eyes.

"Zoro, you need to focus on something, don't let the anger take you again. Fight it!"

Zoro tried to wrench his head out of Sanji's grip, but he held firm, "Come on you shitty swordsman!" _Dammit I'll give you something to focus on_ with that Sanji crushed his lips against Zoro's. He could feel the first mate struggle wildly, then gradually the struggling stopped. Sanji pulled back hesitantly and looked into a pair of confused dark eyes.

"Sanji?" Zoro's voice was hoarse from the screaming he'd done a few hours before. "… What's happening to me?" the uncertainty in the swordsman's voice tugged at something in Sanji's chest.

"It's the blood curse, it's affected you differently because of the medication you've been taking… Chop"

"Chopper! I hit Chopper…" Zoro's voice trailed off in dismay, he always protected the little fur-ball. He was fond of Chopper and hated to see the young doctor upset, he tended to be protective of the little reindeer because he was like a much younger brother.

"Chopper is ok, he knows you weren't yourself and there is no way he'd blame you for it."

"But…"

" Oi, shitty marimo, Since when did the greatest swordsman-to-be pity himself?

Zoro's downcast eyes shot back up to Sanji's face.

"Chopper has given you a far stronger dose of medication so that you stand a chance of fighting the freakish mood swings, BUT, you have to make the effort to fight them. Like Naga, the curse won't affect you when the shitty bastard who cursed you both is asleep." there was a long pause while Zoro considered the information.

"I'll fight it, I swear."

"You'd better, I'm not going through this again." Sanji kissed his swordsman ardently. _My swordsman? … Yes he is._ Zoro responded eagerly opening his mouth to Sanji's seeking tongue. As they both tried to dominate Sanji ran his hands up from Zoro's hips meeting an obstruction _the chains… hmmm_ Sanji had almost forgotten about them, his attention was drawn back to the kiss when Zoro nipped his lower lip a little too hard. The swordsman tried to take control of the kiss again, but, thanks to his recent discovery the cook had other ideas.

Zoro grumbled as Sanji pulled back from the kiss. The blonde gradually freed the bottom of Zoro's shirt from the chains and haramaki and pulled it up and over his head, he left it behind Zoro's neck since he couldn't take it right off because of Zoro's arms being chained to the wall.

Sanji stepped back to take in the sight. He had to admit, kinky or not, Zoro looked pretty damn good chained up like that.

"Sanji…" Zoro growled feeling deprived. He didn't need to say anymore, the way his name sounded coming from those lips was enough to make him pounce on the restrained man.

As they kissed heatedly Sanji's hands roamed over the expanse of tanned skin, raking his nails up Zoro's sides, lightly tracing the huge scar across Zoro's chest, caressing the toned stomach and teasing sensitive nipples. All of those actions caused the first mate to groan into the kiss eliciting a smirk from the cook.

A thud behind them startled the two otherwise busy men. Zoro peered over Sanji's shoulder and chuckled.

"I think you've just had the effect you dreamed of on your … "Mellorine"… serves her right for watching." Zoro laughed openly now as Sanji spun around.

In the door way lay a stupefied navigator and stood by her was a delicately blushing archaeologist her hand to her mouth as she smiled.

"Apologies cook-san, kenshin-san," she inclined her head to each of them, " navigator-san wanted to see if you needed anything and whether Zoro had come around yet. Clearly she got her answer." Now both Robin and Zoro were laughing. Sanji couldn't decide whether to laugh or to rush to Nami's side.

Robin sprouted hands out of the door and along the deck which carried Nami away as the archaeologist pulled the door closed behind her still chuckling. Sanji slowly turned back to Zoro,

"I wonder how long they'd been there."

"Long enough apparently. Are you going to help me out of these chains or are you going to stand there being your usual ero-cook self?"

"Shut up marimo, I should just leave you there. You knew they were stood there didn't you, I can tell by that smirk!"

Zoro shrugged, " So what if I noticed them, I had someone much more interesting to concentrate on at the time, now come on set me loose before my arms go completely numb."

"You shitty marimo…" Sanji said beginning to unchain Zoro. The swordsman couldn't help but notice the slightly smug smile the cook was currently trying to hide.

"C'mon, what I've been preparing for the crew since you've been like this, has hardly been what I can class as a proper meal." said Sanji discarding the chains.

Zoro's arms snaked around the blondes slender waist, "You don't have to cook right this second." he said nuzzling into the cook's neck, kissing up to his ear.

"Zoro… stop." Sanji groaned wanting to carry on, but knowing he should be cooking. The lack of real resistance meant Zoro continued. The blonde sighed as the swordsman gently kissed him. He reached up draping his arms around the first mates neck. Unexpectedly he pulled back yanking Zoro' shirt back down over his head covering the tempting muscular body previously on show.

"I need to cook." Sanji chortled at the look of disappointment on Zoro's face.

"Fine I'll wait." begrudgingly he tucked his shirt down into his haramaki. "But, I'm not waiting long…" Zoro strode out on deck.

"You'll wait as long as I tell you to marimo." Sanji said narrowing his eyes. Then smiling around a newly lit cigarette he said, "Tonight soon enough?" he turned and made for the galley before Zoro could reply.

Chopper was on deck drying some herbs, when he saw Zoro he rushed over to speak to him.

"How do you feel?" Chopper asked looking up at the swordsman with a concerned face. The little reindeer's nose wasn't it's usual summer sky blue… instead it was an odd shade of purple and his right eye was swollen.

"I did this to you." Zoro knelt down looking at the doctor. I tried to stop myself, I honestly did." the swordsman was shaking his head in regret. He hated himself for doing this to Chopper.

"It's ok Zoro, I know you'd never do this." a tiny hoof was placed reassuringly on the swordsman's knee, "you weren't yourself." Chopper smiled at him whole heartedly.

Zoro appreciated Chopper's words, they made him feel slightly less wretched, but, he still felt guilty as hell.

"If you feel up to it can I ask you a few questions about the blood curse? It might help me understand it more."

"Sure. You can fill me in on anything I've missed." Zoro said looking around, surprised to find it was already late afternoon.

By the time Chopper had explained what had happened to Zoro and he had asked all the questions he could think of it was time to eat.

By all accounts Sanji hadn't missed serving a meal in all the time Zoro had been sedated, but, he clearly felt that the crew had been neglected because he'd gone all out on the evening meal.

As usual mealtime was a noisy an uproarious affair. The atmosphere was lighter than it had been for a while. Even Naga was able to join them for the meal. chopper said that it seemed the blood curse also took it's toll on the one maintaining the curse - this was the longest Naga hadn't been plagued with it's effects.

The children were laughing so hard that Robin had to assist with two timely and well placed hands to prevent them from choking thanks to Chopper and Luffy's chopstick faces. Franky and Brook were singing, Usopp attempting to join in only to be told quite bluntly by Suzume that he couldn't sing at all.

Nami talked animatedly with Emiko, Sensei and Naga while Robin listened intently. Zoro had a sinking feeling that Nami had been asking what he was like as a child. The occasional glances and giggles in his direction only served to strengthen his thoughts on the matter.

The brush of a leg against his made him jump slightly. "It's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations you know. They're talking _about_ you not _to_ you." Sanji smirked.

"Baka." Zoro took another bite of food. Being the cooks lover has it's advantages - it meant that Luffy didn't try to steal his food. For the first time since joining the crew he could eat his meal leisurely.

Katsuo and Fumio yawned in unison.

"Bed." Sensei said, "You're up early tomorrow for training."

If it had been Zeff telling Sanji to go to bed he'd have had to clobber him into going, but the four of them nodded and off they went. Their dedication and obedience to sensei made him wonder if Zoro had been like that… he highly doubted it.

Naga also left, Emiko and Chopper following. While Naga had enjoyed his reprieve it had tired him.

Chopper returned and handed Zoro three vials of medication. "Take these as soon as you sense the effect of blood curse, it'll help you stay in control."

Zoro nodded brow furrowing, _what if I cant sense it coming on soon enough?!_

"Don't worry Chopper, I'll make sure he takes it when he needs to. Sanji said more to ease Zoro's worry than to Chopper. The Doctor nodded and headed off to the infirmary once more.

"So… you'll be watching Zoro all night will you Sanji-kun?" Nami asked slyly giggling when the cook turned a bright shade of red.

Robin shook her head and lifted her cup to hide her smile.

"If he is, I don't want to see you watching us." Zoro said pinning the navigator with a stony gaze.

"I… I wasn't watching!" Nami stammered "I was coming to see if everything was ok." her voice and blush gave her away.

"You were peeping around the door when Robin startled you and the door got pushed open more, I knew you were money hungry… but a voyeur too?!" Zoro shook his head in mock disgust failing to suppress his laughter when he saw her jaw drop and her blush deepen beyond that of the cooks.

"Robin! Tell him!" Nami squeaked expecting the older woman to stand up for her. Robin however, just shrugged.

Sanji was mortified. He'd know Zoro had realised they were watching before he had, but knowing Nami had been watching from the start… intentionally?! He needn't call Nami a voyeur (Sanji wasn't even sure how the muscle bound idiot even knew that word) Zoro was an exhibitionist! He was _SO_ getting revenge!

Luffy had been listening to the conversation, obviously having lost interest in whatever Franky, Brook and Usopp had been talking about.

"That's not fair! If Nami get's to watch, I want to!"

Zoro and Sanji's jaws dropped as they looked at their captain. Usopp had heard Luffy and walked out saying he didn't want to watch anything and that the galley was for cooking and eating in only. Brook and Franky had missed the whole exchange and left to follow Usopp feeling rather confused.

Robin finished her drink, "Well now that was a very entertaining exchange, but, I'm tired. Goodnight." she went to the door sprouting arms to drag a protesting Luffy out with her. Once he was out of the door the archaeologist motioned to Nami, "Or am I leaving you to "watch"?" Robin asked laughing as Nami scurried after her with every excuse under the sun for having been caught watching.

Sanji was spluttering something Zoro couldn't quite make out… something along the lines of "There wouldn't be anything to watch" and "As if it's happen in the galley!"

"You suite pink you know. "Zoro laughed as he sat down, "Very becoming blush…" he snorted laughing harder at Sanji's exasperated expression.

"Fuck off, baka marimo." Sanji stalked over to the fridge, fiddled with the lock then threw it open. He rummaged around for a minute while his face cooled then pulled out two bottles. He turned, closing the door with his foot and throwing a bottle over to Zoro in one fluid movement.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, " What is it?"

"Instead of asking silly questions why don't you try it?"

Zoro flicked the cap off the bottle and took a sip, his eye's widened, whatever it was he liked it, ok there was no alcohol in it, but it tasted great, "It's good." he took a longer drink.

"Something the shitty old geezer taught me to make." they sat in silence and enjoyed the cold drinks. Sanji once again began to ponder what Zoro was like as a child. He just couldn't imagine him being as well behaved as the kids staying on the ship…

A cry from the infirmary dragged his thoughts to a darker line of thinking, it was Naga. Sanji shook his head, shitty bastard from the Brotherhood must be awake again. He felt sorry for Naga, his life had been destroyed by the Brotherhood and now he was suffering like hell, yet he wasn't bitter or angry… Sanji wasn't sure he could ever be like that.

Movement to his left caught Sanji's attention. Zoro had staggered up from the table holding his head. _Oh shit! The medicine!_ Zoro had one of the vials in his hand, but he couldn't do anything with it, the curse had come on so quickly, he was already losing control.

Sanji tore the medication from the swordsman's hand, opened it and forced it down Zoro's throat. Blindly Zoro pushed Sanji aside staggering to the galley door. He couldn't breath, he felt like he was burning from the inside out, he needed to get outside.

Sanji followed close behind. _Chopper said this would work! Should he be reacting like this?!_ Zoro had made it down onto the deck and was clinging to the rail breathing harshly. When Sanji approached him he held up a warning hand and shook his head. Zoro didn't trust himself enough to have someone within reach. He was fighting the effects of the curse as best he could but his thoughts weren't stable, swinging between rational and animalistic rage. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly in concentration resting his forehead n the rail, it felt cool on his burning skin.

Zoro started as a cool hand touched his arm, it felt like heaven.

Sanji was shocked at how hot Zoro was, his skin reminded him of sun-heated metal. He heard a sigh escape Zoro's parted lips. The swordsman lifted his head slightly.

"You ok?" Sanji asked although he couldn't see the anger he'd previously experienced in zoro's eyes he was still wary.

"Too hot… hard to concentrate… feels crowded up here." he touched his head. Zoro pushed himself away from the rail and walked over to the mast pulling his shirt off and throwing it away from him as if it was to blame for his discomfort. Eh sat on the bench running around the lower part of the mast and put his back on the cool wood tilting his head back to rest on the mast. If he could calm his thoughts it'd be much easier to cope with this sudden heat. It felt as if there were more people in his head, all of them screaming something different - a mish-mash of thoughts all crowding in on the single rational thought he was trying to hold onto.

Sanji knelt in front of the swordsman. Ideas about what he could do to the topless swordsman were popping into his head left, right and center. He knew this wasn't the time, but Zoro was just such a damn turn on! He reached up and put his hand on Zoro's forehead - scalding… Another sigh came from the swordsman, his breathing calming, but only slightly, eyes opened slowly to look at Sanji.

" I'm fine, just takes more concentration than I thought." Zoro said to reassure his lover, "Wasn't expecting to feel like I was cooking either." His eyes closed again. A light sheen of sweat had formed on Zoro's face and upper body. Sanji went back to the galley and soaked a towel in ice sold water.

When he gently wiped Zoro's face and chest with the cold wet towel the swordsman groaned in pleasure, it was pure bliss. Sanji was finding it extremely hard not to think of his and Zoro's recent encounters. His face was flushed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted… and the sounds he was making as Sanji caressed his skin with the cool towel were not helping the cook.

He looked up to Zoro's face surprised to find his eyes open and full of an unreadable emotion. Sanji swallowed nervously. This tiny action was like a trigger to Zoro. He pounced forwards pinning Sanji roughly to the deck on his back. Breathing heavily he leant down to Sanji's face, hovering millimetres away from him.

That was it! Sanji wasn't in the mood to hold back, he grabbed the back of the swordsman's head pulling them together and crashing his lips hungrily against the swordsman's. the cook hooked a leg around Zoro's and twisted, flipping Zoro onto his back and pinning him beneath him. He was having his way with the swordsman, right here, right now and nothing was going to stop him.

The kiss was rough and lustful as Sanji quickly rid himself of his jacket and tie. Zoro was already working on the buttons of the cooks shirt. Quite when him feeling like losing his mind turned into an open air fuck Zoro didn't know, nor did he care, at least only one thing was occupying his mind right now.

Sanji had pulled Zoro's haramaki up and was unfastening Zoro's pants by the time Zoro had finished with his shirt. He yanked it free of his arms and slid a hand into Zoro's pants grasping the hard flesh roughly. Zoro bucked eagerly into the cooks hand. The blonde sat back slightly as he continued to pump the swordsman's member fumbling with his own belt. Zoro had bunched his fists in the grass and closed his eyes. He felt Sanji move, the loss of the cook's hand making him growl in frustration and open his eyes.

"Turn over." Sanji ordered, "On your knees." his voice was gravely and deep. When Zoro didn't move quickly enough Sanji kneed him, "_**Now**_."

Zoro could see that Sanji was in no mood to wait. He turned over getting to his knees. He was roughly pushed onto all fours. About to growl a protest Zoro stopped when a hand pulled down his pants to his knees while the other hand continued it's ministrations on his eagerly awaiting cock. He could feel the cook's length on his ass and pressed back impatiently.

Sanji put a hand in front of Zoro's face, "suck." he said extending two fingers. Zoro took the digits into his mouth running his tongue over them coating them in saliva. He gently nipped the tips, sucking and swirling his tongue as if it was Sanji's member. He felt Sanji grind against his ass and smirked, he ground back matching Sanji's movement.

The cook removed his fingers from Zoro's mouth and roughly pushed the lubricated digits through the tight ring of muscle. The swordsman hissed at the suddenness of the action. As Sanji began to scissor his fingers inside Zoro he took his hand from Zoro's length and pulled the swordsman's arm back, so that he was supporting himself with one arm. He guided the swordsman's hand back to the length he'd just been pumping. Zoro's breathing became more ragged as they both fisted his member and Sanji continued to move his fingers deep inside Zoro.

Considering Zoro preferred to be dominant, he had to admit he was enjoying Sanji taking control. Sanji's hand left Zoro's he also removed his fingers. Zoro looked back to see what the cook was doing. Sanji shoved his pants down and coated his cock in the pre-cum that had leaked from the tip. The sight made Zoro's hand move faster.

Sanji put a hand on Zoro's hip and positioned himself, cock twitching in anticipation. Slowly he sank into the swordsman savouring the excruciating pleasure. He waited for a moment, then began to pound into the first mate. He gripped Zoro's hips hard enough to bruise, Zoro met every thrust readily.

The pace was fast and ragged, this was all about satisfying their need, not dragging it out as long as possible. Zoro wanted it hard and fast and Sanji was more than happy to oblige. He reached around and pushed Zoro's hand away grasping the now dripping member. Sanji shifted Zoro's hips slightly snapping his hips forwards savagely. He hit the spot, Zoro stifled a cry, digging his fingers into the grass and biting his lip until he drew blood.

Sanji repeated the action running his thumb over the sensitive tip of Zoro's cock. He leaned forwards and nipped the swordsman's shoulder blade with his teeth. This time Zoro couldn't help but make a sound. It was music to Sanji's ears. Making the usually stoic swordsman lose control was like a drug to him- and he was well and truly addicted.

"Come for me." Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear tugging at the three golden earrings with his teeth. Zoro couldn't have held back if he'd wanted to, Sanji had completely overloaded his senses. He growled his release, back arching and muscles tensing as his vision white washed. Sanji also saw stars, with another thrust he was clinging to Zoro cursing as he came violently.

They stayed still for a moment while they caught their breath. Zoro was leant with his head on a forearm while Sanji was draped over him head resting on the swordsman's shoulder. His breath coming in exhausted pants tickling Zoro's ear.

Slowly Sanji slid out of the swordsman collapsing on to his back as Zoro sprawled out on his stomach. They turned their heads to look at each other.

"How you feeling?" Sanji asked

"Fucked." Zoro replied grinning slyly. Sanji chuckled.

"No seriously shit head.

"Not as noisy up here." he tapped his temple, "Still fucking roasting though." he moved a bit closer to Sanji onto a cooler patch of grass, hitching his pants up to his hips as he went. He threw the haramaki over to join his shirt, he really was too warm.

"Don't be expecting that every time the blood curse kicks in." Sanji said wriggling his pants back up still lay down.

An unintelligible mumble came from the Zoro who had crossed his arms behind his head and was already beginning to doze off.

"Baka." Sanji said fondly. He'd leave the marimo to sleep out here, he'd be cooler that way. Sanji got up, gathering his clothes. He was getting a shower and some much needed sleep.

* * *

"The ship is half way around the mountain coast, I swear it." the scared villager informed the Brotherhood. "Please… I've told you what you wanted to know, release my family." the young man begged.

"You took your time about it though didn't you." the man before him leant down into his face, "Should I really reward your tardiness?"

"C'mon Genma, we did make him walk it, it's quite a distance." smirked the man stood in the corner.

"Fair enough." Genma said. He moved to the side, your family are waiting for you in there. He pointed to the back room, "Go and say hi."

The man ran to the back room, the two members of the brotherhood smirked at each other. They heard the mans body hit the floor before he'd even had time to cry out at what he'd found. They went into the backroom to admire their companions handy work.

Sitting there in the middle of the room was a tattooed man, feral grin on his face. He was surrounded by the bodies of the mans family… not that you could recognise them. At his feet lay the villager who had provided them with information on the Straw Hat crew. His reward had been a quick, although not painless death.

"You have a real… artistic talent when it comes to killing." Genma said to the tattooed man as he studied the blood covered room. He just smiled.

"They are where we thought?" he asked

"Yes." came the reply.

"Excellent, tomorrow at dawn we pay them a visit, just as the High Priest has asked.

They all smiled, dawn would be a bloodbath if they had anything to do with it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**More on the way SOON i promise. Day off on Thursday so R/R before then and I may find an excuse for more nudity... XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Oooook, this is a long chapter (sorry no yaoi in this one, had to get back to the plot!) I had REAL trouble writing this, there was one section I had to re-write several times before I was happy.**_

_**As always, please enjoy xD**_

* * *

Sanji woke up early and wandered out onto the deck. He stretched until the joints in his arms and back made a satisfying "pop". Zoro, to Sanji's surprise, was already awake and training with the children, Sensei sat giving instructions. _Wow when Sensei said early, he really meant it!_ The dawn sun was just rising. Sanji watched them train as he had his first smoke of the day.

Sensei stopped them by raising a hand. He asked Zoro to repeat the move they had just been practicing, stopping him mid-action and telling him to hold his position. Sensei got the children to look closely at the way Zoro's feet were positioned, how his arms were locked and how the weight of his body was centered. _Must be useful to have a living dummy… a dummy in more than one sense too! _Sanji chuckled to himself.

The group split up to spar. Having nobody to spar with Zoro retrieved one of his huge weights and began to count to what was likely to be an insanely high number. Finishing his smoke and flicking the butt over the side of the ship with practiced precision the cook went to prepare breakfast, he made it to the galley door when he saw Usopp tearing down the rat lines to the deck and made his way over to the confused group on deck.

Breathlessly Usopp told them what had him so worked up, "Brotherhood patrol on the cliff up ahead."

"Go wake the crew, Suzume, wake Nami-San and Robin-Chan." Sanji said looking up at the cliff.

Seconds later the crew were assembled on deck.

"Have they seen us?" asked Nami.

"Not by the looks of it. They're bound to soon though."

"How many?"

"Twenty-six. Twenty in brown, five in blue and one in black."

"From what we know the ones in blue and black are more dangerous." said Franky. "If we take them out before they see us, blues and black first we stand a good chance of winning with fewer injuries."

The crew nodded their agreement to Franky's statement.

"Nami can you fry 'em?"

"only some of them. To get them all I'd need t make a larger storm cloud- it'll take too long."

"You take the back half. Long nose-kun and I will get the rest." Robin said crossing her arms. The two women looked at Usopp who just stood there staring.

"Usopp!" Nami hissed shocking him out of his stare.

"Uh, right!" he grabbed Kabuto and opened his snipers pouch.

Tensely the crew waited and watched as Nami created a thunder cloud allowing the breeze to move it towards the unsuspecting group.

Usopp took aim and Robin was poised waiting for Nami's signal. Almost imperceptibly she nodded. Usopp fired off six shots all of them hitting their mark. The group on the cliff began to panic and huddle together, the more senior members trying to figure out what was going on.

Robin took this opportunity to target as many of the senior members of the patrol as possible, "Clutch!" another eight of the group dropped. Nami's storm cloud was now directly overhead. She sent the electrical charge into the center of the black cloud. Lightning forked down from it, the last of the patrol were barbequed as Nami smirked.

Movement caught Franky's eye making him knock the women to the floor as something whistled overhead.

"Oh shit!" Sanji shouted as he looked in the direction the object had originated from. Arrows were arcing through the sky. "Move!!" he grabbed two of the children and ran towards the steps pressing himself flat against the outside wall of the aquarium. Zoro, sensei and the other two children following suit.

The shower of arrows hit the deck and mast.

"Where are they coming from?" Nami shrieked taking cover.

"Behind us." Usopp said carefully peering around the back of the ship. "Another patrol, much bigger, mainly made up of blues and some black." he shot back around the wall as more arrows rained down. "They're in a strong position, looks like they had time to prepare."

"D'you think the first patrol was a decoy?"

"Looks like it."

"Shit!"

"Can we use the cannon?" Franky asked.

"No, not from this angle." Usopp answered.

"Coup de burst?" Brook offered.

"Can't, if we do that we might scupper ourselves if the water is too shallow ahead. I cant risk ending up too far away from the island either, we'd be back to square one with the log pose."

Zoro was holding the back of Luffy's collar. The captain was scrabbling to get out and fight.

"Can we get up there?"

"If we could delay the archers, we all know Luffy could get you up there." replied Nami.

"You can't risk being hit by those arrows." sensei said, "But, if you stay here doing nothing the more skilled curse users will target you."

"Usopp can you blind them?" Zoro asked struggling to stop Luffy becoming the Brotherhoods new pin cushion.

"Yeah, but you'll only have a few seconds."

"That's going to have to be enough." Sanji said helping Zoro restrain Luffy.

When Usopp was ready he fired a blinding star high into the sky. The crew shielding their eeys got into better positions.

Brook, Sanji and Zoro were hanging onto Luffy as he flung himself up towards the cliff from the ship rail.

Usopp and Robin were climbing up to the crows nest as quickly as possible. Nami ushered the children into the aquarium with Sensei and Franky went to find some metal sheeting.

The Straw Hats On the cliff managed to get under cover before the Brotherhood fully recovered from Usopp's blinding star. They could hear the shouts of the quicker recovering members telling the rest that there were enemies on the cliffs, nobody knew how many though.

Before anyone could stop him Luffy was racing through the confused Brotherhood pummelling anyone eh came into contact with. Brook Sanji and Zoro had no choice but to follow. Thankfully the are was narrow meaning that the Brotherhood were tightly grouped together, the Straw Hats could take more out in one go thanks to this small advantage. The two swordsmen and the cook attacked any enemies Luffy missed with the assistance of their sniper in the crows nest and Robin who randomly sprouted arms to contort the archers in the most painful ways.

While the archers couldn't aim at the group on the cliff because of their close proximity they could still hound the Thousand Sunny. Franky was on deck with a piece of steel sheeting held over his back. He needed to get to the helm. The line the Sunny was currently taking would run them aground in a matter of minutes. He turned the Sunny's wheel as he listened to what seemed like hundreds of arrows bouncing and scraping against his make shift shield.

Back on the cliff the Brotherhoods numbers were decreasing rapidly. The Straw Hats had found that the safest way of getting rid of them was to pitch them over the cliff edge into the sea, that way they didn't risk coming into contact with their blood. None of them wanted what happened to Naga to happen to them.

As Sanji despatched the last of the blue wearing Brotherhood a scream from ahead sent him racing forwards. He founf Luffy convulsing on the floor clutching his head.

"Luffy?!" the cook knelt by him as Zoro and Brook caught up. "Luffy?!" Sanji put a hand on the captains arm to get his attention. Luffy continued to scream in agony.

A chuckle slightly above them made the Straw Hats turn to look. Looking down at them was a group of six black wearing Brotherhood.

A growl deep in Zoro's throat was cut short as onr of the Brotherhood gestured towards him. Pain exploded through his entire body, he couldn't move, it felt as if every muscle, bone and sinew was on fire. He dropped to his hands and knees still clutching his swords. Hearing a strangled cry to his left he turned his head to see Sanji in the same state.

As suddenly as the pain had began it stopped. Bewildered the to of them looked up to see Brook attacking the group above.

"How?" Zoro gasped standing up shakily.

"No blood." Sanji replied in a strained voice.

Luffy was still on the floor, but, they didn't have time to help him, they needed to get rid of the remaining Brotherhood who were beginning to overwhelm Brook.

Sanji landed a heavy blow to one of the Brotherhood a sickening crack telling him he'd broken the bastards neck.

Brook had managed to badly injure another, Zoro sent him on to the next world with no trouble but, this was where their luck ended. With two of the Brotherhood keeping Brook busy the other two turned their attention on the cook and first mate, once again sending them to their knees. "Move and we kill them." a member of the Brotherhood with large tattoo's snarled at Brook. The humming swordsman lowered his sword.

The Brotherhood laughed. "You two aren't worth your bounties! Your captain, now he's a different matter. It took all six of us to stop him." the tattooed one sneered, "I think we might have over done it though… it looks like he's not getting up."

"Bastard!" Sanji tried to lunge forwards only to have another dose of searing pain wrack his body.

"This pretty boy is fiery wouldn't you say?" said the tall slender man in front of Brook.

"Yeah," said the man stood with him, "makes me want to taste his blood." hee drawled draping himself over the taller man.

"He's taken your liking then?" said the tall one raising his eyebrows.

"We should take him back and play with him." whispered the other man in the taller mans ear, licking the knife he was holding.

The taller man looked at the other two members of the Brotherhood. They shrugged.

"Ok, you know I can't say no to you." he said looking down at what Sanji realised must be his partner.

"Your not taking anyone." Zoro said struggling to his feet.

The tattooed one gestured towards Zoro. The swordsman grimaced as pain wracked his body once more, he stayed standing. The tattooed man sneered again and turned to the long haired man next to him. He also gestured towards Zoro. This time Zoro hissed in and dug a sword into the ground to stop his knees from buckling.

"Zoro-san!" Brook moved forwards.

The man with the knife lunged at the musician pushing him off balance over the edge of the cliff.

"Brook!" Sanji shouted from the floor as he saw the skeleton disappear from view.

* * *

From the Thousand Sunny's secure position Usopp saw Brook hit the water.

"Franky, Brook's in the water!" he shouted through the intercom in the crows nest.

"Already there Bro!" the cyborg shouted in reply as he dived over the rail into the sea below.

* * *

Again the Brotherhood laughed. The man with the knife had draped himself once more over his partner as he laughed. Now he pushed himself away from him and moved towards Sanji.

Zoro edged between them. "Back off." he said through gritted teeth.

"Careful Yoru, looks like he's going to be a pain in the ass like his captain." the tattooed man warned.

"Goran, c'mon I'm bored, I want to play." pouted Yoru when Zoro refused to give in to the other two's curse.

Goran must have been the tall man, he chuckled and propped himself up on his partner Yoru, they seemed incapable of not draping themselves all over each other. He raised his hand and Zoro's vision immediately dimmed, his whole body was shaking as he tried to stay on his feet.

Sanji tried to get up, but Yoru swiftly had him flat on the ground eyes glazing over. Yes, Sanji was strong but everything was beginning to go numb, he felt as unsteady as a newborn.

Seeing Sanji collapse back to the floor Yoru momentarily forgot about Zoro, stepping forwards he began to taunt the blonde. The first mate swung Shuusui catching Yoru's left arm. The blade left a long gash down his upper arm. If Zoro hadn't been so weakened by the curse, he'd have taken the bastards arm right off.

Yoru barely flinched, instead he wiped his right hand through the blood and turned on Zoro. The swordsman watched him walk over, he could barely stand now, let alone retaliate. Yoru grabbed Zoro by the face, he scraped his hand over the swordsman's eyes. Sanji had never heard a scream like it, swords clattered to the ground as Zoro fell to his knees, scrubbing at his face trying to get the blood out of his eyes. _Shit! I can't see, I can't see them!!_

Yoru crouched down beside Zoro and whispered, "We're going to take your little pretty boy and we'll…" Sanji couldn't hear the rest of what Yoru was saying because he'd lowered his voice too much. Judging by the way Zoro reacted… it couldn't have been nice. Goran walked over and kicked Zoro's hands out from under him causing him to hit the ground face first.

"Bastard, Stay away from Sa" Goran lifted his foot and stamped on the swordsman's head before he could finish his sentence.

"Zoro?! … Zoro?!" Sanji screamed, but the first mate lay still. The cook was dragged up by the collar, still protesting. Yoru grabbed the back of his neck and Sanji's vision faded as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

* * *

As Franky pulled himself and Brook aboard a piercing scream came from the aquarium. Confused he looked about the ship to find Robin and Chopper in a heap on the floor. Usopp was a little way off to the right, also in a sorry state.

"Wha?" Franky had only been gone a matter of minutes, he couldn't take in what had happened. He left Brook by the rail to recover and ran to the aquarium. The door was hanging on it's hinges and there were sounds of a scuffle inside. "Nami?" he called out and the scuffling stopped.

After a pause a voice he didn't recognise came from inside, "Back off or we kill the kids."

"Who the hell?!"

"Franky, just do it, they're serious." Franky looked round the door in the direction of the navigator's voice. He started forwards when he saw her. She was lay face down on the floor, her arms tied behind her back. "No! Stop Franky! Do as they say and back up, we can't risk the kids."

A member of the brotherhood emerged from behind the door holding Sho by the throat "Better listen to her freak." he squeezed Sho's throat to show he meant business.

Begrudgingly Franky took a step back. The remaining members of the Brotherhood filed out through the door each holding one of the young students. Franky was seething, but he couldn't save them all at once which would risk losing one of them … he couldn't do it… he had to watch the Brotherhood take the children.

Robin and Chopper stirred and quickly got to their feet when they saw the situation. Franky held up a large hand to stop them, all the while the Brotherhood just grinned vindictively at him, knowing they were getting away. The one who had spoken before pushed Sho over the rail to the small row boat below, the rest of the group having made it down there. "You might be interested to know that the High Priest wants to see Roronoa. He is to be at the main shrine at midnight… who knows if he's quick enough he might get to see these little runts one last time. Nobody is to leave your ship until late afternoon, we have watch towers along the coast, if you disobey we kill a kid, if you choose to run we kill a kid… ah hell we'll kill them once we're done with Roronoa anyway." with that he jumped over board laughing.

"Luffy?!" Brook said teetering as he stood up. Franky, Robin and Chopper followed his gaze. At the top of the cliff a huge man was holding the lifeless forms of Luffy and Zoro, with no effort at all he threw them over the edge, Zoro's swords clattered against the cliff face as they followed their wielder down towards the ocean.

Robin managed to catch the swords and Franky once again dove into the water. The change in temperature dragged Zoro back to consciousness, he thrashed against the person holding him until he recognised the blue star on the large forearm about his torso. While Franky hauled Luffy onto the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny Zoro slowly climbed on board and sat don with a thud next to Brook who was still by the rail.

Sensei and Nami were untied and dejectedly they made their way out into the open, also sitting on the deck. Chopper had checked on Emiko and Naga who had been in the infirmary during the attack, both were fine… or at least as well as could be expected.

Luffy came round with an exaggerated spluttering and flailing of limbs and stared bewildered at the rest of the crew.

"They took the children." Sensei said quietly

"Fuck!" Zoro snarled punching the deck hard making the rest of the group jump. He was shaking with anger. Quickly Chopper forced him to drink another dose of medicine before his temper got too out of hand. He watched tentatively as Zoro's condition stayed the same.

"Zoro?" he questioned.

"It's not the curse damn it…" although he could feel it bubbling below the surface his own anger was overwhelming it, "They took Sanji." he said bitterly slamming his fist into the deck again.

The crews morale took another hit and an uneasy silence hung in the air.

"I'm getting them back." Zoro stood up, still dripping after his un-scheduled swim.

"You can't leave the ship until late afternoon, they'll kill one of the kids if you do." Franky said looking up at the swordsman through his shades.

Robin nodded, "They gave us a message before leaving with the children." she related what the Brotherhood had said and let it sink in.

"At least one they got one thing right, I will be there by midnight." Zoro was pacing up and down, the nervous energy he couldn't expend in killing the Brotherhood had to be released somehow.

"No, WE will be there by midnight." Luffy said pinning his first mate with a stern look.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?" Emiko said across the deck. "Have you looked at yourselves?" she sank to her knees, head hung low, "We're going to lose them all…" she sobbed, Naga was suffering, the children were gone and the crew that seemed so strong to her before had just been decimated.

"No, we'll win. We'll win because we have to." Luffy said firmly.

"C'mon Bro," Franky said to Usopp, who had just been bandaged up by Chopper, "We've got the maps of the shrine to look at." he ushered the mass of dressings towards his workshop.

"I will look into this "paradoxical blade", would you help Doctor-san?"

"Hai." Chopper trotted after Robin.

Luffy's stomach growled. He was about to shout for Sanji when he remembered he wasn't there. Robin had turned around to say something when she saw Luffy's pained thinking face, she couldn't help but smile when…

"Naaaaamiiiiiii…. I'm hungry!" he cried in the voice he usually reserved for their cook. She looked at him helplessly as he latched onto her waist, "Meat??" he pleaded, drool pouring down his chin.

"Urgh! Luffy no!" she tried to push him away looking up at Robin in consternation as she caught the archaeologist chuckling. "Why me?" Nami asked nobody in particular.

"Who knows… perhaps it is because your names are similar when whined just so?" the older woman chuckled again and disappeared up the stairs.

Nami huffed, raised her arm and smacked Luffy soundly on top of the head. "You realise you're paying for this meal don't you?" she stalked off leaving a dazed but happy Luffy to sit on the figure head.

Emiko looked around stunned that they were all so matter-of-fact about the situation. She turned to Zoro who was beginning to climb up to the crows nest. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Emiko…" Sensei said in a calming tone.

He paused and without looking at her said, "I will either come back to the ship with the children and Sanji… or I'll die trying." he continued his climb.

"Why are you all so happy to dash to your deaths? Sensei, we're going to lose them all… Zoro and his all or nothing attitude…" her voice faded away as she returned to the infirmary leaving the older man to his thoughts.

* * *

Sanji slowly woke up with the awful feeling that if he opened his eyes it would only make him feel worse. His head was pounding and he could tell his ankles were bound from the pins and needles in his feet. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. Wherever he was it was dark, damp and cold.

He took in his surroundings. The wall behind him was made of dark roughly cut stone, it was covered in something unsavoury… blood perhaps? He could hear water slowly dripping from the ceiling of the room into a puddle on the floor. On three sides there were thick iron bars making a cell. A single lantern lit the far end of the corridor, it's light not reaching far enough down the corridor for him to see much past the bars of his cell.

"Sanji?" a small voice said.

The cook turned his head squinting his eyes to see through the murky darkness. Two pale hands grasped the bars. A young girls face came into view.

"Suzume? Is that you?" Sanji knew it was but fervently wished it wasn't.

"Yes…are you ok?" her face was bruised and from what Sanji could make out her hair had been hacked off crudely.

"I am. More to the point are you?"

"They beat Sho and Fumio up, they're in the cell on the other side of you." she pointed through the bars towards the two huddled forms of the boys, "They fell asleep a bit ago… Katsuo was taken a while ago, they haven't brought him back yet." she sniffed. "They cut my hair off… I grew it for so long, it took ages… I wanted it just like my sister's." she said sadly.

_Bastards… shitty, fucking bastards!_ Sanji thought, _why the hell did they take the kids?_ "Do you know where we are?

"The main shrine I think, we're underground. They brought us down a spiral, stone staircase." Suzume was cut off as the sound of a rusty gate swinging open made Sanji wince as the noise made his head pound more violently. The shuffling of feet got closer.

"Katsuo!" Suzume shouted as the figure became clear. One of the Brotherhood was dragging the young boy along by the wrist. To Katsuo's credit he was still showing resistance by digging his heels in even though he was clearly injured. The boys cell was opened and Katsuo was thrown in.

"We'll see how tough you are later, you stupid little shit." the man from the Brotherhood spat on the boy struggling to his feet.

"I'd have kicked your ass if you'd let me have a weapon."

"Oh.. Now that's big of you… taking on an unarmed kid." Sanji laughed darkly. "What's wrong frightened he'd make you scream like the cowardly shit you are?"

"Fuck you…we'll see who screams when Yoru and Goran have had their "fun" with you… who knows you look like the cabin boy type, maybe you'll enjoy it." the man leant against the bars of Sanji's cell and leered down at him.

"Big talk coming from a pansy bastard too afraid to step into a cell with a bound man." Sanji taunted.

"Don't cook-san." Suzume pleaded in a frightened voice.

"Maybe you should listen to the girl, before I come in there and break your legs."

Sanji snorted a laugh, "Bull shit, you wouldn't come in here on your own."

"I'm gonna break that pretty little face of yours…" he reached for the keys on his belt.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." A chilling voice came from the end of the corridor. "He's my toy to break." Yoru emerged from the shadowy doorway into the light of the lantern.

The lower ranking member of the Brotherhood shrank back, "Y…Yes of course Yoru-sama."

"Look at that Katsuo, all talk." Sanji sneered.

The man would have taken the bait had Yoru not held up his hand about to curse him. Instead he yelped and slunk around the other man and out of the room, his hasty footsteps fading as he disappeared up the stairs.

"You shouldn't taunt your captors boy, it would be wiser to stay quiet and do as your told."

"Not my style shit head." Sanji made himself more comfortable, "I've never been one for taking orders, especially if they're coming from cowardly bastards who beat up young children, treat women like shit and take their opponents crew mates hostage to gain an unfair advantage."

"I knew you'd be more fun that the rest of your crew, more fiery… but Goran and I will soon knock that out of you."

"Like hell you will."

Yoru pointed a finger at the blonde. He clutched his head, biting down on his lip until he could taste coppery blood so that he wouldn't cry out.

"Watch how you speak boy, it takes nothing to make life…excruciating for you."

"Fuck you… You'll only ever win a fight because of that shitty blood curse…it's borrowed power…not your own strength.. You have no right to tell me how to speak to a piece of worthless shit like you."

Yoru laughed, "We'll see what you think of that when we're finished with you." He opened Sanji's cell and grabbed the shackles around the cooks ankles dragging him roughly across the floor.

As Sanji came level with the bars of his cell he latched on with both hands and yanked his feet back suddenly catching Yoru off guard and pulling him to the floor. He swung his feet out of reach and tried to slam them down on Yoru's head but, he was too quick, he rolled out of the way and was on his feet again. Sanji struggled to get to his feet trying to use the bars to pull himself up. Yoru rammed him face first into the cold iron and held him there. Blood trickled down Sanji's forehead, he felt Yoru draw a finger through it.

"Mmm, as sweet as I imagined." Yoru commented licking his finger. Sanji felt sick.

"Oh now, now, you're not starting without me are you?" Goran's teasing voice floated down the corridor.

"Of course not. Are you ready for him now?"

"Yes everything is set up, just the way we like it."

"Good." Yoru grabbed Sanji by the hair and hauled him down the corridor backwards. Sanji's hands shot up to Yoru's wrist, it felt like he was going to be scalped. "He tastes good Goran, I can't wait to start."

Sanji was dragged away to the screams of Suzume begging them to stop. All Sanji could think was that a certain marimo had better turn up soon…preferably _**before**_ the cook found out what Yoru and Goran's idea of fun was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Let me know if you enjoyed it, it makes this ZoSan fangirl very happy to know there are other YAOI lover's out there enjoying reading my story as much as I am writing it.**_

**_Until the next chapter (Sanji torture... you have been warned) Bye bye xXx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Firstly I hope you all had a good Easter!**_

**_Secondly... sorry for the lateness and short length of this chapter, work is crippling me again with over time. More will follow ASAP, please be patient and don't lose interest *puts hands together and pleas on bended knee -pleeeeaaseee don't lose interest!*_**

**_Enjoy the Ch x_**

* * *

Sensei had been sat on the bench around the base of the mast ever since Emiko had stormed off. He'd been watching the Straw Hats the whole morning. Emiko had been wrong… the crew were not nonchalant, there was an underlying air of tension and urgency to everything they were doing. Luffy bounced about less, Usopp was too busy to tell stories and Franky was concentrating too much to strike poses. Robin was still in the library with Chopper rather than sitting on her sun lounger reading. Nami berated nobody and Brook did not play or sing. While Zoro seemed to be doing what he usually did - train, Sensei could tell by the tremor of the mast that the training was more aggressive than usual.

Brook sat down beside the Sensei, "Is there anything I could get you?"

"No…Thank you." Sensei smiled.

"Emiko-san is very angry with us." Brook said sadly. He'd been into the infirmary to take her some tea and received a very icy reception. She had barely spoken to him…or any of the crew that had ventured in for that matter.

"She just needs time to calm down. Emiko is having a hard time accepting what has happened to Naga, naturally she is worried about him, she has nearly lost him twice to the Brotherhood." he turned to the musician, "I think that the crew's attitude perplexed her, she took it as though you were being blasé about the situation failing to notice the true feelings of the group." Brook nodded his understanding.

Zoro chose this moment to jump down from the crows nest landing heavily at the foot of the mast. He straightened up and went to the galley returning with a large glass of water.

"Has anyone figured anything out?"

"Franky and Usopp have figured out the quickest way into the worship room and are planning where to use explosives and all manner of other things. Between them and Nami we have a pretty good plan of attack that should limit the advantage the Brotherhood have over us." Brook answered.

"What about Robin and Chopper?"

"Nothing yet…"

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh, "Well," he looked up at the sun, "It'll be late afternoon soon and I'll be going whether we have something figured out or not." he finished the water in the glass and was about to go back to the galley when Sensei began to talk.

"You can't go without a plan Zoro they will destroy you."

"I'd rather go without a plan and give the kids and Sanji a chance of surviving than wait for a plan and find that because I didn't make it in time they were dead before I got there. You know how far it is, to get there before midnight I'm going to have to run non-stop at a decent pace, they've already got me at a disadvantage once I get there." In frustration Zoro pitched the glass he was going to return to the galley over the side of the ship, he watched it until it dropped into the ocean and turned back to Brook. _Good job Sanji couldn't see that…_

"Running all that time?" Brook said beginning to comprehend how much the Brotherhood had thought about their plan, "You'll be exhausted by the time you get there."

"That is the point of delaying me, that and the curse have me at a disadvantage, I've been at a disadvantage before though and this is no different. I'll go into it fighting, if I come out it'll be with everyone, I'm not leaving until they are all safe." Zoro began to climb back up to the crows nest.

"Emiko is right about one thing." Sensei sighed, ""Zoro's attitude is all…" he paused as though he had suddenly been struck by something, "All or nothing… no! all AND nothing!!" Sensei jumped to his feet, "Zoro! Did you ever master cutting steel as you had wished when you were younger?"

Confused Zoro peered down from the rat lines, "Yeah, a while back in Arabastor…why?"

"What did I teach you when you asked me about swordsmen that could cut anything?"

"Some swordsmen can cut anything… others can cut nothing… and the breath of all things." Zoro frowned in concentration, "I think that was it anyway."

Brook joined Zoro in his confusion as Sensei ran to the library. The swordsman shrugged and left the confused musician on the deck.

Sensei burst into the library.

"Sensei?" Robin said looking at the breathless man, "Is everything ok?"

"Paradoxical, what's the definition?"

Arching an eyebrow Robin said, "Paradox - Something absurd or contradictory: a statement, proposition, or situation that seems to be absurd or contradictory, but in fact is or may be true."

"Right… I know what the paradoxical blade is then."

"You do?!" Chopper squealed excitedly, "Where is it?"

"It isn't just one sword, it can be any sword. A blade that cuts nothing AND everything. It is right here on the ship and has been since Arabastor according to Zoro."

"What!?" Chopper and Robin said in unison.

"When Zoro was young he enquired about the swordsmen who are able to cut steel. I taught him about the concept of swordsmen who can cut nothing.. He didn't understand then, and he probably doesn't fully understand now."

"Sensei, I'm afraid you'll have to explain this more, I have no understanding of what you just said." Robin was clearly perplexed.

Sensei took a breath to calm himself, "Ok, there is a level of swordsmanship where the intention of the swordsman is transferred down the blade they wield. This takes concentration and the acceptance that everything has its own "breath". For example if the intention of the swordsman is to destroy as much as possible with one strike concentration upon a single entity's breath is not needed, the destructive intent of the swordsman will therefore be dispersed in as wide an area as possible. If however, the swordsman in question wants to cut something specific that will require much more force than a normal strike can create, focusing on the specific breath of the entity will allow the swordsman to focus all their strength and destructive intent into a single precise blow. If Zoro has already learned to cut steel, he has developed the skill to sense the breath of all things. He is able to cut anything and nothing at will"

Robin and Chopper sat in silence for a moment, realisation rendering them dumbfounded.

"So Zoro is our weapon…" Robin smiled, "He'll be glad to hear that he is the one who has to destroy the Brotherhood."

"Yes…" Chopper hesitated, "But… will he be able to concentrate enough? That blood curse is only being held in check by the fact that his own anger is overwhelming it… at least that is what I think is happening. Surely concentration under pressured circumstances is difficult enough without the blood curse causing complications."

"We'll have to see. We don't have much time before late afternoon, I'll explain to Zoro."

"We will explain to the rest of the crew and help with the final plans." Robin said as arms appeared all over the library putting books back into place as she left.

* * *

"Put me the fuck down." snapped Sanji as Goran hoisted him over his shoulder, apparently dragging him by the hair was too slow.

"When we get to Yoru's chambers I'll put you down."

Sanji kicked Goran hard in the back, "Put me down shit head." Goran sighed and gave Sanji another dose of pain. It must have been the tenth time he'd subjected the blonde to that level of pain and yet he still fought… this was going to be good.

"Calm down pretty boy, it's not far now, we don't want you to be too exhausted by the time we get there." Yoru laughed looking over his shoulder at the pair.

Sanji had already lost his bearings, this place was like a maze. After another few turns and a long straight corridor Yoru stopped and opened a door. Goran moved forwards so that Sanji could see where they were going.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

The crew's mood had lifted slightly and improvements to the plan were coming thick and fast. Sensei was still with Zoro. He'd said they'd be down to listen to the plan as soon as Zoro was ready.

Zoro listened carefully to what Sensei said. He wasn't entirely sure that what he was hearing was right, but if it meant that the crew would let him destroy the Brotherhood no questions asked he was fine with that. Sensei said that the only way to destroy the statue was to sense it's breath, to use a sword that can cut anything and nothing… that was all well and good but what sensei didn't realise was that Zoro had only been able to use the technique when on the verge of death… _ah well, it was probably always going to end up like that whether we figured this out or not. I just need them to make sure Sanji and the kids get out after. _

When Zoro and Sensei joined the rest of the crew he had to admit Franky, Usopp and Nami had out done themselves with the plan.

"We know the whole point of restricting you to leaving at late afternoon is to exhaust you before you get there. To prevent that you'll be setting off in less than thirty minutes." Nami explained.

"You're going to risk the kids?!" Emiko fumed.

"No, if you look over there you'll see we have a trick up our sleeves." Nami pointed discreetly to the lookout tower. Emiko could see something perched on top of it.

"What is that?"

"Luffy." Nami stated simply, "Under the threat of no meat EVER if he moves or makes a sound before I give him the signal."

"But Luffy is right there." Emiko squeaked pointing to the lounging form on the figure head.

"Go take a closer look, but, don't touch and no noise when you see ok?"

Emiko went over to the figure head and peered down. "Luffy" turned his head. Emiko clapped her hands over her mouth to stop a surprised yelp from escaping. The Luffy she was looking at was a poor imitation, the legs and arms were fine but the face…the face was all wobbly and distorted.

"See, that reaction tells you all you need to know." Usopp chuckled as Emiko re-joined them.

Nami cracked the sharp shooter over the head, "Shut up, I've never tried to create a mirage of someone else before ok?! I've only just managed an exact replica of myself." Nami huffed.

"When we get to that out crop Nami will signal Luffy and he'll take out the look out, at the same time Usopp, Nami and Franky will leave on the white horse and begin to plant the explosive charges as soon as dark falls. Zoro will set off with myself, Chopper, Brook and Luffy at the same time, the extra time we gain should allow you two hour breaks." Robin explained.

"I thought the white horse would only carry two passengers." said Zoro

"It could, but, I've made a change to the design." Franky looked at Nami who had been extremely reluctant to allow the change, "a temporary change that is." he said noticing the look on the navigators face.

"You will arrive at midnight as they instructed, it will look like you are on your own. When they take you inside we'll give it five minutes before Usopp and Franky start to blow things up, hopefully scattering the Brotherhood so that they can't concentrate too much on one of us. Once the distraction is in full swing you find Sanji," Nami nodded towards Zoro, "and we'll find the children, Chopper will take the children somewhere safe with Brook. The rest of us will make our way to the worship chamber where we fight together, our aim is to keep enough of the Brotherhood attention away from Zoro that he can destroy the statue."

"I'll give you another dose of the medicine before you go in, that should help you to concentrate." Chopper said smiling reassuringly at Zoro.

Zoro nodded his thanks and went to retrieve his swords. All the while wondering if it would be possible for him to sense the breath of the statue without being at deaths door. There was no way he was telling the crew this minor detail. Not that he would have much time right now to ponder the point since the rocky out crop that was their starting point was fast approaching.

To the untrained eye the crew looked like they were relaxing on the deck when Zoro joined them. The lookout definitely didn't expect a rubbery arm to shoot through the window and drag him out by the neck when Nami innocently waved. With satisfaction the crew watched as Luffy launched the lookout far out to sea. He jumped back onto the ship as it passed beneath him.

"Naaaaa.." Luffy's whine was cut off as Nami rammed a huge joint of meat in his mouth. It looked so much like a puppy being given a treat for behaving that Brook and Chopper chuckled.

"Let's go then!" Luffy said around his reward waving the Straw Hats into battle.

* * *

Sanji REALLY didn't want to be in that room. Everything was made from a dark wood or polished black stone. One side of the room was set up like a bedroom, a large gothic style four poster bed in the middle of the wall. The other side… not so appealing. A polished stone alter was raised up from the ground so that the top was about waist height. There was a rack next to the alter which held countless glinting knives and other sharp objects. Driven deep into the underside of the alter were sets of shackles… Sanji REALLY didn't want to be here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**R&R - make me smile! (please)**_

**_Bye bye for now x_**


	20. Chapter 20

It seemed like the Grand Line had conspired to make the day that the Straw Hats had a lot of ground to cover as uncomfortably hot as possible. While the speed of the white horse created a blissful breeze Usopp couldn't help but wonder how Chopper was coping.

* * *

Chopper was struggling. While he'd been busy worrying about making sure he had enough of Zoro's medication he'd forgotten to pack extra water for himself to stop him getting so dehydrated. In circumstances like these Zoro usually ended up carrying him…this time was different, Zoro couldn't afford to tire himself more than was absolutely necessary so, Chopper was determined to stay quiet.

Luffy and Zoro were up front setting the pace, for once Luffy was taking things seriously. The captain head barely spoken since leaving the ship. Robin and Brook followed closely behind but soon began to notice the Doctor struggling to keep up.

"I think Chopper is struggling Luffy." Robin said catching up to the captain. Zoro turned back to see the Doctor with his head down breathing heavily trying to keep up, "It's the heat. I'll carry him for a bit." he jogged to the tired Doctor, "C'mon it's too hot for you to be running." he went to pick the little reindeer up, but Chopper dodged.

"No, I'm ok, you need your strength." Zoro chuckled good naturedly.

"Really it's no trouble and you know it." much to Zoro's frustration the reindeer dodged again turning back to brain point so he was less of a target. "Chopper, you'll collapse…" the Doctor showed no sign of giving in. Robin watched in amusement as Zoro's face first contorted into a mask of thought, then he seemed to have a penny-drop-moment. He crouched to the ground holding his head in both hands and groaning.

As soon as Chopper heard the swordsman groan he stopped dead. Warily he looked at Zoro. When the swordsman stayed still the Doctor walked over, "Zoro… are you ok?" No reply. He walked closer. "Do you need the medicine?" Still no reply. He stood right next to the first mate and began to rummage through his pack. Before Chopper even had chance to open his pack properly Zoro scooped him up and deposited him forcefully on his shoulders, running to catch up to Luffy.

"Zoro!" Chopper dumped his pack on top of the swordsman's head to fasten it, "That wasn't fair." he pouted.

"We can't have you collapsing Doctor-san, who would look after Zoro if you were ill?" Robin asked.

For a second the reindeer thought about it and sighed in resignation, settling himself more comfortably on the broad shoulders he was often carried on.

The group ran on in silence for another hour. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky.

"Time for a break." Luffy said pulling a joint of meat from his pocket. The group knew he must have been thinking about something the whole time they were running not to have eaten the meat earlier on. It had to be a record fro Luffy.

They took refuge in the shade of a large tree on the top of the next hill.

"How far now?" Brook asked as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Another two to three hours if we keep this pace going. We'll get there before midnight even if we take another hours break after this one."

Robin was thoughtful, "We can't have you arrive too much before midnight… the Brotherhood would know you'd set off earlier than they instructed, we can't risk that."

Zoro was considered it for a moment, "You go ahead and meet up with the others, Chopper and I will follow at a slower pace. That way I can save some energy and he won't pass out from the heat." the two of them looked at the Doctor as he relished the shade. After Robin quickly talked it over with Brook, Luffy and Chopper it was agreed that they would split up.

Chopper and Zoro waved goodbye to the rest of the group after an hour. Yawning Zoro leant back against the tree.

"You should sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave." Zoro thought that was a damn good idea and settled down for a nap, _you never know could be my last…_

* * *

Yoru sauntered over to the rack of blades and withdrew a long, thin, slightly curved blade. He walked back to Sanji who was being held by Goran. "I wonder how long you can last before you scream for your crew…" he held the tip of the blade at Sanji's throat. The cook just stared into Yoru's eyes, his glare was full of hate and loathing for the bastard. The blade was moved down to Sanji's collar and quickly flicked downwards causing his shirt to fall open exposing his pale, toned chest. Yoru was impressed that the cook hadn't flinched… most people began to shake when he held the blade to their throats. "Alter." he said bluntly to Goran.

Sanji was relieved of his jacket and shirt and tie then deposited roughly on the polished stone alter. It was cold on his skin, but that was nothing compared to the cold dread settling itself in the pit of his stomach. He struggled and flailed as they tried to shackle him, unfortunately it seemed that they had figured out allowing him to get a kick off was a dangerous thing and they restrained his legs first. Now immobilized Sanji once again resorted to glaring at his tormentors.

"How long do you think he'll last before he passes out?" Yoru asked.

"I'll give him six." Goran said after considering the question.

"Will you go first?" he held the knife out to his partner.

"Certainly!" he took the knife and studied Sanji. After a moment he moved the knife the tip hovering above Sanji's shoulder. He let the tip touch skin. When Sanji refused to flinch Goran pressed down slightly, the sharp point digging into the flesh but not yet piercing it. He watched the cooks eyes closely, most of the people they'd had on this alter tried to seem "brave" until the "fun" began but you could see the fear in their eyes, it was intoxicating. The only thing Goran saw in the cooks visible eye was hate… this was going to be interesting. He pressed harder with the blade, the tip sinking slowly into the unmarked flesh beneath. Blood welled up slowly, still the cooks eyes were defiant. The blade sank in an inch, when Goran saw no reaction he dragged the blade out roughly…still nothing.

Sanji could see the two of them watching his reactions closely. If they wanted him to scream or freak out, he was damned if he would. He was doing nothing for their satisfaction, he gritted his teeth in determination as the knife was handed to Yoru.

Yoru chose to run the knife from mid-way up Sanji's ribcage down to his hip leaving a long but relatively shallow cut down the cooks side. Again, Sanji showed no sign of acknowledging what they were doing to him. He could feel the blood slowly running down his shoulder and side, but, the wounds were not serious. Yoru smirked and handed the knife over once again.

Goran paused, "Pass me the knife second from the right, top shelf please, this one doesn't seem to be to the boys…liking." Sanji focused on the ceiling, there was no way he was looking to see what the knife looked like, that would show anxiety. Goran made a show of taking the blade from Yoru and passing it above Sanji's face. This blade was serrated and shorter than the last one.

Goran pressed it to the Sanji's skin just under the collar bone. The cook felt the blade bite as the pressure increased, he tensed instinctively, Goran smirked and dragged the blade across the bottom of the blonde's collar bone, Sanji felt each serrated tooth as it tore into his skin, he deliberately breathed slowly keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling, like he would when Chopper had to sew him up occasionally. In his head he tried to imagine being on the Thousand Sunny listening to one of Chopper's lectures about being more careful.

The two depraved members of the Brotherhood kept taking turns in their sick game. Sanji continued his stoic endurance and this was beginning to get to Yoru. They had already inflicted nine wounds without so much as a whimper. They had used four different blades, the one they were currently using was more like an ice pick. Goran was currently twisting it in the deep wound he'd inflicted at Sanji's hip. The cook was beginning to feel sick, he was slowly becoming covered in his own blood at the amusement of his tormentors. He had to clench his teeth tightly as Yoru pushed a finger into the new wound Goran had made, his body giving him away as it instinctively tried to move away from the source of pain straining at the shackles.

Yoru chuckled, "I think we should up the ante a little, we seem to be getting a reaction now." he dug his finger in more. This time Sanji went visibly pale, the sensation was making the cook extremely sick, he had broken out in a cold sweat and his head was beginning to swim. "Care to take another guess at how long before he passes out?"

"…thirteen, if he lasts that I'll be surprised."

Although Sanji was beginning to feel groggy due to blood loss he still refused to make a sound. By wound fourteen he'd well and truly pissed Goran off for not passing out when he'd predicted. Yoru tutted, "You realise by not giving in your making things worse for yourself don't you? Goran gets more… sadistic when people prove him wrong. Go on…" he drawled, "Just one little scream?" Sanji spat in his face,

"Fuck. You."

Yoru snorted with laughter, "Fine. Goran you can play as rough as you want…I'll just watch."

Much to Sanji's dismay Goran smiled, put down the knife he was holding and rolled up his sleeves. He looked down at the cooks torso covered in cuts and chose a wound, as Yoru had done previously he pressed a finger into the wound making waves of nausea wash over Sanji, he could hear the rush of his own blood in his ears. Quite suddenly the pain and the sound of his own pulse stopped. For a minute he felt like he was suspended in nothingness. Then pain exploded through him from the wound Goran was pressing. Fire travelled through his veins, his muscles clenched of their own accord as the blood curse took hold. A spine chilling, throat tearing scream came from the cook as he could no longer suppress it, he felt like his brain was about to short circuit.

* * *

Zoro jerked awake in a cold sweat, his head throbbing.

"Zoro are you ok?" Chopper asked looking at the first mate anxiously.

The swordsman shook his head, " Headache… bad dream… I think." _Was it a bad dream? I'm sure I heard Sanji scream… _Zoro shook his head again. He decided it was falling asleep thinking of the cook and worrying about what he was going through that had cause the bad dream.

"Here, have some of this." Chopper passed him a vial of the medicine. "You should go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we need to leave."

Zoro lay down again and closed his eyes. _It sounded so much like Sanji…._

* * *

Brook, Luffy and Robin were making good progress. Although they had slowed the pace a little, they should arrive with plenty of time to help Usopp, Franky and Nami place the explosives.

"What is that ahead?" Brook asked noticing a glint at the top of the hill ahead.

Robin conjured an eye on the tree at the top of the hill. There was a small group of spear wielding Brotherhood, their spears catching and reflecting the late afternoon sun. they were eating and talking amongst themselves. "Brotherhood, a small group of low rank." she reported.

"What are they doing?" Brook asked as Luffy ran past him towards the hill.

"Patience," Robin said firmly as a hand appeared to grab Luffy by the leg tripping him, "and I'll find out." the archaeologist added an ear to the tree.

"When he comes through here you know what to do right?"

"Yeah use those idiots to slow him down, tire him out but, don't kill him." the scruffy man gestured towards a tightly gathered group to the right of him. None of them were eating or speaking… or moving for that matter.

The first speaker shuddered, "They _**still **_give me the creeps… No matter how many times I see Yoru and Goran do it… I just can't get used to 'em." the three men sat with him nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Did we really need to bring so many? Surely it makes those two weak if they lose too many of those things." said one man.

"What exactly are they? I've never seen them before." Said another.

"Oh, I forgot you're still new… you've met Yoru and Goran?" the man nodded so the current speaker continued, "They've found a way of… manipulating… people to their will." he paused and looked at the outcast party. "They replace the persons blood with a percentage of their own, this allows them to cause so much pain it sends the person one of two ways - dribbling vegetable, or completely insane. Those it sends insane are tortured into a state of submission and used as attack dogs, even human shields or sources of blood in some cases, if they don't obey Yoru and Goran only have to exert a tiny amount of energy to reduce them to a blubbering wreck… It's no way to live but, the last person to point that out is sat over there."

"Shit… Yoru and Goran are some of the oldest members aren't they?" the new member asked.

"Yeah, so they've had plenty of time to find new ways of using the cures… just never end up on their wrong side. You could almost feel sorry for the cocky, blonde bastard they're playing with today… Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" the speaker shouted as the new member stood up and began to walk towards the outcasts.

"I wanna take a look, that's all." he moved a step closer.

"Don't! Why do you think we travelled separately and sat over here? They are under instruction to maul anything that approaches them. The only reason we had to come along was to dispose of them if they get carried away with Roronoa."

The young man had edged another step, this apparently classed as an approach to the nearest outcast, it's head slowly turning in the new member's direction, it's dead eyes fixing on his back. The rest of the group backed away from the young man who stood there with a cocky grin on his face, back to the outcasts.

"Come on they can't be that dangerous if they aren't in their right minds." he laughed.

"Kid you need to back up, them being out of their minds is what makes them so dangerous, they cant tell friend or foe."

The outcast was now on its feet, the rest of them slowly turning their attention in the same direction and slowly following suit.

"Kid move!"

The young man laughed, "Come on guys it…" a hand clamped down on his shoulder cutting his sentence short. The mans eyes widened as he saw the outcast's feral grin. They descended on him as a pack using their nails, fists, feet and teeth. The other three members of the brotherhood turning their backs on the bloodshed. A single pathetic scream escaped the young man just before he had his throat chewed open by the frenzied pack of outcasts. It was a complete bloodbath.

Robin made the eye and ear disappear, slightly shaken by seeing the devouring of one member of the Brotherhood by such animal like beings. She turned to the musician and captain and reported what she'd seen and heard. "We should avoid them… if we miss getting rid of just one and they somehow manage to get a message back to their brethren I think Sanji and the children will be in serious danger, not only that, we stand a good chance of being injured, which, we cannot afford."

"If we leave them Zoro will run right into them." Brook pointed out.

"We'll wait here for Zoro and Chopper, then we'll fight." Luffy said spoiling for a fight.

It was clear to Robin and Brook that even though avoiding the enemy would be the safest option it would also cost them more time and energy than was necessary. If they waited for Zoro and Chopper, pre-warned them and attacked together, they would break through quickly hopefully with minimal cost to themselves. The three of them sat down keeping themselves as hidden as possible in the long grass.

* * *

Zoro was running again, he barely noticed Chopper talking sat on his shoulders. His mind was too busy trying to make sense of the screams he'd heard. He was positive it had been Sanji's voice, it was so clear he'd woken expecting to be beside him, the scream had been that real.

Frustrated he shook his head, he needed to have a clear and focused mind by the time he made it to the Temple of the Brotherhood. He focused on the problem he had to solve one way or another… how to sense the breath of the statue without being too close to deaths door, he had to get Sanji and everyone else out of there once the statue was destroyed.

Warily he watched as the sun began to sink on the horizon, _You'd better be alive Ero-Cook_.

* * *

Sanji's throat burned as another scream was forced from him. There was no stopping it now, he'd never experienced pain like it. Goran and Yoru were laughing at him. His pain and humiliation seemed to be a turn on for them. The more he screamed the more they groped each other.

"Sick. Fucks." he coughed as he tasted the familiar coppery taste of his own blood. Goran laughed and wiped the blood from Sanji's chin watching as the bloodied finger disappeared behind Yoru's willing lips.

* * *

Nami, Franky and Usopp had made it. They were now, under Usopp's instruction assembling the explosive devices he'd masterminded. Nami's weather sense was telling her to expect a storm soon… and not the atmospheric kind. She felt uneasy as she peered over at the imposing building in the clearing a few meters away. Although they were well hidden in the dense forest she could have sworn she someone was watching them…


	21. Chapter 21

_**I know it's later than usual (by over a week!) but at least it's here!!**_

**_WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND POTTY MOUTH!_**

_**

* * *

**_

I'm tired…

The sweat trickling down his body was torture in itself. When it met an open wound it stung like crazy. Another bout of pain wracked his body and he thrashed uncontrollably. Even to his pain addled mind he could tell there was slightly more give in the shackles around his ankles… maybe he could break them…

_**I'm too tired to even try.**_

Yoru and Goran had been more busy with each other than with Sanji. It seemed they only needed him to scream in pain to satisfy whatever freaky kinks they had. Between the doses of pain he actually caught himself thinking about the time he'd tied Zoro to the weights rack… now that kind of "tied up" was much more fun. Suddenly a very vivid picture of Zoro sat laughing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny consumed Sanji's mind.

_If you want to see that sight again you need to fight!_

_**Fight? Fight shitty cook? How? I'm chained… injured… bleeding…and most of all… surrounded.**_

Zoro flashed into his mind again, even as Goran subjected the cook to more excruciating pain Zoro's image was strong. This time Sanji could see him fighting Mihawk, then Hachi and Arlong …

_He never gives in… what gives you the right to him if you can't fight?_

Sanji smiled bitterly, now even his inner voice was taunting him.

_Fight you coward! _

Sanji was half tempted to tell himself to fuck off when it hit him… a sudden image of the crew without him. Not only would his ladies miss out on the delicacies he so carefully and lovingly prepared, the rest of the crew would go back to their terrible eating habits

… _**and Zoro…**_

_Yes… Zoro._

_**What would Zoro be like? Wouldn't he just get on with his life?**_

_Yeah…sure he would. Isn't one moment of heart break enough? Selfish shitty cook…_

_**Selfish? He supposed it was quite selfish of him to give in, Zoro would fight to get out… so would Luffy…**_

Another dose of pain, this time Sanji focused the thrashing to just his legs, he was sure he could feel the chain beginning to give somewhere.

Zoro was running strongly, his pace even, breathing steady and body temperature average… for him. _Good_thought Chopper sitting on the swordsman's shoulders. The extra half an hour they had decided to take as break had obviously done him some good. Chopper had been worried about the agitated way in which Zoro had woken up.

Zoro was busy thinking… something he often tried to avoid because that meant making more effort to push them to the back of his mind afterwards. This time, he couldn't stop. He'd suddenly thought about the possibility that he could well lose the cook…

_Don't be a fucking idiot, _he told himself, _curly brow wouldn't die… would he? What if he did? What then? The crew would be devastated. Luffy would have lost his cook, Nami and Robin would no longer be waited on hand and foot, Chopper would eat far to much candy, Brook would be left un-hassled when he commented about the ladies underwear behind their backs, Franky and Usopp would have to get used to having a bog standard meal at sea… not something they'd experienced before and… me… what would I do?_

Being so deep in thought Zoro had to be gently hit on the head by Chopper, then clouted and had his head forcibly turned to the right before he noticed the disembodied hand directing them to a small but dense patch of trees. Confused eh followed the directions.

"Weren't you going on ahead?" he asked when he got to Brook, Robin and a very impatient looking Luffy.

"We were but we have a problem at the top of the hill over there."

"Brotherhood." Chopper said sniffing the air. He'd recognise their scent for the rest of his life - old dried blood and lifelessness.

"Yes." Robin answered, "There were nine of them, now eight."

"_Now _eight? Did one of you get one?" Zoro asked.

"No five of them are… not normal. They tore one of their comrades apart."

"What?!" yelped Chopper.

"Some of them are being controlled by two of the Brotherhood. Yoru and Goran I think they said. Those being controlled were driven out of their minds by the things that pair did to them."

"Yoru… and Goran?" Zoro repeated closing his eyes and visibly tensing.

"Yes, why swordsman-san? Do you know of them?"

"They were the ones who took ero-cook."

"Then we need to hurry, according to what I heard cook-san may not have the luxury of time."

"_Now_can we kick their asses?" Luffy asked getting to his feet

"Wait," Zoro stalled Luffy and looked directly at Robin his eyes dark and piercing, "What do you mean?"

Seeing that Zoro wasn't willing to move until she'd explained Robin told him about the conversation she'd witnessed well over two hours previously. They watched Zoro carefully as the news settled in.

"Not happening." he growled as he broke into a sprint towards the hill.

The rest of the group scrambled to follow, his sudden movement catching them unawares.

Zoro saw nothing clearly as he pounded towards the hill, everything was a blur of red hot anger. If they did that to his cook he would slaughter them all then follow them to hell and do it all over again.

Luffy and Brook pulled level with the first mate as he attacked the shocked members of the Brotherhood. They'd been lazy on watch, Zoro shouldn't have been arriving for another half hour or so.

Zoro only drew Wadou, he wanted to make this last. Zoro slashed at the first mans legs before he could defend himself. He fell to his knees and Zoro drove his sword downwards into the mans shoulder, continuing to force the sword down through flesh, muscle and bone to pull it roughly from the body he'd almost rend in two.

Without hesitation the swordsman turned on his next victim. Although he was more prepared for the attack he only managed to block two attacks from the angered first mate. The third attack opened a large wound from one hip to the other, they dying man impotently clutching at his open gut.

Again Zoro sought out another target, his rage far from quelled, his mind consumed by the thought of Sanji being tortured.

Luffy had taken care of the other member of the Brotherhood on this side of the hill. Now they paused looking at the unmoving group sat a few feet away.

"They're the _other_ ones." Brook said.

Luffy stretched an arm smacking one of them in the back of the head. His target crumpled forwards, then slowly sat back up making no move to retaliate.

"Why don't they move?" Luffy asked cocking his head in confusion.

"They apparently only attack if they are approached." Robin said about to suggest that they just moved on when Zoro started towards the group.

Zoro could only hear the rushing of blood and pounding of his pulse. Whatever Luffy and Robin had been saying was muffled, he decided that since nobody was moving to get rid of the remaining Brotherhood he'd do it his damn-well self!

Chopper and Brook shouted for Zoro to stop but, it fell on deaf ears.

_They all deserve to die._

"Captains orders Zoro, Stop!" Luffy shouted. He was all for fighting but, he was worried about Sanji and the children. He'd promised Emiko he'd bring the children back alive, and he wanted his nakama back now. He'd also witnessed how savage Zoro was being… almost cruel. Something was wrong.

"Didn't he hear you?" Brook asked sounding apprehensive.

"Something is wrong." Robin stated.

"I think it's the blood curse." Chopper began to rummage through his pack for more medicine.

"Too late for that Chopper, they've noticed him." Brook said seeing one of the outcast's heads swivel in Zoro's direction.

The thundering of his blood was all Zoro could hear. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that indulging the blood curse rage was wrong… but right now… he didn't care.

_Why wont they attack?!_

The nearest outcast stood up slowly, mechanically, yet didn't approach. Zoro's blood-lust had become so strong that he threw himself forwards.

_If they won't come to me I'll take the fight to them._

He slashed at the closest target… and missed. The outcast was a hell of a lot quicker than Zoro had anticipated. He turned swinging the sword tot the left, it bit deeply into the outcasts side but it didn't flinch, nor did it stop advancing. By now the other outcasts were moving, eyes blank, movements like a sleep walker until Zoro lashed out at them.

Seeing himself being surrounded Zoro growled and placed Wadou between his teeth drawing his other katana. He knew he'd wounded two of them severely… but they carried on as if they couldn't feel it.

When Brook tried to assist the first mate he was snarled at to back off, hesitantly he backed off when Luffy nodded.

The outcasts attacked as a pack closing in and moving too quickly for Zoro to land any heavy blows. Hands grasped at him, clawing and pulling off balance. Zoro could feel their breath on hi face they were getting that close.

_Calm down and fight properly for fucks sake!_

Zoro shook his head trying to clear it enough to analyse his opponents . They didn't move like normal people.. Didn't move like people… they moved more like animals - no rational thought, just instinctual movements.

He cleared some space and backed off a little. This was definitely more like being attacked by a pack of wolves, unlike most fighters these people went for the kill with every attack no matter how injured they became.

Two of them rushed him head on, Zoro managed to deeply slice the first ones chest, it ran forwards a few paces then collapsed in a bleeding heap. The second continued seemingly not noticing his fallen comrade. It leapt into the air baring down on the swordsman. Zoro arced his swords upwards cutting his attacker in two from groin to shoulder.

Chopper turned away as Zoro was showered in his opponents blood. He'd seen Zoro fight many times, every fight was bloody… but never like this.

The three remaining Brotherhood outcasts were now advancing on the first mate. Two, again, from the front and one…

_Shit, where's the other one?!_

Zoro was left with no time to find out as the two he could see attacked together. While one went for his face as expected, the other went for his ankles making him unbalanced. He hacked haphazardly at the first attacker as he tried to regain his footing, which was almost impossible with an outcast wrapped around his legs. The outcast reached up and pulled savagely at Zoro's sword sheaths, for a second time his attack was thrown off target. He stabbed down with as much force as possible. His blade plunged into the outcasts' side and the grip loosened allowing him to kick it away slightly.

Something heavy slammed into Zoro's back making him lose his grip on the sword embedded in the outcast at his feet. Strong arms wrapped around the swordsman's throat strangling the life out of him. The other outcast lunged at Zoro from the front again, stumbling Zoro slashed at the outcast, nowhere near hitting it but buying himself some time. Using his empty hand he grabbed the outcast on his back by the hair. Movement in the corner of his eye told him that the outcast at his feet was still alive and in the process of getting back to its feet. Zoro kicked it's hand from under it, causing the outcast to land on the hilt of the sword, with a sickening sound the sword blade pieced through the other side. Zoro put his foot on the downed outcast's neck and jerked forwards suddenly, bending over as he did pulling and flipping the outcast on his back off him and onto the exposed blade. A strangled yelp issued from the outcast as it was impaled and joined its comrade in death.

Having no time to retrieve his sword Zoro transferred Wadou to his hand. He seemed more able to think clearly now. _Could it be because I'm not holding Sandai Kitetsu? Could that cursed blade be strengthening the curse?_ Zoro glanced back at the sword for a second. This would require more thought… at a more appropriate time.

With a clearer mind Zoro killed the remaining outcast quickly and cleanly. He retrieved Kitetsu from the corpses it was driven through. The second he touched the cursed blades hilt he felt the anger begin to cloud his mind once again. Quickly he sheathed it, why this hadn't crossed his mind before he didn't know. What he did know was that as a swordsman it had taken far too long for him to realise that the blood thirsty sword was in it's element when his blood-lust was at it's strongest, therefore it was bound to react to the blood curse. He took Sandai Kitetsu from his haramaki and threw it to Robin who was approaching with Luffy, Brook and Chopper.

"Keep that safe. I'm not going to be able to use it until this is over." If Zoro had anything else to say it had to wait because Chopper pretty much rammed the vial of medicine down his throat.

"Injuries?" Chopper asked once Zoro had swallowed his medicine.

"Just scratches, nothing serious."

"The cursed blade reacts to cursed blood?" Brook enquired looking at the sword Robin now held.

"Yeah… I should have realised earlier." Zoro heaved a sigh, and looked at the sky, the first stars were beginning to show. "Lets go." a hand on Zoro's shoulder stopped the first mate in his tracks.

"Are you ok now? You disobeyed captains orders." Luffy's brow was creased with concern.

"I did?" Zoro reached up and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Luffy."

"It doesn't matter. Just don't do it again." Luffy looked at the mess of bodies around them. It was a complete massacre, "You weren't yourself, but, Sanji needs you to be … you… when you get to the temple." Luffy lead the group off.

Zoro was thoroughly ashamed of himself. Not only had he given in to the curse because he'd felt like it at the time, he'd disobeyed Luffy… not something he could say he was particularly proud of.

_If the mention of Sanji being tortured and turned into one of those things can make me lose it like that… what the hell am I going to do if he's not ok? I can't risk losing it like that… shit… what a complete fuck up._

* * *

Sanji

had had a reprieve, or so it seemed. Something was wrong with Yoru and Goran didn't look too hot either. They were muttering about some followers as far as he could tell. He strained his senses trying to catch a snippet of the conversation.

"He's earlier than we expected… and the dogs didn't keep him busy for as long as I thought they would. He'll make it here on time if he keeps it up."

"It doesn't matter Yoru, he will still be at a disadvantage. Don't forget not only will he have ran all the way from the ship, he's also been cursed by that fuck-up archer."

"I guess so, shit I'm tired, losing those five in quick succession took it out of me. He'll only be at as much of a disadvantage if we can keep that archer alive, he's still too young in the blood to be able to sustain two curses, especially considering the strength of one of his victims."

"Again, it doesn't matter, we're not the ones who'll be fighting, and if the archer dies who cares? He's just another one to use as a run-around really - no potential at all. I hope you're not too tired to continue our… little game…"

Yoru chuckled, "Of course not."

It went quiet as Goran and Yoru continued whatever they'd been doing. Sanji was eternally grateful he couldn't see.

_He… is He Zoro? It must be. If that shit gets himself killed… I'm getting Chopper to bring him back so I can kill him again!_

* * *

Nami

, Franky and Usopp had checked that the explosives were ready for the third time and were getting ready to move them when a snapping twig caught their attention. They all froze to listen. They spun round as the noise repeated again, this time a little closer.

"Brotherhood?" Usopp dared to ask in a shaky voice.

"How are we supposed to know?! You can see just as much as we can!" Nami hissed angrily.

Behind his shades Franky rolled his eyes. As far as he could make out there was only one person in the undergrowth. He waited until he heard the sound again, the footsteps sounded clumsy… almost staggered. He waited until he was sure where the noise was coming from and shot out his right hand, grabbing whoever it was by the shoulder and dragging them back.

"What the hell!?" Franky said as a young boy landed at his feet. The boy was badly beaten and wearing a Brotherhood uniform.

"What are you doing out here?" Nami asked. Torn between concern and suspicion. When the boy turned to her she gasped.

"Trying to run away."

"But you're walking towards the shrine." Usopp pointed out frowning at Nami when she shook her head in despair.

"That's likely to happen when you're blind and lost dumb ass." the boy turned his head towards the sound of Usopp's voice. His eyes were a light grey, the pupils clouded and clearly sightless.

"Why are you running?" Nami asked moving closer to the boy.

"Would you stay in a place where someone blinded you for fun?"

"For fun!?" Usopp and Franky said in unison.

"They need someone to test their new techniques on. When there isn't someone from the village handy it's the youngest blood member who gets to step in as guinea pig."

"Didn't you know how cruel they were before you decided to join kid?" Franky asked.

"It wasn't by choice. All the first born sons of the wealthier families are to be trained by the Brotherhood. That's the law the village elder set a few years back. I wouldn't have joined if I'd had a choice."

"There is always a choice. You could have run." Usopp said.

"You don't know anything do you? Would you run if they threatened to kill your family?"

Usopp stammered his apologies, Nami pummelled him for good measure.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked deciding he wasn't in danger and sitting on the floor wearily.

"We're here to rescue our friends."

"The four they brought in today?"

"Yes! Do you know where they're keeping them?" Nami asked eagerly.

"Yeah, the kids are in the lower cells. They should still be fine. The usual treatment for kids is to starve them until they're desperate and offer them food and water in return for becoming a member. Even the most well meaning kids give in eventually. Starving to death is not a nice way to go."

"What about Sanji?"

"The guy who kicks?" the boy sniggered "He made quite a mess of one of the guards faces apparently. Yoru and Goran have taken a shine to him… I wouldn't expect to find him in such a great condition… if you find him alive that is. Those two are as sick as they come."

The three of them swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?" Nami was pretty sure she didn't want to know, but, they needed to be prepared. Knowledge was power and this boy was their ticket to getting a slight advantage.

By the time Nami had heard everything the boy had to say about Yoru and Goran she was in a cold sweat. The boy was right… they were sick.

"Could you tell us how to reach the lower cells?" Usopp asked, "That way I can make sure that there are no explosives that will cause structural damage to the path down there."

"So you really think you'll be able to do this? Is Roronoa Zoro really back?"

"Yes…and yes. Do you know Zoro?"

"Nah, my dad did. He sounds pretty cool… only I don't think he'll come out of this one, sorry and all that… but the high priest really wants him dead… he tends to get what he wants…"

The boy moved over to Usopp and began to describe the way to the lower cells in a way that allowed Usopp to plot it on the plans they'd drawn up on the Thousand Sunny.

Nami and Franky looked at each other uneasily… how would this end?

* * *

Sanji's reprieve had lasted half an hour. At some point the must have dozed off, the loss of blood and sudden cease in torture combined had probably done it. His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of metal on stone.

"Awake sleeping beauty?" Goran asked sneering and tapping the tip of a blade on the altar next to Sanji's head.

"Fuck off you sick piece of shit." Sanji snapped hoarsely, the screaming had made his throat raw.

"You flatter me… although if you think we're sick now… I wonder what you'll think of us after we've finished with you."

"Goran, you know most of them don't think at all after we've finished with them… some do drool though." Yoru laughed cruelly.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked keeping his voice even.

Goran clicked his fingers and two low ranking members of the Brotherhood brought in two chained people. One of them was as docile as a lamb, almost lifeless, the other thrashed and snarled trying to tear into the man holding him.

"These," Yoru said strolling over to them, "are what you could end up as. You have a fifty- fifty percent chance. When we're done we're hoping you're more like this one." Yoru indicated the animal like… thing. "That way we can watch you tear your own crew apart."

Sanji's eyes widened.

_What?! You can fuck that! I'm not ending up either way. I've got to get out of here!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**I'll try to update by Sunday (my usual update day) but bare with me, I have a very busy couple of weeks coming up :/**_

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget R/R It really does make sitting at my computer until the early hours worth it XD_**

**_Bye for now!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Look!!! an update EARLY for a change! I've made sure this was ready now as my weekend writing will have to be postponed this week.**_

**_Thanks to my regular reviewers!! It's because of you that I made sure to update now rather than keep you waiting!_**

**_We're getting very near the end now... not many chapters left :/_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Luffy had picked up the pace, the sooner they got to the Brotherhood, the sooner his crew could get back to normal. Zoro had been running at the back of the group for a while, now he caught up with Luffy.

"Luffy…"

"I told you it doesn't matter Zoro." the captain said seeing the look in his first mates eyes, "Just destroy the statue and help us to bring everyone back… I don't want to get another cook."

Zoro's expression turned from dejected to determined. "Neither do I." The swordsman had been desperately trying to think of a way to win… somehow when Luffy said it so simply, you couldn't help but believe it would be.

"Captains orders, Zoro, destroy the statue, help me bring everyone back alive… including yourself!"

"Yes Captain." The swordsman nodded, "Shall we move on?" Zoro picked the pace up more. _Who gives a shit if I get there earlier than the bastards expect… I'm not keeping Sanji waiting._

_

* * *

_"If you put explosives along the inner wall, you'll be able to take out the hidden guard."

"Hidden guard?" Franky asked.

"Yeah the inner wall is actually a passage in a passage… the wall is hollow. Some of the guards will hide there until you're mid-way down the corridor, then they surround and subdue."

Usopp and Franky exchanged glances, "Thanks kid."

"It's Takeo… and you're welcome so long as you destroy the Brotherhood."

As Nami watched Usopp and Franky re-calculated the amount of explosives needed for the inner wall.

"Takeo," she said getting the boys attention, "can you tell me anything about this High Priest?"

"Apart from the fact that he _never_ loses… I can't really tell you that much. Even when I could see I never got to meet him. Only the elites are allowed to speak with him. Even in the ceremonial event he stays in the shadows." Takeo paused to think for a moment, "I've overheard people talk about him. They say he's been beholden to the statue for decades, and that no blood runs through his veins, just pure malice… that could just to be to scare the young bloods… but I must admit I am inclined to believe!"

"Young bloods?"

"Those who have been sacrificing blood for less than two years."

"Are you a young blood? How old are you?"

Takeo laughed bitterly. "I'm fifteen… and I wish I was a young blood."

"How old were you when they forced you to join?" Nami was appalled.

"Twelve years old. They told me they'd kill my mother and baby sister… considering they'd already killed my father, so I believed them. Once it was too late for me to back out… they killed them anyway."

Nami was shaken to the core. She had experienced something so similar… "You said your Dad knew or knew of Zoro… ?"

"Yeah he'd been at the dojo for a while when Dad met him. He said he was an ass." the boy smiled "but, that could be because he floored my Dad at the age of fifteen… my Dad had been a swordsman for over twenty years…"

Nami had to chuckle, "That sounds like Zoro… especially the bit about being an ass."

"Dad, after getting over it, said that Roronoa had a lot of potential and that if his sensei could take a runt like him and turn out a decent swordsman, that was the place for me to learn… I never got there though. All the trouble started with the Brotherhood before I could enrol. I figured Roronoa _had_ to be as good as Dad said, considering that the High Priest wanted him dead. That was years ago… the High Priest is infinitely stronger now."

"So is Zoro." Nami said hoping to sound more confident that she felt.

Takeo just shrugged.

Usopp and Franky had finished their alterations and were ready to start placing the explosives.

"Can I come with you? I know my way around the shrine a hell of a lot better than I do out here. I want to be there if you guys win."

Reluctantly, under Nami's glare, the men agreed, it was his right to be witness to the downfall of the people who had caused him so much pain… at least Nami hoped he would witness their downfall.

* * *

Sanji had quickly figured out that Yoru and Goran were aiming to drive him insane through torture. They were trying to break him, either he would be driven completely mad or his brain would just shut down… he needed to get loose quickly…

_Then what?! You're a complete mess! _

_Who gives a fuck shit cook?! Think Thousand Sunny, think beautiful ladies… THINK ZORO!_

Again the excruciating pain took hold, he put all his strength into weakening the chains around his ankles, disguising his efforts as writhing in pain. He'd been at this for thirty minutes… it finally seemed that he was getting somewhere as the links creaked under his efforts.

"You'll lose it eventually… the longer you resist the higher your chance of becoming a mad man… trust us, we've done this a lot." Yoru grinned nastily. Again he touched Sanji's arm, pain flaring and spreading through his body.

He strained with all his might, muscles complaining, begging to give in.

"First we'll get you to kill the little Tanuki pet thing you have… then the long nosed one… after that, when the women have seen what you've become we'll make you torture them… killing them slowly." Goran taunted.

"FUCK … YOU!!" Sanji roared as he wrenched his legs upwards, the strained links finally giving way.

"What the..?!?" Goran shouted as Sanji pulled himself into a shoulder stand, looping his legs around Yoru's throat. Sanji was unsure what he would have done, had Yoru not been within reach… but he didn't really give a crap now. He yanked his legs back down causing Yoru to over balance and bend backwards until his neck was level with the altar.

Sanji clamped his legs down on Yoru's scrawny throat cutting off a startled yelp. Goran reached for a knife.

"Do it shit head, see if I give a crap about strangling your little boy friend… go on!" Sanji yelled.

"All I have to do it give you a big enough dose of the curse and you'll be out like a light." Goran snarled.

Sanji barked a laugh, "Try it then… only… what do you think my legs will do when you cause all my muscles to spasm?… should we find out? It wont' take much to crack his neck at this angle." he watched as Goran studied the situation.

Yoru was bent at an awkward angle, backwards. His neck was also at a funny angle, even he knew a small amount of pressure would at least paralyse his partner.

"Goran…" Yoru gasped feebly.

"Awww look… he doesn't look too brave now does he?" Sanji drawled. "Un-cuff my hands and I'll consider not popping his head off like a champagne cork."

* * *

Zoro could see the shrine in the distance, _not too far now Sanji, just hold on! _

Luffy held out his arm to stop the swordsman. "Slow down Zoro." said the captain.

"We need to make sure Navigator-san and the others have finished their preparations." Robin said seeing that Zoro was about to protest.

The first mate nodded and relaxed, sitting on the stump of a tree. He allowed Chopper to fuss over him as Robin used her devil fruit powers to check how Nami's team were doing.

* * *

Franky and Usopp had been placing the explosives at intervals on the inner wall. Takeo was outstanding, he could hear the foot steps of any guards long before the shipwright and marksman could. He knew where the hidden spy holes were instructing the two men when to duck, when to hide, and most importantly where the main supports were for the hidden guard passage. If everything went to plan the explosives would cause the wall to collapse in on itself trapping the guards beneath the rubble.

"Nami is asking if we're done." Takeo said in a low whisper.

"She's so impatient!" Usopp complained heaving a long suffering sigh.

"Something about… Robin… wanting to know?" Takeo sounded confused.

"Good job we are ready Bro, come on it's time we got this party started!" Franky picked up their tools and ushered them quickly to the entrance. Disappearing blossom petals told them that Takeo had been right about Robin.

"They're early." Franky stated as Nami's group took shelter in the undergrowth again.

* * *

"I see you have a plus one." Brook said as the Straw Hats joined up once more.

"This is Takeo, he helped Franky and Usopp place the explosives." Nami explained.

"Aren't you..?" Chopper faltered when the boy turned to him.

"Brotherhood?" Takeo finished, "I was forced into it years ago, I'll help anybody willing to take a stab at getting rid of the Brotherhood."

"I'll do more than stab them… Are we ready to go or what?" Zoro asked impatient to get this over and done with.

"Roronoa?" the boy turned his sightless eyes on the first mate.

"Yeah." the swordsman said settling his swords more comfortably at his hip.

"Is it true that you have been cursed?" Zoro turned to Nami who shrugged her innocence, he knew damn well it was her that had told they boy… she could never keep her trap shut.

"So?"

"It was an archer from the low ranks, he's in the third room down, first floor second corridor on the right. You'll want to get rid of him first, the curse stops that way."

Surprised Zoro paused for a moment, "How do you know?"

"I've been taking his meals to him while he's been bed ridden."

"Bed ridden?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, he has overestimated his own abilities, really he should have dropped the curse by offering a sacrifice… he decided to try to kill whoever he'd managed to curse, not knowing it had been two people… never mind two people able to fight it… to a degree."

"Go there first Zoro." Franky said nodding, it made sense to get rid of the guy most likely to dull the swordsman's skills.

"No, I can't. If he's bedridden he cant fight, I don't kill people lay in their beds."

"But!"

"I said no, Luffy are we doing this?" Zoro was getting more and more impatient, Sanji was in there…

Brook put a hand on Franky's shoulder shaking his head. "Perhaps you could sedate him?" the musician said to Chopper.

"Yes! That would work…except I don't have a sedative with me."

"There'll be some in his room, it's been the only way we've been getting him to sleep."

Chopper almost hugged the boy, "Thanks Takeo!"

"I shall accompany you Doctor-san." Robin stood by the little reindeer.

"Are we ready?" Luffy asked doubting very much that he'd be able to keep Zoro there for much longer. The group nodded as one. "Yosh! Lets go!"

They split into their respective groups, Nami, Franky and Brook following the route Takeo had helped with down to the lower cells for the children. Robin and Chopper were following the boys directions to the archer responsible for Naga and Zoro's curse. Luffy was to protect Usopp while he detonated the explosives in the correct order and Zoro was heading straight for Sanji, Takeo offered to help him find the most direct way. For a moment the first mate looked like he was going to refuse, but decided Takeo would help more than hinder in the long run considering he didn't know his way around the shrine. The fastest way for them to move was for Takeo to ride piggy-back.

One last look at each other and the Straw Hats disappeared into the shrine. Each hoping they would come out again.

* * *

Sanji glared at Goran who was still trying to decide how to deal with the situation. If he made a wrong move and Yoru was killed he'd never forgive himself.

"Well shit head? I'd hate to get cramp while you take your time deciding and accidentally make your mind up for you."

The look Goran was giving Sanji was full of hate. Reluctantly he released Sanji's wrists and stepped back from the altar. Sanji rubbed his wrists, they were raw from the shackles biting into them. Slowly he sat up, he dared not show how dizzy and tired he felt, one slip and he'd be back in the shackles… or dead.

A shout from somewhere outside the room startled them. Then an explosion of some kind rocked the building. A moment of silence followed, then members of the Brotherhood could be heard thundering past towards what Sanji presumed must be the front entrance of the temple. Considering the chaos that ensued Sanji was pretty sure his crew had just made their entrance.

The cooks spirits lifted, if he could get out of here and find the crew he'd be fine … _even better if I can find Zoro…_

* * *

Usopp lit the fuse to the first set of explosives while Luffy bounced around on the balls of his toes. The marksman took shelter, but, Luffy decided to watch the explosion, he didn't even flinch when a melon sized piece of rubble clocked him over the head. Instead he clapped at the noise and the fine mess they had created. It was silent for a second and Usopp pulled the captain away to find the second set of fuses, the sound of confused and angry Brotherhood drifted from the smoke. A wide grin plastered itself across Luffy's face he'd been waiting for this!

Usopp found the second fuse and lit it, the fuse on this one was longer so they'd have to stay where they were for now. Usopp only hoped the Brotherhood would be too confused to find them before the second explosion.

Judging by the sound of pounding footsteps coming their way Usopp was wrong. He cowered behind Luffy. The captain put his hat firmly on his head and set his feet wide apart.

"Gommu gommu no Gatling!" Luffy roared his arms moving rapidly in and out of the thick smoke. Screams and thuds told him that he was hitting his target… the grin got bigger.

* * *

Robin carefully, quietly opened the door.. The room was dark and uncomfortably warm. Rasping breathing could be heard. She threw the door open and the light from the corridor made the inhabitant gasp.

Chopper ran in quickly taking in the contents of the room. He spotted a shelf full of medical apparel. He darted over to it and began to gather what he needed.

Meanwhile Robin was shocked at the state of the archer who had caused Naga so much pain. He lay in the bed, breathing coming in shallow rasps, sweating profusely. He was gaunt and pale. Realising the enemy was in his room the man tried to sit up, he had to brace himself on the headboard of the bed. Robin made no move towards him, instead she watched with fascination as he tried to reach his bow. His out stretched arm shook uncontrollably, even though the bow couldn't weigh much it was too much for him and it clattered to the floor. With very little effort Robin pinned the man back so that he was sat up, back pressed against the headboard.

Warily he watched the Doctor fill a syringe.

"You've come to kill me?" his voice was deathly thin and wavered.

"No, we don't kill the defenceless… unlike you and your comrades." Robin said coldly.

"I'll be sedating you." Chopper said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Huh…" the man had a bitter sneer on his face, "You won't get chance." Robin felt his muscles tense and he closed his eyes. "I'll be dead when I've finished with your friend." He began to shudder with the effort of exerting the curse.

"Chopper, Stop him!"

* * *

Zoro pelted down corridor after corridor at Takeo's instruction, skidding around corners, slaughtering anybody in his way.

"Second left!" Takeo shouted.

Zoro skidded round the corner and halted suddenly.

"It's straight on… Roronoa?" Takeo prompted when Zoro stood stock still. "Roronoa?!"

"Off kid, now." he stumbled and lowered Takeo.

"What's wrong?"

Brotherhood appeared at the end of the corridor. "Nothing, just give me a minute to deal with this."

_Fuck… not now… _Zoro's vision blurred as pain coursed through his veins and the familiar rage began to strangle his conscious thought. _Not now! Chopper what are you doing?!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**R/R people! reviews do actually make me write faster! Next update should be Tuesday/Wednesday time... should everything go according to plan this weekend.**_

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Bye for now! x_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ok... *very sheepish* I promised this by Wednesday and it is now Sunday so - SORRY, I'm really, really SORRY! You can blame my stupid computer - I lost everything! SO glad i had everything backed up (everything apart from this chapter that is.. that will teach me to trust a dang computer!).**_

_**Anyway... It's here so please enjoy! x**_

* * *

Nami, Franky and Brook ran down corridor after corridor twisting and turning in the oppressive gloom of the shrine. Thanks to Usopp and Franky's careful placement of the explosives the Brotherhood had been drawn away from their side of the building.

"Next right." Nami instructed.

Brook turned right, ahead there was a stairwell, it had lanterns at the top but it looked like the light didn't reach very far. He skidded to a halt at the first step, Nami and Franky careened into him.

"What are you doing?" Nami said furiously picking herself up from the ground.

"There are people down there. I can see shadows moving."

On closer inspection they found Brook was right. Although the Brotherhood had obviously attempted to conceal themselves, it seemed that they hadn't thought about casting shadows.

Knowing the Brotherhood were in a narrow space gave the Straw Hats an advantage. It should make it much easier and quicker to defeat them.

Franky took the lead followed by Nami and then Brook. They raced down the curving stone stairs towards the lantern light and Brotherhood. The stairs flattened into a corridor. This time Franky stopped them.

What he saw ahead was not the narrow corridor or stairwell he'd been hoping for. Thankful they'd managed to stop in the shadows Franky edged forwards to get a better look at what they were in for.

The room was wide and empty. Floor to ceiling it was constructed from crudely cut stone of a dark hue. The only additions to this bare room were rows of lanterns high on the windowless walls. They bathed the room in bright light, no shadows except those cast by the members of the Brotherhood present.

There were eight burly man waiting silently. It looked like they were all sword wielders. Each of them had a mighty broad sword point down to the ground, the hilt at chest height, with their hands resting on it. All of them were mid-rank members.

"They must know we'd try to get the children back." Nami whispered.

"They didn't know we were coming, they only told Zoro to come." Franky pointed out.

"C'mon Franky, do you really think they believed we'd stick to their conditions? We're pirates." he replied candidly.

"true." Franky grimaced, "What do we do? They don't have to use our blood, they're higher rank."

"I'll go, it doesn't affect me." Brook said his bony fingers tightening around his sword.

A noise on the other side of the doorway made the Straw Hats jump. From the side of the entrance stepped a low ranking member of the Brotherhood.

"You know… you don't talk very quietly for people hoping to surprise us." he snickered. The man must have been flattened against the wall the whole time the crew had been there.

Rather than attack, the man just stood there smiling insanely. Although he was dressed in lower rank colours, his outfit seemed ceremonial in nature.

"Your end will be my beginning." he cackled backing up further into the room. Still, the res of the Brotherhood were motionless, silent and waiting.

"When you die, I will rise!" he laughed again.

"He's crazy!" Franky said, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"as the sacrificial lamb I'll ascend and become more powerful, as said the High Priest." he swept the room with a glance. "If you want the young ones, you'll have to come through here, there is no other way." he tilted his head to the side and looked at the Straw Hats still hidden in the shadows, his eyes were wide and crazed.

"I'll distract him… and them." Brook straightened his hat, "You carry on, we'll meet back here." Turning to the navigator, "Before you go…would you consider…"

"Ask about my pants and I'll hold you down while they trim your afro." she said through gritted teeth.

"That's harsh!" Brook drew his sword and stepped into the room. As soon as he did so the Brotherhood began to walk towards the man in ceremonial robes. Brook paused, confused as to why they weren't attacking him.

"What are they doing?" Nami asked watching them converge on the mumbling crazy in the center of the room.

"Who cares? Lets go while we can." Franky pulled Nami along behind him.

A piercing scream issued from the mad-man as a broad sword impaled him through the stomach. In shock Nami and Franky halted, they were almost halfway across the room.

"I…will…ascend." he said as blood began to drip from his lips.

Brook saw one of the Brotherhood closest to his crew mates make a move to stop them. Darting forwards he intercepted. As fast as his sword strikes were the man was able to keep up, parrying them. From the strange way Brooks blade was being deflected he knew there was something unusual about the Brotherhoods swords.

The navigator and shipwright watched as the rest of the swordsmen also drove their swords into their so-called comrade. In disgust they finally turned away.

Brook prevented a particularly vicious stab at his face and caught a close-up of the enemies sword. Running down the middle was an indent, quite a deep indent from tip to hilt.

He pushed his opponent back and saw the group in the middle of the room. They had their swords deep within the ceremonially dressed man. Blood was flowing from his mouth, down his chin and neck. His face was twisted in a sickening crazed grin.

"I…will…ascend!"

"Shut up you idiot, you seriously ticking me off now." the first man to stab him snarled. Then sneering he said, "You really think we brought you here to "ascend"? …dumb ass…we just needed your blood… now be a good boy and hang onto your pathetic life until we're finished." He wrenched his sword from the shocked man.

_Needed his blood? _Brook thought still parrying attacks, he watched as the attackers began to run, their swords held flat, towards his nakama. _The indent! It will act like a well for the blood!_

"Franky-san, watch out!" Brook shouted as the closest man slashed at nothing sending a plume of blood towards the shipwright.

Thanks to the musicians warning Franky was able to narrowly avoid the offending liquid. It made contact with the floor and wall sizzling like acid on impact.

"They're using sacrificial blood to attack?" Nami screeched as more blood was splashed at them from the sword blades. Their progress was stalled as they avoided the blood being rained down on them.

Seeing things turning from bad to worse Brook became more focussed. Quickly he dispatched his opponent, swiftly putting himself between the Brotherhood and his crew. With strikes almost invisible to the human eye Brook took out two further men on his way over. He stood with his back to his nakama, arms outstretched as a barrier.

"Go." he said over his shoulder. His voce took on a slightly different tone when he was being serious. Nami had to admit there was something mesmerizing about watching Brooks sword blur as he attacked… he may not have been anywhere near as powerful as Zoro (who was technically abnormal in that respect) Brook was a damn good swordsman.

The two of them disappeared into the darkness of the next stairway.

"You against five of us?" the nearest man scoffed.

"I'll be more than enough." Brook responded evenly taking his stance once more.

The man who had spoken made a downward sweep with his immense blade, blood splattered down onto Brook. Due to the size and weight of his enemies weapon coupled with Brooks higher agility caused by his light weapon and body the musician was able to slip under the larger mans guard striking several times before the man had completed the sweep of his sword. He fell silently to the floor.

"Your swords are to cumbersome, you will be too slow to catch me… one down and four to go I believe?" he said calmly.

The Brotherhood around him chuckled, "Just what do you think you're covered in?" one of them sneered.

This time two of them attacked from either side making broad swings with their blades. At the last moment Brook jumped clear of the crimson wave meant to hit him, instead his two aggressors were hit instead. Both of them screaming in frustration.

"I believe you cannot use the blood curse now since not only will it affect me, but, also your brethren." Brook pointed out.

It was most discouraging to see the two unscathed members leer at him.

"Take a look in the middle of the room, you fool," The man furthest from him said indicating the bloody, pathetic mess that was the man claiming he would ascend. "Does it look like we share _any _compassion for each other whatsoever?"

"I suppose not." Brook said bitterly.

The two unharmed members raised their hands and gestured in Brooks direction. The musician fell to his knees… and screamed.

* * *

"How many more stairs?" Nami panted as they descended yet another flight.

"Just think about coming back up! Going down is the easy part."

"Thanks Franky, Thanks very much." Nami was already thinking about that… she didn't need Speedo boy to point it out.

A damp smell was rising up from the next set of stairs, "Must be near the bottom now." Franky said slowing down slightly.

The two of them stepped down into a cold, damp and dark space. The subtle smell of a burnt wick told them the lantern had been blown out only seconds before they had reached the last set of steps. Stepping as close as possible to Franky Nami whispered,

"What do we do? If we call out to the kids the enemy will know exactly where we are. If we don't we'll never be able to guess how many we're up against."

" You step back into the stairway, I'll move forwards. D'you think you'll be able to take in the surroundings if I give you a quick burst of light?"

"Depends how quick you're talking… but I'll try." she stepped back as she heard Franky inhale deeply.

"Fresh Fire!" the room was suddenly ablaze. The children screamed in shock as they were illuminated by the orange glow. Nami got a flashed image of the cells before Franky cut off the flames. Afraid he might singe the kids he'd aimed upwards so Nami's view was limited to waist height and no lower.

"I could see two. The cells are on your right, enemies directly in front."

Quickly Franky changed tactic as he could hear footsteps edging towards him, "Master nail!" the sound of metal on stone reverberated through the room followed by the sound of two bodies slumping. Turning round he used his fresh fire to light the extinguished lantern only to come face to face with a very nearly singed navigator.

"Check where I am next time you baka!" she clouted him over the head with the clima tact. She had rushed towards the cells before Franky could even consider responding.

In the sickly yellow glow the lantern cast the cells looked hideous. Everything was damp and made from jagged edged stone. There was a smell that Nami could only describe as decay, it hung thickly in the air.

"Suzume?" Nami caught sight of the hunched figure pressed as closely as possible to the back wall. Recognising the flame haired woman's voice she scurried to the front of her cell.

"Nami! You came!" the relief in the girls voice was evident. Reaching through the bars she clasped the woman's hand. "We knew you'd come." The confidence in that young girls voice made a lump form in Nami's throat. She was beaten, tattered and had been humiliated but still she had faith that most grown adults would find difficult to muster.

Franky was busy working on opening the boys cell. They were in a similar state. Katsuo being worst off, his right eye swollen, bruising blossoming across his face.

The children were asking question after question as Franky worked and Nami struggled to keep up with the answers. A scream from above silenced them all.

* * *

_Shit…_ Zoro tried to blink away the blur, pushing himself away from the wall as the Brotherhood ahead cautiously advanced. They were lower rank and had been warned about the green haired swordsman, none of them were wiling to rush to their death… but he did look like he was struggling to stand…

"Stay exactly where you are kid, don't move until I tell you it's ok, no matter what you hear." Zoro's voice came out strained.

"Something's wrong with you I can tell by your voice."

"Shut up… It doesn't matter just do as I say." _The curse is different this time… I can barely move…_

Zoro steadied himself by widening his stance. He'd have to wait for them to come to him rather than push his luck. _Come on Chopper… _Zoro was beginning to regret his decision not to go and kill the bastard doing this to him._ Perhaps if he was strong enough he to facilitate the curse, he would have been strong enough to fight…_

The Brotherhood charged as a group. Raising his swords was like lifting his heaviest weights, but he had a cook to get back and nothing was going to stop him!

* * *

"Let him go!" snarled Goran getting more and more impatient as Sanji continued to restrain his partner.

"Now, now don't get your little Brotherhood knickers in a twist. Think about this from my perspective, I don't want to be here, I want to go back to my crew without being tortured by you… freaks…If I let go of him," Sanji gave Yoru a painful jerk, "Do I stand much chance of getting what I want?" He paused as if waiting for an answer, "The truthful answer would be not a chance wouldn't it?" he looked steadily at Goran. In reality, Sanji just wanted to bolt from the room and not turn back but, he was dragging this out to get a bit more strength back before he even attempted to stand. He could tell that Goran was torn between murdering Sanji and keeping Yoru safe.

"Come here and put your hands on the table." Sanji ordered. When Goran hesitated he made Yoru yelp painfully and the man jumped forwards as if stung. As soon as Goran's hands made contact with the table Sanji had them shackled before he could even utter a protest.

* * *

As slow as Zoro's movements seemed to himself, he was still too much for the low ranking Brotherhood. Grim faced he cut down each one of them in turn, numbly realising that some of his opponents were about the same age as Suzume, Sho, Katsuo and Fumio. By the time he'd finished he was exhausted.

"Takeo, is it much further?" he tried to steady his voice so the boy couldn't tell how shit he was doing.

"Just round the next corner and down a corridor… The curse has got you bad hasn't it? It won't help being so close to the person putting the curse on you. It'll stop when Chopper gets to him."

Zoro grumbled at Takeo being so perceptive, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on he began to head to his love-cook.

"Err… Zoro, it's this way." Takeo stated

_Great, now I've got a blind kid correcting my sense of direction… I might know my way around the island but this place? I suppose it's a good job the kids here._

He took a deep breath and prayed Chopper and Robin would do something soon, the way he was right now Zoro would be lucky to be able to keep walking. The rage was more welcome than the sudden sapped feeling he was experiencing, even his boots felt heavy.

* * *

"Robin hold him! He thrashing too much for me to get any of the sedative into him!" Chopper cried desperately.

For a weakened man, his killing intent was strong, in turn giving him a violent strength Robin hadn't expected. More arms appeared to hold the man down pinning him roughly with all the strength she could muster. Still he flailed screaming wildly all the time.

"Best I'm going to manage Doctor-san." Robin panted gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut in concentration.

Chopper managed to get the needle into the mans side and inject the majority of the sedative before Robin was knocked away. _This man is possessed! _Chopper thought sadly realising that there was very little they could do for him. If Naga and Zoro were to be cured this man had to either give up the curse or die…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for being so late with it *shakes fist at computer***

**R/R? (go on... please?) XD**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for the HUGE delay, with one thing after another I had to put the story on hold for a while. I have neglected my readers :( *feels bad***_

_**I hope this is an ok chapter for you all! By way of an aplolgy I will include a chapter of supreme smuttiness at the end of the story (at the moment there are possibly 2-3 more chapters!)**_

_**Please Enjoy! (and thanks for sticking with me!)**_

* * *

The scream from Brook sent Nami and Franky tearing back up the stairs. Franky carrying the children in a somewhat undignified way, but, they were in no position to run as quickly as the situation seemed to require.

The two remaining uninjured members of the Brotherhood laughed and jeered at the crouched musician. Their cruel laughter was in no way diminished by the writhing and contortion of their brethren also inflicted with the curse.

"Just what do you think you are laughing at?" a quiet and livid voice cut short the sick laughter. The two Brotherhood looking curiously at the slowly rising skeleton.

"You chose the most hypocritical name for yourselves… the Brotherhood… a Brotherhood would care for their comrades, not cast them aside without a care. You make me sick." Brook towered at his fill height, his face completely shadowed as he stared at the ground shuddering with anger. "You have no idea what it is to lose valued comrades. IF I had blood it would boil. Something you have failed to notice I believe."

The musician lifted his face, even with Brook's skeletal features the look of pure, unadulterated rage was plain. Slowly he raised his sword, then quicker than the eye could see he darted forwards, his blade sinking deeply into his first opponent and ending his life without him even being aware of his demise. The second opponent backed away, gesturing all the while. The only result being to make his brethren scream louder.

Brook bore down on his final opponent as Nami and Franky with the children, burst from the stairs. The strike was clean and fast, no suffering caused - exactly how a swordsman should be. They watched as head hung low, Brook made his way over to the gasping, blood covered mess in the middle of the hall. The "sacrifice" was now gurgling for breath, blood spray punctuating his outward breath. Hands clenching and unclenching, feet feebly shuffling at the floor as he impotently tried to ease his pain. Brook drove his sword into the mans heart and the movement stopped. Only silence remained.

* * *

Slowly the struggling stopped. When the only heavy breathing that could be heard was the Dr's and the archaeologist's she let go of the man they had been restraining. Chopper was visibly upset. He was a doctor… doctors were supposed to help people, not quicken their end.

"There was nothing you could have done Doctor-san," Robin said softly as she lay the man back down on his bed. "He was intent on killing himself and trying to take both Naga-san and our first mate with him. You did what was best for your crew, as any valued nakama would." she moved around to the other side of the bad and placed comforting hands on the reindeers small shoulders.

He sighed gustily, Chopper knew she was right, but, it wasn't helping him feel any better.

"We should go and help the rest of the crew, I'm sure Usopp could use some company." Robin pointed out opening the door to the dank room allowing a little light trickle in. Chopper nodded and preceded the raven haired woman out of the door.

Looking back over her shoulder the archaeologist took in the malice covered contorted face shaking her head, quite how people could find this so called Brotherhood an organisation to be affiliated with was beyond her. The door closed on what was clearly a dark life.

* * *

Although Usopp and Luffy had Brotherhood charging blindly from both sides through the smoke caused by their explosions, none ever reached them. Luffy was in full swing, very few of the advancing enemies made it through the choking smoke and smouldering rubble. Any unfortunates to make it that far were quickly dispatched by the straw hats sniper, usually with a cocky comment or two regarding Captain Usopp's outstanding ability and prowess.

The sound of footsteps advancing quickly from behind Usopp caused him to pull Kabuto taught. As the footsteps got closer he held his breath to steady his arm, just a few more steps…

An arm appeared from nowhere pushing Usopp's aim high, the lead star ricocheting of the ceiling.

"That was lucky." Robin stated calmly emerging from the smoke, "You have an outstanding nose Doctor." she smiled down at the crews smallest member in his running point form. He looked slightly sickly.

"H…How did you know where I was, I couldn't see you!" Usopp said disbelieving.

"Doctor-sans nose is more accurate than your eyes in conditions like these, the rest I believe was down to luck." she smiled.

Chopper looked decidedly pale, the smoke was playing havoc with his sense of smell considering he'd had to concentrate it so much.

"Luffy," Usopp shouted over the furore, "time to move."

Luffy placed his hat firmly on his head. Now was the time to make his crew whole again. Now was the time to stop the Brotherhood. Now was the time to support his first mate while he set things right once and for all.

* * *

Takeo could hear Zoro's ragged breathing as he made his way clumsily down the last corridor,

"Yoru and Goran aren't going to be the easy kill the rest of them have been." he said warningly.

"So? I couldn't give less of a shit if I tried. I'm not leaving that room until I've torn them apart." he hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Next door is theirs."

"Fine, you stay outside." Zoro paused as he untied the fabric at his left arm and securing it to cast the demonic shadow over his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to be scarred by seeing what you do to them is it? … Don't take them lightly, killing you will be a game to them."

"You'll get in the way. Like I said before it doesn't matter, they're as good as dead already." he growled in reply. _Nobody takes what is mine…_

Zoro drew his swords one by one and took a deep breath to settle himself. He felt his mind slowly clear taking him to the dark, calm headspace that he preferred when fighting. Although he'd thought it was going to be difficult he was aware of the blood curse slowly gradually slipping away.

_Well done Chopper…_ was the last thing he thought before the deathly focus snapped into place. Although Zoro's opponents, and quite likely his friends thought it was the bandana that made Zoro seem monstrous, it was actually down to this "calm" he descended into. The emotion drained from his dark eyes as the merciless killer instinct took over. Takeo could "feel" the change and decided staying out of the way would be a good idea.

Zoro placed Wadou between his teeth and slashed at the door. The force causing it to explode into the room.

* * *

Sanji was slowly making Yoru move around the altar so that when he'd decided what to do, he was facing the door ready to bolt out of there. There wasn't a chance in hell he was running the risk of being cursed again.

"Let him go!" Goran snarled thrashing at the chains.

"You're like a broken record, shut the hell up you shitty blood curse bastard." Sanji snapped in return.

His problem was that while it would be easy enough to snap Yoru's neck, it would be obvious to Goran what was happening. Without Yoru Goran would kill Sanji outright.

A deafening splintering sound resounded through the room as to Yoru and Goran's surprise the heavy wooden door burst inwards. Sanji on the other hand barely flinched as wood shards flew past.

_Problem solved I guess…_ Sanji thought. "Oi, Marimo, you took your shitty sweet time." The cook taunted slightly relieved to see the first mate. His sarcastic mirth faded as he looked upon the swordsman's face. No matter how many times he saw Zoro fight seriously, the cold, hard eyes unnerved him. He reminded the cook of a shark - emotionless, dead eyes and pure killer instinct.

Zoro took in the scene. In the first instance, although you'd never tell by his face, he was relieved - Sanji was ok, it even seemed like he had control of the situation. Then he took a closer look. Sanji was covered in his own blood, usually pristine shirt in tatters, cuts, although none life threatening, adorned the pale, lightly muscled torso of his cook. He noticed the discarded knives and broken shackles. _They dared to torture __**his**__ cook?_

He walked over to the shackled torturer and lightly placed the blade of Shuusui across the back of Goran's neck. Al he had to do was exert a little downward pressure and Goran would know no more.

"Move, and I kill you." Zoro said in a detached tone.

Goran stiffened but didn't utter a sound.

"Let him go cook."

Sanji just stared at the swordsman for a moment.

"Let him go." Zoro repeated.

Yoru felt Sanji's legs slowly relax. Cautiously he stood and stared at the first mate.

"Zoro…" Sanji began, the stopped. It was clear by the way Zoro looked at the two men, he was intent upon a fight, and not to be argued with. "Fine, stubborn marimo bastard, but, if you screw up don't expect me to step in." The blonde sauntered over to a wooden chair on the other side of the room, retrieving cigarettes from his tattered jacket on the way.

As soon as Sanji was out of the way Zoro's blade flashed through the air making short work of the chains binding Goran's hands. He stepped back and took his stance.

For a moment nobody moved. Yoru and Goran looked at each other their cocky bravado returning now that they were free.

"You'll regret this… and so will your blonde friend." Yoru said sneering.

"Once we're done with you, we'll carry on with our interrupted game, he was being such fun." Goran's hand went to the knife on the altar, all the while he and his partner smirked. So self assured.

Still Zoro didn't move.

Yoru also retrieved a knife and came to stand level with his partner. All was still again. The only sound in the room was Sanji's slow exhale of smoke.

As if a starting pistol had been fired both sides darted forwards. Knives searching for blood clashing with sword blades and being savagely deflected, followed by swords seeking to end life being quickly avoided.

Yoru was the faster of the two enemies. The way he moved was strange, almost boneless. Goran's moves were the complete opposite, angular and almost robotic. When they attacked together the difference in styles made predicting their moves difficult. Zoro decided he'd enjoy taking them down.

The two Brotherhood had obviously fought alongside each other for a long time. Neither needed to communicate, one attack flowed seamlessly into the next, one partner always using Zoro's blind spot, one trying to prevent Zoro from noticing the others attack.

Sanji watched while he smoked, grateful for the reprieve, not that he'd let the marimo know. The fight seemed more like a choreographed dance to Sanji at it appeared that Zoro was learning the steps quickly.

The problem with fighting as a pair as your sole tactic was that for both of you to perform correctly there couldn't be anything you partner wouldn't expect. As the fight progressed Yoru and Goran's strikes became more predictable, the longer they went on the further away they got to landing a blow.

Zoro was able to lash out with more and more powerful attacks as he learned their routine. He had to admit a lesser skilled man would probably have been torn to shreds by now considering the relentless speed they used. As Goran moved to the front for a stab at Zoro's shoulder the first mate swung Wadou to block using Shuusui to slash at his stomach. The startled hiss told him he'd hit, but the level of resistance he felt along the blade told him it wasn't a serious blow. The thing he was more concentrated on was that Yoru's blade hadn't made contact with the Sandai Kitetsu. He twisted his body to se what his other opponent was doing.

Yoru had taken a step back out of sword range and was raising his hand towards Zoro. The familiar burning sensation beginning to course through his veins. Zoro gritted his teeth around Wadou. He had suffered this pain before. Willing his muscles to move through the pain hw bore down on Yoru. The smaller man pushed the level of the curse up a notch yet Zoro still advanced. Goran had recovered himself from the blow and attacked Zoro from behind, although slightly slower Zoro countered.

Yoru was bewildered, nobody had ever stood up to their curse or dual technique, the swordsman was pissing him off. He dropped his knife and gesturing with both hands now he tried to stop Zoro. Surely his muscles were screaming in protest by now. The strain was beginning to show on Yoru's face as he put more of his concentration and will into the curse.

Zoro's muscles began to protest, his body wanted to shrink back from the cause of the pain but his mind overpowered all, his single intent an overwhelming influence - _Kill the bastards_. Still he advanced on Yoru. Goran attacked again, this time he stabbed for Zoro's neck, his attacks becoming clearly more desperate at Zoro's slow advance on his partner.

Goran's eyes bulged. Sanji watched as, without looking, the first mate drove his sword into the exposed ribcage. Goran's momentum carried him a good way onto the cursed blade before he'd even realised what was happening.

Yoru's eyes widened as he saw Goran impaled, confused he stepped back. He watched as Goran's eyes went from shocked to a sick determination. As Zoro tried to pull the blade free Goran held on, pulling himself towards Zoro. The blood was pouring from his wound, every breath he took expelled a haze f blood. Goran's eyes were wild as he pulled himself close enough to grip Zoro's arm, his lips pulled back over bloodied teeth as he chuckled in sickly triumph. He dug his bloody fingers into Zoro's arm.

A roar tore from Zoro's throat as Goran's curse radiated through his body. Still he kept to his feet. No amount of pain would dissuade him. Again he tried to wrench the blade from Goran's Body. When that didn't work he attacked with Shuusui but Yoru blocked it with his quickly retrieved knife.

Sanji watched as Zoro's stance changed, his feet parting further, hands adjusting the grip on the sword hilts, muscles in back and shoulders shifting… _This is going to be brutal…_

Zoro took a step forwards, leaning into the motion as he dragged both arms forwards, the muscles straining across his back. Yoru was thrown clear, Goran… wasn't so lucky. The cursed blade was suddenly pulled forwards severing the fingers of his hand still gripping the blade and tearing through his chest. An arc of blood was swept across the wall with a sickening splatter from Zoro's freed sword. Goran fell with a nauseating thud, the wild eyes and turned back lips frozen on his face.

Yoru picked himself back up, staring from lifeless carcass to demonic foe. Again he tried the curse, again Zoro advanced slowly like a prowling cat. He sheathed Wadou and the Sandai Kitetsu. Sanji had rarely seen Zoro choose one of his other swords over Wadou.

Zoro tilted his head to regard the filth before him. The curse was causing him pain, but, that was nothing compared to the thought of _**his**_ cook being subjected to this sick little bastards twisted pleasures.

In an effort to distract the swordsman Yoru picked up a second blade. He launched it past Zoro, who easily avoided it but whipped round as it flew towards Sanji. The cook also moved, barely in time. The blade grazed his cheek taking some of his golden hair with it before sinking deeply into the wooden bed frame behind.

If it was at all possible Zoro's eyes darkened further as he turned back to the smaller man. The room cooled by a few degrees and a dark aura enveloped the first mate as he took another step towards the knife wielding man in front of him.

Sanji found Zoro's presence at that moment, menacing, something he'd never experienced - he felt sorry for the poor shit facing the bandana clad swordsman.

"Nobody. Takes. What is mine." Zoro growled it was so low, almost guttural, that the cook almost missed what was said.

The last vestiges of courage escaped Yoru and he tried to bolt away from Zoro. Barely moving Zoro held out Shuusui.

In his panic Yoru ran blindly into the outstretched blade. His cowardice was his own end and Zoro fervently hoped that realisation was the last thing to pass through his mind as the blade passed cleanly, silently through his neck.

Blood dripping from Zoro's blade was the only sound. Sanji knew better than to approach Zoro like this, he had to wait for him to snap out of the bloodlust himself.

A minute passed in silence, then, slowly Zoro lowered the sword. He flicked it with the subtle movement of his wrist, the remainder of the blood on the blade now on the floor, it was slowly reheated. He continued to stand with his back to the cook.

Carefully Sanji approached. He stood less than an inch away from the swordsman's back. Slowly he reached forwards, slender fingers gently tugged at the knot in the first mates bandana, the fabric came loose falling away to reveal thick green spikes. The same slender fingers gently traced a line down the back of Zoro's tanned neck. A sigh escaped the man in front of him. Moving closer he half expected Zoro to stay stock still but, ever so slightly, he leaned back against the cook. Sanji could feel the tension draining from the swordsman.

Without turning his head Zoro asked quietly, " You ok cook?"

"Would you expect any less marimo? As if those shitty assholes could do anything to me."

Zoro chuckled gently. The sound was music to Sanji's ears. After the screaming, the blood… this moment with Zoro was bliss. A strong hand pulled the cooks free hand forwards, it was inspected, front and back, the same treatment given to the other hand.

"You can still cook then… good. Luffy would kill me otherwise."

Sanji nudged him, "Anyone would think you'd been worried."

Zoro turned to face the blonde, "Anyone would think you were relieved to see me." Zoro retorted. Hi dark eyes came to rest on Sanji's bloodied cheek. A calloused hand gently gripped Sanji's chin turning his head to get a better look at the damage.

Sanji marvelled at the way less than a moment ago Zoro's hands had ended life, brutal and merciless, yet right now, his hands were gentle, thumb caressing his cheek just below the cut.

Dark onyx eyes met sea blue. Slightly embarrassed by the sudden scrutiny Sanji coughed lightly and shifted from one foot to the other.

" Nobody takes what is yours? … Since when.."

If there was more Sanji wanted to say, it didn't matter anymore as the swordsman pulled the cooks head forwards kissing him soundly.

Sanji's breath was taken away by the sudden heated kiss. Zoro's lips were firm and searching against his. Gladly he responded. The feelings involved in that kiss were far stronger than either of them had expected, a mix of emotions too complicated to figure out at that moment in time. Rather than speculate at how different to their other clinches this had been they enjoyed it. The kiss began to deepen as they pressed their bodies close.

Zoro came back to himself first realising that if he let the kiss go on any longer someone else would have to destroy the Brotherhood's deity … since he would be otherwise engaged. Gently he pulled away from Sanji.

"We can finish this later."

"You're damn right we're finishing this later shit swordsman." Sanji replied, panting slightly.

"Is everything ok?" Takeo asked cautiously emerging from the corridor.

"Yeah." Zoro replied. The first mate saw Sanji's brow furrow and realised it was because the boy wore Brotherhood colours.

"It's ok Sanji, he helped me find this shit hole, he was taken into the Brotherhood with his families lives under threat." he watched as Sanji slowly accepted the information "Takeo, I need to get to the main worship room."

"WE need to get to the main worship room." Sanji corrected. Seeing Zoro about to protest Sanji cuffed him over the back of the head, "Don't you dare suggest otherwise, I think I deserve the chance to kick the shit out of some of these shitty bastards."

Seeing the determined look on Sanji's face he made the decision not to argue.

"This way." Takeo left the room, the two Straw Hats in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I hope (like mad) you enjoyed this chapter - it was a relief to get back to writing after the last few weeks of poooooooop._**

**_Fingers crossed I haven't annoyed my wonderful reviewers too much with my terrible tardiness!_**

**_R/R to let me know I can still write :/_**

**_Bye bye for now xXx_**


	25. Chapter 25

Brook stared down at the lifeless body now lay at his feet. He may be a pirate and a swordsman, but, he certainly didn't relish killing. Nami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to… and mercifully too Brook, nobody could have done any better."

Brook sighed but moved away with the navigator, thankful for her kind words. He was truly devastated that anyone could have such a disregard for what should be their nakama, it was unfathomable for the musician.

Franky and Brook distributed the children between themselves. The shipwright had Katsuo on his back, much to the boys protest. There was a moment where the Straw Hats saw a streak of Zoro in him - he was arguing with Franky that he could manage on his own, trying to prove it by walking only to stumble awkwardly. The difference between Zoro and Katsuo WAS THAT Franky could forcibly deposit the stubborn boy on his back without risking his head. Suzume was carried in Franky's arms, Nami was concerned by how quiet she was becoming, her eyes kept going out of focus. _She needs Chopper_.

Fumio was ok to walk so Brook had Sho on his back. Once they were set Nami took the lead. By now everyone should be headed towards the main corridor created by the explosions, there they could split into two parties. One to take the injured back to the Sunny, the other… Nami didn't want to contemplate what the others would do, she'd never been as unsure of an outcome as she was right now.

As they pounded closer to the meeting place the chaos created by the Straw Hats was evident. Battered Brotherhood littered the hallways and side rooms, rubble still crumbled from the explosions. _Luffy must be in his_,element thought the flame haired navigator.

A high pitched jabbering reached their ears telling them they had reached the other group… and Usopp.

It looked like Luffy was giving the rest of them a hard time. He'd clearly got worked up about something.

"Something wrong?" Nami asked as she drew level with Robin.

"Cook-san isn't here yet." she replied keeping an eye on their irritated captain.

"Luffy, Zoro's probably got lost on his way back. Give them a minute."

"It's boring here, there's nobody left."

"Better go find them then." the familiar voice caused the group to turn sharply.

Emerging from the shadows smoking his signature cigarette was a worse for wear cook. While his dress shoes and trousers were still pristine his jacket was no where to be found, his once white shirt now hung loosely around his lacerated torso, spots of blood seeping through the material.

"Sanji!" Chopper squealed racing over. In his haste he left his pack on the floor, Robin's devil fruit ability passed it along quickly so that it arrived at Sanji's feet at the same time as the Doctor.

"Sanji-kun! What? … Are you ok?" Nami asked shocked at his appearance. Even his usually unruffled hair was damp with sweat and untidy.

"Hai, Nami-swa-OW! Chopper!" Sanji snapped as the reindeer yanked his shirt down so that he could see properly.

Nami and Robin gasped as they saw what had been done to their cook. Not only was he covered in lots of tiny cuts, there were larger more serious ones dotted about. One just above his hip bone was particularly bad as dark, livid, purple bruising had started to blossom out from it.

"Who did this!" Luffy fired up even more.

"Doesn't matter." The gruff voice of the first mate answered.

"Eeh?" Luffy cocked his head.

Zoro now stepped out of the shadows. Everyone took in the sight of the swordsman, blood splattered up his arms, across his shirt and haramaki, a smudge of it on his cheek.

"They're dead." Zoro elaborated in a toneless voice.

"No surprise there. Usopp said looking Zoro up and down.

"You killed Yoru AND Goran?" Katsuo said over Franky's shoulder.

Zoro just nodded and watched as Sanji was patched up by Chopper. The cook was gritting his teeth as Chopper covered a particularly tender patch with antiseptic salve.

Suzume had turned her head at sharply on hearing the news, the motion had set her coughing.

"Oi little sis, take it easy." Franky said seeing blood in the corner of her mouth.

"Looks like someone needs you more than me." Sanji said concerned.

Chopper had Franky lower the young girl and listened to her breathing, his furry brow knitting in concentration, "We need to get her back to the sunny, I think she has a perforated lung."

"I'll take her and Chopper and the kids on the white horse." Nami said once again taking charge to organise. Robin and Usopp decided to follow in case any Brotherhood attempted to follow them.

"Sanji should come too." Chopper said looking at the tattered cook once more.

"No chance Chopper. Sorry but these shitty bastards have pushed this cook too far. I'm not missing out on any payback for love nor beautiful women."

Zoro snorted at Sanji's choice of words thinking it wasn't a beautiful woman that made him moan, he was leaning against a large piece of rubble earning as he was shot a narrow eyed glare from the blonde.

With everything settled the groups made their move to split, each wishing each other to be careful. The only thing Zoro could think of was revenge. It had taken years to get to this stage and he sure as hell wasn't leaving until the Brotherhood was finished, dead and gone… not even if it killed him.

Takeo directed them on their way from Franky's shoulders.

"Oi, I've seen that look before," Sanji said running alongside the swordsman as they made their way to the worship chamber, "Don't do anything stupid."

After a pause Zoro replied, "According to you everything I do is stupid Cook." he didn't make eye contact and his sarcastic tone didn't ring true to the blondes ears.

"You're bothered by something marimo, just don't you dare do something that's going to upset Luffy."

"Or you?" the swordsman asked, still refusing to make eye contact.

There was a long silence, then, "I'd have thought that was a given…" Sanji ran to catch up with Luffy leaving Zoro to ponder.

_I'll try cook… but I can't promise anything… _

Aside the thoughts of meat, adventure and the One Piece Luffy's mind was becoming more and more occupied with thoughts of destroying the Brotherhood. Nobody did this to his nakama… In his mind he knew he needed to go for the High Priest… but was it really his place to do so this time? Zoro was the one who should take revenge, the one to put this right. Shrugging such hefty thoughts aside Luffy put his faith, wholeheartedly, in his nakama. Things would work out.

Corridor after corridor the crew ran, none of them speaking but all of them knowing what each other was thinking, all of them knowing that getting out hung on one mans shoulders. If the statue couldn't be destroyed, neither could the Brotherhood.

"Should be around this corner." Takeo said.

"Stop for a minute." Zoro said his voice grim. "I need to make something clear before we go in there."

The men halted, turning to the first mate.

"I need to get to the High Priest, I need to do this for… my own reasons. Luffy do you understand?"

Luffy placed his hat on his head, then looked up at the first member of his crew, he knew him well and trusted him with his life, "Sure Zoro. Captains orders - Zoro has to destroy the statue and kick the High Priest's ass. We help him get there." Luffy gave them his signature grin.

"The people in there will all be more adept with the curse. They won't need to spill your blood to use it." Takeo stated.

"So we need to make sure they can't focus on all of us at the same time… but how." Brook mused, "It's not a problem for me, they can't use a blood curse on someone… bloodless…"

"I have an idea." Sanji said drawing them in closer as he spoke in hushed tones, quickly outlining his plan.

Zoro walked around the final corner, truth be told his heart was hammering, but not with fear, with anticipation. He tied his bandana tightly around his head.

"You ready?" Sanji asked quietly stood slightly behind him. The swordsman nodded in reply. "Drop me and I swear I'm kicking your ass when we're back on the Sunny." He threw his cigarette on the floor and ground it out with his heel.

"As if cook." Zoro lifted the cook onto his shoulder, he let his body go limp. "Hurry up Luffy, the prince-ess is heavier than she looks." Zoro took a dig to the ribs. Luffy allowed the swordsman to grab his collar, slumping forwards and closing his eyes.

Everything was set. Zoro walked the last bit of the corridor, lifeless cook and captain coming along for the ride. Luffy was dragged along the floor, which Sanji had refused to do - far to undignified.

The room was dark and dank. There were torches lit around the room high up on the grime encrusted stone walls. Zoro's heavy boots scraped on the stone floor as he walked in.

"Ah, Roronoa… I see you didn't come alone as requested?" A voice come from the darkest corner of the room.

Zoro dropped Luffy who fell lifelessly to the ground, "Your point?" the swordsman lay the cook on the floor gently, his head listed to one side, hair covering his face.

"You lost the ones that wouldn't have even been involved in this if you'd done as instructed."

"That's bullshit and you fucking know it. You'd have gone after them whatever I did. You bastards never did have any honour. It's your so called "swordsmanship" that is a perversion." Zoro snarled, words soaked in venom.

"You never were going to understand. That's why you had to go. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to return… yet here you are."

"I wouldn't call it stupid… more like overdue. Now shut the fuck up and come get torn apart." he snapped savagely, stepping away from the bodies.

The High Priest emerged from the shadows. His skin was a ruddy and dark shade, his face was more angular than Zoro remembered… almost serpentine. The priest clicked his fingers and men in attire showing their more advanced status within the Brotherhood surrounded them.

The first mate snorted, "Nothings changed then? You prefer a ring of your own men to act as your fail safe if you can't win with your own shitty ability… pathetic." Zoro spat.

The High Priest just chuckled. As Sanji lay there trying to keep the movement of his chest to a minimum he began to count the feet around him from under the veil of blonde hair covering his eyes. Without moving his head he counted twelve… he guessed at about thirty Brotherhood plus High Priest… Would his plan work? His attention was drawn back to the discussion.

"You can say all you like about us, it doesn't matter we are the strong, this island… and anyone who opposes us are the weak. The weak serve to feed the strong, why would we care about this islands people?" the High Priest scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up." the sound of the first mates blades being drawn sharply rang throughout the room, "Come on, or are you waiting for someone to do this for you?"

"Roronoa Zoro… You will never learn, however, I will surely enjoy attempting to teach you."

The sounds of boots moving across the floor told Sanji shit was about to hit the fan. The ringing of a blade being drawn and the sudden displacement of air close to his head told him he was probably not in the best place… playing dead was easy… until two sword maniacs started swinging their blades next to you.

The High Priest lunged at Zoro, he may have been a much larger man, but his speed was nothing to be taken lightly. Zoro was on his toes, feinting this way and that as the Priest repeatedly slashed at him. He was trying to get the measure of his opponent. The High Priest had longer reach thanks to his ridiculously oversized bade, he was heavier… not to mention surrounded by his own men. The fact Zoro was at a disadvantage didn't enter his head. Slowly the darkness descended on his mind, emotions were blotted out like rays of the sun against storm clouds. His vision became clearer, hearing heightened and reflexes sharpened.

As blade clashed against blade Sanji waited, the slightest twitch from any of the men stood near him and he'd cave their heads in. The longer they stayed out of the fight the more chance there was that Zoro would… dispatch the High Priest without the rest of the Straw Hats having to intervene. The cook could sense Luffy's impatience to fight and hoped the captain could contain himself for at least a little longer.

Much to the cooks dismay things did not want to go his way. The High Priest stabbed out, but, not at Zoro. The bastards target was Sanji. He felt the rush of air as the large blade sped downwards, towards his face. He flinched as he heard metal on metal, less than a hairs-breadth from his face. The First mate's sword was held flat above the cook, stopping the very tip of the Priest's sword over the blondes face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm your opponent… Or is it just that dead bodies are more your level?" Zoro snarled.

Blades scraped against each other as the Priest forced his downwards with a force that caused Zoro to add his second blade in resistance, preventing the cook from being impaled.

"Now, Now Roronoa, you know very well that the easiest way to win is to go for your opponents weak point… I wonder which of them is your biggest weak point…"

Judging by the vile and violent response from the first mate Sanji gathered that Luffy was under the same kind of threat he was. Sanji considered his options - move now and blow the plan… or keep still and hope the marimo could hang in there.

"No wonder people have to be forced into the Brotherhood… their leader can't even fight one man on his own." Zoro snorted trying to keep the strain out of his voice. The priest was hellishly strong, he could feel the muscles in his arms and stomach burning with the effort not to let his blades drop. He had to do something to push the priest into fighting him without going for Sanji and Luffy.

"Do you really think they would willingly follow a man who can't hold his own? I think they're all just biding their time until someone is strong enough to get rid of you… look at them," Zoro nodded over his shoulder, "They don't look that loyal to me."

The priest's eyes flicked around the group. In some of their eyes he saw doubt… could what the swordsman be saying true. He'd show them. The pressure was suddenly released from Zoro's swords making him stumble back. The priest swung his sword in a wide arc at chest height, it was barely deflected by Zoro's crossed swords forcing him back another step, _at east we're away from the cook now_ Zoro thought. He manoeuvred himself towards Luffy, there were still Brotherhood stood over him with drawn swords. He waited for the priest to take a swipe at his left side diving to the right, rolling and pushing himself to his feet close to Luffy,

"Tora Gari!" he bellowed dropping the Brotherhood in a bloody display around his captain. Other Brotherhood moved to involve themselves but an order to stay put from the priest stopped them. _Ok, I got to him, now all I have to do is keep him away from these two while the others prepare… after that, it's just a matter of winning_. Zoro ducked to avoid having his head divorced from his body.

Under his veil of hair Sanji could just about make out Brook and Franky moving around the edges of the room. If they got everything set up without being noticed it was possible that Zoro could go directly for the statue before he wasted to much energy on the Priest. Franky and Brook were setting up the new smoke bombs Usopp had developed in a circle around the room, it would create two thick banks of smoke, one around the statue and one closer to the middle. The one in the middle Sanji would be responsible for setting off… he needed to get it right so that Zoro could disappear without the Brotherhood realising where he was going. As swords clashed more and more violently Sanji willed Franky and Brook to hurry up.

Zoro grunted as the priest drove his shoulder into his chest lifting him off his feet, Zoro rolled forwards using the moment to take him over the Priest to avoid the blow from the hilt of the bastards sword. Without having to think, just sensing, he flattened himself to the floor as the larger mans blade swept over him. The blade bit deeply into the floor, where Zoro pushed his booted feet against it to go into a backwards roll, taking him out of harms way.

He stood up and re-assessed, the priest wasn't out of breath, his attacks weren't rushed nor did his movements lack consideration… _he's not tiring AT ALL… _Zoro though, any normal person putting that amount of power into each attack would tire, even just a little by now. _Must be that damn statue… come on… I need to get to it soon…_ He leapt sideways to avoid a stabbing attack arcing his blades upwards as the priests sword changed direction. He knocked it aside, breaking the mans stance, "There!" Zoro snarled driving forwards all blades centred on the big mans torso. The resistance he felt through the blades told him he'd hit deep. He danced away from the man to assess the damage.

Sure enough here was a huge, gaping wound running from the Priest's hip bone to his navel, yet it was Zoro who paled under his tan, not the Priest. There was no blood… not a drop and the Priest just grinned manically, "What the fuck?"

Zoro was aghast, he couldn't believe his eyes to the point that the priest was baring down on him again before he had even registered the movement. Only his raw instincts saved him for serious injury as he blocked another savage slash. The Priest jammed his fist into Zoro's jaw sending him reeling. _No blood? Able to move after I almost cut him in two…SHIT! How do I win?_

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho! Done Cook-san!" A familiar voice rang out from the shadows. From clear vision to impeded in a number of seconds, Sanji had to admit Usopp's creations were good.

"Takeo, Now!" Sanji shouted leaping to his feet, caving in the skulls of the two nearest Brotherhood.

Takeo darted in from the doorway, he was Sanji's secret weapon and the lynch pin to his plan. He would guide Zoro to the statue - who better to do it than the one person who could see without seeing?

Luffy could be heard causing what sounded like excruciating pain to the people surrounding him. Sanji could also hear Brook and Franky further out in the smoke somewhere. He was sure his plan would work now. Zoro just had to do his thing!

Takeo reached Zoro and grabbed his hand, "This way." Zoro stumbled after him still reeling, his head felt like it was going to explode.

"Stop, something's wrong, I can't." Zoro crumpled to his knees "Shit…Shit, my legs, I can't feel my legs" In confusion Zoro tried to stand, but, his legs just wouldn't work.

"Roronoa! You can't run away from me! Have you forgotten? All I need to do is stop the blood flow to your limbs and you can't use them." the sick laughter rang out around the room. "I just have to wait for the smoke to clear and you and your friends are all mine."

Sanji squinted through the smoke, he could just make out the shape of the Priest. From what he'd heard Zoro was in trouble… He edged forward to get a clearer view.

The Priest was stood there his hands making a seal of some sort… if that was what was affecting Zoro, all he needed to do was distract the big bastard enough to break the seal… before the smoke dispersed.

Sanji made a run for the Priest _This has to work…_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well... what do you think? Tense?**

**one more chapter left!**

**R/R pretty please? x**


	26. Chapter 26

Sanji threw himself forwards into a handstand, then kicked upwards, pushing off with his hands so that he sailed through the air. His right foot connected with the top of the priests' shoulder, where for a split second he stood poised with his left leg held high. The cook stamped downwards, his left dress shoe slamming into the priest's hands. He grunted as the force of his attack jarred some of his more serious wounds.

The priests' hands dropped but didn't separate. Before the big man could think to retaliate Sanji had slammed a foot into the side of his face, he stumbled, but his hands stayed linked.

"Shitty priest!" Sanji roared as his feet touched the floor once again. For a second time he went into a handstand, his movements too fast and completely unpredictable to the other man. This time the blonde hooked his feet between the priests' chest and arms. He forced his legs forwards with a sudden snap of his hips. To the priests surprise he was pulled off his feet and sent crashing towards the floor. He instinctually put out his hands to prevent his face being the first thing to connect with the dank floor. As the priest sailed over him, Sanji delivered two more kicks to his side pushing the bastard away from the cook.

Sanji stood dusting himself off covering the pain he found himself in with a self-assured grin.

"Go Marimo!" he shouted over the Luffy induced din around him.

* * *

The complete numbness in Zoro's legs disappeared in an instant, Sanji's shout told him the damn cook had come to his rescue… he'd have to "repay" him for that later.

"Where?" he asked gruffly as he stood. Takeo grabbed for his hand again leading him quickly.

Zoro watched the boy with interest, his head would tilt and the direction they ran in would change slightly. A moment after, Zoro would hear members of the Brotherhood scuffling about in the smoke.

"It's ere." Takeo announced as he broke through the man-made bank of cloud.

Sure enough, there stood the statue in all its grotesque glory. The smell was vile… after so many blood sacrifices it was saturated and the stench of death and rot hung overpoweringly in the air.

Zoro suppressed a gag and drew Wadou. _Ok let's get this shit done_.

* * *

Robin and Usopp made sure everyone was secure on the white horse. It wasn't designed to carry so many but Usopp assured Nami it would be safe, as long as Chopper stayed in brain point.

"See you back at the ship." Nami said over her shoulder revving the white horse.

Robin and Usopp nodded and watched as the Navigator, with her cargo, sped off into the distance.

"Come on" Robin said as she ran forwards the marksman following closely. They ran for a while before Robin began to slow down,

"There is someone following," she said calmly. Usopp immediately began to shake.

"B...Brotherhood?" eh asked in a whisper.

"I cannot be certain, they are not close enough for me to see, but we cannot let them get near the ship." Robin turned, her arms crossed in front of her ready to strike. Usopp standing slightly behind her shakily getting Kabuto ready. "Marksman-san can you see who it is?" she asked over her shoulder knowing he had the sharper eyesight.

After a moment of silence he finally answered, "It's…people from the village!" he said in a surprised tone. "What are they doing?"

The pair stood still until the few villagers joined them. "Ah! So glad we got to you!" A familiar voice said from behind once of the larger men, "Emiko managed to get a message to us that you would be moving on the Brotherhood shrine tonight."

The man crouched setting down the old woman Robin had met in the village a few days before. She smiled warmly at the pirates, "We have wanted to do this for years… so many people have suffered and died needlessly because of the Brotherhood, yet we did nothing fearing for our own lives." She looked down at the ground, the rest of her small group shifting uncomfortably.

"You said Emiko got a message to you…how?" Usopp asked, knowing that there was no way she would have left the Sunny and Naga.

The old woman chuckled, that girl isn't just the one who takes care of the children you know, she may not fight using what you would class as weapons but give her any scrawny animal and she can turn it into an obedient and in some cases dangerous ally… she always had the knack for raining animals… the previous village elder had her train a pack of dogs to guard the towns outer limits, you wouldn't believe what they could do! When the Brotherhood came, they poisoned every animal she ever trained. Emiko had to stop because she thought it was a waste of life. However, it would seem she is back to her old tricks." the woman gestured towards a young girl, on her shoulder was perched a beautiful bird of prey.

"That fine specimen had this message for us." she showed the two of them the message from Emiko. It read

The Straw Hats crew, Roronoa Zoro included, will move on the Brotherhood Shrine tonight. It is finally time for us to act; this could be our last chance at regaining the happiness we once knew. Please, support them!

"At first they wouldn't believe the message, she glanced around the group who hung their heads in embarrassment, "but once we heard the explosions…we just knew it had to be true! Emiko is right, this may be our last chance, the village is ready to fight along with you!" At this announcement, one of the men shot a fire tipped arrow into the night sky and the village to the east could be heard erupting into life.

"If you require anything, let us know. We will no longer cower in the shadows." Robin had great respect for this woman. She smiled down at her.

"Thank you. If at all possible we could use some horses to get back to the ship… also I believe our navigator will intend to move the ship to this side of the island…we would need ship hands…"

Without having to do anything, more than make eye contact with one of the group the older woman had a man sprinting back to the village for the horses Robin needed.

"We will stay out of your way until your crew needs us, any escaping Brotherhood will be caught. If you need us, send a signal and we will be there."

The horses arrived within minutes, the historian and sharpshooter mounting up quickly, a number of young men joining them. "If you follow the bird, you will get to the ship more quickly." The old woman advised, slapping the rear of Usopp's horse sending it off at a gallop.

"Thank you." Robin said simply as she moved her horse forwards to catch up with the marksman, who was by now, hanging on for dear life and wailing. The bird of prey took off from the girls shoulder, flying slightly ahead of them.

* * *

Once we get back to the ship, go straight to the infirmary with Suzume. We'll be getting the ship ready." Nami said as the wind whipped her hair back from her face. The children and Chopper holding on and trusting their navigator to get them back in one piece even at this break neck speed.

"Getting the ship ready for what?" Katsuo asked.

"We can make it around the coast to the Brotherhood Shrine. At the very least we can be there to take care of the guys… considering they usually come back to us in a torn up mess…" Nami was worried but trying not to show it. This time she really did not know if they could do it…

* * *

The pain from the more abused cuts to his torso was worsening, perhaps he should have got Chopper to take care of them… but Suzume was in so much pain. He reached into his pocket and took the last crumpled cigarette from the box. He crumpled it up and threw it at the Priest before lighting his smoke and taking a long drag. He blew the smoke out in a plume before speaking.

"You and your shitty freaks should be more careful whose island you choose to fuck up… the marimo, and the rest of our crew will be then end of you."

A chuckle from the priest as he got back to his feet made Sanji's eye twitch. "You think your puny crew can defeat us?"

The bodies of several Brotherhood were launched past them, the cry of "Strong Right" echoing and accompanying their flight and ungainly landing. Sanji just watched this in amusement, then calmly replied, "Yes…I do." With that, he darted forwards, legs sweeping low to the ground trying to take the Priests feet out from under him. With agility a larger man like that should not poses the Priest avoided the attack leaping out of the way and landing to the side of the cook, a fist crashing down into the floor where Sanji's head had been only a second before. The blonde felt the shockwave caused by the blow.

Turning quickly Sanji lashed out again, his dress shoe coming into contact with the nothing but air as yet again the priest dodged. Growling low in his throat, Sanji pressed the attack, his kicks becoming a blur. Each and every one hitting the priest, but doing nothing to break his guard. Sanji stepped back to re-assess the situation, taking another drag on the cigarette he was close to grinding into nothing between his teeth.

Seeing the cook back off the Priest laughed again, drawing his sword once more. "Time to stop playing now. I have a thorn in my side to destroy." The larger man slashed at Sanji just as he had Zoro, while Zoro could block this blade, Sanji had to avoid it… that was going to take a lot of energy he couldn't afford to waste. Concentrating himself, he avoided the blade with a narrow margin, not wasting any of his movements. The blade tip snagged at what was left of his shirt a number of times before Sanji was close enough to strike back. He went for the sword arm concentrating o the wrist and elbow hoping to make the guy drop his oversized sword.

"You're helpless little man" the Priest sneered. Using his free hand the Priest slammed his fist into Sanji's side sending him sprawling across the floor. The ground scraped against Sanji's already raw chest and stomach. His head reeled from the impact as he pushed himself upright once again.

"Bad move shitty priest." Sanji snapped steadying himself. He began to spin, body becoming blurred his movements were so fast. An orange glow became visible. Stopping suddenly Sanji took his stance, one foot raised from the floor, it looked molten and the heat disturbed the air around the cook, the heat haze making things look distorted.

"I don't know what you're doing, but, it isn't going to help." The leader of the Brotherhood said advancing, sword raised. "I'll cut you down, and then I'll crush your friends." His cold sneer was grating on Sanji's last nerve.

The cook allowed the man to close the gap. He didn't move a muscle. The priest raised his sword higher, still Sanji stood his ground. Smirking the priest was so close now Sanji could feel his breath, yet still, he did not move.

"Given in to the inevitable?" The priest grinned bringing his sword down.

Sanji moved slightly to the side, the blade skimming his body, he looked into the priests eyes as he raised his leg, a vicious axe kick was executed, his dress shoe coming down hard on the back of the blade. The blade was driven deep into the stone floor, then at the point of impact, the sword cracked and splintered.

A cushion of air was displaced thanks to the power of Sanji's attack, the smoke around them clearing for a second allowing the cook to see Brook darting between enemies, all of them falling to the ground, Franky peppering a group of the Brotherhood with numerous projectiles and Luffy pummelling his way around the room. His eyes darted around to find the swordsman, but the smoke hadn't been cleared enough to see that far, now it was settling once more. Before the priest had time to react Sanji had twisted his hips round landing a savage blow to the mans head. The priest was thrown to the side, into the wall, his body crashing part way through it. There he hung limply, the broken hilt of the sword dropping from his hand and clattering to the floor.

Sanji winced, as he stood straight once again, looking over the damage he'd caused, "Nobody, not a shitty priest, marine or anybody else will get away with threatening my crew." Turning his back on the fallen priest as the flames at his leg died away, he listened to the commotion around him trying to pin point the swordsman.

* * *

Zoro focussed on the statue before him. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes, _feel the breath of all things… find the statue…_ Zoro could feel his mind slipping into the cold calm he was used to… but this time he needed to go further.

He blocked out the noise of the Brotherhood being thrown around by his nakama, blocked out the noise of weapons hitting the ground, ignored Takeo's presence. Everything was becoming muffled, slowly he was beginning to sense other things around him, more subtle things, the sound of Takeo's muscles moving as he breathed, and the movement of tiny stone fragments as people's feet scuffed the floor. _A little more… concentrate a little more…_

* * *

Sanji moved through the smoke, smoothly avoiding any Brotherhood knocked into his path by the others. Any unlucky enough to cross his path still conscious soon had their condition corrected with a swift kick or two. He could just about make out the shape of Zoro through the smoke; he'd recognise that stance anywhere.

Sanji struck out as another of his nakama's victims careened towards him, the kick sent the poor guy into the floor with a sickening crack. The sudden action made Sanji's breath catch; he looked down for the first time since starting this battle and noticed his actions had set all the more serious wounds bleeding once again. He huffed at the state of him. The damn Brotherhood had a lot to answer for.

Something hit Sanji in the back of the neck, and it hit him hard, hard enough to set his ears ringing and make his vision fade. Gasping for breath, he felt a tight grip around his neck from behind. He was lifted off his feet, his hands clawing at the grip around his neck.

"Turning your back on an opponent is never a good idea little man." The priest turned Sanji to face him.

"Fuck you," The cook snarled as he kicked out at the man's face. Although he connected, the Priests head merely moved with the impact, nothing else…

"You would have made a good member of the Brotherhood, you have spirit… it's a shame you annoy me far too much." he said as if Sanji hadn't touched him, his grip tightened. "I believe that is our friend." he said looking in Zoro's direction, "I think we should pay him a visit."

"Don't you dare you fucked up shit excuse for a priest!" Sanji lashed out with more power this time, yet the result was the same.

"You're right, it would be rude of me to turn up un-announced, you can solve that for me…Let him know I'm coming?" With that, he threw Sanji as if he was a rag-doll.

"Shit!" Sanji shouted.

* * *

Zoro raised his sword, widening his stance, _Just a little more…_ He breathed steadily. He wanted to strike now, but something told him to wait, that he wasn't ready yet.

Zoro heard the shout a second before he was thrown to the ground as the blonde was flung into his back. As Sanji hit the ground next to him, a crunching sound made Zoro's stomach twist.

"Oi, Sanji?" Zoro scrambled to his feet, furious his best opportunity had been ruined, but more concerned about the blonde. The concept of Sanji being more important to him than winning a battle shocked Zoro, but he didn't have the time to assess that right now as the cook stirred, a pained hiss escaping him. "Are you ok?"

Sanji gingerly got to his knees, concentrating on not throwing up because of the pain in his shoulder, his arm was hanging limply at his side, clutching it with his good hand he turned to the swordsman, "Been better Marimo, now hurry the fuck up and destroy that thing, I can't keep the fucker busy for much longer like this." With a grim face, Sanji pushed himself to his feet standing between the advancing shadow in the smoke and Zoro.

It was the first time Zoro had heard Sanji admit he was struggling, he had to make this quick. Zoro got into position once again, determined to get to the level of concentrated calm he needed quickly.

"Another idiot trying to destroy the Deity?" the Priest said once he could make out the intentions of the swordsman, "How pathetic, surely your scarred friend told you how much good that does?"

"Ignore it." Sanji said quietly knowing the first mate needed to concentrate and that comments from the Priest were likely to raise his temper.

"Perhaps you can be of use after all…" The priest said in a jeering tone, "If I make you a sacrifice, you'll die knowing you made us stronger!"

The swordsman's head turned at that threat, but the cook was already watching him, "Concentrate shitty swordsman or I'll kick your ass to hell and back, I swear it." He made himself turn back.

"Or…perhaps we should sacrifice your friend first, then you?" the sneering voice came from the smoke, getting closer.

"Don't let him make you touch it," Takeo said, "If he holds you against it for too long it will drain you until death, that or you will become beholden to it like me."

Sanji nodded in reply but said nothing. He watched as Zoro's shoulders dropped from the tense position to a ready stance, his breathing deepening, if he could keep the Priest busy for long enough surely once the statue was destroyed that bastard would be too.

Zoro was struggling against all the distractions caused by the Priest. His mind was working overtime trying to tell him to concentrate but every sinew in his body was tensed, he could feel the Priest's menacing presence baring down on Sanji. The cook was hardly in a state to fight against that freak. Giving himself a mental shake the first mate cleared his mind, worrying about the cook wasn't going to help anybody. Slowly his shoulders dropped from the tense state they were in, his breathing once again deepening.

The priest leered down at Sanji, a great wide, self-assured smirk splitting his face.

"What the fuck have you got to grin about shit head?" Sanji snarled, the muscles in his legs coiling as he readied himself to spring at the big bastard… instead of the kicks he had in mind Sanji hissed through gritted teeth. The Priest had raised his hand and while Sanji tried with all his might, his legs buckled beneath him, his knees hitting the floor hard, mouth opening to cry out at the excruciating pain flaring throughout his body, but only a strangled sound leaving his lips.

The Priest moved too fast for Sanji's pain wracked body to react as he was once again lifted from the floor, hand around his throat, the strangle hold too tight for him to make a sound. Sneering the priest walked towards Zoro and the statue.

Zoro could sense everything going on in the room once again…a strong presence or "breath" flickered brightly then was smothered by a darker feeling presence… focussing on that Zoro almost felt Sanji's pain. All thoughts of the Brotherhoods statue were wiped from his mind as he tensed, the priest coming closer.

The back of a blade stopped the Brotherhoods leader in his tracks as it was held out stubbornly in his path.

"Put. Him. Down." Zoro said the anger in each word palpable. The swordsman still had his eyes closed and remained so, waiting on the Priest.

While Sanji wheezed for breath he was desperately searching the thinning smoke for his captain… if he could just shout out…move his legs…something!… Anything!

The Priest just stood there, dangling Sanji by the throat as he looked down at Zoro, a mocking look in his eyes. He pushed against Zoro's outstretched blade.

"What do you think you can do? Roronoa Zoro… You're pathetic, unskilled…cowardly. You. Can do. Nothing."

Zoro had no time to react to the words as the priest made his move; the cook was forced forwards towards the grotesque statue.

"No! Don't let him touch it!" Takeo screamed sensing the movement.

The first mates eyes snapped open, his body moving without the aid of conscious thought.

* * *

Sanji could smell death as he was thrown forwards. The blonde's eyes shut as he braced himself… He expected to feel pain, to feel… something, yet there was nothing, just the contact of something with his body. The strangle hold left his throat and he gasped, the sound of a sword clattering tot eh floor had Sanji open his eyes, the sensation of something warm trickling down his cheek making him tilt his head to see where it had come from. The sound of the Priest's victorious laughter surrounding him.

There between the statue and his body was Zoro. Zoro, his back forced against the vile deity. Zoro… covered in blood.

* * *

Zoro darted between the cook and the statue, his body shielding the blonde. The force the Priest had used made Zoro slam into the Brotherhoods object of worship. While the surface had looked like normal stone, it felt like a thousand blades were biting into Zoro at any point of contact. He tried to push away but the Priest let go of Sanji and slammed Zoro's head back holding him still.

A shaking hand clenched his sword, the fingers loosening, grip failing despite their owners will.

The swordsman could feel his own blood beginning to soak him through, his strength leaving him quicker than he'd ever thought possible. His sword clattered to the floor, the sound deafening to him. He felt Sanji move and shifted his eyes to look at him from under the hand pinning him to the statue.

* * *

Sanji's visible eye widened in horror as he locked gazes briefly with Zoro. The Priest putting an end to it by kicking Sanji's injured shoulder, sending him sprawling at Takeo's feet.

It was surreal… it had happened too quickly for Sanji to take it all in. Still trying to gather himself together, his head ringing after the kick, he stared at Zoro. The first mates hands clawed weakly at the restraining arm, his blood flowing freely seeping into the stone creation behind him.

"…No…" Sanji stumbled to his feet, Takeo supporting him. "Luffy! LUFFY!" He screamed voice hoarse from his choking. They needed help. Sanji knew he couldn't do much yet he still stepped forwards.

"Stop," Zoro's voice sounded odd, distant almost. "Get Luffy and go." Blood trickled from Zoro's mouth as he spoke running from the corner of his lips to join blood drops that had fallen on his neck. Sanji watched with disgust as the blood was drawn to the statue.

Zoro's hands stopped their fighting against the priest, dropping to his sides limply.

"Go." he mouthed again, no sound leaving him this time. When the cook called out to Luffy again, Zoro couldn't help but think he was a stubborn bastard. As Zoro's eyes dimmed, clarity settled over his mind. They couldn't win. He had failed. The swordsman mulled over his actions as he lost all feeling, eyes dulling further. He had no idea when Sanji had become important enough to him to sacrifice everything for him. Sure, they were lovers. Yes, he wanted to be around the cook, and he was proud to be the one the sassy cook cared for… but he'd never thought he could give up his life… his dream, without a second thought. He'd always thought he'd be able to give up on someone if his dream as at risk. Clearly, his subconscious thought differently.

As his eyelids became too heavy to keep open, he gave the laughing Priest one last "Fuck you" glare before his eyes rolled back and everything went dark. _If you die now cook…I'm kicking your dead ass…_

* * *

Luffy had heard the first scream from Sanji and was making his way to the cook. The shout had sounded panicked…something Luffy would have expected from Usopp or Nami… but not Sanji. Something had to be wrong…badly wrong.

* * *

Franky and Brook had also heard the cook. They could see Luffy making his way over through the clearing smoke. The looked at the respectable pile of Brotherhood at their feet, nodding to each other they ran towards Luffy. The thinning smoke now clearing rapidly.

* * *

Luffy skidded to a halt, the scene not what he had expected. In his mind, Zoro would be covered in blood, Sanji perhaps roughed up supporting the first mate but standing victorious over the broken forms of the statue and the Head Priest. What he actually saw shocked the Captain.

Sanji was being supported by the Brotherhood kid, his left arm hanging limply at his side. He was staring at the Priest.

The Priest still had Zoro pinned against the statue. He watched as his first mates arms dropped back to his sides, body slumping lifelessly. Zoro's most prized sword lay at his feet. Once Zoro had been still for a few seconds the Priest discarded him like he was nothing, throwing him aside and kicking the sword over to his lifeless form. His laugh became more sickeningly victorious; he now turned to Sanji and Takeo.

"I had hoped he'd be more fun to kill than that… It seems despite all his ranting and denial about not being a coward was futile. He took the easy way out didn't he?" The sick laugh was barked out again as he moved closer to Takeo and Sanji.

"As for you, you little worm… I suppose you helped them get in here did you?" The larger man snapped at Takeo when he'd finished laughing. "You realise that we'll have to let Goran and Yoru have some more fun with you… I wonder how well you'd do on our little "Takeo hunts" if you were deaf as well as blind…?"

Sanji snorted defiantly, "I'd like to see them try, it would be a little difficult for them… being dead and all." He shrugged with his good shoulder, acting cockier than he felt. His eyes kept darting back to Zoro's prone body. _Don't let the bastard be dead._

"Dead you say? Well there is a turn of events I didn't expect… still there are plenty of people eager willing to take up their place." He said nonchalantly, advancing. "Which of you did it?"

"Zoro, with no effort at all." Said the cook trying to discretely rotate his injured shoulder to judge if his arm was usable.

Another laugh exploded from the Priest, "Roronoa? Ha! I suppose he attacked while their backs were turned," He turned and spat on the swordsman's body. "That pathetic piece of shit couldn't prove himself when it really counted… Strongest swordsman? Don't make me laugh!"

A low threatening snarl came from Sanji, Zoro had protected him, and he'd thrown his life away…his dream. Anger boiled within the cook. Anger at Zoro for doing something so stupid. Anger at Zoro's dream being ridiculed. Shaking with rage Sanji threw himself forwards lashing out wildly.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

Sanji's feet scraped on the ground as he slammed on the brakes, his head snapped around to the side in time to catch Luffy's arm extend, the fist meeting the side of the Priest's head followed by his large body being launched through the air, once again being thrown into a wall.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy cried as he ran up. His eyes quickly running over the cook, and then falling on Zoro's body. He stood motionless

"Sanji… who did this to Zoro? Him?" Luffy's eyes turned on the form of the Priest as he struggled from the rubble of the partially destroyed wall.

Sanji knelt beside Zoro, Takeo following cautiously. He nodded in response. The cook turned Zoro over propping his body against his knees. He cringed as blood immediately soaked through his pants from the first mates back.

"Stupid bastard… you stupid… bastard." his hand went shakily to Zoro's face. The swordsman's features were peaceful and relaxed… more relaxed than when he napped on the Sunny…wearing his perpetual frown.

"More interruptions?" The Priest roared as he straightened up, "You people are like insects, you come in swarms… No matter, you'll all die one way or another."

"You…. You did this to my Nakama?" Luffy said quietly, his straw hat shadowing his face.

"You should thank me, who needs vermin anyway?" He cackled.

Luffy said nothing. He crouched low, a fist planted firmly on the floor; he raised his head, eyes gleaming dangerously as they looked on the laughing Priest. His rubber legs circulating his blood faster as they pumped the blood and adrenaline. Steam began to rise from his body.

"What tricks do you have hmm? Come on; make it more interesting for me." The Priest taunted, grinning madly.

"Gear…Second…" Luffy's image flashed out of sight re-appearing right beside the Priest, fist flying.

The Priest looked startled for just a moment, but, it was Luffy who suffered the bigger shock, his punch was blocked by a thick forearm.

"You might be fast boy…but your movements… they're predictable. The head and chest are the most common areas to attack when a finishing blow is to be struck." Luffy saw the priest had defended both areas. "From years of experience, such transparent tactics become useless." He twisted his arm round grabbing Luffy's wrist, dragging him forwards where he slammed his head into the Luffy's. He brought his other hand to the captains throat, lifting him off the floor, squeezing.

The Straw Hat Captain bit down on the Priests arm, fists and feet flailing, pounding the Priest randomly until the grip loosened enough to slip free. He jumped back coughing and spluttering. He glared hatefully at the man before him.

"What an expression! You would provide me with much more fun… if you weren't already doomed… Such a shame. I would play with you longer… only I tire of having such pathetic people in our temple."

"Nobody is doomed…apart from you… Nobody treats my Nakama like that." Luffy's angry threats were cut short as the Priest laughed again.

"Look at yourself, your covered in blood…my blood." A smile twisted his face, "I have you now."

Luffy was indeed covered. His fists, feet, arms, legs and even his head were splattered with blood he'd drawn from the Priest. Despite that, Luffy wound up to attack. "Gomu Gomu no…jet…"

The Captains body went rigid, his battle cry choked to a halt, a wordless scream replacing it as the blood reacted to its donors command, searing Luffy's skin.

* * *

Zoro twitched ever so slightly in Sanji's hold, a cough expelling blood from his throat, voice croaking as he tried to talk to the blonde, struggling to claw his way to consciousness.

"Who's … a stupid … bastard?" He managed to rasp, blood running down his chin as he spoke. "You counting me out already?"

"Shut up. Don't talk… I'm surprised you can even crack an eye open, never mind bitch at me." Sanji replied a hint of relief in his blue eye. At least the fucker's breathing.

"Shut up yourself ero-cook, help me get up." He strained forwards. "Don't bitch just do it while he's busy." He gasped through clenched teeth as his body made its complaints well known. "That statue's got to go… even Luffy won't win." He'd got sat up, but his body refused to let him go any further. "Cook. Please."

Sanji knew there was no way Zoro should have even been conscious… but then Zoro was no ordinary man. The stubborn, muscle-bound idiot was struggling to get up anyway. The cook looped an arm around the swordsman's waist visibly cringing at the pained hiss it caused. He managed to get Zoro to his feet.

"…Sword…" Zoro's voice was strained and more blood dripped from his lips as he spoke.

Takeo, directed by Sanji, quickly returned Wadou to its owner.

"M…move…away."

"Marimo, you can't even stand on your own…"

"Move!" he hissed knowing if he didn't do it now, he'd be too weak to soon.

Sanji let go, knowing there was no arguing. Zoro swayed dangerously but somehow managed to steady himself before Sanji could support him again. The cook moved back.

Luffy's scream reached them, their heads snapping round to see their Captain covered in blood… blood that seemed to be boiling on his skin.

"Help him… help Luffy." Zoro choked out, his First mate ethic in place no matter what the situation.

Sanji could see Franky and Brook were just reaching the Priest. Without arguing Sanji went to join them, shouting back over his shoulder.

"You take you sweet time…and I'm coming back to kick your half dead ass."

* * *

Franky and Brook attacked immediately. Brook getting in close and stabbing at the Priest repeatedly, unafraid of the Blood Curse thanks to his… composition.

Franky stayed our of reach, firing when he had a clear shot. He had to be conservative; the Shipwright had very little cola left.

With those, two harassing the Priest Sanji was able to get to Luffy. Using what was left of his tattered shirt, Sanji wiped away the blood. "Luffy, Zoro's trying again. We need to keep that big bastard away from him." He said in a rushed but quiet voice.

The Captain pushed himself to his feet, sandals slapping on the floor. His response was a simple nod. The determined look in his eyes Sanji had first seen when the Straw Hat took on Don Kreig. A cushion of air disturbed the cook's hair as Brook was thrown past them.

"Sanji." It was one word, but, the blonde knew exactly what was needed, he acknowledged his Captains wish with a sadistic smirk and began to run towards the Priest, holding his injured arm tight to his body. Luffy followed behind jumping forward with perfect timing as Sanji raised a powerful leg, kicking with full force as his Captain's feet made contact with his shin. The rubber man was sent hurtling at their enemy.

* * *

The calm settled on Zoro far quicker. Considering every breath was a labour, every sinew, every bone in his body crying out for the pain to end was at the forefront of his mind only seconds before, the swordsman considered it quite the achievement.

In this state Zoro knew exactly what was going on, where everyone was, what they were doing. He felt completely calm, unshakable. As he raised his sword, he could hear the ringing of the blade moving through the air. He took his stance, legs wide apart steadying himself. A few feet ahead of him was the statue, he could feel the malice pouring from it… what was most disturbing was it had more than one breath.

Each object or person had one breath… whatever resided within the statue had claimed many lives and was holding the souls of the tortured and dead close to it, resulting in it having more than one breath. Zoro could almost sense each individual soul that was clinging to it. The more he focussed the clearer things became.

There was a single more powerful breath right at the center of it all. A breath that was more dark and evil than anything Zoro had encountered. The other souls were all being pulled towards the center, twisted and twined together like a barrier. The swordsman could only get a glimpse of the soul residing inside the statue every so often… it was that he needed to cut.

* * *

Luffy slammed into the Priest just seconds after Franky landed a strong right. Brook rejoined the fray as Sanji threw himself into it. All four of them attacking at once to keep the big bastard getting any hits off.

* * *

Zoro had noticed a pattern to the way souls in the statue moved. Now was the time. He sheathed Wadou and stood ready.

Takeo staggered as a cushion of air emanated from where Zoro had been stood seconds before. There was a heavy silence followed by the "click" of a sword being fully re-sheathed.

* * *

Nami called out as they neared the ship, Sensei and Emiko both appearing at the ship rail instantly.

"Nami! The children!" Emiko gasped.

Sensei helped Nami and Chopper bring the children aboard, the Doctor taking Suzume to the infirmary. Chopper stabilised her quickly and checked Naga. To the little reindeer's relief the man slept peacefully, his body clearly exhausted from the pain he'd endured.

* * *

As they rode full tilt towards the Sunny, the atmosphere was tense and silent.

"Excuse me…" said one of the young men riding with them. "Is Roronoa really taking on the Priest?"

Robin answered without turning around, "That is correct."

"…The statue protects him though…"

"Yes… swordsman-san was well aware. He'll destroy the statue first. Since we researched the Brotherhoods history, we found a piece of information regarding a "Paradoxical Blade". If we are correct our first mate has what is required."

"What if you're not correct?" The man asked, his companions making it clear that he needed to shut up.

The raven-haired woman turned her ambiguous smile in place, "I'd rather not consider that possibility… My research is most accurate." Though the archaeologist's smile was in place there was a menacing air about her, this…was the end of the conversation topic, and the men riding with her knew it.

"I see Sunny." Usopp said breaking the tense atmosphere. "Yosh! You guys know Captain Usopp is counting on your best efforts!"

None of them replied. They simply looked at the Marksman blankly.

* * *

"Nami-san they're here… with help!" Emiko shouted. She hadn't lost her touch after all. On luring the hawk, she dubiously attempted to call on skills long out of practice. It had paid off well.

Nami came back out on deck as a hawk swooped overhead, its harsh cry sounding almost triumphant. The navigator joined Emiko at the ship rail, her face lighting up.

"Excellent! We can set sail, I want to get around the cliffs, once we do, we'll be less than five minutes away from the temple. That will work to our advantage if… if…" Nami didn't finish the sentence. Seeming to shake herself out of the negative train of thought, she smiled brightly, "I have no idea how they got horses, or help… but I'm glad they're here!"

Emiko beamed at her. "I'll tell you how when all this is over."

* * *

Usopp and Robin's group climbed aboard. No sooner had their feet touched the grassy decking than Nami was shouting orders. When nobody moved, she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked tilting her chin, defying anyone to question her. They scrambled to it, almost tripping over themselves in trying to comply quickly.

"As authoritative as always Navigator-san." Robin chuckled.

Her reply was a simple smile followed by more barked orders. With the navigators direction the ship was cutting through the crystal blue waters and coming around the headland quickly.

* * *

Silence. Then slowly the pounding of his pulse and the rasp of his breathing came back to him. For a moment, the pain was a dull ache. Then, knees buckling the swordsman hit the floor. Hard. He slumped forwards; his arms only just reaching out to brace himself in time, as his senses came crashing back into function. His eyes blurred and the room swayed in and out of focus as he kept his eyes trained on the statue.

Takeo negotiated his way around the statue grasping the first mate by the shoulders, "Zoro?" There was no verbal response, just a physical struggling from the man he held on to. He could feel the older man's frame shudder with the effort to move, the effort to stand once again.

The sound of sliding stone split the eerie silence.

"Zoro! You… you cut it! You've done it!" Takeo yelled. A grunt was his only response as Zoro, using the boy for support, forced himself to his feet.

"The Priest… I need… to get to the Priest." Though the voice was quiet and rasping, the tone was unmistakably determined. Takeo struggled to get Zoro steady, supporting him as best he could and moving with slow but steady progress towards the struggling Straw Hats.

* * *

The Priest attacked with a ferocity that even Luffy struggled with. He was quick to block and quicker to counter keeping the Straw Hats at bay with a cocky smirk. He knocked Luffy backwards into Sanji's injured shoulder causing the cook to come out with one of his most colourful curse tirades. The pained reaction caused the Priest to laugh as he launched Brook at Franky by the afro.

The Shipwright was seriously low on supplies now, his hair beginning to droop in his face. He dodged Brook, grabbing him by the back of the jacket as his light body soared past, setting him right again. Screams from Sanji and Luffy drew his attention from the musician back to the fight. They were both grasped by the scalp, hands clawing at the grip the Priest had on them.

"Get the fuck off!" Sanji roared as he twisted and lashed out. The Priest drew both arms back and savagely brought the Captain and cook crashing against each other. Any of the colour that was still left in Sanji's face drained as his shoulder was abused again. Any more of this and he wasn't sure Chopper would be able to heal it.

As Luffy continued to hit out at the Priest, the larger man continued to intensify the Blood Curse he was making the pair endure. To them he knew it would feel as though their blood was bubbling and boiling, ready to burn through their flesh like a strong, corrosive acid would… It made him laugh all the more.

"Mugiwara! Cook-bro!" the cyborg raised his left arm and fired again. This time…the result was different. As the bullets tore through the Priests left shoulder and a portion of his chest, there was no laughing, no smirking, and no degrading comment. In place of the taunting, there was a hiss and a shocked look. It seemed he was experiencing pain.

Sanji's foot connected with the injured chest at the same time Luffy ground his fist into the Priests face. He staggered dropping them both, clutching at his shoulder. His eyes were wild as he looked towards the statue. The deity was split clean in two, the halves sliding apart and collapsing to the ground in a rank cloud of dust.

"NO!" He screamed, his face turning ruddy and spit spraying with each enraged word, "YOU BASTARDS I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU ALL APART!" His eyes came to rest on the swordsman who was shakily making his way closer. "YOU?"

His accusing tone had the group turn towards Zoro. He was in the worst condition they had seen him in. However, in true Zoro style, three swords at his hip, battered, bloody and victorious, he wore his customary smirk.

_Torn up to hell and still able to smirk… good on you, you crazy bastard. _Sanji thought, thankful he was still standing, still breathing.

A savage, animalistic snarl was the only warning Sanji and Luffy got as the Priest barrelled into them, flattening them to the floor with his greater weight. His hands on the back of their necks, knees in their backs. "Roronoa… I don't know how you're still alive, I don't much care." The murderous intent on his face was clear as he slammed his victims' heads into the ground again.

Screams and other spine chilling noises began to echo around the shrine. The way Sanji had his head turned he could see what was causing it. There were members of the Brotherhood writhing on the ground, their bodies aging rapidly, injuries from their encounters with Luffy, Frank and Brook opening up. The more senior members had a much worse fate… their bodies were rapidly degrading and turning to dust. Their screams turned to vile choking noises as their throats and lungs died away while they were still conscious. Fear… it was tangible. The Brotherhood were regretting their cruel ways as their last seconds on earth drew to a close, fear for their souls apparent in dying eyes.

Takeo stumbled forwards and fell to his knees.

"Shit… kid... no… not you too. Franky help him!" Zoro shouted, only just having the strength to stand. The Shipwright lifted the young boy easily. Takeo, despite the pain he must have been in was smiling. Wounds were beginning to open up all over his body. Wounds similar to what had been inflicted on Sanji by Yoru and Goran. Evidently, he had been their plaything.

"It's ok; I knew this would happen if you were successful. At least this way I'll be with my family again."

The Priest was in the same state, only the difference was he was still trying to take people with him. Unable to use the Blood Curse he settled for striking Sanji and Luffy one more time against the ground. Then Takeo's words filtered through to him, "You won't be joining anyone boy, not unless it's me in the underworld!" He laughed manically. He stood up and staggered towards Franky, "I'll let you see a glimpse now shall I?"

The man was completely mad. His grip on sanity had gone along with the Blood Curse. The large man pulled a knife from his belt brandishing it and slashing wildly the closer he got. All at once the Straw Hats moved. Luffy extending his arm and holding the knife hand back, Brook preventing the Priests' other hand making contact with Franky as he lunged forwards. Zoro drew a sword, regardless of his condition and stabbed forwards, the blade sinking into the middle of the mans chest and Sanji kicked the large man hard in the back, forcing him further onto Zoro's blade. A gurgling, choking gasp of surprise mixed with anger left the Priest as blood welled up in his mouth and poured down his chin.

Sickeningly the blood dried and turned to a black powder almost instantly, his whole body doing the same. He loomed over Zoro, eyes turning from psychopathic to terrified in a matter of seconds. It looked to the first mate that this man was frightened to the core of his blackened soul, of dying. He continued to look into those terrified eyes, his own dark, emotionless and hard.

"I hope you languish in hell with the rest of the demons. I hope your soul is tortured for every second of its existence in hell." Zoro said quietly so that only the Priest could hear. "I can see your fear… die as a coward, you worthless piece of shit." He pulled his sword viciously from the dying mans chest. His huge form disintegrating completely before he hit the ground.

Zoro now had a clear view of Sanji, "You look pretty ripped up cook. Still think you…can…kick my half…dead…" Zoro fell forwards, Sanji and Luffy catching him together. His body convulsed in their arms, a silent cry dying in his throat.

"Zoro? What's going on?" Luffy shouted looking around his crewmates for answers.

"He touched it… he touched the statue." Sanji stated his voice toneless.

Takeo was still hanging on, though his body was a complete mess of cuts varying in their severity. "If you can get him to last the night… if he has the will… he'll survive, his blood was only taken once." The young boy turned his head to look down at Sanji, eyes dimming rapidly. "Tell him… tell him Thank you… for setting me…f… free." The boy slumped in Franky's arms, eyes fluttering shut, his chest still. He died with a serene smile on his young face. There was silence for a moment as they took in what he'd said.

"I will. I promise." Sanji said quietly. "We need to get him to Chopper."

Luffy lifted his first mate, carrying him on his back. "Let's go."

* * *

They made it to the shore as a piercing and eerie sound began to come from the shrine. It was like hundreds of people crying out. It made the hair on the back of the navigators neck stand on end. Usopp was shaking next to her.

"Come on, waiting here isn't going to help them." Nami said shaking herself out of the sudden apprehension that had descended on her.

The group, excluding Emiko, the children and Naga, disembarked quickly, immediately heading towards the shrine as fast as their legs could carry them. Nami and Robin were in the lead followed by Chopper, Usopp and the village men who had helped sail them around the coast. The screaming and keening noises getting louder the closer they got. Chopper had clamped his hooves over his ears, all of them finding the noise disturbing.

Then… silence. Complete and utter silence.

The team halted at the shrine entrance, hesitant to enter. Nami was about to yell at Usopp to go first, when the sound of numerous footsteps could be heard. They readied themselves, making semi-circle around the entrance, waiting for the Brotherhood.

The people who came into sight had Nami, Robin, Chopper and Usopp break into smiles…but only briefly. It was their Nakama, but, Zoro was lifeless and Franky had tears streaming down his face as he carried the young boy that had helped them.

"Chopper, you need to keep Zoro alive!" Luffy ordered, voice desperate, sprinting out to them.

The Doctor grew in size, immediately asking the shocked villagers where the nearest place was that he could treat Zoro, his backpack being slung onto his shoulder as he took the swordsman from his Captain. A man from the village stated that the old ladies house was closest. Without waiting for the rest of the crew, Chopper took off, the man leading the way.

"Luffy…?" Usopp began to ask, stopping as the Captain held his hand up.

"Later, when Zoro is ok." He motioned for the crew to follow him.

There was an uncharacteristic pause due to the way even Luffy seemed run down, then they followed.

On reaching the village, Chopper took Zoro to the house he was directed to, the elderly lady having numerous people help to get the Doctor set up quickly so that he could begin to treat the swordsman. He peeled away the shirt, gasping as he saw the number of closely-knit lacerations all over his back. The backs of his legs and arms matching where he had been forced back into the statue. Chopper immediately set to work, giving instructions for no one to interrupt.

Franky was directed to take the boys body to a house further down, the family there had been close to Takeo's and they took him in, cleaning him up, telling the Shipwright of the things the boy and his family would get up to. The atmosphere sombre and calm as they worked.

The rest of the crew were taken to the tavern where they were seated and brought drinks and food. Franky joined them after a short while sitting down silently, picking up a bottle of cola and drinking deeply. A disembodied hand appeared from the tabletop and rested comfortingly on Franky's arm. He looked down from where he'd tilted hid head back to drink, then across the table to Robin, offering a weak smile.

Shuffling footsteps had them all turn to the door as the elderly woman came in. Three other people, two women and one man, accompanied the woman. These people distributed themselves between the crew tending to wounds. One of the women started work on Sanji; he managed a half-hearted mellorine fit before she took hold of his shoulder, silencing him quickly as she manipulated it back into place. After that, he was in no condition to even whimper the word mellorine. Instead, he sat silently; his pale complexion tinted a sickly shade of green. The woman bathed each of his wounds carefully and dressed them in turn. A mixture of pain and worry for Zoro preventing him even trying to keep up his usual flirting.

The elderly lady smiled fondly at Sensei and clasped his hand as he pulled a chair out for her. Once she was seated, she looked around the crew then spoke softly,

"We will never be able to thank you enough for everything you have done today. You cannot begin to appreciate the extent that his will change our lives. For years we've longed for our happier days to return… many of us had given up, many of us had accepted that our lives were to be as miserable as the Brotherhood cared to make them. You really have changed lives." She smiled warmly.

"We lost your little Bro though." Franky sniffled, meaning Takeo.

"Takeo knew it was coming… He helped to direct you to the statue did he not?" She shifted in her seat until she was comfortable. A number of the Brotherhood will be endlessly grateful to you for releasing them. A portion of their numbers is made up of unwilling members such as Takeo. He was forced into it thinking if he sacrificed himself his family would survive. The Brotherhood would wait until the individual had given three sacrifices, at which point they die if they don't make another sacrifice every couple of months, they would then kill the families or destroy whatever the individual was trying to protect when they joined the Brotherhood."

The depraved tactics the group had used visibly sickened the crew.

"Takeo would then have two choices. Stop sacrificing and eventually die a slow and painful death, or, continue to sacrifice and wait for an opportunity to take revenge. Takeo took the latter option, but he was cruelly robbed of his sight shortly after his first attempt at killing Goran. Goran had been the one who murdered his younger sister and mother. Following that he tried to take his own life…" She paused and shook her head sadly. "The Brotherhood Priest kept him alive, then told him he'd kill children of the same age each time Takeo attempted suicide. He was living for the sake of others…and living in pain. He was existing because he had to, but his heart and soul cried out to join his family and many of his friends. When someone dies with a smile on their face like Takeo did, it will always be a sincere smile…. Your last feelings are always genuine." She finished quietly.

There was silence for a while as they contemplated what the woman had said.

"You brought back one of our own, and I must say, though he is still himself he is so much more. I have faith that he will survive, he's far too pig-headed not to…" She stated breaking the silence. When that comment pulled a snort from Sanji and a few chuckles from Usopp, Nami and Robin the woman's smile widened. "Oh, you think you know his pig-headedness? You should have seen him as a child! He wandered into town, none of us know where from… challenging anyone who could fight left right and center!"

As Sensei and the old lady, named Mariko, reminisced about Zoro as a child, it took the crews mind off the depression that was threatening to creep up on them.

* * *

Chopper had been working on Zoro for over an hour, quickly stopping the bleeding from the raw tattered wounds all over his back. Zoro's body had already endured so much before these grave injuries… Chopper worked silently, his brow creased in concentration as he sutured, cleaned and dressed the swordsman's wounds. Out of all the crew, Zoro had to have received the most medical attention from the little reindeer. The lengths he was willing to go to in order to keep his dream alive and protect his crew always taxed his body to the limits. _I Don't know how long your body can keep doing this Zoro_.

Zoro's hand twitched on the bed, instinctively clutching at the sheet as Chopper bathed one of the more severe wounds, but other than that one reaction Zoro was still and silent.

Chopper was another two hours before he felt confident; enough that all the first mates needs were tended to. He had just taken a seat when a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Do you want to get some rest? A drink or some food? The rest of the crew are in the tavern a little way down the street." Sanji was peering around the doorframe, his shirt replaced by a multitude of bandages, arm in a sling.

Chopper looked torn between the rest he clearly needed and the duty to his patient.

"You look like you could sleep right now. It's ok I'll stay, get some rest." Sanji placed his good hand on the Doctors shoulder, "Get some rest and something to eat Chopper, you'll be more awake to care for Zoro when you come back. I'm sure I can manage with the moss ball for now… it's not like he's going anywhere."

Chopper smiled, though Sanji's usual attitude towards Zoro was there verbally, the look in his visible blue eye held no irritation, just concern.

"He'll probably be out for a while yet Sanji; he lost a lot of blood. Sleep's probably the best thing for him."

"You think he's going to be ok then?" Sanji's face turned hopeful for a second before he schooled his expression into something more neutral.

"I've done everything I possibly can." Chopper slid off the chair and stood tiredly, "His body has been pushed well past its limits… It's all up to him now. According to Mariko-san said, so long as he "wants" to survive he will. Since it's Zoro we're talking about, I don't think he'll be giving up anytime soon."

Sanji just nodded and absently seated himself in the chair that Chopper had recently vacated, his eyes never leaving the first mate. Chopper smiled again, Zoro and Sanji were a good match, stubborn as hell, liable to fight rather than talk but he highly doubted anyone else would suit either man.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Any problems, just shout."

"Ok." came the plain and simple reply as Sanji got comfortable. Chopper turned and went to join the rest of the crew so he could grab a bite to eat and grab some sleep while he could. Whoever had patched Sanji up had done a good job, Naga was sleeping on the ship with Emiko watching over him and the children and Zoro had someone to watch him. Perhaps soon the crew would be back to normal again… or at least as normal as the Straw Hats ever got.

* * *

Zoro was laid on his stomach to keep pressure off his back. His face was turned to face Sanji. He noticed that the customary knitted brow was present… and that comforted the cook somewhat. It meant that the swordsman was in there brooding about something, still being a stubborn ass rather than giving in to his injuries completely. The peaceful expression he had seen on Zoro's face when he'd been floored at the temple had been something that scared him. Zoro was never completely at peace; his soul was restless to become the best swordsman in the world, which meant he was always brooding over a technique, burning to fight, to improve.

He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs over at the ankles, "You'll be the death of me one day Marimo…" He thought back to the numerous occasions Zoro had been patched up by Chopper. Secretly he'd been worried each and every time it had happened. He really didn't want his golden hair to turn grey with worry and the only way he'd be able to ensure that would be to leave Zoro to his own devices… That wasn't going to happen; not now he'd had a taste of what it was like to be with the first mate. He sighed again and chuckled at the notion of buying hair dye.

* * *

According to Choppers diagnosis, Zoro wasn't expected to even regain consciousness for two days.

"How is it he manages to sleep more than us no matter what the situation is?" Usopp had asked before the crew agreed on a shift pattern for watching Zoro.

The crew busied themselves during the day. Usopp and Franky began work on restoring Sensei's dojo. Nami and Robin explored more of the town with Luffy in tow, keeping him out of trouble until they found a group of children playing a game Luffy was interested in. The game soon dissolved into Luffy letting them use him like a bouncy castle.

Chopper was shown some remedies specific to the island by the three healers of the town while he wasn't looking after Zoro. Brook helped him to pick some of the herbs and also kept the little reindeer company when he decided Naga and the children could be moved back into the village.

Sanji directed people to cook with him, having one arm out of commission really did rile the cook, but he found some able enough people to help and was soon lavishing the place with the best food they had ever tasted. When he wasn't doing that, he was by Zoro's side. Late In the evening of the first day the blonde had taken over from Usopp.

Sitting down in the chair, he'd pulled close to Zoro's bed Sanji lit a cigarette, smoking as he thought about the events of the last few days.

"_Zoro has to want to survive" _That phrase had gone round and round in his head so many times that day.

"You had better want to survive shit head… 'Cause now you've gone and made me care… Not that I didn't care before, but, that was just as Nakama… now… now we're more aren't we?" He flicked his spent cigarette into the makeshift ashtray he'd been provided with, blowing a smoke ring upwards as he slumped in his seat.

"Come on shitty swordsman…wake up, I've got no one to bitch at…" Sanji said in a bored tone as he closed his tired eyes for a second.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly he managed to crack his eyes open. Quickly he sat bolt upright and looked around, memories of where he was and what he was supposed to be doing coming back to him. Early morning sun light was pouring in from the window.

"Shit…" He said scrubbing at his eyes and wincing as he tried to move his injured shoulder too quickly. Gingerly he stretched his back popping in several places. "Fucking hate sleeping in chairs." He yawned.

"Come sleep over here then." A gruff voice said from in front of him.

"Marimo? What the fuck are you doing awake? Wait… how long have you been awake?" Sanji said startled from his grumblings.

"I'm awake because I can't sleep. As for how long… I'm not sure, not long." Zoro swallowed, licking at his dry lips and coughing lightly. He moved his arms up so that he could push himself off the bed.

"Don't you dare." Sanji said sternly, standing and retrieving a glass of water. He took it over and helped the swordsman drink in the awkward position he was stuck in. "You're best off staying still, so for once don't be an ass and do as you're told."

"Hai Sanji-sama." Zoro replied mockingly. "What happened?" He shifted uncomfortably. "I remember the big bastard on my sword… but nothing after that."

"Destroy the statue; you destroy the link keeping the Brotherhood alive after all their sacrifices. Anyone who had sacrificed for a substantial amount of time just… rotted away, the rest of them aged, old wounds opening up… It was pretty grim. You passed out, having been forced into making a sacrifice yourself; you reacted to the statues destruction to." Sanji perched on the end of the bed.

Zoro nodded, "What about Takeo?" He asked, his voice giving away that he had an idea of what had happened.

"He didn't make it… forced into too many sacrifices to be able to survive."

"Damn… I'd hoped…" Zoro sighed, "If I'd stayed around instead of leaving the island… kids like Takeo wouldn't have…"

Swiftly Sanji crouched in front of Zoro's bed, "Shut up baka. Think about it properly. If you had stayed, you would be dead. Doing what you did, leaving the island, being a pirate hunter, and joining the crew… it all made you stronger. If you hadn't left you would have died, we wouldn't have stumbled on the island…and if we had who knows if we'd have survived. The island would still be waiting for someone who can cut all and nothing… whatever the hell that means... you'll have to explain one day."

"Hnn… I suppose you make sense… sometimes." Zoro said grateful Sanji was around to make sure he couldn't ponder on the "what if's" of his past actions. He tried to shift again.

"One of us has to shit head. Stay. Still!" Sanji said exasperatedly.

Zoro scowled at the blonde, his back was itching like hell and he wanted to lie on his side at least, he never slept on his front. A playful gleam came to his eyes "Hai…Sanji-sama. You're a bossy bastard." He chuckled before leaning down and capturing the cook's lips, the kiss slow and full of the need he found awakening now that he had Sanji to himself with no fight to worry about.

"I'm gonna give you a damn reason to call me "Sama" when you're better shit head." He said as he pulled away from the first mate.

"Why wait, this isn't as serious as it looks." The swordsman gestured to his back by jerking his thumb in that direction.

Sanji was about to give a scathing reply when the door opened abruptly, a blushing navigator stumbling in as Chopper, Luffy and Robin, who was giggling, followed.

"I think Nami-san would be tempted to agree with Zoro…just so she can be a voyeur again." The raven-haired woman laughed more at Nami's embarrassment.

"Well, thankfully they _**will **_be taking their doctors advice and _**resting**_ until _**both**_ of them are better." Chopper said, growing into his larger form to emphasise his stern words. He busied himself around the room as he gathered what he needed.

Luffy had gone back to the door and was shouting about Zoro being awake. Much to Chopper's consternation the room filled quickly with over-excited children, grateful adults and the rest of the crew. All of them asking Zoro questions at once.

Sanji stepped back and waited with Robin at the far side of the room. Secretly… very secretly, Sanji was proud of the shit head. These people were here to thank him for risking himself to set them free. What made him all the more proud was the way the praise and thankful gestures were accepted. Chopper had helped the first mate to sit up so that he could talk to his sudden flood of visitors properly. The thing was… Zoro had no idea what to say. He sat quietly as people gave their thanks; cheeks dusted a light pink as he blushed in embarrassment. As far as the swordsman was concerned, he hadn't done anything to warrant this kind of treatment. He hadn't done to for the thanks, he had done it because it was the right thing to do… the only thing he could do to make the situation right again.

"I think Kenshin-san is a little taken back by the sudden fame he has earned." Robin said quietly to the cook, her delicate hand shielding the laugh she was trying to stifle at Zoro's discomfiture.

"Heh, he'll get used to it." Sanji left the room smiling; deciding that now Zoro was awake there would be no doubt Luffy would want to celebrate.

* * *

Sure enough by the time Sanji had started work in the kitchen he'd been borrowing he could hear Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Franky yelling about a party/banquet/feast/celebration.

"Saaaanjiiiii! We're having a…Ooof!"

"Party?" Sanji finished as Luffy was forced to a skidding halt by a dress shoe to the face. "I know, get out of the kitchen, I've already started preparing." He stamped his foot down on a wandering rubbery hand. "Out. Now." Sanji growled. "If you so much as sniff at any of the food I'm preparing you get veggies and that's it."

Luffy left with more speed than Usopp running from a monster, and much to Sanji's satisfaction he stayed away the whole time he was creating the feast. The people working with him worked quickly and with high spirits.

The whole towns' spirits were raised as the Mugiwara Captain succeeded in drawing them all into the party spirit. The main street of the town was quickly decked out in festival banners, lanterns, and streamers… anything they could get hold of.

Nami and Robin stumbled upon Mariko. The older lady was standing at the end of the street, tears streaming down her face.

"Mariko-san! Are you ok?" Nami asked as they rushed to her side.

"Yes, I'm… I'm more than ok!" She said through her tears. Turning her face towards them, a huge childlike smile graced her aged features. "It's the first time in years this place has looked so beautiful, and the people… the people are happy, so very, very happy." She managed to say before clinging to Nami and bawling happy tears. Robin and Nami smiled at each other, it was as if a dark storm cloud had finally lifted and the villagers were allowed to live, not just exist.

After his numerous visitors had, left Zoro carefully sank back onto his bed, slowly easing himself down.

"Zoro! Not on your back!" Chopper squeaked.

"Chopper, it doesn't hurt to lie like this and it stops the damn itching, it's driving me crazy!" Zoro said huffing moodily.

"Itching? It shouldn't be itching yet… let me look." Chopper ordered as he pulled a stool over so he could inspect. He had used a salve the local medical experts had raved about… they said it stopped bleeding and promoted healing quicker than anything else that had tried. Gently he cut away a section of the bandages, a surprised gasp leaving him. "Oh my…"

Zoro tensed, "What? Is something wrong?" Zoro pictured a whole manner of horrid things in the thirty seconds Chopper kept him waiting for an answer.

"No! Nothings wrong…I need to get a stock of this stuff before we leave." The Doctor said absently as he cut away all of the bandages. Underneath the heavy dressings, there were traces of blood on the material… but no open wounds on Zoro's back; instead, there was a latticework of new pink flesh. It would still be delicate and tender, but what an improvement!

"I'm changing your dressings Zoro; we can use lighter bandaging now, the salve the villagers provided has worked wonderfully."

By the time Chopper was almost done re-dressing the swordsman's rapidly healing wounds Sanji had been able to complete most of his preparation and any of the slower cooking food was well on its way. He was sure Luffy wouldn't dare to sneak food even if he wasn't there… all the people helping him had been advised to threaten Luffy with vegetables. He walked in to find Chopper alternating from keeping Zoro propped up, as he seemed to have fallen asleep, and trying to wind a bandage around the muscular figure.

Chuckling Sanji stepped up and lightly supported the first mate, so that he wouldn't fall forwards off the bed. "Better?" He asked Chopper quirking his visible eyebrow.

"Easier." Chopper agreed finishing up and allowing Sanji to lay the swordsman down on his back, soft snoring immediately issuing from him as soon as his head had touched the pillow. "All the visitors tired him out."

"Awww poor Marimo." Sanji teased as he sat down in his customary place by Zoro's head.

"Shut-up Curlicue." Zoro mumbled groggily, "M'not completely asleep …yet."

"Shut-up yourself shit head, go to sleep and rest while you can… there's a party tonight courtesy of our Captain."

Chopper left to find Usopp on the promise from the cook that he would make candyfloss for the little Doctor.

The blonde heaved a sigh and relaxed back in his seat.

"You sound as tired as I feel." Zoro mumbled turning on his side to face Sanji, the bandages rippling as the muscle underneath moved.

"No… just thinking how you'd better never do this to me again."

"What?" Zoro cracked an eye open to regard the cook.

"You ever try to sacrifice yourself for me again and I swear… I'll kick you shitty sword twirling ass…ok?"

"Hnn… that. I can't promise you anything when it comes to that. I didn't even think about it, it was an automatic reaction. It's what Nakama do… isn't it?"

"Nakama until the End huh?" Sanji said leaning in to nip gently at Zoro's lower lip, and then he kissed him, slowly, thoroughly, working over the swordsman's mouth until a low groan issued from the first mate.

"Mmm…Yeah. I guess. I'd do it again without hesitation… so I'm sorry, but, unless you can guarantee you won't ever end up in that situation again, I can't promise I won't do this to you again." He murmured pulling back from Sanji and lying down again. "I'd do it at the drop of a straw hat for Nakama…so… you don't stand much of a chance do you?"

"Why?" Sanji asked sitting back again.

"'cause you're…More…Than Nakama…" Zoro replied as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sanji smiled warmly as he was just about able to catch the swordsman's mumbled and sleepy words. "More than Nakama…until the End." he whispered lighting a cigarette and resuming his quiet, now somewhat smug, watch of Zoro… _his swordsman._

__Epilogue To Follow__

**_It took me long enough I know... you'll have to forgive me though, I had a spell in hospital :( All better now though! There will be an epilogue... just how smutty it gets is entirely up to you... *cue evil grin* R/R please!_**

**_Huge thanks goes to those readers still supporting me even though I've dragged them through hell and back waiting for my updates. Gomen Nasai *bows VERY low*_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it XD_**


	27. Chapter 27 EPILOGUE

**Hi... Long time no submit chapters... x.x**

**Consider my "holiday" from writing well and truly over. I am BACK and dammit! I'm staying back this time!**

**This is the long awaited Epilogue. I hope those of you still willing to read my overly tardy submission enjoy it!**

**~~~!WARNING! YAOI SMUT in abundance~~~**

* * *

He took a deep and satisfied breath while slowly opening his eyes. He felt so much better after some sleep. The first mate turned onto his side, taking it slowly as his back throbbed dully, it wasn't what he would class as painful…just irritating. The sight that greeted him certainly took his mind off it.

The late evening sun poured through the window giving everything in the room an amber glow. Slightly in front of him, Sanji had his back turned as he got changed. The loose shirt he'd been wearing over his bandaged torso, black dress pants and underwear were all neatly folded and on the chair he'd been sat on when Zoro had fallen asleep.

The blonde's lithe body was highlighted by the sunlight, his hair almost glowing. Zoro watched as the cook pulled on a yukata slowly covering up the expanse of alabaster skin. He noticed the careful way Sanji had to move his injured arm, though it seemed he had deemed it healed enough to discard his sling. As Sanji fastened the sash it accentuated his narrow waist, he turned slowly smiling when he saw dark eyes watching him.

"Pervert." Sanji said as he continued to settle the luxurious fabric against his skin.

"You shouldn't change where I can see you if you don't want me to watch." The swordsman stated sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed.

"You could have averted your eyes…" Sanji replied moving across the room and standing by the bed. "You'll want to change too; the party will be starting soon."

Zoro took hold of the wide sash Sanji wore and pulled him to stand between his knees.

"I'll get changed soon." he mumbled as his hands ran up the cooks sides, enjoying the feel of his lovers toned body through the sheer fabric of the intricately designed yukata. "Suits you." Zoro said appreciatively. The yukata was of a deep blue, darker at the bottom graduating to a lighter shade at Sanji's shoulders. Cresting waves rose from the darkest blue, their foaming tops finishing at the cooks thighs. The wide sash was a contrasting pale blue, like the summer sky. Two beautiful Koi adorned the back of the yukata, their colouring vibrant and rich.

"A compliment? You must have slept well." Sanji teased as he allowed the swordsman's hands to roam. Once again he was captivated by the way those hands moved so gently over his body, a caressing touch… yet at their owners command they could wield a sword savagely enough to carve through any enemy. He placed his hands either side of the first mates legs and leaned forwards, his face merely inches from Zoro's, "Let's see how you look in yours." Sanji said his smoky voice low and inviting.

"Mmm… maybe later." He covered the cooks' mouth, kissing eagerly, his body reacting suddenly to his need to have the cook pressed against him. Zoro wrapped his arms around the blondes' waist possessively, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

The cooks' body melted to his without resistance, but the returned kiss was as fiery as always, neither of them willing to just give the other dominance without a fight. Zoro hitched Sanji's yukata up, his strong calloused hands grasping at the firm ass beneath.

The cook pulled away suddenly, "Oi, I just dressed Marimo. We've got a party to go to… Captains orders."

"So?" Zoro asked smirking and raising an eyebrow, then nipping at Sanji's chin, his teeth scraping at the cook's jaw line as he mumbled, "You can always stop me… if you really want." When the cook only gave a hum that said "I could…but… I won't." Zoro continued. He shuffled further back on the bed pulling Sanji with him so that he had to straddle the swordsman's lap. His hands moved to rub slowly up Sanji's strong thighs.

From his new position Sanji could feel just how aroused the first mate was, Zoro's erection was already straining at the light material of his pants. The cook smirked down at Zoro and slowly, ground his ass down onto the hard length. Zoro let out a hiss, his hands suddenly tightening on Sanji's thighs, much to the cooks' satisfaction.

"You want something Marimo?" Sanji purred as he lowered his mouth to nibble at the shell of Zoro's ear.

"Hnn… surely you can tell." he replied his voice turning husky as he gently rolled his hips upward to meet Sanji's movements. "Think we've got time before the party starts?" Zoro asked as he tilted his head to the side allowing Sanji more access.

Taking advantage of the extra room, Sanji nibbled and kissed his way down to Zoro's collarbone. "Mmm... Maybe."

Sanji raked his slender fingers through short green hair as he continued to grind down onto the swordsman. The low growl he managed to drag from Zoro had him moving a little quicker, his hands running down the first mates light bandages to his hips where he gripped tightly before he suddenly bucked hard against Zoro.

An even louder growl issued from Zoro as the cooks' perfect ass was pressed tantalizingly to his throbbing cock. With impatience that had Sanji chuckle quietly, Zoro roughly pushed the cook's yukata open and away from his powerful thighs exposing a member just as hard as his own. Teasingly he ran his fingers up the taut shaft before wrapping his fingers around it and pumping it slowly.

Smirk was replaced by wanton gaze as the blonde reached down for the swordsman's unoccupied hand. He pulled Zoro's hand level with his mouth, taking two fingers in to be bathed in his saliva; he curled his tongue around them as though they were Zoro's length. He could feel the twitch the first mates cock gave in response. Supporting himself by Zoro's shoulder Sanji raised himself so that he was kneeling up. With a wet "pop" he removed the fingers from his mouth and led them down between his legs. Piercing blue eye never left desire-filled dark eyes as he made Zoro pause, his fingers resting lightly at Sanji's tight entrance. Leaning forward he claimed the first mate's mouth, kiss turning more desperate knowing what he was about to do.

Zoro drank in every movement made by the cook, the way the man moved was mesmerizing, and each movement was so… sexual and erotic. He kissed back with just as much need as Sanji, until an action made his eyes snap open. Both slicked fingers were suddenly driven into the blonde, Sanji moaned loudly into the kiss as he forced the swordsman's fingers deeper into himself.  
"F…Fuck…feels so good." He hissed as he pressed himself back trying to feel even more. "Mmm… you know how I like it Zoro…Do it."

The whispered order made Zoro's dick throb even harder, so hard it was almost painful. He adjusted the angle of his wrist and sank his fingers into Sanji right to the knuckle, where he then curled them hitting the cook's prostate where he kept the pressure on, rubbing in quick circular motions. He continued until he could feel pre-cum bead at Sanji's tip, then drew his fingers all the way out. Where he paused, then drove them back in to repeat the almost torturous assault on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sanji had dropped his head to Zoro's shoulder where he was panting harshly against the tanned neck. He had half expected, when all this with Zoro had begun, that he would be an unskilled and somewhat selfish lover… how wrong he had been. From their first encounter onward Zoro had taken in what Sanji liked and memorised everything that drove the cook wild. For such a muscle-bound, directionally-retarded man, Zoro was a surprisingly considerate lover. "Hnn, yeah… right there…" Sanji purred.

Zoro bit down on another moan about to escape him. He really got off on knowing he was giving Sanji what he wanted. On any other occasion he would have kept going like this until the cook was a whimpering mess begging for his cock… but, having had to keep his hands off the blonde due to the circumstances of the last few days and that snatched ,heated kiss back in Yoru and Goran's room the swordsman couldn't wait.

Removing his hand from his lover's member, allowing it to spring back against that perfectly flat, muscled stomach, Zoro awkwardly lifted his hips to tug down his pants. A smirk graced his tanned features as Sanji pulled at the other side of his waistband. Clearly the cook was as impatient as the first mate. Zoro allowed a quiet moan to slip out as his length was freed from the restrictive material, straining upwards with need.

Before Zoro had chance to do anything Sanji roughly pulled his fingers from him, grasping the base of Zoro's cock and positioning himself quickly, he gave the swordsman a heated glance before pushing back onto the hardness he craved. With a pleasurable shiver Sanji slowed his movement right down, savouring the borderline pleasure/pain that came with the initial penetration. Tilting his head back Sanji closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of being filled by his lover.

"Sh… Shit" the first mate snarled at the sudden actions of the cook, his control tested as the cook let out a moan that sounded like pure sex itself, pressing himself down onto Zoro's length at an excruciatingly slow pace. Choosing to focus on the pale neck exposed by Sanji tilting his head back, Zoro licked a trail upwards. His arms encircled the cook's slender waist as he pressed his body to Sanji's, a quiet groan leaving him as his cock was trapped between them. He let out a hot breath against Sanji's neck when he felt the cook fully impaled on him. Biting his lip he waited for Sanji, the cook got pissy if he moved too quickly.

The circling of Sanji's narrow hips signaled Zoro to move, he looked back up at the blonde, who was now gazing down at him, that single blue eye beginning to glaze over. He lifted Sanji slightly, and then rolled his hips upward watching as Sanji met each movement. He clearly wasn't moving fast enough for the cook when two slender hands forced him down onto the bed by the shoulders', where they stayed as the cook supported himself as he began to ride the swordsman for all he was worth.

"Impatient…" Zoro teased as he gripped Sanji's hips helping him to move.

"Want me… to stop… shit head?" Sanji growled, beginning to pant as he picked up the pace, his stomach and thighs tensing and relaxing, the muscles moving fluidly under his flawless skin.

The first mate's answer was more guttural sound than coherent speech. As he turned his head to the side he was positive he'd seen a glimpse of orange hair at the window… _Damn sea witch… might as well give her something to gawp at…_ Zoro turned his attention back to Sanji with a sly grin. He snapped his hips upward. Hard. "Fuck…" He hissed out, "So damn tight."

Sanji cried out at the sudden jolt that sent white hot pleasure up his spine. His nails dragged lightly over the bandages covering Zoro's muscular chest his head dropped forwards, the veil of blonde obscuring his face, moving in time with his breathing. "Shit… do it again…" Sanji growled out as he arched his back more. He'd been desperate for this ever since that last time on deck…

Zoro did as he was told, slamming himself harder still into that pleasurable heat. He wished his bandages were gone… he loved the feel of Sanji's blunt nails scraping across his chest. What two things he loved more were the look on Sanji's face and the sounds he made.

In an attempt to drag more of those delightful sounds from Sanji the swordsman pushed himself more, his thrusts more brutal each time the blonde cried out.

"Are you going to cum for me?" the first mate asked, lust-laced voice rough and predatory sounding.

"Fffuck... yes if you keep...that up...shit hnnn..." Sanji mewled between each body jarring thrust

"Then... ask nicely." Zoro said an evil gleam in his eye as his hips slowed to an agonizingly slow pace. As he sank in to the hilt he kept the pressure on Sanji's prostate...while it felt good it wouldn't be enough for him.

Sanji snarled and looked down at Zoro through his blonde bangs. "Fuck off Marimo." Sanji dug his nails into the bandage clad chest as he moved his hips impatiently, fucking himself on Zoro's hard length.

The evil gleam in those dark eyes was joined by an evil grin as Zoro's strong, tanned hands held Sanji's narrow hips still in an iron grip.

"Say. It." Zoro growled out in a commanding tone as he tortured the cook further. His eyes dancing, never leaving the frustrated glare he was being fixed with.

"Bastard... just move!" Sanji all but whined out, his body shaking from the pleasure and the deprivation.

"Say... It..." Zoro rumbled low in his throat. "Fucking, say it." His tone induced a shiver in Sanji and the swordsman smirked even more. He loved the fact Sanji was on the verge of snapping while his delicate flower...A.K.A sea witch was listening intently.

"Just fuck me shit head." Sanji groaned as Zoro moved his hips ever so slightly.

Zoro was finding it a real strain to keep up the teasing; the cook was so hot and tight around his needy throbbing member. He clenched his teeth for a moment while he circled his hips very, very slowly. The sensation was maddening. He stopped, and when he considered himself capable of speaking steadily he said,

"Indulge me... ask nicely and I'll consider indulging you..."

The subtle movement of Zoro's hips was driving the blonde crazy. He bit back a frustrated whimper, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself. The breath ended up being a loud gasp as Zoro took that moment to thrust up quickly... then resume the torture. Sanji's tight and ready length dripped pre-cum onto Zoro's stomach, his body was shuddering violently now, teeth gritted, eyes searing into Zoro. Another hard thrust had Sanji whimper in frustration before he snarled at the swordsman below him,

"Fuck me Zoro... please, just screw me dammit!" His legs were shaking as he tried in vain to make Zoro move. "Nnn! Marimo do it! Move! Just... Zoro, make me cum... PLEASE!"

Almost purring at the tone of Sanji's voice Zoro's grip loosened on Sanji's hips,

"Since you asked so nicely..."

Zoro's voice was strained, teeth clenched as Sanji bucked desperately as soon as the first mate let go of his hips. He watched as Sanji's head fell back, hands moving behind him to Zoro's thighs as he braced himself. Rolling his hips gently at first, then moving in time with Sanji, Zoro was determined to remember every detail of this as the cook let go completely, his back was arched as he supported himself on Zoro's legs, the plains of lithe muscle moving so smoothly under lightly flushed skin. Blonde hair clinging to his face, mouth hanging open letting out those glorious sounds.

The swordsman braced himself more by his feet, pushing away from the bed beneath him to better meet Sanji with bruising force. He moved a hand to fist Sanji's cock moving his thumb over the tip and smearing the pre-cum down the thick shaft as his hand worked the cook into even more of a frenzy.

"Shit... Zoro... I'm...aaah!" Sanji suddenly leaned forward grasping at Zoro's shoulders as he cried out.

"Cum. Now." Zoro commanded pumping Sanji's length faster as he ground his cock into Sanji without mercy.

His back arched impossibly, hips jerking wildly as he was pushed over the edge by Zoro's voice and actions. He kept his gaze locked on Zoro as his vision blurred and his body rocked with each pulse, cursing uncontrollably in a voice that was raw due to all his snarling and growling.

"Zoro, Fuck! Zoro!"

The look on Sanji's face and the fact that he had cum hard on Zoro's command made the swordsman lose the iron control he had his body under. As Sanji's muscles clenched almost painfully around him he managed three more ragged thrusts before he suddenly tensed, his member pulsing, filling Sanji until cum began to dribble down the cooks' pale thighs. His low rumbling voice was possessive as he called his lovers name.

Breathing heavily, Sanji leaning his forehead to Zoro's they came down from the heady high of their climax together. For the first time Zoro nuzzled against Sanji and pulled him closer. The blonde breathed in the scent of the swordsman, musky with a hint of steel.

"You...cuddling? Not getting soft in your old age are you?" Sanji chuckled against Zoro's neck, hissing lightly as he shifted and Zoro slipped from him.

"Hnn, Baka," He pushed lightly at Sanji's shoulder, "Like hell. You put on quite the show you know." Zoro grinned.

Sanji pushed himself back up into a sitting position over Zoro, "Not hard when you look like this" He ran a hand up from flat stomach right up into his hair, grinning smugly. "Now... get your lazy ass up, we got a party to go to."

Sanji got off the bed, shivering as more of Zoro's cum ran down the inside of his pale thighs. He grabbed a towel and began to clean himself up as Zoro sat up with a sigh. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he set his feet down and stood up stretching.

"I'm in the mood for some good saké... a bottle or five should do." He said as Sanji threw him a towel.

"You drink too much and you're on your own Marimo... I don't do puke." Sanji moved to the chair at the far side of the room, "Sensei left this for you... I gotta admit it's pretty nice." Sanji held up a black yukata with a ghostly dragon figure embroidered in silver thread, a silver/grey sash to accompany it.

"Baka... when have you ever seen me drunk enough to puke... in fact when have you ever seen me dru..." Zoro stopped talking when he turned around to look at Sanji, his cocky smirk being replaced by an expression Sanji was not familiar with from the swordsman. Quietly the first mate made his way over, taking the sleeve of the yukata in his hand and ran his fingers over the smooth material. "Sensei had this made for me before I left... When I was leaving he said he would keep it for my "triumphant return" ... I was supposed to return here the strongest swordsman in the world before wearing it."

"Pfft! Snap out of it ass hole." Sanji snorted seeing that the swordsman was considering not wearing it and possibly going into brooding-overdrive. "Maybe you don't see this as the time to wear it but... I think perhaps the rest of your home island would. To them you have made a triumphant return. If you hadn't turned up, hadn't destroyed the Brotherhood, you really think any of them would have lasted that much longer? You'll see when you go out there; you'll see how much of a difference you've made." Sanji shoved the yukata at him. "Stop with the shit brooding, you're forcing me to give you a pep talk...and it's making my toes curl." Sanji smirked.

"Ha! I thought it was your eyebrow that it was making curl." Zoro replied grinning and shrugging into the yukata, wrapping it around his broad frame, folding it into place and picking up the sash.

"Baka-Marimo." Sanji said turning to look at the swordsman as he reached the door. He had to admit, the bastard looked good in that yukata. He opened the door and almost tripped over... "Nami-swan?" He fell on his ass in surprise.

"Told you, you put on a good show." Zoro laughed as he put on his sash, settling it just right.

"You knew she was out here? DAMN YOU MARIMO!" Sanji shrieked as Robin and Chopper came past. The archaeologist was laughing, her delicate hand in front of her mouth while Chopper dashed to Nami's side to stop the trickle of blood from her nose as she continued to twitch on the ground.

"I'll keep a better eye on our voyeur for the rest of the evening, apologies cook-san." Robin said still chuckling as she and Chopper helped Nami up in her stupor and carted her off to clean her up.

"R..Robin-chan... I don't know why you would need to keep an eye on her I...err...that is...we won't be doing anything!" Sanji said his cheeks aflame.

"You sure about that?" Zoro purred behind him, hands running up the back of Sanji's thighs.

Sanji jumped at the touch, spun round and gave a one-eyed glare that would set a lesser being on fire. "You. Knew!" He pointed a shaking finger at the first mate "Fucking exhibitionist!" He growled, "I'll get you back for this shit head."

Sanji's tirade was cut short as the old woman came by to inform him that the Captain was shouting for the feast. He bowed politely and stated he would be along presently. "Once I've dealt with the rubber stomach from hell... you'll regret this." The cook threatened before jogging off to catch up with the old lady.

Zoro was left chuckling his ass off at the door.

* * *

It was now dark and the party was in full swing. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were dancing on a table, chopsticks in their mouths and up their noses while Brook and Franky along with a few talented villagers played music. Nami was gambling with some of the older men and women, placing bets on various different things, while Robin was quietly conversing with some of the village elders. The children were tearing about playing a number of games... Zoro sighed as he reclined on a bench a few feet away from everyone else, he was on his fourth bottle of saké, he was relaxed, satisfied that the village was in a happier state, his dark eyes were currently taking in his Sensei and Emiko being dragged up to join the table dancing. He smiled broadly. Only one thing was missing and that was the cook. Though he'd seen him briefly during the feast, he'd only caught glimpses of him rushing about keeping peoples plates and glasses topped up.

"You should smile more often, makes a change from your usual scowl." A smokey voice said from behind him before he felt a lick to the shell of his ear.

"I'd wondered where you'd got to." Zoro said without moving.

"A Feast means a busy cook. Anyway, I came to fetch you so you can talk to Naga; he's been looking for you." Sanji moved around to face him, "Mmm... you look fuckin' good in that." Sanji's gaze was heated.

"You look good too... though you always look better out of your clothes ero-cook."

"Oh how original." Sanji snorted. "Come on don't keep the man waiting." Sanji started to walk off, Zoro following. The cook lead him right up to the Dojo... the new Dojo.

"That's... amazing..." Zoro said quietly, "It looks exactly like it used to..."

"Sanji smiled, the look on Zoro's face was priceless. "You should see inside." He led the swordsman inside, grinning every time he heard Zoro make a sound of admiration. Usopp and Franky had done a damn good job.

"He said he'd meet you in here." Sanji slid the door open to the small kitchen area and walked in.

"Sensei and the kids will love this ... have they seen it yet?" Zoro asked wandering around the kitchen and stopping by a counter in the center.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping. He said..." Sanji was suddenly cut off by a loud shout.

"SANJI!"

Sanji's eyes shot wide, "Oh fuck no!" Sanji pushed Zoro out of the way slid open the double cupboard and scrambled in, folding his legs against him. "You even hint I'm in here and I swear I'll fillet you then feed you to him." Sanji hissed before sliding the doors shut.

Luffy skidded into the room a split second later, holding his straw hat on his head,

"Ah! Zoro, have you seen Sanji? I want more meat... and some of the village kids want to be there to watch me ask because they think it's funny when his eyebrow twitches," The captain was bouncing impatiently from one foot to the other.

"Err... yeah, I've seen him," Zoro tried to restrain his laughter as a faint growl could be heard from the cupboard... he was pretty sure he could feel the eyebrow in question twitch from where he was stood. When Sanji heard Zoro say yes he opened the cupboard and gave Zoro a bite to the shin. Wincing, and coughing to cover up his surprised yelp Zoro continued, "He was heading back towards the old lady's house about five minutes ago..."

"Zoro! We've been looking for you," Naga said smiling broadly as he came in with Sensei and Emiko, "Where's Sanji-san?" he asked looking around.

With Luffy still there and a cook willing to bite his leg off Zoro could only repeat what he'd said to Luffy.

"Aww! That's a shame, we wanted to thank him for the wonderful food and all the hard work he put into getting this party organised." Emiko pouted looking like she'd been enjoying as much saké as Zoro. Her cheeks were flushed attractively and wisps of her hair had fallen down from the elaborate up-do she was wearing it in.

Inside the cupboard...an evil gleam had come to Sanji's eyes. "Payback." He whispered to himself. Edging his body into a different position Sanji faced the swordsman. He was glad Franky and Usopp had decided that a large counter was required... when Zoro was stood by it; it came up to the bottom of his ribs.

Sanji pulled Zoro's legs forwards so he had to step closer, snickering quietly he could feel the muscles in Zoro's legs tense as he expected another bite, instead he ran his slender hands, ever so slowly, upwards.

Goosebumps crept along Zoro's skin as the cooks hands travelled up his legs. When he tried to move away from the secretive touches Sanji clamped a hand around the swordsman's ankle. Zoro leant forward on the counter to support himself as he tried to shake Sanji's hand free.

"I'm going to find Sanji," Luffy said still bouncing about. "Ja ne!"

With that the Captain bounced from the room in his never ending quest for food.

"I like Luffy." Emiko stated, "He's so happy all the time… we can be like that now if we like." She smiled widely, "It's all because of you!" She chirped as she clung to Naga for support. She had obviously enjoyed the party so far.

"No… not just me Emiko. There was no way I could have destroyed the statue without the rest of them."

Sanji's hands were now at Zoro's thighs and travelling toward the inside of his legs, teasingly close to his groin. He could feel the swordsman's legs tensing in anticipation and smirked.

"Modesty from you? Never thought I'd hear it, I don't think you knew the meaning of the word when we were young." Naga chuckled. "Do you remember when…"

Zoro's mind drifted away from the conversation as Sanji lightly grazed his nails down the inside of his thighs. He almost yelped out when he felt Sanji's hot tongue tracing the scratches he'd made. The blonde then groped Zoro's ass firmly, pulling him closer and lazily lapping at the crease between thigh and groin, his cheek pressing lightly on the first mates quickly hardening member.

"She kicked your ass from one end of the room to the other after all that bragging you'd done."

Zoro chuckled weakly in response as the rest of them laughed heartily.

"Aww, Zoro don't be sheepish about it." Emiko giggled, "It was a long time ago. Oh! What about when you and Naga…"

The swordsman was leaning heavily on the counter now, his elbows planted firmly and hands clasped until his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Sanji was licking and suckling the tip of Zoro's cock, making any kind of response other than very basic movements and simple sounds far too complex for him. He could feel his face beginning to flush and just nodded along with the conversation and reminiscing hoping they would decide to re-join the party before…before…

Sanji curled his fingers around the base of Zoro's cock and took him whole in one swift and fluid movement.

Zoro clenched his hands so tight he thought he was going to break his own fingers. He dropped his head so that his forehead rested on his hands. He shook his head and wished that they would leave before he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

Apparently his actions fit perfectly with whatever Sensei had just been saying because Emiko laughed even harder and pointed to him,

"See! See! He does remember!"

"Everybody remembers that little incident." Naga joined in.

"Look!" Emiko laughed even harder, "He's even blushing!"

Much to his chagrin he could feel Sanji chuckle despite having his cock deep in the blonde's throat. The vibrations it caused were making Zoro's knees tremble.

He cleared his throat trying to speak, but it seemed Sanji wanted his discomfort to continue as he swallowed around Zoro's member cutting off any sound the first mate was about to make. His hips bucked gently as Sanji began to pull back his lips forming a tight seal as he sucked firmly.

"Sh…Shouldn't you be …out enjoying the party?" Zoro struggled to say steadily, covering up the curse that was about to slip from his lips. "It's not like you've had a p…party recently." He stated, his voice sounding odd to him due to being able to hear his pulse over everything else.

"Zoro doesn't like being teased." Emiko pouted… "But he is right; I would like some more of the saké that Sanji brought."

Zoro face palmed. That was most likely the saké the cook had been rationing out before they got to the island. It was Zoro's!

"It's different to ours," Naga mused, "Nowhere near as strong as what we make though."

"Sanji's a thoughtful soul isn't he?" Emiko hiccupped delicately.

When Sanji heard that he paused in lapping up the pre-cum dripping from Zoro's slit to listen. Though his hand didn't cease in massaging Zoro's balls, the swordsman was granted some kind of reprieve.

"Oh?" Zoro prompted.

"He said he would swap the store of saké he had with some of ours so you had something to take with you, from here that you would be able to enjoy when you leave. Sanji-kun said that you would enjoy the stronger drink more."

"Well isn't that sweet of him." Zoro chuckled, and then coughed over another yelp as Sanji gave a rough lick to Zoro's now overly sensitive tip. "Perhaps you should find him Emiko… I know that saké was his special store so there can't have been many bottles."

"Really? I like Sanji-kun." She chirped again. "In fact I like all of the crew they're lovely, which reminds me, I need to tell Sanji he looks nothing like his wanted poster… he's far more good looking." She giggled at the look she got from Naga before continuing. "There is quite a little fan club going for your cook!"

Either Sanji was psychic or knew Zoro far better than the first mate had guessed because before he was even through rolling his eyes there was a sharp bite to his thigh.

Much to the swordsman's relief Emiko began pulling Naga towards the door and it looked as though the room was about to clear when Sensei turned back with a serious face. As the noise of Naga and Emiko leaving died away Sanji was about to get out of the cupboard when Zoro's hand dropped down to warn him there was still someone present. When Sensei began to talk Sanji could hear the serious tone and stopped in his Marimo teasing.

"You've done well for yourself Zoro. You have some very loyal friends. Zoro… we wanted to come and ask you together, though it seems the plan has changed slightly," Sensei stopped to take a breath before he continued, "Will you consider staying? Help me get the dojo back on its feet? Get it back to being renowned and it will pull the best swordsmen in the world here to challenge and compete again. You could achieve your dream that way."

Sanji sat wide eyed in the cupboard. He suddenly didn't want to be there, this was a discussion that should have been between just Zoro and Sensei.

"Sensei…" Zoro said quietly

Unexpectedly Sanji was willing the swordsman to say no. He'd thought that perhaps everyone would split up eventually but not now! Not when he'd just…

"It's a fantastic offer Sensei… but I can't and in all honesty I don't want to." He shifted in front of the cupboard, his yukata falling back into place now that Sanji's hands and mouth weren't roaming over him.

"I made a promise to Luffy to be his first mate, to be a pirate until he had become Pirate King." He replied. "I can't leave the crew until then, it would leave my promise broken. Also I will return here when I have the title I promised Kuina, I couldn't settle here until I'd done that."

"I thought you might say something like that… It was worth asking. I appreciate your honesty and I know there are… other…reasons that you want to stay with the crew. You've always been loyal, and I have to say I'm proud of the man you have become. Live out your dreams Roronoa Zoro; come back with your promises fulfilled." Sensei smiled meaning every word.

Smiling back Zoro nodded it was a simple gesture that his teacher knew well. He watched his sensei leave and sighed.

"You, cook, are a cruel fucker." Said the swordsman adjusting himself uncomfortably before crouching to look at Sanji in his little cubby hole. "Oi, what's wrong?" He asked on seeing a strange look on Sanji's face.

The cook went a very deep shade of red before suddenly blurting out, "I think I possibly…might… more than like… you." He raised a hand to cover his eyes so Zoro couldn't see his face.

A smile crept across the swordsman's tanned features as he got on all fours to lean in and nip at the cooks chin.

"Good." He said simply, just one word, but it had Sanji uncover his face.

"Good?"

"Yes… it means we finally agree on something." He smirked.

"You too?" Sanji questioned, his blush becoming even darker.

"Yes… but there is something we need to get straight first cook." Zoro said his voice firm.

Sanji nodded and looked at him, no clue what the first mate was going to say.

"You ever put yourself in a position where you're going to get yourself killed and I've told you to leave me and I swear I'll follow you and kick your ass twice over."

Shocked by what was said Sanji stayed silent for a moment before he indignantly replied,

"Baka! You're one to talk throwing yourself in front of people and ending up half way to whatever place is reserved for you in swordsman's paradise! You can't make conditions that apply to me and not to you! Zoro, we're pirates… it's not a risk free living. Death comes to everyone at some point Marimo… be it that they've just admitted…stuff… or not."

Sitting back a little Zoro considered the blondes words.

"It's not often you're right cook… but I guess in this case you are." Zoro looked at the cook, "One more thing though… no dancing about like you do with the girls and no hand holding or …girly shit… ok?"

"You are seriously in a world of your own. Firstly like hell I'm going to dance about after you shithead and secondly, Girly Shit? Don't make me laugh!" Sanji snorted back to his usual self.

"You say that…when you just admitted you love me … sat in a cupboard." Zoro laughed.

"I…I didn't say love!" Sanji spluttered as Zoro continued to laugh.

His laughter was cut short as Sanji shoved him backwards, however, in his haste to get out of the cupboard his long legs were fouled by his yukata and he came tumbling down on top of Zoro.

"Goddammit… fucks sake." He grumbled.

"That's not what you said last time you were on top of me cook." Zoro commented pulling Sanji further on top of him and grinding lightly against him.

"You're an idiot." Sanji said as he was pulled closer. A smirk crept onto Sanji's pale face as he felt Zoro's hard cock press against his hip. "Hmmm… unfinished business I think…" he said in a quiet purr as he lightly tugged at Zoro's earrings with his teeth.

"Yeah…that was pure cruelty what you did, you have no idea how hard it was trying not to give away the fact you were in there swallowing my cock."

"I know perfectly well how "hard" it was for you… believe me." He reached down to grope Zoro through his yukata. "Seems to me you're still finding it… hard." His fingers traced the hardness beneath the sleek material.

"Nnnn…" Zoro groaned as he gave the room a quick look over. "It's not like we have company… you could finish the unfinished business now." He pressed himself into the cooks teasing touch.

"Now, now Marimo all good things come to those who wait." Sanji pushed himself up off the swordsman. "Let's enjoy the party first ne?" The cook offered his hand to the swordsman, who took it while muttering darkly about teasing blondes.

It was the early hours and there were bodies everywhere. Men, women and even children… all passed out drunk or exhausted after a party Straw Hat style.

"Not bad… I think you outdid yourself Cook." Zoro chuckled as he walked back towards the dojo his arms laden with two children.

"Yeah… but then you can't expect any less from the Grand Line's best cook." He smirked as he tilted his head upward to blow out a plume of smoke before hitching one of the children he was carrying a little further up. It was a good job he had perfected the art of smoking "hands free" a long time ago, Naga was busy carrying Emiko and Sensei…well he wasn't in any fit state to carry anyone.

~~~~A few hours ago~~~~

Sanji had been surprised when the mild mannered dojo teacher had challenged his ex-student to a drink off, but apparently it had been something they had enjoyed in the last few years before Zoro had left… it was for old time's sake. A number of tables had been loaded down with Saké and the crew plus a few of the villagers had wagered on the result. While the crew bet on Zoro, the villagers bet on Sensei, all of them being confident they would win.

Drink after drink was downed, banter was rife between the two of them, smiles widening with each drink taken. Nami was actually beginning to worry when it came out that Zoro had yet to beat Sensei. Despite his appearance the dojo master could handle his alcohol.

The pair of them had to finish the drinks on the table and then move onto the next, a few steps were required between each table. At the third table Sensei stumbled slightly, Zoro was still walking steadily. With a smirk he offered his teacher support to get to the next table, this was refused with more challenging talk.

At the fourth table Sensei was still drinking steadily, yet Zoro seemed to be slowing. As they came to the last drink both of them stood. The first mate swayed dangerously, gripping the edge of the table before he stood straight again.

"Looks like Sensei is going to keep his title~" Naga had teased laughing, almost as worse for wear as Emiko who was still hiccupping delicately every now and then.

"You can stop faking it Roronoa Zoro." The older man chuckled as he weaved between the tables. The village children were giggling at the adults making a spectacle of themselves.

"I know you're faking Zoro… You were always a bad liar." Sensei gripped his arm as he over balanced, "It... hic… would be disrespectful to not give a challenge your all." He grinned as he made the last step on his own. Shaking his head Zoro stood up straight walked without the slightest waver and sat at the table, picking up his first drink while Sensei was still trying to seat himself.

"Kampai!" Zoro said once Sensei was settled. He then proceeded to drink six more cups of saké one after another while Sensei turned a light shade of green.

"Look!" giggled Emiko. "Sensei matches Zoro's hair."

The older man turned one of Zoro's empty glasses upside down as a signal that he was giving in. Nami immediately slapped Zoro on the back, that "I'm in the Beli" glow about her person. While Luffy went for a more direct show of appreciation… in tackling Zoro clear off the chair he was sitting on while laughing his rubber ass off.

Between them Zoro and Sanji made sure everyone got settled into their rooms at the dojo, the children each having a bed of their own now. Seeing the children settled Naga went to put Emiko to bed while Zoro said goodnight to his Sensei. Sanji left them to their conversation. He had decided to take a smoke outside. The dojo stood at the base of a hill which overlooked the cove that the Thousand Sunny was now anchored in. He sat at the edge letting his long legs dangle freely over the side, traditional wooden geta hanging loosely on his feet as the pleasant breeze tugged at his yukata.

* * *

"Well, that's it. Everyone is either passed out where they partied or in bed." Zoro said collapsing to the ground next to Sanji with a sigh.

The cook stubbed out his cigarette on a nearby rock and flicked it out to sea before leaning over the swordsman, his hand resting by Zoro's shoulder as he lowered his head to a mere inch from his face.

"You… look a little drunk." Sanji whispered looking into a pair of slightly glazed onyx eyes.

"I wouldn't say drunk… but I can definitely feel the booze." Zoro admitted chuckling. "It's been a long time since I drank _that_ much."

"No wonder you can feel it, that stuff is 80 proof and between you both you went through eight and a half large bottles! It's pretty surprising that neither of you have puked your kidney's up."

"Heh, no chance of that, what a waste of saké that would be!" He leaned up and licked at Sanji's lower lip.

Sanji grinned as he allowed his tongue to flick out to tease at Zoro's before kissing him roughly. "Unfinished business?" he asked pulling back a little and quirking his visible brow.

"Unfinished business." Zoro replied watching the cook straddle him at the waist.

Reaching down to his sash Sanji slowly unwrapped it, his yukata hanging loosely on his slender frame. When Zoro reached up to part the thin material so that his lover's body was on display the cook smirked and quickly bound Zoro's wrists together with the silken sash.

With a growl Zoro looked at Sanji, his look of barely disguised frustration and annoyance making Sanji laugh outright.

"What? You thought I'd forgotten about your little stunt earlier? I told you I would get you back for making me sound like a whore in front of Nami-San."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it… Nami enjoyed it." He smirked.

"You're a bastard, do you know that?" Despite his words his hands began to work on Zoro's sash, loosening it enough to push the black yukata open. By the time he'd finished the yukata was hanging from Zoro's arms, silvery-grey sash still around his toned waist.

"So you keep telling me." Zoro replied as he watched the cook work.

Sanji stood up and turned his back on the swordsman, slowly inching his yukata from his shoulders revealing his pale, lean body. He lowered his arms and let the material fall from him, pooling at his feet. Bending almost in half Sanji picked up the clothing and folded it neatly, gently placing it in the lush grass.

"Just how flexible are you?" Zoro questioned as he took in the way Sanji's muscles flexed and shifted.

Stepping back slightly Sanji spoke on a purr,

"Let's see shall we?" He leaned back, arms moving above his head as he bent further. Reaching back he planted his hands firmly either side of Zoro, tilting his head back to look at the swordsman. "Not bad eh?" He grinned as he sank lower, shifting more so he could fold his legs beneath him. Now effectively he was kneeling, with a tilt of his hips he pressed his ass to the first mates growing erection.

"Not bad at all…" Zoro rumbled as one of the cooks hands pushed at his elbows making him raise his bound hands above his head. Pressing his feet into the soft grass Zoro pushed his hips upward to grind against Sanji's ass.

"Oi…impatient." Sanji chuckled as he pressed back more firmly, preventing the swordsman from grinding anymore. He stretched his arms up; nails raking up the first mates tanned arms as he flattened his body to Zoro's. He then very slowly circled his hips. "You want to fuck again?" He asked, his smoky voice beginning to hold that tone of desire Zoro was already addicted to.

"What do you think?" Zoro said as his heart began to pound. The cook was rubbing himself against the swordsman's firm body like a cat in heat. He moved his hands down Zoro's sides and turned his head to nip at the first mates neck.

"I think you want me to fuck you… to pound you until you cum so hard you pass out. You want to feel me split you wide open… Don't you Marimo?"

A growl left the first mate, along with a tensing of his powerful body that Sanji had come to know as Zoro becoming impatient.

"Well..? What do you want Marimo? … Do you want me to screw you so hard that you cry out and wake everyone up?" Sanji continued to purr out as he began to sit up more, causing his ass to press more at the needy member beneath him.

"Sanji…."

The tone of that deep voice sent a delightful shiver down Sanji's spine. Frustration and desire intermingled. Relenting… slightly… Sanji moved, he nudged the swordsman's legs open wider and settled between them on his knees. Placing his hands at the swordsman's hips he leant forward and ran those cool slender hands up and over Zoro's body. He let his fingers tease at the edges of the bandages keeping the expanse of tanned skin hidden.

He was disturbed from his explorations when Zoro heaved himself into a sitting position. A questioning sound issued from the blonde as he was unceremoniously disturbed.

"Take them off." Zoro said as he put his bound hands behind Sanji, holding him in place.

"Chopper will kill you in the morning." Sanji snickered, his hands moving to where the light bandages were secured. "I'm not taking the blame."

"I don't care. I'll take the blame. Take them off." He said impatiently as Sanji began to unravel them. This time he wanted to feel Sanji's hands over his bare skin, not through bandages.

The cook's hands worked to gradually remove the bandages, with each bit of skin exposed the blonde kissed and nipped along it making Zoro groan softly. Once he'd rolled the bandages up and discarded them he ran his hands down the swordsman's chest, nails lightly grazing across the bronzed skin.

With both hands pressed against Zoro's broad chest he shoved him backwards, ducking low so that he could push the swordsman's arms back up and out of the way. He stretched his lithe body out over Zoro's, bucking his hips lightly as their hard lengths pressed together.

With a grunt Zoro was pressed into the grass, a quiet moan leaving him at the feel of the cool soft ground beneath him. The moan got louder as Sanji moved against him, rolling his hips to meet each tantalising movement. When Sanji began to drag his nails lightly up Zoro's sides the swordsman tilted his head back, mouth hanging open slightly so that the cook could hear his quickened breathing.

Taking advantage of the exposed neck Sanji bit firmly at the juncture between neck and shoulder, gaining from it the all too familiar lusty growl this kind of treatment elicited from the first mate. He loved being able to make Zoro moan and growl with desire. It was like a mini triumph that he could cause the stoic swordsman to make those sounds by simple touches… no one else could do that, Zoro wouldn't let them, wouldn't show them this side of him.

"Do you want me?" He said in a heated whisper by Zoro's ear before tugging at the three gold earrings with his teeth. The cook dipped his tongue into Zoro's ear causing a shiver to run through the strong body under him.

Zoro closed his eyes at the tone of Sanji's voice, smoky and full of lust.

"You know I do." He rumbled in reply.

"Good," came the single word response. The blonde moved lower down Zoro's body, raking his nails over the now exposed chest leaving reddened marks, delighting at feeling the solid muscles tense and relax under his hands. The hiss given through clenched teeth along with the swordsman's hips straining upward made Sanji smirk. Settled once more between Zoro's legs the cook dipped a hand between his thighs teasing lower, tracing the line of the first mate's ass until he drew his fingers back up to ghost over heavy balls and lightly twitching member.

"Shit… cook will you just fuck me!" He growled feeling Sanji's pale hands moving away from his cock.

"Depends…" Sanji said coyly.

"On?"

"Whether you can be polite or not."

"Polite?" He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Address me properly and I'll give you exactly what you want." Sanji said with a little shrug as he trailed his fingers across the red marks left behind by his nails a moment before.

"Address you properly? What the hell does that mean?"

"You mean; "What the hell does that mean…Sanji-Sama."" He smirked evilly. If the Marimo thought he was getting away with his stunt earlier in the evening he was seriously mistaken.

"What? Hell no shitty-cook."

"Awww… now, now Marimo-kun, we both know you want this." The cook said as he circled a dark nipple.

"I'm not… saying it." Zoro said firmly.

"Are you sure?" The cook said as he lowered his head to suckle at Zoro's erect nipple, tongue leisurely lapping over it before he grazed it lightly with his teeth. A pale hand moved gradually to Zoro's stomach and lower, stopping at the crease between thigh and groin to rub firm little circles into the tanned skin.

Zoro arched into the touches, helpless to urge Sanji on physically with his hands bound and unwilling to urge him on verbally…well, unwilling to say what Sanji wanted anyway.

"You want this too, cook." He stated his voice strained. The first mate gave a little jolt when Sanji gave a tug to his sensitive nipple.

"I do… I want to sink deep into your ass and pound you until I can't hold it anymore. I want to fuck you until I come so hard that you can feel the cum dribbling down your thighs while I'm still inside you." He bit up to Zoro's ear and whispered, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" groaning wantonly in the swordsman's ear Sanji ground against him, tight and twitching member pressed against Zoro's.

His dark eyes rolled back as a low and needy moan left him. Sanji's voice always got to him…

With a smirk he dipped his tongue into his lover's ear before he purred quietly.

"You're so hard…" He shifted so his length rubbed more against Zoro's. "All you have to do is say you want it…politely." He moaned louder as he slowly moved lower on that muscular body, his cock now pressed at the first mate's ass. Reaching down between them Sanji wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked it leisurely. With every upward stroke his tip nudged at Zoro's tight hole, pre-cum smearing around it.

In a vain attempt to feel more Zoro tilted his hips but Sanji just moved to compensate, keeping the sensation to an infuriating minimum.

"Fuck!" he growled out savagely. He could feel the cooks tip pressing to his ass, he wanted to push back to it but the cook just moved to stop him doing that. "S… Sanji…" he managed to choke out when he felt a single finger trace the thick vein on the underside of his length.

"Say it…" Sanji moaned loudly watching the swordsman's face. He loved the needy almost desperate look painted over Zoro's face. Pressing forward with his hips Sanji began to tease at the tight ring of muscle with the head of his cock. An even louder groan left him as he struggled not to give in to his body's urge to just screw Zoro raw, pulling back again before repeating the motion.

Feeling Sanji almost press into him Zoro cursed again. The cook smirked above him, beginning to look worse for wear himself as the stoic swordsman's body and voice told him all he needed to know – He wanted him, wanted him badly.

"Say… it… Zoro…" Sanji said, each word punctuated by a gentle thrust.

Heart pounding Zoro looked up into the heated blue gaze. It was only two words… two words and he'd get everything he craved.

"You want…to say it, I can see it in your eyes Marimo." Sanji taunted pressing a little harder; slowly his cock stretched the ring of muscle, almost pushing past it. "Come on…. Nnn! Zoro I can feel it, you're so hot inside." He then withdrew again.

"Cook! … Dammit…" He rolled his head to the side and arched his back. A light sheen of sweat covered the squirming bronze body beneath the cook. He watched with fascination as the swordsman seemed to take a deep breath, biting on his lower lip and eyes closing under furrowed brows. "P… please. Fuck…. S… Sanji… … Sama."

The words washed over Sanji making him shiver. Zoro's deep lust tinged voice was music to his ears. With a roll of his hips he sank into the willing body, arms bracing him either side of Zoro began to tremble as he thrust further into the almost painful tightness.

A strangled curse left Zoro as he felt Sanji penetrate; digging his heels into the soft grass he tried to relax enough to allow Sanji in as deep as he wanted. He felt as though he was about to split in two, the glorious pain tinted pleasure making him groan and writhe under his lover.

"Sanji…fuck…" He choked out as his nails dug into the material confining his hands.

A groan left Sanji as he continued to sink into the swordsman. Mouth by Zoro's ear the cook breathed his words heatedly into it.

"Can you feel me swordsman? Can you feel me sinking deep… into you?" He purred.

A simple nod from the swordsman made Sanji smirk against the tanned ear, he licked along the strong neck tasting the salt of the first mates skin. He could feel the racing pulse, the tensing of the threaded muscles as Zoro gasped when he ground in as deep as possible. He bit down firmly over the racing pulse and growled possessively.

"Y…Yes… Fuck! I can feel you." He answered his eyes glazing over as Sanji began to slowly rock his hips. "H...Harder."

Sanji moved to his knees, pulling Zoro closer by the hips. He then took Zoro's legs and hooked them over his shoulder leaning forward so that Zoro had to bend at the waist. The new position caused Sanji to press in deeper. He ground in hard with small yet forceful movements that had the swordsman moaning loudly between rasping breaths.

"Nnn… you like that don't you Zoro?" The cook breathed as he turned his head to bite at the smooth leg resting on his shoulder.

No words would come…just more sounds of ecstasy as he clenched tightly around Sanji's length. His hands were fisted in the grass above his head, the muscles shifting under tanned skin.

With a low chuckle Sanji decided that the swordsman had, had enough teasing… of course this conclusion was reached by Sanji being eager to fuck Zoro, but, there was no way he was telling the first mate that. As he raked his nails along Zoro's side he picked up a brutal and fast rhythm, the sound of skin on skin drowned out by Zoro's cursing and moaning. Reaching down Sanji tugged Zoro's hands from the grass and led them down to his neglected cock. When the swordsman's dark eyes connected with his he whispered,

"Let me watch you…"

With his heated gaze still on Sanji, Zoro hissed through his teeth as he curled his fingers around his needy cock. With his hands bound as they were it was awkward at first… but he soon overcame it. He worked over his hardened member with both hands in slow firm strokes. His breath hitched as Sanji licked his lips while watching intently, his hips keeping up the punishing rhythm.

Sea blue eyes drifted up Zoro's,

"You look good… like this…"

Sanji's hand went to fist in short green hair for a moment before his hand drifted to the flushed cheek, where his thumb traced the cheek bone gently. In that one gesture the situation changed. When the swordsman leaned in to the unusually tender touch Sanji's heart began to pound harder than before. He moved Zoro's legs to either side of him, lowering them to the ground. Sanji impatiently tugged at the sash he had restrained Zoro's hands with, suddenly desperate to feel those hands against his skin.

Leaning down to his lover Sanji laced his fingers with Zoro's as they leisurely stroked the swordsman's cock. His hips slowed as he took more time over his lover.

With his hands now free to roam, his lead Sanji's hand in working over his erection, savouring the feel of their hands together. His free hand moved up the cook's chest to the back of his neck, where he pulled the cook forward and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. He had sensed the sudden change in the cook, the tender touch…

Sanji groaned into the swordsman's mouth, his eyes slowly closed as he slid his tongue against Zoro's, the wet friction making him groan more. When Zoro's hand snaked up into his hair Sanji's free hand grasped at the strong tan shoulder, nails digging in lightly, his hips matched the rhythm of their hands.

Breaking the kiss for breath Zoro looked into Sanji's visible eye trying to judge what he was feeling. Something wordless passed between them in that look, something that made them both press closer. Zoro hooked his legs around Sanji's waist and rocked in time to his lover. The desperation to climax gone as they both enjoyed each other's bodies, taking time over it.

As they slowly built each other up to climax, their panting breaths mingling as they moved together, forehead to forehead, whispered curses and called out names mumbled against each other's lips.

As the pleasure spiralled they were clinging tighter to each other more, the closeness heightening the experience.

"Fuck… Sanji… MNnnn." Zoro pressed closer to the blonde, "Cl…close…" He choked out as he allowed his head to fall back so that the cook could continue bite at his neck.

Sanji groaned against the strong muscled neck at the clear need in his lover's voice. Roughly he pulled Zoro's hand away from his member so that he could fist it firmly himself, Zoro's climax suddenly becoming more important than his own. He wanted to hear the swordsman cry out, wanted him unrestrained and writhing in ecstasy beneath him. The fingers of Sanji's free hand laced with Zoro's as he forced the swordsman's hand to the ground above his head.

Stretched over his lover Sanji moved with more force, delighting in the sounds it pulled from Zoro. "Cum Zoro…" Sanji panted as he leant down to tease at Zoro's lips. He pulled back his hips and slammed forward only to grind in; keeping the pressure on the spot he knew drove his lover wild.

Zoro bucked erratically beneath Sanji, his body reacting to the intense pleasure almost violently. His fingers tightened around Sanji's as he was thrown into his climax, teetering on the brink for a moment, he gasped, his whole body tensing before finally the pleasure crashed around him.

"Sanji! Sanji!" He cried out as he felt his own hot cum spill over his stomach and the hand still working over his cock firmly. His legs tightened around the cook's waist as he held him as deep as possible. His back arched away from the lush grass as his body was gripped by a climax so intense it robbed him of anything other than the ability to feel. A sword-worn hand gripped tightly at Sanji's pale arm as he used it to anchor himself to the reality knocked out of focus in a haze of pleasure.

Feeling Zoro clench impossibly tight around him Sanji let out a choked cry of his own, bucking desperately to join his lover in climax. He watched the swordsman's face contort in pleasure, his powerful body moving beneath him and his deep voice calling out for him. Sanji ran his cum coated hand up Zoro's heaving chest, stopping over his racing heartbeat. With one more savage thrust Sanji came, his hips twitching with every pulse of his cock as Zoro's body milked him of everything he had. Trembling as he came down from the high of his orgasm, he lay atop Zoro, uncaring of the sticky mess between them.

Lowering his legs tiredly Zoro shifted Sanji to lay more comfortably over him, he curved his arms around his lover, the pale skin beneath his arms slick with sweat. With a satisfied sigh he settled back and relaxed.

Sanji reached up and poked at the swordsman's forehead,

"No way are we falling asleep here." He mumbled before letting his arm drop back down.

"Picky cook." Zoro rolled so that he was on top of the cook, "What's wrong with sleeping out here?" He chuckled as he bent to kiss along the cooks jaw. "You afraid of bugs or somethin'?"

"N...No! I just happen to enjoy a comfortable bed you fuckin' barbarian." Sanji smirked. _I hate bugs you green bastard. _"Besides… I was kind of hoping we could continue our… "Unfinished Business" in the new bath Franky and Usopp built in the Dojo…" Sanji said coyly. Whatever the subtle change had been between them just now, it had left Sanji with a hunger for the swordsman that was yet to be sated.

"A bath you say…" Zoro's dark eyes danced with amusement "Then…since it is new… don't you think some responsible adults should go and check it works ok?" Zoro pushed himself to his feet, and once steady he offered his hand to Sanji.

"Mmm… I agree though… maybe lose the responsible bit… we are pirates after all." He laughed his smoky laugh and took Zoro's hand, on standing he pulled the first mate close and gave him an idea of how badly he wanted the bath with a hungry and demanding kiss. Gathering their things quickly the pair made their way to the bath to …enjoy… the hot water.

* * *

The next morning dawned far too early for Zoro who was robbed of the warmth he had been curled against when Sanji decided to get up and make breakfast…for the village. He rolled onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming into the room from the open window. With a very satisfied smile the swordsman stretched out in bed. Last night he and Sanji had enjoyed the bath… twice (just to be doubly sure it was safe for general use.) Then Zoro had been hungry so Sanji made him a snack in the kitchen… one he served on his own body… then they had gone to bed, together.

It had been Sanji's request that they shared a bed, one that Zoro was more than happy to comply with. Whatever had changed between them… he was glad of it, he felt content now, settled and content. Sleeping next to Sanji, their legs tangled and his arms draped over him, the swordsman had slept soundly. To wake to a chaste kiss from the cook had also been a rather smile inducing experience.

* * *

Once the village had been fed and Chopper's best remedy for hang overs had been widely circulated, Nami had announced that the Log Pose had set. The next few hours were spent loading the Sunny up with all the generous gifts the villagers had given them. Sanji's food store was bursting and he had several new recipes to master, Chopper had herbs coming out of places on the Sunny he didn't know existed. Usopp and Franky were fawning over an alloy that they had apparently found difficult to get hold of on other islands. Brook had been given a book full of traditional music along with a snapshot of the Rumbar Pirates in their early days provided by a village elder. Nami was taking with her a selection of maps plus half of the treasure from the Brotherhood. Robin had collected a number of interesting texts and a fragment of what looked to be part of a poneglyph. Luffy was excited by the fact that the children had gotten together and drawn a picture of him that spanned fourteen pieces of paper; it was in full colour too. The village elders had also gifted him a pouch for storage that stretched almost as much as him… this, the Captain had told Sanji, was for his future Bento's… earning him a swift kick to the back of the head.

Boarding the Sunny the crew let Zoro have some time alone with his Sensei.

They had spent some time at Kuina's grave where Zoro made his promise again and lit some incense. They talked of the plans that Sensei had for the Dojo and of how much they looked forward to seeing each other again. On returning to the Dojo he was greeted by the whole village cheering his name, the crew stood with them. Grinning Zoro had acted like he'd taken it all in his stride, but Sanji could see the look in his eyes, the surprise and deep appreciation of the gesture. Naga and Emiko along with some of the craftsmen had created a meditation alter for Zoro, the centre of which held a jade charm in the form of a traditional dragon climbing heaven-ward.

The crew had been carried on the villager's shoulders back to the ship with cheers and laughter to accompany them.

Shouts of well wishes and admiration along with return invites and challenges of eating and drinking contests reached them over the waves as the Sunny finally pulled away from the island. They waved until their arms burned and shouted their farewells until the island was but a spec on the horizon.

Slowly the crew left the ship rail and went about re-settling on the ship after their…holiday. Luffy was still stood by Zoro, watching as the swordsman's eyes stayed on the horizon.

"You could have stayed if you'd wanted to…" Luffy said.

"Eh?" Zoro turned to grin at his Captain, "You mean leave you on the ship with a cook that would kick your ass if there wasn't someone to hold you back from the fridge raids?" Zoro shook his head and laughed, "Wouldn't want to miss out on the adventures anyway."

Luffy slapped Zoro on the back,

"Good!" He gave a huge grin and bounced off as was customary of their Captain.

Still smiling Zoro turned back to watch the horizon, chin resting on his hand was he leaned at the rail. The talk he'd had with his Sensei had been a good one. They had spoken about all the things that mattered to Zoro most…even Sanji. His smile grew as he thought about the previous night, how things had been different.

"Smiling Marimo… I could get used to that rather than your scowl." Sanji said sauntering up behind him. He came to lean at the rail with Zoro, smoking a cigarette. He wasn't wearing his jacket and had his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tie loose and top button undone.

Zoro chuckled but said nothing.

"I'm glad you decided not to stay… y'know… for Luffy's sake." Sanji said staring out to sea.

"Yeah? … Good. There were a few things that had me getting back on the ship."

"Really?" Sanji blew out a long stream of smoke and flicked the spent cigarette over the rail, "Hmmm, what would they be? The fights, the food and the supply of booze?"

"No…"

Sanji turned to Zoro and looked at the smirk growing on the tanned features. He raised a curled brow in question.

"It was my promise…" He left a long pause, "And maybe… the moody, foul mouthed fucker who provides me with the fights, the food and the alcohol…" Grinning Zoro dodged the kick that came his way, quickly closing the gap between himself and the cook and making him over-balance so they fell to the deck.

As the pair shared a heated look Robin shook her head.

"Oh great… Deck sex? … C'mon Chopper I'd rather not watch." Usopp said as he dragged a blushing reindeer away with him. "I'll warn the rest of them." He grumbled, "Exhibitionists…"

"Navigator-san… Do you realise that Zoro could probably have you in debt by charging you to watch?" Robin asked as she was discretely leaving her Nakama to their rather recently discovered feelings.

"R…Robiiiin!" Nami said in what was close to a whine. "I'm not watching!" Even as she said it the navigator was looking over her shoulder while following Robin. Watching as Zoro rid the cook of his shirt.

"Nami-san… for a Navigator, whose job it is to watch the horizon and the Log Pose… you have a very loose interpretation of "watching"." The older woman laughed at the scowl she received. "Shouldn't you be counting out your treasure?"

That was the ticket. Nami moved quicker than the raven haired woman, evidently her new found hobby still paled in comparison to her obsession with Beli.

"…Well… That's one way to clear the deck." Sanji chuckled throatily as he allowed the first mate to slowly divest him of his clothing.

"Mmm… almost as effective as you using pot washing to clear the galley."

Sanji smirked in response. "I won't have to now will I?" He raised his curled brow, "If you stay behind to do the washing up… they'll think we're gonna fuck over the sink and leave…"

Zoro laughed as he tugged at Sanji's belt, "Now… I'm pretty sure, the only reason I would be staying behind to do the washing up would be the very reason you mentioned…"

"Maybe you'll get a reward for helping out in the kitchen more…" Sanji said coyly watching Zoro lick a line up his stomach and over his chest.

"Then maybe I'll help out more and see where it gets me…"

"I look forward to it."

"So do I."

The talking stopped as the pair found more worthwhile things for their mouths to do.

* * *

"I suppose you're right Navigator-san… with the right photographs you could stand to make a lot of money from those two…" Robin admitted with a smile as she uncrossed her arms, petals falling discretely on deck. "Actually… have you ever heard of this wonderful thing called… Doujinshi? … They have it on some islands…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well... That's it!**

**Thanks for sticking around and reading until the bitter end!**

**R&R Pretty (pretty) please.**

**Mucho hugs for the people who have reviewed and supported all the way through. You're all little stars I couldn't have done this without. Every word of your reviews has been read, re-read and read again to keep me going through some of the... rubbish... that has kept me from writing.**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
